<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bearer of the Light by Grimneth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666370">Bearer of the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimneth/pseuds/Grimneth'>Grimneth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, F/F, F/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a cinnamon roll, Midoriya Izuku is technically quirkless, Moogles in MHA, Polyamorous Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Polydoriya - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimneth/pseuds/Grimneth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make sure that your dreams are attainable, realistic, understand?" Those were the words spoken to Izuku Midoriya as his idol left him on the rooftop. Dreams shattered, the green-haired boy contemplates just ending it all until a soft voice speaks into his mind... "Hear... Feel... Think." [MHAxFFXIV Crossover, Izuku/Poly, aged up characters, UA is a University]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hear, Feel, think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>So, I got this idea in my head while trying to write chapter 13 of my other fic [Phantasia] and could not even attempt to pass on this idea. Now, I am a gamer... pretty big one in fact, and I thought "Hey! what if the cinnamon roll that is Midoriya had the abilities of the Warrior of Light?" and well, here we are.</p><p>This will not replace my other story, nor will this be a few chapters and then forgotten, it is merely a break between different stories as not to burn myself out.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the first chapter and continue to do so in the near future.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not bad to have a dream, young man. Just make sure that your dreams are attainable, realistic, understand?" spoke the 'deflated' number one pro hero All-Might, looking back towards the green-haired boy that had asked him if he could be a hero, despite being quirkless.</p>
<p>While Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might, had felt for the kid, he truly did, but being a hero meant you had to deal with villains that often would be just as or even stronger than the hero… being quirkless left one at an extreme disadvantage. He was merely trying to keep the boy safe. He even offered other alternatives like being a police officer like his best friend and ally, Naomasa Tsukauchi.</p>
<p>He shut the door behind him and reached for the bottle in his pocket, "Well, let's get you to the-" he stopped, feeling around the now empty pocket and even checked the other one before staring out the window from inside of the stairwell and seeing a plume of smoke rise over the cityscape, "Oh no…"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, as All Might had shut the rooftop door, Izuku Midoriya's semi-calm face slowly began to tear up. He hiccuped before he fell to his knees and broke down, the tears coming down his cheeks burned him as he clenched his eyes and sobbed.</p>
<p>The memories of the years of negativity and neglect flooded his mind as if further to bombard him into the cement of the rooftop. How he suffered for the last fourteen years at the hands of his friend- no, former friend Katsuki Bakugo. The dulled pain of the most recent burn marks on his shoulder, reminding him of what happened before being attacked by the sludge villain.</p>
<p>"I... I guess you were right, Kaachan…" Izuku spoke softly as he clenched his hand into a fist, "I really am a Deku…" slowly rising to his feet, the tears still streaming down his cheeks, which were now puffy.</p>
<p>"All it had to take for me to realize that you were right was to have All Might tell me the same thing… Who was I kidding? I already knew…" he huffed as he turned slowly towards the rooftop edge, "... I was just a hopeless dreamer too stubborn to realize how useless I am."</p>
<p>Slowly the teenager began to walk towards the edge, looking down to the ground. He felt scared, but also very tired… tired of the bullying, tired of hiding his injuries from his mother and worrying her… he knew this was the "coward's way out," but when most, if not the entire world doesn't care if you exist or not… then why should he?</p>
<p>Izuku slowly leaned back and was about to take a step forward when his head started to hurt slightly, grunting out in pain as a single word echoed deep within his mind.</p>
<p>'<em><strong>Hear...'</strong></em></p>
<p>Izuku gasped loudly as the pain faded; he blinked and realized he had stepped a few feet back from the edge of the rooftop. The voice that spoke within his mind had confused him slightly; it felt almost motherly in a sense and had left his body feeling warm once the pain had faded. His thoughts about what just happened were interrupted as he heard an explosion go off in the distance and seeing the plume of smoke. Izuku blinked for a few moments but then took off running to the rooftop door, his body feeling drawn towards the chaos.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It didn't take long for Izuku to make it to the chaotic scene before him. He could see a group of pro heroes trying to do damage control. Mt. Lady was currently in her giant form and trying to figure out a way to maneuver through to get to the villain. Death Arms struggled to get even close to the villain, shouting how he took a hostage.</p>
<p>Backdraft was using his water hose quirk to help keep the fires from spreading to other buildings because of the explosions caused by the hostage trying to escape. Simultaneously, Kamui Woods was using his wooden limbs to keep two other teenage boys from the fire. Izuku's eyes widened when he recognized the two as Bakugo's 'lackey's' and turned his head towards the sludge villain once again.</p>
<p>'<em>How did he escape All Might?!'</em> the green-haired boy shouted internally before it dawned on him. When he had grabbed onto his leg just as All Might jumped, the bottle must have fallen out!</p>
<p>...This was his fault…</p>
<p>Izuku's thoughts began to grow in despair once again as he watched the scene before him.</p>
<p>'<em>Why are the heroes not doing anything?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>This is my fault!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Someone save him!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>I'm so pathetic!'</em></p>
<p>The green-haired boy's thoughts were knocked out of him as the sludge villain roared and laughed.</p>
<p>"HAHAHAHA! GIVE IT UP, KID! WITH YOUR QUIRK, I CAN DEFEAT ALL MIGHT!" shouted the sludge villain firing off a few more explosions at the buildings as well in the general area of the watching public. Katsuki Bakugo roared back as he kept using his explosive quirk to try and free himself.</p>
<p>"GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND CRAWL BACK INTO THE SEWER WHERE YOU BELONG!"</p>
<p>"You got spunk, kid! It will be great once I take over your body!" the putrid being chuckled darkly as his sludge began to pour more over the trapped blonde. Izuku watched from the sidelines, eyes wide and soon catching a glimpse of his bully's scared look. The warm feeling from before pulsed over Izuku's body. A single word echoed out as time was slowing down.</p>
<p>'<em><strong>Feel...'</strong></em></p>
<p>"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Death Arms as he saw the green-haired teenager run past him straight towards the villain. Izuku was just as confused as the pro hero.</p>
<p>'<em>WHY am I running? What am I going to do? I have no way of taking out the sludge villain; I'm quirkless! A stupid, useless Deku that liked to write in- That's it!' </em>thought Izuku as he pulled off his high school backpack and lobbed it towards the face of the slimy being before him. A pencil case slipped out and nailed the villain in the eye, causing it to cry out in agony and loosen his grip on the trapped boy.</p>
<p>Katsuki took a deep breath as he watched Izuku climb up the sludge and begin to try to claw and dig him out, "What the fuck are you doing here, Deku?!" screamed the bomber blonde as he continued to struggle. However, he stopped when he looked to his 'victim' trying to help him.</p>
<p>"I don't know! I just ran without thinking!" Izuku shouted back as the warmth enveloped his body again, the voice speaking to him like a whisper.</p>
<p>'<em><strong>Think…'</strong></em></p>
<p>Izuku blinked and shook his head slightly before giving Bakugo a teary-eyed and wobbly smile, "I-I just couldn't let you die, Kaachan."</p>
<p>"Touching…" a dark voice drew the attention of the two boys before Izuku was knocked a few feet away, grunting as his back hit the pavement and stared up at the sludge villain who seemed to be growing larger.</p>
<p>"But I have a new toy now; YOU ARE NO LONGER WANTED!" it screamed, raising it's thick arm up and began to bring it down.</p>
<p>"He's going to kill him!" shouted one of the pro heroes as they ran forward to save the idiot. Izuku rose his hands up and clenched his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.</p>
<p>The 'inevitable' didn't happen.</p>
<p>Nothing had happened.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izuku slowly began to open his eyes, moving his arms away as he didn't feel the pain of the incoming attack, and the area around him was silent. Blinking as if he saw this right, he looked around as he would take in the vast emptiness of space around him. He slowly got up onto his feet and realized there wasn't even a ground to step on. Where the hell was he?!</p>
<p>As he took in more of his surroundings, he noticed what could have possibly been a sun far to his right. Oddly feeling compelled to get closer to it, he started to walk towards it, his footsteps as silent as the area around him. As he walked for what felt like minutes, a flick of blue light caught his eyes as it danced towards him like a firefly.</p>
<p>Izuku stood there as what appeared to be a small shard of that looked like crystal humming and glowing brightly. The boy raised an eyebrow, staring at the weird little thing before him; he felt the warmth once again envelop his body. The soft motherly words echoing not only in his mind, but he could feel it within the vastness of… whatever… space he was in.</p>
<p>'<em><strong>Hear… Feel… Think.'</strong></em></p>
<p>Izuku frowned, reached out, and took the crystal with no hesitation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>All Might was watching the boy he had just admonished break past the line to run towards the villain, seeing him haphazardly toss his school bag at the being and nailing it in the eye with a pencil case (an All Might one he would muse later on) and start to claw at the sludge to free the hostage. He heard the snippets of chatter between the two, both obviously knowing one another and seeing the green-hair boy give a weak but bright smile as if to let the other boy know he was going to be alright.</p>
<p>What a fool he had been.</p>
<p>The skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi started to steam a little before bulking up to his "alter ego," smiling brightly and started to run to block the blow meant for the green-haired boy on the ground. But a bright pillar of light soon engulfed the alleyway, blinding the number one hero as well as everyone in the area. It hummed for a few moments before, just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. All Might opened his eyes and gasped as what stood before him was not the scared boy, but someone completely different.</p>
<p>The crowd gasped as there stood what looked like a medieval knight. Pure alabaster-white plates with gold trims adorned with grey metal patches accenting certain parts of the armor. Several of the motifs were like wings of birds or something angelic in nature.</p>
<p>The helmet was the most striking as it entirely covered the head of the person. While covered with the white, grey, and gold trimmings like the rest of the armor, there was a mane of darkened hair coming out the backside and said hair had green highlights, making the Pro Hero behind him widen his blue eyes.</p>
<p>On the left arm of the 'knight' was an equally exquisite heater shield; a beautiful light blue orb sat neatly near the top. And in the right hand was a sharp sword, glowing in power. While not precisely matching the exquisite armor's colors, it looked like something from a fantasy world with how elegant and 'bizarre' it was.</p>
<p>The sludge villain got its sight back just then, taking in the new foe, and growled, "Who the hell are you?!" it bellowed loudly and got no verbal answer in return before it screamed out in agony when the shield was tossed expertly into the eyes of the being again.</p>
<p>Bakugo's eyes widened as he watched the metal-clad figure take hold of the returning shield and then dashed in a single leap towards the pair, spinning in the air and cutting him out of his slimy prison. He grunted as he fell hard onto the ground, which snapped All Might out of his stupor of amazement.</p>
<p>The blonde hero dashed and quickly scooped up, Bakugo into his arms and brought him back to the other Pro's, who were merely watching the fight as it continued within the alleyway. All were mesmerized as the knight kept tossing his shield to bash the sludge villain's eyes over and over again. In contrast, he kept cutting away at the flailing sludged limbs.</p>
<p>"ARRGH! YOU WILL DIE!" exclaimed the sludge villain as it pulled itself back together and filled out more of the alleyway to try and enclose around the knight. As it was doing so, the sword was plunged into the ground as the metal-clad being shouted a single word that echoed loudly off of the walls.</p>
<p>"<strong>CONFITEOR!"</strong></p>
<p>Within mere milliseconds, a golden circle full of strange runes surrounded the villain. Within the center mass came a giant golden blade that shot up through the villain, who screamed in pure agony as it exploded in a sludge-filled mess that covered the walls and some of it splattering on the heroes and Bakugo from how close they were.</p>
<p>A few silent moments passed, and the knight slowly placed his sword to his side and the shield onto his back., turning his head back towards the group of heroes who were awe-struck by such a feat.</p>
<p>The knight was about to say something, but he vanished with a twist of sparkles and a bright shining light in a blink of an eye.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izuku groaned as he placed his hand upon his head, running his fingers through his hair as he had a massive headache. He slowly and tiredly pulled himself from his bed. He stomped towards the bathroom to get himself ready for another day of hel- school. He sighed as he opened the medicine cabinet to get the toothpaste, and after closing it, he dropped it into the sink and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"</p>
<p>His reflection was much different from the previous day, as the ordinarily scrawny Izuku was now not. Still lithe in build, but he was cut and muscular as he also noticed he even grew a solid foot in height! His hands searched and roamed his body, and he even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Ow! O.k. this is not a dream!"</p>
<p>The green-haired boy looked down to his legs and saw them tense as he shifted around; he began to analyze himself and was muttering out loud, "... I don't remember being this fit ever! How the hell did this happen overnight?" he asked before taking a peek at his "little Deku," more out of curiosity and to make sure nothing was wrong.</p>
<p>He paled; apparently, he was proportional now to his new physique.</p>
<p>Izuku stormed out of the bathroom quickly, muttering a mile a minute as he searched through his clothes to find something to wear. Still, to his dismay, nothing fit anymore!</p>
<p>Dashing to his mother's room, he knew his father's clothes were much larger than his, and thankfully, his mother was still very sentimental in regards to his long-dead father. He found a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt and muttered out a "sorry dad" as he put them on.</p>
<p>The clothes were still a little tight, but they were more manageable; as Izuku wandered down the hallway, he began to retrace his steps about what happened yesterday. Izuku remembered the awful day at school, then the sludge villain trying to take over his body, then… All Might… and lastly, he was trying to save Bakugo from the sludge villain, then… nothing.</p>
<p>He stopped in his small kitchen, thinking hard now as he realized he had no memory after almost being killed by the villain. He didn't remember how he got home and into bed!</p>
<p>"You sure mutter very loudly, Kupo!" a high-pitched voice spoke to him that froze the teenager in his tracks. Slowly, Izuku panned his eyes towards the origin of the mysterious voice and gazed upon an odd creature.</p>
<p>Before him was a sizeable white-furred creature floating in the air with little flapping bat wings keeping it aloft, its eyes seemed shut. Still, he could tell it wasn't blind as he looked up to see an odd sphere attached to the creature's head. The silence between the two continued before it spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Good Morning, Kupo!"</p>
<p>Izuku screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Karma to all things good and bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the sludge villain incident hasn't gone unnoticed by a few key people. How will this affect the newly dubbed "Warrior of Light"?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2! and HOLY SMOKES all the support everyone has given me just for chapter 1 alone. Thank you to everyone who read/followed/subbed and I hope I can keep entertaining you with this story!</p>
<p>A special thanks to 'Evil Angel' over on the Epsi's Hoard discord server for editing this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So… let me get this straight," Izuku prompted as he struggled to put on his high school uniform. His screaming session had lasted for a good solid three minutes before the small creature pulled a comically large mallet from thin air and bopped him on the head with it. He didn't know what was more strange; the fact that the creature had conjured up a weapon or the fact it didn't hurt, but it made a loud 'squeak' sound when used against his head.</p>
<p>"You are a creature called a 'Moogle,' your kind has been around since who knows when, and the reason no one has discovered you is that they haven't been blessed by a giant sentient crystal named 'Hydaelyn,' who just so happens to be a GOD! And she chose me to be a, what was it… 'Warrior of Light'?"</p>
<p>"Yep! That's pretty much the gist of it, Kupo," spoke the now identified Moogle, who was buzzing about and looking over the vast amounts of hero memorabilia, picking up the figurines and dancing around with them much like a small child would. Izuku had asked it not to play with them so many times already that he'd just given up, for now, seeing as it wasn't listening to him and was just curious.</p>
<p>The high schooler grunted as he fastened the last button of his school jacket. He could barely move as he turned towards his new… companion? "A-and Hydaelyn had to alter my body… why?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't really know, to be honest, Kupo, though if I had to guess…" the Moogle picked up a more recent photo of Izuku that was taken at the beginning of the third year of high school with his now definitely shorter mother standing beside him.</p>
<p>"It's because you were skinnier than a twig, and some of the jobs you'll get as you grow stronger require some muscle. Not to say that if you slack off, you'll always be in top shape! Working out and maintaining your body would be a good idea, Kupo."</p>
<p>The creature slowly looked over the still struggling boy and then snapped its fingers. Izuku felt his body shiver slightly as the clothes seemed to expand and conform better to his body. The green-haired boy sighed in relief and thanked it, but then remembered one crucial detail he had missed and blushed gently, "I-I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name in all the explanations."</p>
<p>The Moogle stared at the boy for a definite few moments; the silence in the room grew heavy for some reason before the creature smiled and bowed, "That's alright, Kupo! Greetings Izuku Midoriya, my name is Mog!"</p>
<p>Izuku had hoped that today would be a much more relaxing day at school than yesterday's 'disaster,' and thankfully, that was the case for the most part. What wasn't easier was that he could hear whispers throughout the day, which made him very self-conscious. He was used to being outright ignored and left in the background to avoid being bullied about his quirkless status unless it was Bakugo, who usually kept hunting him down day in and out to make sure he "remembered his place."</p>
<p>The whispers and comments were worse during gym class as the school's uniform had clung tightly to his body; he was red as a tomato from overhearing some of the things being said but sighed internally once he heard the phrase 'If only he wasn't quirkless' after every positive comment, especially from the girls who were eyeing him up.</p>
<p>Like it was his fault that genetics had screwed him over, making him an oddity amongst humans with superpowers just because he couldn't change his eye color at a whim or be a salty douchebag with a garbage personality that could cause explosions more beneficial to a terrorist than a future hero.</p>
<p>Izuku's train of thought halted abruptly as he was sitting in the last class of the day, eyes wide. '<em>Where did that come from?'</em></p>
<p>But before he could even begin to deduce that odd bit of thought, the intercom squawked loudly and called him to the principal's office. '<em>Now what?' </em>he thought as he quickly collected his things, tossed his bag over his shoulder, and headed towards what would likely be yet another reason to hate this school.</p>
<p>When Izuku had entered the principal's office, he was stunned to see the deflated All Might sitting across the desk. He introduced himself as Toshinori Yagi, the secretary of All Might. He had come by to return his student ID. Izuku had blushed in embarrassment and thanked him, but as he reached to take it, the principal cleared his throat and asked for the card.</p>
<p>Toshinori looked at the portly principal with a raised brow but slowly did as he was asked, looking back towards the equally confused teenager. The principal thanked him for his time and asked the skeletal man to leave both of them; they needed to discuss something privately. Toshinori gave one last look to Izuku before stepping out of the room and closing the door softly behind him; he cupped his ear to the door to listen in, and what happened next truly shocked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>YOU'RE EXPELLING ME?!" shouted Izuku as he rose from his chair, the piece of furniture toppling to the ground from how quick the teenager had leaped up. The boy's green eyes were wide, </em><em>a disbelieving gaze directed</em> <em>at the nonplussed expression of the man before him, still holding onto his student ID.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Of course. You broke the law by running past a police line and engaged in vigilante activities."</em></p>
<p>"<em>B-but the heroes were doing nothing! They were waiting for another hero to show up with the right quirk, and Ka-Bakugo could've been killed!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The principal leaned back in his chair; it creaked under his weight, "Be that as it may, if it were leaked that you were a student at our school, then it would look bad on all of us."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku stared at the man for a few solid minutes. Slowly the shocked look on his face shifted into a deep frown. The teenager growled low in his throat as he spoke, "This, just to protect your 'star pupil.' Having it be known that a strong quirk user needed help from someone would damage his reputation, and thus the school's own."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>NOT just from anyone, brat." scowled the portly man as he stared back at the still frowning teenager, "The fact is that </em><em><strong>you</strong></em><em>, the quirkless runt that keeps sullying our grounds with your presence here and showing up Bakugo at every turn, is the problem here," he spat out, but the boy never backed down.</em></p>
<p>"<em>How is it my fault? That's called doing my best, even if the tests I get back are marked lower to make Bakugo look better!" growled out Izuku again, his hands clenched into fists as he continued, "Every black mark on my file was because Bakugo kept bullying me and starting fights, and I had the "gaul" to defend myself."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The portly man slammed his fist onto the desk, startling the boy, "Enough! As of this moment, you are not welcome at this school anymore, nor will you be able to slander any of our students once I get the police involved."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku froze, the hatred in his core dissipating into fear, "T-the P-Police?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The principal grinned darkly, something akin to Izuku's memory of the sludge villain from the previous night. "Of course! You fled a crime scene after your little stunt when that knight showed up, adding to the charge of attempted vigilantism. A nice detention cell is perfect for a freak like you." He chuckled as he lifted the phone receiver. "You won't be a problem for anyone anymore."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>HE IS NOT THE PROBLEM!</strong></em>" <em>a voice boomed as the door to the office slammed open, embedding it into the wall with cracks splitting the drywall; the principal and Izuku twisted in that direction. One with a look of pure horror and the other joy and hope respectfully as the number one hero in Japan, All Might, strode in. The giant man turned his head towards the small, portly principal as the hero's voice boomed, a scowl on his lips. "</em><em><strong>BECAUSE I AM HERE, AND NOW YOUR PROBLEM IS ME.</strong></em>"<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you again, All Might," Izuku murmured gently from where he sat beside the now skeletal man in a dumpy pick-up truck. While the man was keeping his eyes on the road, he smiled as the boy continued, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stuck around."</p>
<p>"Think nothing of it, Young Midoriya! And you can call me Yagi Toshinori in this form. Best not to give out my alter ego, right?" A glance and a chuckle came from the pro hero in disguise as Izuku smirked.</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Yagi-san… and I'm sorry to ask, but where are we going, exactly? N-Not that I'm complaining or distrustful of you!" the boy stuttered with an embarrassed tone of voice, "B-But, I'm still trying to reel in the fact that I don't have a high school to go to. It's close to the end of the school year, so I will have to get into another one next year. Then mom is going to worry moreandthestresswontbegoodforher—" At this point, Izuku was hyperventilating while muttering; usually, a deadly mix for the eighteen-year-old. Toshinori pulled over to the side of the road as quickly and safely as he could, turning to the teenager and rubbing his back.</p>
<p>"Breath slow and deep, Midoriya... It will be alright." He smiled softly as the boy began to calm himself and breathe easier. "And do not worry about your schooling; everything has already been taken care of!"</p>
<p>"W-What? How?" Izuku asked with a confused tone that caused Toshinori to chuckle loudly. Something the boy took note of in the back of his mind was that he could still tell it was All Might, even in such a state.</p>
<p>"That… is a surprise!" He spoke loudly before turning back to his steering wheel and starting the truck once again. The remaining journey was silent between the two, which honestly didn't surprise the pro hero. All Might, his idol, had crushed his dreams. Toshinori had spent most of the previous night re-thinking what the teenager beside him had asked; the actions that followed, while dangerous, embodied what being a hero had meant to Toshinori. What struck him as odd was the fact that he thought he was quirkless.</p>
<p>Had the boy been lied to all his life? Had Midoriya lied to him? Or did this eighteen-year-old boy develop a quirk at the last minute to save himself? That final thought had confused the man immensely since most 'late bloomers' usually cropped up at the age of eight or nine, not eighteen!</p>
<p>And what a quirk that was! It was like he'd already mastered it with how he kept expertly slamming the shield into the villain's weak point while keeping the focus on him! It was like the boy had trained for decades with the skill he displayed. Another thought brought the hero to glance at the boy beside him.</p>
<p>When did the boy go from a twig to an adonis?</p>
<p>Izuku could hardly breathe since the truck pulled up to UA's front entrance, to the university of his dreams. Somehow they hadn't turned away his application into the hero course despite his quirkless status. While that alone filled the boy with hope, the question remained as Toshinori (now buffed up) was escorting him down the university's vacant halls.</p>
<p>'<em>Why was he here now?'</em></p>
<p>His attention was brought back from his thoughts as the blonde knocked on a door, and a soft 'come' could be heard past it. Once the door opened, All Might watched as the teenager walked in and sat down on one of the two chairs before a large desk with an equally large chair behind it. He "deflated" once the door was shut and sat in the chair beside Izuku.</p>
<p>The room was silent for a few moments before the large chair in front of them swung around, and sitting upon it was a small creature. It had white fur similar to Mog's and beady black eyes, one of which had a nasty scar that looked deep. The strange creature lifted its paws into the air and finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Am I a bear? A mouse? Or a dog? More importantly, I'm the dean!"</p>
<p>"D-Dean Nezu?!" exclaimed Izuku, who nearly jumped from the chair, causing both adults to laugh loudly from the boy's antics. Once somewhat calmed down, Izuku stuttered out, "H-Hello Dean N-Nezu. I-it's a pleasure to m-m-meet you."</p>
<p>"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Midoriya! I must say you gave everyone quite a shock with the display of your… 'quirk' yesterday." replied Nezu. The pause in his sentence made the green-hair boy raise an eyebrow before starting to go into panic. Did the Dean already know?</p>
<p>Toshinori was also curious about the pause, sharp blue eyes moving back and forth between the two as Nezu continued, "Regardless, we are here to discuss with you what will be happening in the coming months leading up to the UA Entrance Exams, but first." The dean looked towards the skeletal man, "I believe Mr. Yagi wishes to speak to you about something."</p>
<p>"Ahem, yes…" the blonde man turned himself to face Midoriya properly, "Young man, yesterday you had asked if you could be a hero without a quirk… and suffice it to say, I told you no."</p>
<p>Izuku's eyes seemed to drift downwards, the painful memories of that conversation on replay along with all of his other self-doubts. Toshinori quickly picked up on the boy's mental anguish and continued, "But yet, you… at the time, a quirkless and timid boy rushed in to save that other boy while the pro heroes, including myself, shamefully… watched from the sidelines! I told you that being a hero meant having to put your life on the line to save others, yet I was a hypocrite." Toshinori buffed up suddenly, standing tall with that ever-present smile, looking down upon the still sitting teenager whose eyes started to tear up.</p>
<p>"If not for your brave actions, I would have remained a pedestrian, but you, young man…" Toshinori pointed to the boy's chest, "With your conviction and actions, reminded me of my own words, and you inspired me to act!"</p>
<p>Izuku was now crying, the tears dripping down his face not from sadness but from his idol words and the build-up they were leading to. He bowed his head and clenched his eyes, trying to hold back the soon to be oncoming flood. Toshinori beamed at the boy, continuing his speech. "Even though you have a quirk now, even if that was not the case… Izuku Midoriya, you too can be a hero!"</p>
<p>Izuku fell off his chair, his body curled up as the floodgates opened, the sobs of the heroic fanboy echoed in the office. However, it wasn't bothering the adults. The actions were that of joy, of validation, something Toshinori noted and stored in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>While he had his suspicions after hearing the conversation earlier between the principal of Aldera High and the boy, it genuinely hurt the pro hero to see what had been said was true, this boy… this heroic boy had gone through so much in his short life.</p>
<p>He wasn't finished though, as he cleared his throat to get the attention of Izuku once the sobbing started to calm down. "Young Midoriya, I deem you worthy of being my successor. My power is yours to inherit!"</p>
<p>Silence filled the room. Izuku's emerald eyes stared at All Might in confusion for a moment before the gravity and meaning behind those words made them widen. There was only one response to such a proclamation.</p>
<p>He fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tests and Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An all-important question is asked once again by the Number One Hero, what will Izuku's answer be?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are Chapter 3! And sorry for the air everyone, considering how popular this got all of a sudden. (seriously, I cannot thank everyone enough for the support!) Please enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>Now, on to some not so good news.</p>
<p>Currently, I am staying at my parent's house due to my dad using my apartment for self-isolation due to COVID, since he works out of the province. SO until Dec 15th, I will be taking a small hiatus from both this and my other story, Phantasia due to basically been unable to juggle the time of helping my mother with her brand new puppy as he needs to be constantly watched X_x.</p>
<p>Chapter 13 of Phantasia has already started to be written and hopefully drop within a day or so after the hiatus, followed by chapter 4 of Bearer of the Light. So I thank you for your patience during this time.</p>
<p>Before the story, some lovely reviews from FF.net (as a03 allows me to respond easier to the comments there.) starting in chronological order from oldest to newest:</p>
<p>Guest: Awesome! and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.</p>
<p>Karlos1234ify: Thanks!</p>
<p>Daniel xros: More? MORRRRE?!... sure here's a new chapter, enjoy!</p>
<p>Afro121 - Aries Rifter: Kupo!</p>
<p>Sweet Kagamine Kiss: Glad I got ya hooked and enjoy!</p>
<p>human dragon: Awesome, hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Sageofchaos: Well here's some more!</p>
<p>Digitalreaper360: Yea, not so much a "lil Deku" anymore" -winkwinknudgenudgeknowwhatImean-. Also, Mog will be a guide to Izuku, though the little fuzzball will get into shenanigans. And yes, I usually prefer the later teen stories myself.</p>
<p>Ragnerock: I am sorry to hear that, but there are a few reasons I aged up the characters. The development of quirks hasn't changed, people are supposed to get them at the age of 4 normally, the reason why UA is a university now is to allow more "adult situations" into the story, as well as, let's be real... by having students learn how to be heroes around the age of 15-16 is really awful, basically making them training child soldiers. I hope you do find other stories to enjoy though.</p>
<p>DragonOfChallenges: That wasn't the plan tbh, but it's going to be more of how Izuku will develop over time from not only his "bonuses" of his powers but also his interactions with his new classmates. From scaredy-cat nerd to a ... less than scaredy-cat nerd.</p>
<p>SPECIAL THANKS TO RAEF, SCION OF GRAMMER ON THE EPSI'S HOARD DISCORD SERVER FOR EDITING THIS!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshinori Yagi had seen many things in his long life and hero career.</p>
<p>From horrible natural disasters, to having to prevent international threats during his time in the USA, to odd villains of the week that would often cause Toshinori to question his own sanity. Seriously, what sort of villain calls himself 'Major Underwear' and plots to steal everyone's underwear and somehow make a profit?</p>
<p>Yet the oddest thing of all was the young man sitting beside him just muttering up a storm that was mostly inaudible, though at times he would catch little snippets here and there. The boy was trying to figure out how someone could pass off a quirk to someone else after he had remembered what Toshinori had told him before he passed out.</p>
<p>The boy was out cold for only five minutes before waking up and starting to mutter rapidly.</p>
<p>That was ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>Having enough of the boy's random thoughts, the pro hero took hold of Izuku's shoulder and shook him gently. "For all that is good, Young Midoriya… BREATHE!"</p>
<p>Izuku's head shot up to look at the skeletal man, then to the principal, who was merely smiling and sipping tea. The teenager blushed and shrank down in his seat. "S-sorry… o-o-old habit of mine since I was a kid."</p>
<p>"It is fine, young man. It shows how great of a mind you have, and to be honest, I would love to pick your brain further," Nezu said after placing his teacup on its saucer. "But you have an important question to ask, do you not, Yagi?"</p>
<p>Toshinori nodded and moved off of the chair, buffing up to his hero persona as he plucked a hair from his head. "Young Midoriya, you have the heart of a hero and the determination of one as well. I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk and become my successor." He smiled down at the boy, who was sitting still and listened intently. "Do you accept?"</p>
<p>Izuku looked straight into his idol's eyes, seeing no sort of trickery or falsehood within the deep blues, and he doubted that All Might would make a bluff about this. His emerald eyes moved down to the hair that the hero had plucked, he had thought out the pros and cons of such a decision as he stared at the thin blond strand. Izuku snapped out of his musings, looked up to All Might, and opened his mouth to give his answer.</p>
<p>"Y—"</p>
<p>"NOOOOOOO!"</p>
<p>The shrill shriek startled both Izuku and Toshinori as a fluffy projectile collided with the teenager, sending it and the boy to fall backward and grunt loudly from the impact. After pulling itself off of Izuku's face, it floated up to the large man and started to poke his nose as it ranted and raved at him.</p>
<p>"Who do you think you are? Trying to turn the warrior of light away from <strong>her</strong> will! Do you have any idea what would happen to him if he took your power? HUH? KUPO!"</p>
<p>Izuku shook his head from the blow before looking up to see a familiar fluffy creature berating All Might. "M-Mog? When—how did you get here?"</p>
<p>The Moogle turned towards the green-haired boy and floated down to him, conjuring the hammer once again and bonking him several times. "You. Had. Me. Worried! Not only did you not come home when you said you would, but your mother was home and was frantically trying to call you, kupo!"</p>
<p>Izuku blinked as he went for his bag and pulled out his cell and paled to see over thirty missed calls and fifty missed texts. His phone flared with life as it vibrated with another call from his mother. The boy looked up to All Might, who seemed to still be in shock, but his attention returned once Izuku spoke up. "A-All Might, sir… I'm sorry, but I really need to take this."</p>
<p>All Might nodded and deflated back down to his skeletal form, watching the young man move to the other side of the room to answer the call. The blond's attention went towards the small creature that had repeatedly booped him on the nose, which was now talking to Nezu of all people. He began to listen to the tail end of the conversation, and his hollowed eyes widened.</p>
<p>"—Of course, I wasn't going to allow Toshinori to pass on his quirk to the boy, Mog. I was just curious to see what would have happened once he took the hair."</p>
<p>"You were always the troublemaker, Nezzy." Mog sighed as it turned its head towards the frantic teenager talking into his phone. "Still, what All Might said is definitely true; Izuku has the heart of a hero… reminds me of the last one." The Moogle smirked, as did Nezu, both watching the boy try to placate the woman on the other end of the phone line, and looked to be failing spectacularly.</p>
<p>Their attention was brought to Toshinori, who was simply pointing at them, his expression one of confusion as he spoke gently so as to not to interrupt Izuku and his phone call. "Nezu sir, what in the world is that?"</p>
<p>Both creatures looked to each other, then to All Might, and slowly the realization that the 'Symbol of Peace' could see the supposedly INVISIBLE Moogle! Mog shuddered in fear and zipped behind the chair to hide while Nezu placed his paws together, and his ever-present smile seemed to grow bigger."Well, I will give you a summarized version, as explaining everything would take too much time."</p>
<p>"In short, This creature that is hiding behind my chair is called a Moogle, magical creatures that were brought to Earth a few centuries ago, but unless you had prior knowledge of them or as in Midoriya's case, being blessed by the crystalline Goddess known as Hydelyn, you would never see the little rascals!" spoke the dean with his hands on his desk, staring at the flabbergasted skeletal man before him, "How you are able to see Mog is truly a mystery, but I have a theory or two cooking in my mind at the moment."</p>
<p>"It's hard to believe, but… considering all that's happened." Toshinori rubbed his chin in deep thought, sitting on the chair again as Nezu had finished the short explanation of Moogles. The pro hero then looked up to the dean, who was sipping another cup of tea. "If I may ask, sir… how do <strong>you</strong> know so much about them?"</p>
<p>"Let's just say I have had knowledge of their existence for a very long time, and let's leave it like that," Nezu replied and took another sip of his tea. His beady eyes glinted at the blond man as if to indicate that was all that was going to be said.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Good!" The small dean and chuckled merrily before a clearing of a throat interrupted him. Both adults turned their attention to the teenager with his one hand covering the receiver. "Is there something we can help you with, Mr. Midoriya?" asked the dean, beaming a friendly smile at him.</p>
<p>"A-Actually, could one of you talk to my mom? I've t-tried to explain to her what's been going on… but apparently, Aldera had phoned before meeting Mr. Yagi and me and—" The boy was stopped as the small white paw rose up and offered to take the phone. the dean smiled still.</p>
<p>"Let me see if I can calm your mother, my boy."<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>Inko Midoriya wasn't always the greatest mother, at least in her own opinion. Sure, she loved her son unconditionally and worked hard at the local hospital to make sure she and her baby boy could have a roof over their heads. Often she would come home from a late shift with a wrapped dinner made for her by her beloved son in the fridge, ready to be reheated.</p>
<p>But over the years, when she did see him, the fire in his eyes that he had had as a child seemed to dim and was now barely present. She also noticed he tended to wear more long-sleeved shirts to school, even during the summertime. While she had wanted to ask him about this, often her job as a nurse would pull her away and leave very little time to actually talk to her son. Still, because of her training, she could tell the signs that her precious boy was being bullied and possibly doing his best to hide it from her.</p>
<p>That is what hurt her the most, the fact he couldn't trust her to come to with his problems, and he had started to grow incredibly distant since entering high school.</p>
<p>Then the Sludge Villain happened.</p>
<p>It had started earlier that morning. Izuku had already left for school, and Inko had just finished another twelve-hour shift at the hospital. She was exhausted and began to fish out a meal for herself and noticed that Izuku hadn't made her anything that morning, which was odd to her, and had sighed as she pulled out some fruit to at least sate her for now. As she was finishing off a banana, the house phone rang, and she used her quirk to pull the receiver to her. "Hello, Midoriya Residence."</p>
<p>"INKO! Oh my god, I finally got a hold of you!" shouted Mitsuki Bakugo, Inko's best friend since high school and unofficial aunt to her Izuku. The shout caused Inko to move her phone from her ear. She loved Mitsuki dearly, though she was abrasive at times, and could get excited all too easily… and had a short fuse to match.</p>
<p>Lord help those poor souls that tried to hit on her friend.</p>
<p>"Inko! Did you just get home? I've been trying to reach you since last night!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, my cell died during my shift and I couldn't charge it. Why? What's wrong?" asked Inko as she poured herself a glass of strawberry milk, a little guilty pleasure of hers that she would pick up on occasion for something after work.</p>
<p>"Last night Katsuki was attacked by a Villain!" Mitsuki blurted out, causing Inko to choke partially on her milk, coughing for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Oh, my goodness! Is he all right?"</p>
<p>"The brat is fine. A little roughed up, but could have been worse if not for that Knight-looking vigilante and Izuku."</p>
<p>Inko spritzed the rest of her milk in a large cloud of mist at the mention of her son, coughing more harshly and after a few minutes was able to blurt out a struggling 'WHAT?'</p>
<p>"Yeah! The heroes were doing nothing because the brat's explosions kept going off. Suddenly a high school student wearing Aldera's uniform came rushing out, nailing the creep in the eye with a pencil case! And before you start saying it couldn't be your "baby boy," the kid had the most unruly green hair, and the pencil case, if you zoomed into it, was an 'All Might' one," Mitsuki said, her voice dropping as she added that last tidbit of information. Inko blushed a little due to her friend basically catching what she was going to say.</p>
<p>"Anyway, a bright pillar of light suddenly shone down, and this really weird-ass Knight appeared and kicked the villain's ass, Koko! Like it literally made the thing explode into chunky pieces, which landed on the heroes and Katsuki, HA!"</p>
<p>"Suki, that's not very nice, " Inko said with a pout to her tone. "B-but why were you trying to reach me so urgently?"</p>
<p>"Well…" Mitsuki paused in her comments, trying to think of an excellent way to tell her friend without causing a flash flood in the apartment. She sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "All right, look…"</p>
<p>Inko's morning had been entirely shot after Mitsuki had told her that Izuku hadn't been seen since the Knight had appeared. She wailed for a few moments as she searched the apartment for any signs of her son, dashing here and there before barging into his room to find that his futon was still out and looked slept in. That had calmed her down to a degree.</p>
<p>Until she received a phone call from Aldera High.</p>
<p>She had spent an hour protesting the school's decision of her son's expulsion, and they just weren't giving her the time of day. Giving stupid reasons and eventually just hung up on the poor mother. Desperate to reach Izuku, she had called and left numerous messages on his cell phone and spent most of the day trying to reach him. Finally, around four in the afternoon, she got a hold of her son. She started to sob uncontrollably as Izuku was trying to explain himself, which he was failing to do with his stuttering and her uncontrolled sobs.</p>
<p>It was then that a new voice could be heard on the phone, and Inko reeled back her sobs to soft hiccups. "H-hello?"</p>
<p>"Ah hello, Ms. Midoriya, this is Dean Nezu of UA University of heroes," said a softened voice on the other line. Inko's eyes went wide as she did her best to recompose herself since she was talking to the DEAN of UA, of all people. She cleared her throat and held the phone tightly, all the while thinking about how Izuku had gotten himself in this situation.</p>
<p>"You have my apologies for your son not being able to contact you for most of the day. It seems he had an impressive run of it, and there is still much to discuss," continued Nezu. She could hear her son's voice in the background, though it was muffled, as well as someone else's she hadn't heard before. "With that being said, as his mother, I would like to invite you to UA so we can further explain today's events to you in person!"</p>
<p>"O-oh! Oh, that sounds wonderful, Mr. Nezu! W-Well, I should be there in an hour or so by train if you d-don't mind waiting."</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary, Ms. Midoriya," the dean replied as the sound of a horn went off outside of Inko's apartment door. She moved to the living room window, and her eyes widened at the limousine parked out in front with the symbols of UA on the side of it. "I had assumed you would be joining us and sent my driver to pick you up. We shall see you momentarily." And like that, the phone hung up.</p>
<p>Inko stood there for a few moments to process everything, and then, with a determined look in her eye, rushed to get her jacket and keys. Though she was rattled by all the information that had been dumped upon her today, she had her mind set on one thing. Even though she loved her son unconditionally and would never blame him for anything, she was still his mother, and he had worried her sick.</p>
<p>She was going to give him an earful once she got her hands on him.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"MY BABY BOY!" came Inko's shriek as soon as she went into the office where Nezu and Izuku were waiting patiently for the mother. One look from his emerald eyes was all that it took to break the mother out of her "angry" mode to one full of unkempt joy at seeing her sweet angel of a son and nearly tackled him to the ground as she sobbed uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Izuku gently held his mother, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back as he rested his head atop of her own. Inko gently sniffed as she soon took notice of Izuku's new features. She gently pulled back from his hug and took in his now muscled form and his sudden growth spurt. She became somewhat hysterical again as she patted his arms before looking up at him and giving him the 'mom glare.'</p>
<p>"Izuku Midoriya! Are you taking steroids?"</p>
<p>"W-What? No! I woke up like this after my quirk came in, honest!" Izuku said fearfully as his mother stared into his eyes to check if he was lying.</p>
<p>They did this for a few moments before his words registered with Inko, and she stepped back from him, tears brimming. "Y-Your quirk? B-but the doctor said you have a second joint in your toe! You would never…" she drifted off, not wanting to remind her son or her about that fateful day or what she had said to him when he asked her if he could be like All Might.</p>
<p>Izuku started to rub the back of his head and chuckled softly, hoping to detract his mother from speaking of that time as well. "W-Well, I have one and i-it sort of...'activated' …during the sludge villain incident yesterday." He smiled at her with a nervous chuckle. Inko blinked and slowly started to think, muttering softly to herself, causing the two other adults, who had been quiet this entire time, to slowly smile, both having the same thought of, '<em>Ah, that's where he gets it from</em>.'</p>
<p>Their thoughts snapped back to the small, semi-chubby woman, who pointed her finger at her son and cried out, "Y-You were the Knight?" Izuku slowly nodded to confirm her question was in fact true, and Inko burst into tears and hugged her son tightly. "MY BABY BOY HAS A QUIRK!" she shouted to the high heavens and squeezed her son, who merely gasped and was starting to turn blue, tapping her shoulder to let him go.</p>
<p>While he caught his breath, Inko introduced herself fully to Toshinori and Nezu and apologized if she had ignored them, for which the small furred creature gently waved her off.</p>
<p>"It is fine, Ms. Midoriya; Yagi and myself understand that you needed to see your son and focus on him." Nezu clapped his hands together. "Now! Since you are both here, let's have young Izuku give us a demonstration of his quirk!"<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Gym Gamma, also known as "Training Kitchen Land," was a large enclosed space covered in cement. It was controlled by the Pro Hero Cementoss, and while Cementoss would typically be around to control the cement in the area, he had been instructed to escort the recommendation students who were visiting and show them the university grounds.</p>
<p>Izuku stood within a small area of smooth concrete with many cliffs and ridges surrounding the area. He had "shifted" into his Paladin armor and stood proudly in the now-familiar plate, sword and shield drawn. Not far from him were Nezu, Inko, and Toshinori.</p>
<p>"Now, we will be releasing five combat drones for you to take down or suppress, Midoriya! Full force is authorized, so don't hold back!" called out Nezu, who got a nod from the 'knight' before twirling the sword in his hand skillfully, making Inko gasp in shock.</p>
<p>"H-He's never even held a sword before now. W-wow is that possible?"</p>
<p>"Truth be told Ms. Midoriya," Toshinori spoke as Nezu pressed a blue button on the controller he was holding, releasing the drones and causing the dean to chuckle in glee, "while I don't completely understand the quirk itself, it seems his quirk could be a form of transformation and emitter, considering he was able to dish out damage from afar."</p>
<p>"It's strange; my husband had a fire-breathing quirk, and I can repel and attract very small objects… how do those two quirks become, well, that?" she asked, pointing to Izuku slicing one of the drones in half while deflecting the laser fire from another.</p>
<p>Toshinori frowned and nodded to Inko. "I can... see your point." Toshinori then looked at Nezu, "Also sir… the third year combat drones, really?" the blond asked the dean, who was smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"Of course! I had to give him a good work out!" exclaimed the small creature, who cackled loudly as another explosion went off in the distance to signify another destroyed drone. Then another voice caught the attention of the three adults with a very deadpan sort of tone.</p>
<p>"I leave for half an hour and already you're causing explosions in my gym, Dean… who's the poor soul this time?" spoke Cementoss as he walked up to the group with two young women behind him. The first one had vibrant green hair similar to Inko's, though it seemed much fuller. She was sporting a big toothy grin full of fangs, while the other was a black haired young woman who wore a ponytail that seemed to spike out at the end with onyx cat-like eyes. The blocky looking pro hero turned to the two behind him and raised a hand. "My apologies; these two are some of our recommendation students, Setsuna Tokage and Momo Yaoyorozu. We had a third, Shoto Todoroki, but he was pulled away by his father."</p>
<p>The girls bowed respectfully, as did the adults in turn. Cementoss continued his speech. "Ladies, this is Toshinori Yagi, Dean Nezu and…" he looked at the short, green-haired woman, blinking a few times. "My apologies, we have not been introduced, Miss..?"</p>
<p>"Ah! I-Inko Midoriya, my a-apologies, Mr. Cementoss," Inko squeaked out and bowed a few times. Cementoss bowed his head once again before looking at Nezu, who seemed to be watching the chaos not far from them.</p>
<p>"So, who are you testing today, sir? By the lasers, I assume you are trying out a third year again?"</p>
<p>"Oh, far from it, Cementoss! It's an applicant to our beloved UA I'm testing out your new toys on, and so far, he has been quite impressive!" Nezu smirked as he began to turn a few dials on the machine, clearly up to something.</p>
<p>"Sir, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"You know our motto... 'Go Beyond.'" Nezu smiled as he pushed the big red button on the controller. "Plus Ultra!"</p>
<p>The others watched as a sixth drone appeared from somewhere and had aimed its laser at the boy. Izuku heard the hum of the prepared laser and shifted his stance to turn and face the robot as it fired. Quickly raising his shield to deflect it, he then rushed and made short work of the drone with a single strike of his sword. His attention, though, was caught as he heard the sound of a laser cutting on stone, and under his helmet, his eyes went wide, and he dashed towards the group.</p>
<p>Said group was puzzled as to why Izuku was dashing towards them. Still, a growing shadow caught the attention of Toshinori, who called "LOOK OUT!" Momo and Setsuna turned their heads up and realized that the boulder was too close to safely escape. Both huddled together and screamed.</p>
<p>Izuku skidded to a stop in front of the girls, raising his shield and shouted with a booming, almost ethereal,voice, "<strong>PASSAGE OF ARMS!</strong>" As he finished speaking the words, a brilliant projection of light bloomed from his metallic shield, forming what looked like angelic wings that caught the large cement boulder. The two girls looked up to see the knight standing before them and protecting them with his bizarre quirk, their attention brought to him as he turned his head back, and while they couldn't fully see his face, the smirk in his voice rang out to them. "Don't worry, I have this!"</p>
<p>Both girls watched in pure awe as the armor-clad boy's sword began to glow brightly in his hand. The giant wing-like veil that surrounded them began to flicker in and out before disappearing in a shower of sparkles.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow as with a mighty upward swing, Izuku roared once again, his voice sounding ethereal as the sword peaked above his head and a bright line of light arched from the tip of the blade before forming a line into the boulder. "<strong>ATONEMENT!</strong>"</p>
<p>The line of light burst wide, cleaving the cement boulder in two and causing it to fall to the wayside of the three teenagers. The adults could see a long gouge of the floor missing as well, directly in the same path that sliced the boulder. With a heavy sigh, Izuku sheathed his weapons and pulled off his helmet, his now longer green hair waving back and forth, but still retaining the fluffiness it was known for.</p>
<p>Placing his helmet under his arm, he turned to the two girls still huddled up together and offered his hand to both of them, his eyes sharp and shining brightly as he asked, "I'm sorry about that; I didn't take into account the sixth drone and misjudged the angle of the shot. Are you two all right?"</p>
<p>Setsuna looked him up and down, her shocked expression turned to a sly smirk, her cheeks a soft rose.</p>
<p>Momo's cheeks were a far deeper red than her fellow recommendation classmate, her onyx eyes staring deep into his bright emerald ones and for once in her life, her heart skipped a beat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gunbreaking the Norm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this took... longer than I wanted to post.</p>
<p>So! Hope everyone is doing alright. Getting ready for the holiday season and all that. I know it's been a difficult year for everyone, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.</p>
<p>So fair warning, I haven't written from a female's perspective to such a degree and I do hope I did an o.k. job with it.</p>
<p>No review answers this time around, and lookout for the next chapter after Christmas! And this chapter was not edited this time around as I wanted to get this out for all my lovely readers... so pardon any grammatical errors this time around</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Momo Yaoyorozu had simple dreams would be an understatement. Sure, many young people her age would dream about becoming a pro hero and leave it at that, but when it came to the young heiress?</p>
<p>Nothing was that simple.</p>
<p>Her quirk was something of pure wonder, being able to create any inorganic object she wishes using the lipids of her body. However, to make such devices, she needed to know the exact chemical make-up of the materials. When it came to particular creations that required multiple materials to make, she needed to understand how they fit together to work correctly once finished.</p>
<p>It also didn't help that she had to eat very fat-enriched meals and still keep herself healthy with the amount of food she ate.</p>
<p>Yet, Momo was dedicated to her desire to become a pro hero. She had studied strenuously and memorized hundreds of chemical formulas, blueprints for various devices and worked them out. She also learned mixed martial arts with weapon mastery included in the lessons. Momo had done everything she could do to earn her place at UA, the best university to train the future generations of heroes.</p>
<p>Six months after the tour at UA, she wasn't sure of herself or her abilities now. And that was all because of one Izuku Midoriya.</p>
<p>She had never met a young man like him before. At one point, a literal knight in shining armor saving her from a boulder that would have crushed her and Setsuna and exuded an aura of confidence and determination of a pro hero, and then all of a sudden he was a very shy and timid teenager that acted like he was some nuisance to everyone around him.</p>
<p>The boy was an enigma. What was genuinely boggling her was the fact he had only gotten his quirk not even a day before meeting him, and he already HAD that much control? If someone had told her this without hearing it directly from his own mouth, she would say it was right out of a bad comedy.</p>
<p>Still, she did admire his spirit and drive to be a hero. And having spoken with him a few times, their schedules would have allowed her some insight into the boy. He was brilliant, incredibly so when it came to quirk analysis as he had given her some ideas regarding her own that she would never have thought of. Plus, his excitement when it came to quirks and heroes in general was always a surprise, and he had enjoyed the conversations they would have, matching her own most of the time as well.</p>
<p>When she had explained her quirk to him, she watched as his emerald eyes shone brightly. That particular analysis had lasted for almost an entire day, both teenagers discussing and losing track of time. What shocked Momo most during the exchange was how he would always look at her face, more specifically her eyes, only diverting away when she made something with her quirk via her hand or arm. Not once did she see his gaze stray over her body as so many people had done so before, nor did he ask for anything and would make sure that she would never need to make anything for him. She was genuinely astonished at this at first because she would have to defend herself from the lewd gazes of men and those that would exploit her quirk for their benefit through most of her life.</p>
<p>Izuku did none of this and often would take measures to never use her quirk for him, stating that such a great quirk shouldn't be used on someone like him. That had sent her some red flags, but she would never pressure as to why he would say something like that. She had considered him a friend, and likewise, she hoped he did as well with her, but their relationship was still reasonably fresh, and she didn't want to push it.</p>
<p>What indeed was the mystery regarding Izuku was his quirk, a new type of transformation/emitter that hadn't acted like any quirk in the past. A name needed to be given, and despite all the brainstorming they did, the name they came up with was "Manifest." She had thought that to create such items would require energy or fuel source of some sort, but he suffered from no drawbacks, not even exhaustion. They appeared with no real way of existing or being created initially; they were just there. Momo had kept trying to figure out how his quirk was doing this independently. Still, everything about 'Manifest' was odd and could not be adequately explained.</p>
<p>Especially after what had happened three months prior.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku yawned, stretching in his chair as Momo looked up from the book in front of her with a sly smirk on her lips, "Oh? Am I boring you, Izuku?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku snapped his attention to her and chuckled gently, rubbing the back of his head, "N-no! Far from it Yao- um M-momo…" he took a deep breath in and exhaled as he calmed down, "J-Just Mr. Yagi and Nezu have been running me ragged with the weight training and homework."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Placing the book she was reading down, Momo raised her eyebrow at him, "You mean the beach that was being used as an illegal dumpsite, and you are single-handedly cleaning it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku's eyes went wide as he started to blush brightly, trying to form words as Momo smirked at him, answering the question that was struggling to come out from his lips, "And how did I find out?… well, aside from rumors of a green-haired teenager with a skeletal blonde man that would show up at times cleaning the beach, Setsuna did happen to see you pull a fridge across the beach a week ago."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>S-she saw that?" Izuku stuttered and had turned his head away to hide his blush, remembering how troublesome that particular appliance was as it was one of those industrial-sized fridges you would see in a restaurant. It had taken him most of the day to shove it across the sands of the beach to the truck and trailer that Toshinori had left there for him to load up.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Momo nodded as her smirk grew to a soft smile, "Yes, she did, and frankly, Izuku, I am shocked you were able to even lift such a thing onto a trailer by yourself! You should be careful not to hurt yourself."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I-I'll try to be careful, but you know what they say… 'no pain, no gain,' right?" he chuckled nervously as Momo was giving him a stern glare. Izuku flinched as she lightly smacked his upper arm.</em></p>
<p>"<em>While it is true that some pain is to come during working out, you should not be actively trying to harm yourself, Izuku! Think how I- everyone that cares about you would feel and how sad they would be if you got hurt due to being dumb like that!" Momo spoke with the same tone of voice that matched her frown as Izkuku hung his head, muttering a 'Yes, Momo The heiress sighed gently and was thankful that he had not caught her slip of the tongue. .'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly pushing her chair back and standing up, Momo smiled down at Izuku as he looked up to her, "Well, as much as I would love to stay, I must be off for an appointment to keep with my mother."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reaching for her bag, Izuku started to pack his own things up, "I-I can walk with you if you'd like, Momo." He stuttered as Momo placed a hand on his book before he could close it, she smiled sweetly at him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>As much as I would love the company, you need to keep with your studying, plus I will be fine." she gave him a sly smirk then, "Unlike someone I know, I usually don't go rushing towards danger to watch a hero and villain fight." Momo mused as Izuku's face once again turned crimson with embarrassment, "Now, I know you have the next few days booked, but we are still going to meet up and hang out with Setsuna on Sunday, yes?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku nodded and reopened his book, "Y-yea, two pm at the station… you sure you want to hold the study session at your house, Momo? I don't want to be a bother-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>None of that." Momo sternly spoke, interrupting him before he continued that line of thought, "Setsuna and I agreed to help you study for the entrance exam for saving us and given how difficult it should be, and not to doubt your intelligence in any way, but having some help with studying is not being a "bother" to either of us and will benefit you in the end." Her smile returned after that, and she headed out of the library with Izuku watching her.</em></p>
<p>"<em>She's right. I need to focus, especially if Nezu will probably test me harder on the written exam." He said to himself in a low mutter as he started to get back to work. As he turned a page, his head throbbed for a moment and caused him to pause. The familiar warmth flowed throughout his body as the motherly voice of Hydaelyn filled his brain once again with a single phrase.</em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Hear… Feel… Think..."</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Momo knew she should have called for her family's chauffeur.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Usually, she would have, but today she wanted to use the public transportation system. There would be times during her hero work she would need to traverse throughout the streets, which meant getting familiar with traveling by foot, train, and the like.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But now, she was in a bit of trouble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Momo had heard screams coming down an alleyway and had bolted towards them, and when she arrived, she came across an odd scene. Standing in front of her was a large mutant man with the head of a shark with clawed hands. He was staring down two teenage girls, approximately her age though one had bright pink skin and two small yellow horns poking out from her fluffy pink hair (which looked similar to a certain green-haired boy she knew) who was holding a petite looking girl with jacks that dangled from her ears, she looked a little beaten up with some bloodied claw marks across her face, and the side of her upper body was torn with a similar pattern to the injury on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sharkman cackled loudly, smiling with hundreds of sharp pearly rows of teeth down at the two, not noticing the third person that had joined them from afar, "That's what you get from getting in my way, you flat-chested bitch! All I wanted was some 'fun' from your pink friend, but now you've only gotten me angry… and hungry."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both girls seemed to freeze at what the man before them was insinuating, and quickly rushed them, separating the two with one hand grabbing the pink girl by her wrist and the injured one by her head. His clawed hand wrapped around her head, and she struggled, the jacks on her ears trying to poke and prod the man's skin but couldn't pierce through it. He laughed darkly as both girls screamed, "I'll start with you first flatty, then I'll enjoy the main course."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thankfully the only thing the man's mouth was able to chomp down on was not the punk girl's torso, but several bean bags that were launched with painful impacts into the shark's maw, as well as one that struck the eye. The beastial man roared in agony as he dropped both girls, and they turned their heads towards the person who saved them. Seeing the ponytailed heiress wielding a shotgun to their left, they both scrambled behind her and clung to her softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Momo huffed as she reloaded the shotgun and turned to the two, "Let's leave and get the police or wave down a hero-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I don't think so, bitch!" Shouted the recovered sharkman as he hurled himself and swung his left hand around to knock all three girls against the alley wall and sent Momo's shotgun back down the alleyway. All three groaned as the considerable shadow of the man encompassed all three, "Now I'm famished, and it looks like I'm having three dumb bitches for dinner!" He cackled loudly once again as now all the girls huddled together, one hand reaching out and flexing its sharp claws to pick one of them to eat.</em></p>
<p><em>Momo watched as the hand grew closer to them, her mind wracking itself to think of anything to create to save them, but she was scared and unable to concentrate. She pulled the two girls beside her closer as she clenched her eyes tightly. With her vision blacked out, the bright light and familiar voice shouting "</em><em><strong>LIGHTNING SHOT</strong></em>" <em>saved Momo from being blinded by the attack as she heard the pained groan of the shark villain. Opening her eyes, she turned her head towards the alleyway entrance opposite them with the other two girls.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>All four people turned towards the silhouetted figure before them, wearing a long coat of some kind with heavy combat boots and tactical looking pants becoming more visible as the figure walked towards them. A tight forming shirt pressed against the man's muscular body. It was lined with various belts of bullet cartridge pouches that also lined parts of the deep grayish-green coat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Within one of the fingerless gloved hands was a particular sort of weapon. It was shaped like a sword with a definite sharp edge to it; however, it seemed to be smoking as it had just fired a bullet or something, which further caused some confusion to the onlookers as the hilt of the "sword" was stylized like a revolver!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green eyes could now be seen as the light from their side of the alley forced the silhouette to reveal the person who attacked the villain. Momo began to smile brightly to see Izuku once again, though he was sporting an almost smug-looking smirk on his lips. She noted how much shorter his fluffy hair was, "This place used to be such a nice part of town, shame how much it has changed…" Izuku spoke as he held the weird weapon up and got himself into a fighting stance, the blade pointed at the shark man, "and not at all for the better…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The villain roared, barreling towards the young man who took an incredible leap at the mutant shark. As the two closed the gap, Izuku narrowly dodged a right-handed slash of claws though he got struck along his chest. Simultaneously, the green-haired boy swung the blade against his opponent, striking the ribcage and pulling the trigger on the weapon, causing an explosion that sent the mutant hurtling to the street and into the guard post to the road.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku landed, sliding across the cement, and shifted his body into another battle-ready stance should the villain still be up. He waited for a few moments as he eyed the downed foe until sighing in relief that they weren't getting back up. He was then startled when he felt the smack of a hand upside the back of his head, and he dropped the gunblade, which clattered loudly with a metallic twang sound on the cement ground, "OW!"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>IZUKU MIDORIYA! What on earth are you doing?! And how did you create all this?" Momo screamed at him as he flinched, turning his head to her and giving her a nervous chuckle. Momo's eyes went from furious to worried as she saw the clawed marks along his chest and the blood starting to ooze a little, "Izuku, You're injured!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He looked down and rose an eyebrow, sure he had felt the burning sensation now, but he chose to ignore it. As he lifted his head and seen the girl who looked far worse off than he did, he gently pushed past Momo, picking up his blade and attaching it to his back as he knelt beside the earphone jack woman. Momo soon joined him as she started to create some bandage gauze from her arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The punk-looking girl grunted as she was lifted against the alleyway wall by the pink girl and the guy that saved them. She hissed as he looked over her wounds and glared her eyes at him as if to tell him not to get any funny ideas. He smiled at her to reassure her, "Your bleeding, but the wounds don't look too deep.. I'll fix you up real quick."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>With that? That weird-ass gun… sword thing on your back?" huffed the punk girl with her friend sighing at her pink friend's usual off-putting demeanor, Izuku, however, chuckled lightly and shook his head.</em></p>
<p>"<em>No, sadly I doubt 'Aurora' will heal this up quickly," he spoke with a certainty that even Momo rose an eyebrow at, and with a flash of light that nearly blinded the three women with how close they were, now a literal knight with long green hair out of the back of the helmet. Izuku quickly removed his helmet and let the now longer curly hair drop against his back.</em></p>
<p><em>After placing his helmet on the ground beside them, he held his hands up towards the more serious wound on the punk girl, and after muttering a few more words, rose his hands up into the sky and shouted, "</em><em><strong>CLEMENCY!</strong></em>"<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The punk girl gasped as she felt a rush of energy pass through her. It felt like a cool-mist swept across her body that felt cool yet relaxing. As quick as it came, so too did it fade as the teenager placed his helmet back on and, with another bright shine of light, reverted to what looked like regular street clothes. He smiled at the girl he just healed, ignoring the flabbergasted looks of all three women, "You may still feel some aching for a little while, which is normal, but that should have fixed up the most serious injuries."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>T-thanks…" the punk girl said as she stared at him in utter shock before checking her wounds to see that he was right! The injuries were closed and had barely left even a scar on her. Her deep purple eyes looked to the smiling boy, "M-My name is Kyoka Jiro, and this is Mina Ashido… a friend of mine." she spoke with a little gruff tone to her voice, while Mina was smiling brightly.</em></p>
<p>"<em>That was SO COOL! How did you leap like that? That was such a cool explosion, too!" the pink-haired girl beamed and reached over Kyoka to grab his shoulders and shake them, excited to such an incredible display of power. This, however, caused Izuku to stutter and blush as he tried to answer her. Kyoka was snickering at her friend's outward personality to make the rather seemingly heroic boy fluster that bad.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>All that came to a stop as a loud clearing of a throat broke them out of their revelry as they turned towards an irate looking Momo, her arms crossed under her ample chest and glaring at the green-haired boy who gulped.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>So, " she started getting into his personal space and her onyx eyes directly looking into his emeralds ones. Izuku leaned away as not to have her so close, "When could you change into something other than your knight outfit, and since when can you '</em><strong>magically</strong>' <em>heal people?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As police sirens' sounds could be heard getting closer to them, Izuku knew he was in big trouble this time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though he didn't know which would be worse; the police or his very angry looking friend.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Laying in her bed, Momo sighed as she finished her, reminiscing about the day where Izuku 'manifested' what he had called a "gunbreaker" kit or some nonsense like that. As to how he had healed Kyoka, all he could say was that he could feel a "power within" him to perform such an act and couldn't really explain it, much to her jargon.</p>
<p>Thankfully, neither she nor Izuku faced charges of vigilantism thanks to the timely arrival of All Might. She was commended for stepping in to help the other two girls with minimal force used with her beanbag shotgun. (though she had to surrender it to police custody as evidence.)</p>
<p>Izuku, however, was given one final warning not to commit another act of vigilantism as this was technically his second time caught doing so. The amount of force he used would have normally landed him in jail with a record.</p>
<p>However, it wasn't all bad as Momo had become fast friends with both Kyoka and Mina. They would often join up and hang out with Setsuna and Izuku when he was given the time to considering he had explained how his mother had grounded him for a solid few weeks with nothing to do but study, exercise, or clean the beach.</p>
<p>Momo couldn't tell if that was a punishment or not, given how determined Izuku was with all three of those subjects.</p>
<p>She thought back to the last 'girls night' she had with the three other women and smiled at the antics that came up between the four of them. Introducing Mina to Setsuna should have sent red flags to Momo, considering how often Setsuna liked to tease and flirt, especially with her and Izuku. Adding Mina to that mix was a recipe for a teasing disaster that would usually revolve around Izuku of all people. The photos that Setsuna took of him working out at the beach did not help matters.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kyoka seemed to be the cooler and level headed one of the new pair of friends and would prefer talking with Momo. Their conversations were so relaxing most of the time. However, she too was easy to fluster as proof of Mina and Setsuna tag-teaming her.</p>
<p>Sighing once again, Momo flipped over in her bed to her side and gazed at the picture sitting on a nightstand. It was a group pic of them all taken during the previous week, where Izuku had finished cleaning the beach. To celebrate, the group had come over to Momo's to have a celebratory dinner.</p>
<p>All five friends clung to one another, with Kyoka and Izuku being the obvious ones to blush and fluster the most, with Setsuna and Mina hanging off them. Momo was stuck in the middle with both blushing teenagers pushed against her. She smiled at the memory and slowly began to close her eyes, silently wishing her three new friends luck on their entrance exams tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams and Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! this one took forever to write, and only because of my mind being numb from the holidays!</p>
<p>To much fruitcake and shortbread, I think.</p>
<p>Anyway, here comes chapter 5 and we finally hit the UA entrance exam! Decided to change a few things and leave some other things out as we all know how it goes down in canon (Like the practical exam explanations).</p>
<p>Now let's get on with the reviews! (oldest to newest)</p>
<p>Maximum Rhapsody:1. Dec 4 comment: The Poly relationship has already been decided, they are the entire cast of females in Class 1-A, 1-B, and Mei. As to traveling to other worlds, I am going to just be keeping it in the BHNA universe as by the logic of Final Fantasy 14 (XIV), traveling to other worlds is STUPIDLY hard.</p>
<p>2. Dec 18 Comment: This is a Final Fantasy XIV and MHA story... there are no keyblades. What Izuku was wielding was something called a Gunblade that is used by a tank Job Class called a "Gunbreaker". There are no elements of Kingdom Hearts to be incorporated in the story.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading the story and hope you continue enjoying it.</p>
<p>Karlos1234ify: Kinda!</p>
<p>ProjectIceman: Dec 4 - Not that I would force anyone to read the full story of FFXIV as it is pretty long (and convoluted at times.) But honestly, some of the best writing to come out of the series in a long time, especially with the latest expansion of Shadowbringers.</p>
<p>Dec 5 - Maybe, maybe not... who knows? ;) and yes I'm sure he could easily pull off some fancy commercials with how the jobs change his hairstyle's hehe.</p>
<p>Dec 21 - Thank you! I try! :D</p>
<p>AshbladeHentai: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it progresses!</p>
<p>Guest: Thank you! I am honestly trying to make it believable</p>
<p>aliestrikehero: Haha I was wondering if anyone picked up on that! and it will be addressed in this chapter to a point. and don't worry about how RDM!Izuku will act... it will be worth the wait ;)</p>
<p>iron-slayer-dragon: Wait no further for here is chapter 5!</p>
<p>Vantage77: Thank you for your support and to answer your questions- Will Izuku be mentored by Y'stola? In a sense, yes...And he will also be mentored by the other major characters in the game at points as well.</p>
<p>So an actual relationship with Izuku will not be possible, but... well... something along those lines could happen... bad enough I have a majority of the girls in 1-A and 1-B going to be pining after the light-infused cinnamon roll. Something that most Warriors of light (especially FF 14's player character) tend to make many people they interact with thirsty xD</p>
<p>Anyways, onto the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another dream, at least Izuku had thought of it as a dream. Something akin to what would hopefully prove to be a form of 'deja vu' in the future, though the green-haired boy could see he was standing in what looked like an oddly decorated office space with the walls being of sandy in color brickwork. Shadowy visages were standing around him though not of any hostile intent; any murmurs they would make were muffled and unrecognizable to Izuku as he remained focused on the woman he could see in front of him.</p>
<p>She was an immaculate beauty; while her current mood looked determined for some reason, he could tell that a smile from her could win a thousand hearts to whatever she wished. Her blonde hair looked short, given the small sprawled-out ponytail on the back of her head. Still, in reality, it could be much longer given the attractive braids that rested at the side, with one dangling down behind her ear. Her outfit was almost outlandish in Izuku's opinion, covered in various straps of leather with a long skirt and concise top that appeared to expose her midriff to all and show off the young woman's curves.</p>
<p>Least of all, her top seemed to accentuate her bust size while looking like it barely contained her chest within the thin-looking pink cloth bound underneath the various leather harnesses. Thankfully, Izuku had only just glimpsed (though he had not meant to) at the display before focusing on her eyes, how they burned with that raw determination he would often see in Momo when she would talk about her goals as a hero.</p>
<p>"I know not what it is you desire of yourself, nor what it was that first brought you to Eorzea." The woman spoke to him, her eyes transfixed on his own, slowly crossing her arms over her ample chest, staring him down considering he was shorter than her if only by slightly, "But I firmly believe that the power we possess was given to us for a purpose. Why else would the gods entrust man with a gift so extraordinary, if not to have him use it?"</p>
<p>Izuku had attempted to ask what she had meant about this particular power; was it similar to a quirk? But whatever he was going to say was pure silence, as if his voice was muted somehow.</p>
<p>"And so…" the woman continued, her ice-blue eyes staring straight into his own with her eyebrows still posed with that determined look to them, "I implore you, lend us your power."</p>
<p>Izuku rose suddenly, heavily sweating and panting, his eyes open wide as he looked around to find him back in his bed, his room covered in various hero merchandise and his clock on the nightstand showing that it was currently 5:30 am.</p>
<p>Running his hand through his wet but still somewhat fluffy hair, he calmed down. He started to breathe normally before flopping back down onto his pillow once again and staring at the room, his bare chest rising and lowering as he breathed deeply.</p>
<p>The woman seemed so familiar to him, yet he had never seen her before until this night and what he heard her speaking of made him more confused.</p>
<p>What was this gift or power she spoke of? What was "Eorzea"? And why was the word 'Minfilia' repeating in his head? Was it her name?</p>
<p>And why, as he was laying on his back, was he tearing up and the pain felt within his chest hurting him more than anything he had ever felt before?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Relaxing against the seat cushions of the bus that were currently taking the UA entrance exam attendee's towards the different battle zones, Izuku looked out of the window as his mind began to wander and reminisce about how the exams were going so far.</p>
<p>The written tests were pretty simple, at least according to Izuku. Turns out all that extra help studying from Momo and Setsuna did help him out in the end since he was sure that Nezu had personally written his exam. However, he had kept the same amount of questions the same. What gave away the idea that the furry dean had adjusted his exam, in particular, was the delicate scent of tea leaves.</p>
<p>The other reason he figured out that Nezu was causing shenanigans was when he had met up with Mina and Kyoka during the middle of an hour-long lunch break to allow the students to destress from the written test before the practical.</p>
<p>Mina had looked like she blew a fuse when he first came upon them, resting against a tree that was outside on campus while Kyoka was sitting beside her, legs pulled to her chest and her jacks massaging her temples. Izuku smirked down at them as he approached and asked how they felt they did. Both were giving him deadpan stares that seemed to voice how they thought they did. Still, he had tried to reassure them that it may have been difficult; they weren't entirely unprepared as they had both Momo and Setsuna to help them study as well.</p>
<p>A jack poked him in the forehead as Kyoka kept staring at him. She stated that he had also helped them study when he was around and gave them exciting ideas on using their quirks. He blushed a little and chuckled nervously at the praise, but that only made Kyoka frown and keep jabbing him at certain spots on his body, causing him to blush and curl up from the onslaught.</p>
<p>Izuku knew she was teasing him, trying to "toughen him up," as she put it since she said he acted so differently from the smug look he had when he took down that shark villain when they first met. Mina and Momo had pointed this out at specific points since he met them, which caused him to reflect on that.</p>
<p>He had "felt" different when he switched between what he was calling "kits" now. Still, from what the women were telling him, the one with the sword and shield (which he hadn't named yet) was often seen as stoic and a beacon of hope, while the 'gunbreaker' made him be a little more snarky and humorous.</p>
<p>However, when this was brought up to Nezu during one of their study sessions, the dean chuckled and waved it off, telling him that it was more of a "shift of personality traits" than an entirely new persona. This baffled Izuku when he was told this as he never considered himself snarky or to joke around.</p>
<p>He didn't think he could even pull off snark, truthfully.</p>
<p>The bus lurched to a stop, which knocked Izuku out of his reminiscing. And the hopeful students of UA began to unload off the vehicle to prepare themselves. Izuku was gasping when he saw the ruined city battle scape before him and the thoughts of how much a single one of these areas could cost.</p>
<p>And UA had apparently six of them.</p>
<p>Shaking his head to get the numbers of the astronomical costs out of his mind, he turned his attention towards the other students with him. Everyone around him dressed in gym clothes or workout clothes, and some with essential support gear. He smiled as he readily stretched his arms back and forth, thoughts of how his friends were going to do running through his head before a loudspeaker squawked loudly, let it be known as the pro hero named Present Mic was quite loud when he wanted to be.</p>
<p>Which was a lot of the time, Izuku surmised.</p>
<p>"ALRIGHT, LITTLE LISTENERS! YOU GOT TEN MINUTES TO DESTROY AS MANY ROBOTS AS YOU CAN! NOW GET GOING!"</p>
<p>Everyone merely stared up at the pro hero as the gates to the sizeable faux city opened, and a few moments later and realizing that Mic wasn't going to say anything else and also learning that they just lost maybe half a minute or so by standing around, all of the student hopefuls dashed out into the city.</p>
<p>Izuku smiled as he shifted into his "gunbreaker" kit, and with his odd weapon resting on his shoulder, he ran and ducked into an alleyway. And within a few moments, spotted a one-pointer robot and made short work of it with a single 'lightning shot.'</p>
<p>"Well, let the hunt begin, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes had passed since the beginning of the practical exam. Within a darkened monitoring with various screens lit up, UA's pro heroes and teachers watched all six trial arenas on the cameras set up across the cities' various 'ruins.'</p>
<p>"A good bunch of applicants this year." spoke one pro hero as they reclined in their chair, watching a multi-armed student take down a three-pointer by themself while protecting a smaller boy with round balls on the top of his head.</p>
<p>"Indeed, such vigorous youth running about and showing off their stuff! It certainly gets the blood pumping, doesn't it?" exclaimed the female pro hero known as Midnight, who was giggling to herself as she looked over some of the more "able-bodied" students, licking her lips. The hero beside her named Powerloader shook his head. He sighed at his colleague's antics, but as he was about to return to the screen with the one student with the explosion quirk, a clearing of a throat caught his attention as he turned his head towards the cowboy looking hero named Snipe.</p>
<p>"Hey, Pardner… need yer opinion on this one applicant's gear. Never seen a gun like it before."</p>
<p>"Oh, yea? You think he snuck it in and didn't properly register it? What's the battle arena and camera?"</p>
<p>"Arena B, and cameras seven and eight." Snipe replied as PowerLoader typed it in. On the main screen appeared the green-haired student applicant swinging around a weird looking sword. The support course teacher leaned closer to the screen as if he was squinting under his helmet, mouthing out a 'what the hell' as he looked at the hilt, which was some sort of 'gun.'</p>
<p>"Never seen a gun like that before, couldn't tell ya what caliber it is from here, but the shells it seems to expel look pretty big." Snipe commented as his attention was being kept on the student as he was helping out a blonde boy that almost had a two-pointer sneak up behind him.</p>
<p>A clatter of chairs hitting the floor interrupted some of the other teacher's viewings as Snipe loudly proclaimed, "IS HE POINTING THAT GUN AT ANOTHER PARTICIPANT?!"</p>
<p>Now all the teachers were looking at the monitors just in time to see the green-haired boy pull the trigger, only for a green mist expel from the weapon and envelope the other participant, and within a few seconds, the other boy who patted his stomach for some reason, smiling brightly at the green-haired boy and then both shaking their hands. The teachers watching the exchange fell back into their seats and sighed in relief, although Snipe was the first to point something out that once again got the teacher's attention.</p>
<p>"D… did that boy's gun thing just heal that other student?"</p>
<p>Silence overtook the room once again at the question the gunslinging hero had asked, only to be broken by the chuckles of the dean filled the air as all the teaching staff looked to the furry being sitting in his large chair with a cup of tea. The beady eyes of Nezu looked to PowerLoader, who cringed when he was being stared at, "PowerLoader, was the zero-pointer for area B updated as I had requested?"</p>
<p>"Erm… yea, yea I did the shell changes as you wanted, sir… But why make B's different than the others?"</p>
<p>Nezu didn't reply to the support teacher, taking a sip of his tea before Cementoss stood up and stared at the dean. What he said next would confuse the other teacher's present and their gazes, looking from the cement hero back to the dean.</p>
<p>"You are testing <em>him </em>again, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Nezu chuckled once again, except it sounded nothing like the previous one. It was somber and also dark in tone. Nezu then flipped over a cover that revealed a big red button, and placing his paw on top of it, he looked towards Cementoss with that same every present smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know me," Nezu spoke, pressing the button, "I am always up to see how far humans can get creative in dire circumstances."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[At the same moment]</strong>
</p>
<p>Izuku wasn't sure what to expect after using his 'Aurora' ability upon the blonde-haired boy after stopping that one robot from sneaking behind him. The look in the boy's eyes when he pointed his gunblade at him told him that he should've tried to explain himself first, but there wasn't time for a full explanation.</p>
<p>That and he doubted a "Hey, let me shoot you, and it will get rid of your tummy ache" would suffice as well.</p>
<p>The boy shot back up to his feet and posed elaborately, and what seemed to be sparkles radiated off of the boy. He exclaimed that his "tummy" felt much better and wished to know what Izuku had done.</p>
<p>"Erm… a little long-winded to fully explain, given the time limit, but maybe afterward, if you want to hang out, I can give you a better explanation. But in the simplest of terms, my quirk 'healed' you."</p>
<p>The boy stared at Izuku for a moment. With another elaborate pose, he spoke, "A healing quirk that can also damage as well using that dazzling weapon of yours? <em>C'est Magnifique</em>!" The blonde bowed to Izuku, "I am Yuga Aoyama! And it is a pleasure to meet you as it is likewise to meet moi, monsieur!"</p>
<p>Yuga held out a hand to Izuku after the bow, which Izuku slowly took. He was a little shocked at the dazzling display, but still was respectful, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and … I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet you." and after giving a fair shake, released the young man's hand, "So, dunno about you, but we should probably get out of this alleyway and see if we can knock out a few-"</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>*CRASH*</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The ground and buildings rumbled violently and nearly sent the two boys to the ground had they not grabbed onto the walls. Once the rumbling stopped, they could hear screams and see students fleeing from something. When both boys looked at one another, their faces frowned and nodded, racing out of the alleyway to see what was happening.</p>
<p>Pushing past a few of the fleeing students, the sight that awaited both Izuku and Yuga was something neither of them would have expected. Down the street, where many of the buildings were destroyed and rubble covering the streets, stood a massive robot. The supposed zero-pointer.</p>
<p>Although bent forward, two massive mechanical arms hissed out steam as pistons and turbines spun on its large arms, with sharp but spindly fingers it's upper body was bulky as well with glowing lights lined down the middle with two large blue plates covering the chest as if some sort of weird breastplate similar to Izuku's "knight" look. Its head looked out with slanted but bright blue lights for eyes, as what looked like metallic wings flexed behind it.</p>
<p>The "beast" was resting on what could be considered a metallic skirt. Still, Izuku had surmised that there might have been tracks underneath. The sizable metallic body hissed as it moved towards the fleeing students, Izuku reaching out to the closest fleeing applicant, which was the tall blue-haired boy from the explanation of the practical exam that had interrupted Present Mic, "Oi! where the hell did that thing come from?"</p>
<p>The boy roughly took his arm back, staring at Izuku with a stern look for a moment, then started to chop his arm up and down as he spoke, "It is the zero-pointer that was mentioned by our proctor! And we should be following his advice and keep ourselves a-"</p>
<p>"HELP!"</p>
<p>The sudden cry for help caused all three boys to twist their heads towards some of the rubble on the path in front of the menacing robot coming towards them. All three would see the young woman with brown hair and what could be considered permanent blushes on her cheeks struggling to get her trapped legs free from under the large slab cement that had pinned her down.</p>
<p>Izuku looked at the two other boys, face stern and giving off a "don't argue with me" sort of look, "You two go and see if you can lift that cement off of her legs; I'll keep the big guy's attention on me."</p>
<p>"But-" the blue-haired boy was about to protest this, but he couldn't get anything more out before both Izuku and Yuga dashed past the incoming students towards the incoming zero-pointer. The blue-haired boy watched them head off, being shoved a little by passing students as in his head he started to think of the pros and cons of the decision the green-haired boy had made.</p>
<p>Izuku watched as the giant robot continued to lumber down the street, it's metallic wings crashing and scraping along the building's walls as it moved. With gunblade in hand, he dashed past the downed girl, turning his head towards her, and both of their eyes met.</p>
<p>Izuku beamed her a bright smile, similar to the one that All Might would give people when he saved them to let them know that everything would be alright. The girl's auburn eyes widened as she stared into the bright emerald eyes of the boy running past her before his line of sight broke off from hers so he could look towards the zero-pointer and leaped toward it, swinging his gunblade down and slashing at the mechanical monstrosity's right arm, unloading an explosive shot.</p>
<p>The girl watched on as the lone boy was facing off against the behemoth until another one, a blonde boy, skidded down and knelt beside her and tried to lift the large cement debris off of her leg. With a grunt, and the explosions coming from the battle between the green-haired boy and the zero-pointer to further frame him struggling, the blonde boy looked to her. He gave her a thumbs-up, "Do not fear, <em>mademoiselle</em>! <em>Moi </em>should have this pesky block off of you *grunt* in no time while <em>monsieur</em> Midoriya handles that mechanical brute!"</p>
<p>The brunette was about to give her thanks when another boy had shown up, the tall blue-haired boy kneeling beside the blonde-haired one and was now lifting the debris enough for the girl to move out from.</p>
<p>Yuga looked to the new boy beside him and struck a pose once the girl was out, and both he and the other boy helped her up with an arm slung around over their shoulders to support her. Helping her limp away from the battlefield to a safer location, with his casual smile, "It is good to see you come and help! I dare not hope you would leave <em>moi </em>and <em>mademoiselle </em>to idle to come!"</p>
<p>The blue-haired boy looked to Yuga with a stoic look, "We are here to be heroes! What kind of hero would I be if I merely stood back when someone was in danger?"</p>
<p>"Ah, too true too true, let us hope <em>monsieur</em> Midoriya can keep the robot busy long enough for us to -" Yuga was not able to finish his sentence as another explosion went off behind them. Izuku was flung overtop of them, landing on his back with a pained grunt and sliding a few feet away from the trio.</p>
<p>Izuku groaned as the other students rushed towards him as fast as they could. As they took in the boy's look, they would see that his coat was torn in places with parts of his shirt and pants torn or singed in places. Izuku slowly rose up, shaking his head to clear a headache and refocus.</p>
<p>"<em>Monsieur </em>Midoriya! What happened? Are you alright?" Yuga asked with worry in his voice, matching the looks of the other two with him.</p>
<p>"Well, I feel like utter garbage right now, to be honest with you, but we have bigger problems," Izuku said as he stuck the pointed end of the blade into the ground and used it to hoist himself up.</p>
<p>"What bigger problems do you mean?" asked the blue-haired boy as before Izuku could answer, a sickening sound of metal against metal was heard behind them. The four students watched in fascinated horror as the what could be the assumed lifeless eyes of the zero-pointer robot brightened ominously, slamming its fists down onto the ground with a hiss of steam expelling from several spots on its body, before raising its fists and pulling it's 'wings' close to its body.</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop at that moment. Not only for the students standing before the zero-pointer, but also the ones that had run away from it and even the teachers watching from the monitor room could only gasp at what was happening</p>
<p>The zero-pointer brought its arms back down, bent in front of its body as it's back arched backward with the wings extending out and smashing any buildings in their wake. The four students that stood before it would have nightmares in their futures for what would happen next, as it was unexpected to ever occur in the first place.</p>
<p>The beast roared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If your curious as to what the Zero pointer looks like, look up FFXIV's "the Tycoon".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Magnificent Rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of the entrance exams and four applicants seem to be in a pickle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!</p><p>Well, kinda.. last week has been hell for everyone. Scary too, despite the fact I don't live in the US. (Have a lot of US friends however so worried about them.)</p><p>Anyway, Chapter 6 is finally here! And oh boy, we got a rogue robot running amok? what caused it! Stay tuned and find out!</p><p>I will be honest, I am still new to writing and action scenes are still ***VERY*** new for me to write, so thank you in advance, and hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Onto the reviews (FFN)</p><p>The Casual Noeru-kun: Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it. I'll be honest, when I was thinking of the 'circle' I kinda forgot about Nejire D: and while yes, she is one of the loveable ones, most of the girls have a part to play within the story in regards to Izuku's abilities. I may change this at some point but for now, she will appear but any sort of 'romance' with her is still up in the air.</p><p>AfroAries: I'll see your twenty animal crackers, and raise you twenty-five!</p><p>ProjectIceman: You'd think, lol.</p><p>alistrikehero: Not exactly the Twinning per se, but the OST really helped me write this chapter. And thankfully it's not the real Tycoon or hell, not even All Might could keep up with that thing.</p><p>As for your prediction, read on and find out! :D</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of cement and asphalt crunching under heavy metal treads echoed in the now empty road. The zero-pointer hissed out steam as it lowered itself and "looked" through the empty windows of the buildings close to it; a low metallic rumble came from the mechanical monster before it smashed the building and started to tear it down.</p><p>Izuku and Yuga watched the monster from half a block away in one of the hallowed building windows, ducking back down before the monstrosity looked their way. They both turned towards the other two applicants with them, the blue-haired boy and the auburn-haired girl, who was looking a little green on her otherwise pink cheeks and also hissed a little as the blue-haired boy very carefully removed her sneaker to check over her injured ankle.</p><p>Izuku knelt to the other side of the girl, "Hey, my name is Izuku Midoriya, and aside from your ankle, are you in pain anywhere else?" he asked with a soft tone, a smile on his lips as he looked straight into her eyes. It was a technique he had read and learned about to keep injured civilians focused on something else rather than any pain they were currently feeling.</p><p>"Just.. feel a little nauseous, " She spoke gently, staring directly into his emerald eyes, "N-name's Ochako Uraraka, a-and thanks for saving me… I couldn't get away in time when the zero-pointer came out of the ground."</p><p>"Yea, I would imagine seeing that big ass robot popping out of anywhere would give even All Might at double take." Izuku mused, earning a soft chuckle from Ochako before she hissed in pain from her ankle.</p><p>"As long as we are getting names, I am Tenya Ilda, and should we not be trying to evacuate away from the giant robot?" asked the now introduced Tenya, who now had balled up his workout jacket to place under the foot of the injured girl. Izuku looked at him with a huff before moving his focus towards the injured ankle.</p><p>Yuga struck another 'majestic' pose before speaking up, "As much as I would like to agree with you <em>monsieur</em> Ilda, that brutish robot is searching either for us or something at this very moment... but moi, Yuga Aoyama believes that we should make a stand until the time runs out, which should be soon moi thinks."</p><p>"But we were told to keep away from the zero-pointer and to avoid it as an obstacle." Tenya pointed out, chopping his arm up and down as he continued to argue with the still posing Yuga. The two kept going back and forth before a clearing of the throat interrupted the both of them; both boys turned their attention to Izuku, who stood up and walked a few feet away before turning around on them.</p><p>Ochako was the first to speak up, "Um… what do you think we should do, Midoriya? It looks like you have a plan."</p><p>"Going to be honest, I think this is one of those 'damned if we do, damned if we don't.' scenario's." Izuku shrugged as he crossed his arms, "And judging by how it's acting now, compared to when I was distracting it while you two were getting Uraraka from out under the debris, it's malfunctioned."</p><p>"Not to point fingers, but do you think one of your attacks against it caused the malfunction?" asked Tenya as he stared at Izuku, who had raised an eyebrow at him. The silence in the room was thick with tension as Izuku stretched gently suddenly, cracking his neck and back with audible pops that made the others wince.</p><p>"Never got close enough to the head sadly, so your theory falls a little flat." Izuku's gaze turned towards Yuga for a moment, "Hey Aoyama, could you go keep an eye on what the zero-pointer is doing while I heal Uraraka?"</p><p>The french-speaking boy blinked before pointing to the weapon holstered onto Izuku's back, and what he said next caused the other two room occupants to pale, "You mean using that mist that shot out of your gun sword at moi in the alleyway, <em>monsieur</em>?"</p><p>"YOU SHOT HIM?!" both Ochako and Tenya shrieked or shouted aloud, causing Izuku to jump towards them and cover their mouths. Yuga, sensing that the shouts could alert the robot, dashed towards a window to see if it had.</p><p>"Will you two calm down?" Izuku hissed, hands over their mouths, "I didn't shoot him! I merely expelled the shell with one of my abilities called 'Aurora' to heal his stomach ache from quirk overuse." He slowly removed his hands, glaring at them sternly, then looked to Yuga, giving them a thumbs up.</p><p>Izuku sighed gently, "Sorry to do that, but rather not have big and clunky hearing us."</p><p>"S-sorry for shouting, I was just scared since I saw you cause explosions with your… um…"</p><p>"Gunblade."</p><p>"Y-your gunblade…" Ochako stammered a little, still not liking the idea of the strange weapon being used to heal her. Izuku nodded gently but gave her a smile that was understanding.</p><p>"Yea, that's a pretty normal reaction, but thankfully I won't be healing you with 'Aurora'… not the best when compared to 'Clemency' anyway."</p><p>"Clemency?" asked Tenya, who had remained quiet up to this point, but the random words the green-haired boy was spewing out were just confusing him at this point. Ochako looked a little lost herself and tilted her head.</p><p>Izuku chuckled gently, backing up from them as with a brilliant flash of light and sparkles, the trenchcoat-wearing boy now stood in the alabaster white with gold trim medieval knight armor, sword and shield in hand with the flowing green mane out of the back of the helmet. The others all gasped to see such a change occur, especially Yuga who's eyes shot wide open, muttering a '<em>c'est Magnifique</em>' under his breath.</p><p>Izuku slowly walked over to Ochako, who squeaked a little from the imposing-looking knight before her, before reminding herself that it was Izuku under that helmet. The plate covered boy raised his hands slightly, glowing for a few seconds before he clapped his hands together and spoke in a soft tone, "Clemency!"</p><p>A bright light shone down upon Ochako as if sunlight sneaking past some clouds with what looked like sparkling feathers descended down upon her. It felt warm to her as she sighed in relief from not only the nauseous feeling in her stomach being lifted, but the pain from her swollen ankle now reduced to practically nothing.</p><p>Izuku offered a hand to her, which she took, and hoisted her up on her other foot as she used him to balance herself. Carefully, she placed her bare foot down onto Tenya's jacket to put a little pressure on it, as if to see if Izuku's claims were valid. She beamed up at him with a smile when she let him go and stood by herself.</p><p>"That's amazing! How on earth did you do that?" Tenya said in awe, causing both of the teenagers to turn their heads toward him. Izuku rubbed the back of his helmet, and a metallic-sounding chuckle resonated from underneath it.</p><p>"It's… hard to explain, but like I offered Aoyama after this is all said and done, we can all hang out with my other friends, and I can hopefully give a proper explanation to how my quirk works."</p><p>Yuga spoke from the window, "To see such sparkling brilliance, to heal mademoiselle with such extravagance, Like a 'Paladin' one could find in the greatest of fairy tales!" The boy posed dramatically, causing all three to stare at him for a moment before Ochaco went for her discarded shoe and began to put it on.</p><p>"Anyway…" Izuku said, turning back to Tenya and Ochako, "We should try and co-ordinate something, you two seen my quirk in action, and Aoyama can fire lasers out of his stomach from what I saw earlier. What are yours?"</p><p>But just as they were about to tell him what their quirks were, the buzzer went off throughout the arena, signaling the end of the exam. The ever loud voice of Present Mic then followed afterword, "ALL RIGHT, LITTLE LISTENER'S! THE EXAM IS NOW OVER! JUST HEAD ON BACK TO THE MAIN ENT-" <em><strong>*ROOOOAR*</strong></em></p><p>Whatever the Pro Hero was going to say was quickly drowned out by the roar of the zero-pointer and the sounds of metallic claws and treads filling the air as it got closer to the building that the small group of teenagers was hiding in. However, Izuku was already out the door and charging the beast with his sword and shield out. Another flash of light surrounded the boy before hurtling the shield at the monster's head and getting its attention on him.</p><p>Yuga, Ochako, and Tenya watched for a moment from the window as they saw their new comrade basically rush towards the berserking robot, before they all looked to one another and nodded with determination in their eyes, running out of the building and joining the fray.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Sir!" Power Loader shouted out to the dean as for the last five minutes, they were focusing on trying to get some sort of control over the area B zero-pointer. While they were still able to see through the cameras around the area and within the robot's 'eyes,' any sort of control had died after the first initial roar.</p><p>Nezu looked to the support teacher, his usual smile now almost drawn to a straight line, which looked odd on the beast, "Yes, Power Loader?"</p><p>"I haven't gotten control back yet on the zero-pointer in B yet, but I was able to activate it's kill switch when the exam buzzer goes off!"</p><p>The smile returned, a sigh of relief escaping from his lips as he took a sip of tea, "Ah excellent, thankfully it hasn't caused too much damage or hurt any of the applicant's. How much time left until the exam finishes?"</p><p>"Ten seconds… five… four… three… two… and killed!" Power Loader exclaimed as the signs of the robot slowly started to fade. The entire room collectively sighed now, if only to gasp in shock as the warning lights and sirens blared in the room, and the "dead" robot sprung back to life and roared once again.</p><p>Nezu quickly pressed an intercom button by his chair. Though he had a calm tone of voice, the seriousness to act was heavy within it, "Attention Staff, Code Omega! I repeat, Code Omega! Report to Area B and evacuate civilian's top priority." Taking a breath, watching most of the heroes save for Power Loader who stayed behind as Nezu raised a paw to him, "All Might; Code Epsilon! I repeat Code Epsilon, Area B!"</p><p>Letting go of the button, he turned his head towards Power Loader, "I need you here to keep trying to find out what the hell is going on with that zero-pointer." spoke the dean with a nasty tone to his voice, which caused the teacher to flinch before going back to work. Nezu sighed as he watched the various screens of his university staff escorting the applicants away from the training areas, more so from the problem area.</p><p>"Sir! Some of the applicants are fighting the rogue zero-pointer!" Power Loader called out as he brought up the viewing camera from the robot's head to only see a shield hurtled towards it before returning to its owner. Nezu smiled at this while keeping his gaze upon the scene before him, paws resting in front of his mouth as he was analyzing and thinking of the events transpiring before him.</p><p>'<em>It's good to see your heroic spirit is still there.'<br/>
<br/>
</em></p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The zero-pointer's right arm crashed down, sending bits and pieces of debris towards Izuku, who dodged the blow before retaliating with a sword swing and 'Atonement' back at it. He grunted in frustration as he watched both attacks not leave that much of a dent in the armor and thinking to himself, '<em>what the hell did they make this thing out of?</em>'.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as the robot roared and raised it's left arm up in an attempt to strike the "knight," only for it to recoil when a large piece of building debris nailed it in the side of its head. Izuku turned to his left to see Tenya and Ochako working together, the girl pressing her hands onto large pieces of building debris, causing it to float somewhat, and the boy picking them up and racing around at blinding speeds to various points around the zero-pointer and hurling them with Ochako shouting 'release,' causing the weight to return to make-shift ammunition and denting the metal shell of the robot and recoiling it a few times.</p><p>He did ask them what their quirks were, and he was always a fan of demonstrations over explanations.</p><p>Lobbing his shield again at the robot to once again keep its attention on him, a brilliant beam of light shot over Izuku's head and pierced through the skirt of the robot. A call out of an outstanding and dazzling shot from behind him made Izuku turn his head for a brief moment towards Yuga.</p><p>Even though said boy looked alright (and odd given that he was posed in another elaborate way), Izuku noticed that Yuga brought a hand to his midsection, and a visible wince twitched from his right eye.</p><p>'<em>I had a feeling 'Aurora' wasn't going to be enough for his stomach, but having him fight the zero-pointer wasn't on the agenda.</em>' Izuku thought as he dodged another ground smash from the robot's right arm, '<em>But, his shot did show that we can breach the armor… piercing strikes seem to do it. But nothing I can do as I am now or as a gunbreaker is going to help out here, dammit</em>!'</p><p>"Aoyama!" Izuku shouted as he side-stepped past one of the boulders on the ground that was launched at the zero-pointer, "How many shots do you think you have left?"</p><p>"A-about… two or three, <em>monsieur</em>!"</p><p>Izuku grunted in frustration as he brought his shield up to block some of the smaller pieces of debris that had flown off when another large boulder collided against the 'wings.' He knew the staff would send someone eventually. Still, they were at least ten to twenty minutes out from the main building and then for the heroes to try to locate them. They needed firepower right now, and something that could pierce this thing's metal body and get into the inner workings, or if it could damage the head and render it useless.</p><p>As Izuku's thoughts kept racing as he dodged and weaved through the strikes of the zero-pointer, tossing his shield and slamming his sword hard against the shell of the hand and arms. He winced and brought his hand to his head. The pain he was all too familiar with pounded against his brain as the warmth of Hydaelyn washed over him. His head turned towards Yuga after he fired another laser over his head into the forearm of the beast's right side, his eyes under his helmet widened as he struck an epiphany, smiling, he turned his head back to the zero-pointer to see the right arm closing in on him.</p><p>The three other applicants watched as a cloud of dust erupted from the slam of the strike, their breaths caught in their throat, seeing as there was no sign of Izuku. Just as they were about to call out his name in some vain hope, a bright sphere of light shot out of the dust cloud, impacting the chest of the zero-pointer, and exploded like a bomb of sparkles only to be followed up by a bolt of lightning after it and striking the same spot.</p><p>As the dust settled, the three applicants and the two teaching staff watching from the cameras looked upon a most peculiar sight, in place of the knight that was there but a moment ago stood Izuku, wearing a deep red outfit that looked straight out of medieval France.</p><p>With a tight-fitting red coat with a large coattail that hung off his waist in the back, a green frilled ascot hung down the front with black leather gloves and thigh-high boots, all of which had accents of golden accessories to add to the flair of his attire. His green hair was tied back into a fluffy ponytail with a red tri-corner hat sitting upon his head, a large green feather sticking out of the side.</p><p>What was most curious was the oddly shaped rapier he held with his right hand, as where the blade and handguard had met, it dimmed a red color with strange markings along the side which were a more pronounced reddish color. Floating above his left hand was an odd-looking gem housed in some sort of casing that looked right out of a museum. It glowed a deep red similar to the markings on the blade. What was odder was that the gem seemed to follow almost entirely with any sort of movements the boy would do with his left hand.</p><p>Their focus on his new outfit was interrupted with another mighty roar of the zero-pointer, only to watch as Izuku, unphased by such, started to run up the arm. The zero-pointer rose it's other arm up and attempted to squash him. The hand came down, and the sound of metal on metal echoed out to cause those watching to wince from the auditory pain, though they could see the red garbed boy reach out with his left hand and the gem, and his voice shouted, "<em><strong>CORPS-A-CORPS</strong></em>!"</p><p>A beam of light shot out instantly out of the gem and reeled the boy towards where it latched onto the beast's head. As quickly as it appeared, it blinked out of existence as Izuku pocketed the gem on his belt to his side to free up his hand and grab onto one of the edges of the head. Izuku thrust the rapier into one of the beast's eyes as the shattering of glass could be heard once he pulled it out.</p><p>Thrusting the rapier in again, he was making quick motions with the weapon, which had caused the beast to roar and bend it's back up as if in pain.</p><p>"<em><strong>RIPOSTE! ZWERCHHAU! REDOUBLEMENT!</strong></em>"</p><p>Izuku cried out as he swiftly struck into the gaping hole he had made with the rapier. The first was a simple few thrusts of the weapon, digging deep to the machine's innards. The second strike was a wide slashing of the letter "Z" across its face, opening it up more to the outside world. Finally, the rapier was thrust deep in once more, but with a swirl of his wrist, ethereal like points similar to his blade appeared and widened the hole even more.</p><p>The zero-pointer was now trying to recover from the quick and brutal attacks, struggling to right itself as Izuku let go of his hold, backflipping off of the enormous beast with a tremendous leap shouting, "<em><strong>DISENGAGEMENT!"</strong></em></p><p>As he righted himself in mid-air, he swung his blade in a cross that hurled another bolt of light in the same cross action he had done. Landing on the ground with a short skid, Izuku lightly tossed the rapier out of his hand and then retook it with a different holding position, the blade now pointed to the ground as he took the gem and swung his hand over the top of the butt of the rapier hilt, a 'click' was heard as the gem now attached to the pommel of the sword.</p><p>The zero-pointer was able to finally recover from the onslaught, and just before it could move, Izuku's voice rang out once again as the entire sword and gem began to glow a brilliant white, "VERHOLY!"</p><p>Spinning orbs of light appeared above the robot, descending down quickly in a column-like rotation before striking the ground and a pillar of light bloomed out of the circle of orbs. The pillar of light reached over to buildings around them as the right arm of the zero-pointer had been torn off from the impact of the ability.</p><p>Izuku grinned devilishly at the robot and rose the weapon in front of him, his left hand close to the gem as it began to glow brightly, "Time to say good night… <em><strong>SCORCH</strong></em>!"</p><p>Pulling his hand back as if the gem was something hot and untouchable, a sphere of glowing red with a circle vertical around it appeared in the hole that Izuku had made prior with his rapier strikes, and from it blossomed into a fanned out windmill-like explosion, blowing the head clean off of the zero-pointer's body and tossing it into the building to its left side. The body sputtered and seized before slowly powering down before the red-clad boy as Tenya and Ochaco had moved from the building they were located in towards Yuga, staring at Izuku.</p><p>Easing himself up, Izuku turned himself around and tossing the strange rapier and gem up and spinning it like a baton, performing a few tricks and ended with him adjusting the front lapels of his jacket like a showman before catching the weapon, separating the two in a spin of his body, and sheathing them to his belt. Izuku was panting and bowing to his friends, with only Yuga clapping at the performance.</p><p>Izuku rose up and began to walk towards them, a big smile on his face as sweat seemed to run slightly down his cheeks. Tenya was the first to reach him, followed by Ochaco and Yuga, "Mirdoriya, What on earth was that?! But more importantly, are you alright? We had thought you were crushed before you… changed into that rather garish garb!"</p><p>Izuku stumbled a little and looked with a hurt sort of gaze on his face at the blue-haired boy, "G-Garish? But performing such feats of agility and magic require one to look good while doing it, right?"</p><p>"Not when they look like a mixture of a Christmas tree and a french renaissance nobleman!" Tenya chopped the air before he stopped and raised an eyebrow at Izuku, "Wait, 'magic'?"</p><p>Before any more questions could be asked or Izuku to even begin explaining what he had meant by 'magic,' A loud crash of something hitting the damaged road behind the other three with an ever-familiar voice shouting.</p><p>"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM…. apparently too late?" All Might had begun to speak his catchphrase but then stopped to see the utterly destroyed zero-pointer down the street. His blue eyes looked to Izuku, who gave him a soft wave and a big grin, which was thankfully not seen as the others had looked away to the Pro Hero.</p><p>"Well! To see such heroic spirits in all of you! It makes this old hero's heart swell with pride!" he flexed as the applicant's raced towards him, all in looks of pure awe from the presence of the number one hero. Ochacho had looked back to gush this to Izuku when she gasped in fright, getting the attention of those all around her.</p><p>"MIDORIYA!"</p><p>All eyes were now on the green-haired boy as his body shimmered lightly, sparkles disappearing around him as the red clothes he was wearing simply vanished off of him, revealing the workout clothes he had started with at the beginning of the exam with no weapons, rolling his eyes back and began to fall forward.</p><p>A burst of wind whipped around the three other teenagers as the boy fell into the waiting arms of All Might. He shifted the boy lightly in his arms to free a hand to press against a communicator in his ear, "Sir, one of the students seems to have passed out for some reason- Yes, of course. I'll take him there once the others show up." He moved his hand down from the communicator and held the boy close, as the others soon caught up to their fallen comrade.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Nezu sighed gently as he watched the events unfold on the large monitor before him, sipping his tea when he seen the heroes Midnight and Present Mic reach the small group by the 'corpse' of the zero-pointer and All Might explaining to his colleges before racing off with the passed out Warrior of Light.</p><p>His attention turned towards Power Loader, who was grumbling words he knew the teacher would never repeat in his classroom. He cleared his throat to get the metal-headed man's attention, "Report."</p><p>"Damndest thing, no matter what system I check, everything just keeps reporting "ok" until the kid blew it's fucking head off."</p><p>"Language."</p><p>"S-sorry sir…" Power Loader flinched slightly, "Anyway, once we get the pieces back, we can have a more thorough check of whatever made that thing go rogue." He finished as Nezu nodded to the teacher.</p><p>"Good, take it to our robotics hanger and wait for me there. I would also like to work on this, as well. But I wish to see the rest of the applicant's safely leave the grounds, and we take care of those that are injured first." Nezu said, then sipped his tea. Power Loader nodded and headed out of the monitoring room to await the furred dean at the mentioned hanger.</p><p>As the monitors continued to play and display the various staff member's helping out evacuating the arenas and university grounds, Nezu sighed gently as he placed his cup on the saucer, "What is your take on it, Mog?"</p><p>Descending down from the darkened rafters came the tiny Moogle as it floated beside Nezu, who was staring at the screens, "To be honest, kupo? Izuku did great taking out that big robot thing!" It exclaimed happily before floating towards one of the monitors, "But why was it starting to act like a beast is what confuses me, kupo."</p><p>"Indeed, and your assessment of our dear Warrior of Light is spot on. He acted how I expected him to." Nezu smiled brightly at this, though his beady eyes still watched the various monitors, "Still, to think that a mere mock-up of 'The Enigma' I had planned to see if the blessing of Hydaelyn would unlock more of his abilities, would come to life and act similarly to the original."</p><p>"Good thing it didn't have its weapons, kupo?"</p><p>"Indeed, rather not have Midoriya or any of the youngsters applying to our halls be dealing with 'Time manipulation'... at least not until their third year." He mused much to the jargon and worried look of the Moogle beside him, "In any case, I'd suggest you return to the boy's home for now and keep an eye out on anything suspicious... If you see anything, you know what to do."</p><p>Mog nodded and saluted, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Nezu sighed as he took one last sip of his tea and watched the clean-up crews start gathering the zero-pointer. He climbed down of his chair and proceeded to head to the hanger himself, all the while thinking dark thoughts.</p><p>'<em>Is this a declaration of some sort… or someone playing a game that I have yet to have all the pieces to.'<br/>
</em></p>
<hr/><p>High above the mock cityscape and floating within the air, a dark-robed being smiles under the cowl after witnessing the battle that took place. A gentle chuckle soon escapes their lips as a chaotic looking portal of darkness appears behind them.</p><p>"Three down... Fourteen to go…" is all they say before disappearing into the void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Questions than Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku wakes up after the entrance exam, shenanigans happen in the medical room and at home, and the first day of school!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What up! The new chapter is out and all I gotta say it's a long one! some exposition with a little fluff here and there. Hopefully, you all enjoy it, and look out for the next chapter as we start the Quirk assessment tests! Woo!</p><p>Reviews (Old to new) FFN:</p><p>The Casual Noeru-kun: Thank you! and it is starting to get boiling hot, glad this is a "cool down" chapter haha.</p><p>ProjectIceman: *insert evil cackle here* All will be revealed... soonish</p><p>Guest: Thank you and I am glad you enjoyed it!</p><p>LegendaryMob: Well you got your wish, new chapter!</p><p>aliestrikehero: We shall see with the Summoner/Scholar summons since there are no active ways for the "engi's" to get aether. And unlike Genji, FFXIV Ninja's can actually heal themselves. As for the Miruko in Fran's outfit? eh, probably not, considering Miruko would complain it sucks for fighting.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told Izuku he would be feeling great after the entrance exam, it would be a lie.</p><p>A very blatant lie, and he would kindly correct them in their error.</p><p>A heavy groan escaped his lips as he brought his hand up to his forehead, fingers tangling into his green curls before huffing gently and fighting off his still throbbing head. Opening his eyes, his vision was filled with the beige-white colored ceiling he was somewhat familiar with. Turning his head to his right, he noticed he was currently lying on a medical stretcher. Turning his head back to look straight up, a sigh escaped his lips as he thought,</p><p>'<em>Great, wound up in the medical room again… Recovery Girl is going to kill me.'</em></p><p>"You're lucky all you have is just a headache after the stunt you pulled, you nincompoop!" Recovery girl exclaimed loudly, causing Izuku to flinch and rub his still sore head. Before he could ask how she heard his thoughts, the short elderly woman huffed and walked over to the side of his bed, "You muttered it."</p><p>"Ah… o-oops… so what h-happened after I passed out? Are the others that were with me ok?" Izuku had begun to stammer out; Recovery Girl stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head and huffing once again.</p><p>"While thinking of others before yourself is heroic, you need to <em>MAKE SURE YOU</em> are ok first, young man." She hissed and poked her cane end into his chest a few hard times as if trying to drill it into him. He chuckled nervously before she climbed up the small step ladder beside his bed.</p><p>"As for your questions, the other applicants were fine. The blonde-haired boy was suffering from some mild indigestion. Still, your healing arts with your "gunbreaker kit" as you call it, are negligible at best… I will not fault you for using it initially on the boy in the alley, but keep in mind that it's the best use is to give someone a 'pick me up' so they can escape, not follow your idiocy into danger." Recovery Girl frowned at Izuku, who looked down to his lap and gently nodded.</p><p>"Y-yes, ma'am..."</p><p>"The other boy suffered no injuries, though he was winded a bit, but that was easily solved with some of my gummies."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"And as for the girl," she paused to watch his reaction, and she could see him starting to blush, which brought a smug smirk to her lips, "Your decision to use your '<em>Clemency</em>' was indeed correct, though she did have some discomfort still when I was able to get to her, she assured me that is was because of the battle with the zero-pointer, but before that, she was "feelin' fine."" The elderly hero emphasized the verbiage with air quotes that gave Izuku a weak chuckle; she smiled at him for a moment before her lessening to a relaxed look, "As to what happened while you were knocked out, the dean had the cleanup crew gather the pieces of the rogue robot and is now with Power Loader to figure out what happened."</p><p>Izuku nodded gently, rubbing his chin in deep thought, and began to mutter up a storm, though this time Recovery Girl was not having it, smacking him lightly on the head with her cane to get to stop, "I'm not done yet you dummy... "</p><p>Rubbing his head, Izuku looked at her and softly spoke a 'Sorry' to the older woman.</p><p>"Now, as to what happened with you." she started climbing down the step ladder to go over to her desk, Izuku watching her from his bed, "With what Nezu had explained to me of your… powers is you unlocked one that uses that 'mana' within your body to fire willy-nilly at whatever you want, and to follow up with those fancy strikes of that rapier weapon."</p><p>"Y-yea… The feeling of sending off that 'jolt' and 'verthunder' felt kinda nice, to be honest." Izuku chuckled gently, rubbing the back of his head again, but then suddenly stopped when he saw the cold stare of Recovery Girl looking directly at him.</p><p>The silence in the room was heavy as she kept staring at him until she finally spoke again, turning her eyes away, "...Regardless, you passed out because you essentially "ran out" of mana. While your healing abilities also use up such a resource, the new skills you gained as that... red magician?" She looked back to Izuku, who now was thinking for a moment, before looking suddenly up.</p><p>"Red Mage, quick and easy to remember."</p><p>"Fine, the abilities you gained as a Red Mage eat up mana far more than the other two kits. So, as your physician-"</p><p>"B… but you're the school's leading medical personnel."</p><p>"AS your physician," Recovery girl interrupted, glaring at the boy who cowered and nodded rapidly, "Until the school year begins, you are not to do any training, not until we can get you here and I can keep you within eyesight, so you don't pull off something boneheaded again." Recovery Girl pointed her cane at him in a threatening manner, which caused the teenager to raise his hands in defense and nod rapidly in agreement.</p><p>"Also, you can wait to show your friends your new abilities when and if they get into this school as well; I do not want you to "manifest" at all, do I make myself clear?" The elderly hero frowned once again as Izuku slowly nodded. A few moments of silence passed before she turned around to go through her desk drawers, "Now, I've already called your mother while you were resting, and one of Nezu's drivers will take you home. Your belongings are already there waiting for you."</p><p>Izuku swung his legs off the side of the bed as he grunted out a 'yes' to her. He placed his sneakers on the ground and slowly pushed himself off the bed, adjusting himself to let the feeling of weight placed on his feet and legs return.</p><p>How long <em>was</em> he out for?</p><p>As his body was getting readjusted, another thought came across his mind, "Oh, Recovery Girl?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"There was one ability I seemed to have learned with the new kit, something called 'Verraise,' didn't get a chance to look too deeply into-" *<em><strong>CRASH</strong></em>*</p><p>Izuku's head quickly turned to see Recovery Girl staring straight at him, but the look she was giving him was not of anger. No, the look was something akin to fear or disturbed before it shifted into something cold.</p><p>The medical equipment she had been carrying and dropped easily forgotten as she stormed over to him. He could feel the cold stare she was giving him bear deep into his soul as if he said something sacrilegious. She stopped a foot away from him, took a deep breath, and began to speak in a tone of voice similar to the look she was giving him.</p><p>"That spell is never to be used or mentioned unless Nezu or I are present and ONLY between the three of us. This is your only warning. Now, go home, Midoriya. Your mother sounded worried."</p><p>Midoriya didn't even say anything as he made a mad dash out of the infirmary, skidding out as he pushed past the door. After a few moments when she could tell that she was indeed by herself, Recovery Girl sighed gently, rubbing the bridge of her nose before heading back to her desk.</p><p>"...That's all we need now is for the boy to learn he can bring people back from the dead. I'll let the furball know about this later, but right now, I really need a slice of Archon Loaf."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The ride home from UA was quiet, which was the norm. Often, Izuku didn't mind it, especially as he was going over what just happened with Recovery Girl.</p><p>Whenever they would talk about his abilities, she would often seem aloof; even when he told her of his healing spells, she seemed to shrug and explained that while healing quirks were rare, a good bunch of them were quite flashy.</p><p>But the first tip-off that something wasn't right during the previous conversation was when he described the feeling of using the two spells as pleasurable. The look Recovery Girl gave him was something Izuku thought he would never feel coming off of her. It was the coldness that got to him mostly, but there was recognition in her stare as if she had heard of this previously. Perhaps Nezu had told her something that was not yet explained to him?</p><p>The second instance that he felt something was wrong was the mention of 'Verraise.' Recovery Girl's reaction was, again, totally out of character for her, but what she basically commanded him to do and how she said it threw him for a loop. Not once since they had first met did she ever call his abilities a "spell," and the way she spoke seemed like it was something dire. The real question was, how much more did she know, and how?</p><p>He knew Nezu would have given Recovery Girl some information regarding his 'blessing.' Hopefully, he tried to play it off as a very rare quirk. Because, in reality, who would believe that somewhere out in some divine realm, there existed a giant 'mother crystal' that blesses certain people to be able to combat some great evil. And said crystal deemed him, a worthless Deku, such a gift.</p><p>He still didn't know the reasons behind that, but trying to figure out what a "goddess" was thinking would be like figuring out what the Space Hero Thirteen looked like under their hero suit. Any more thoughts on the matter or Recovery Girl's sudden change of demeanor were halted when the car finally stopped.</p><p>With his school bag hanging over his shoulder, Izuku began to ascend up the stairs to the little apartment he and his mother shared. Soon, it would just be her considering the university had a dorm system he would be using for the next few years. He knew he was getting in as long as he tried hard enough, and even if he didn't quite make it, there was no doubt Nezu would pull something.</p><p>Pushing open the apartment door, he kicked off his red shoes lightly to the side and called out an 'I'm home.' The smell of Katsudon filling his nostrils brought a soft smile to his lips; it was rare for his mom to cook for him, given her usual working hours. But for the past week, she had been home during the daytime, and that allowed him a little more freedom to sleep in just a wee bit more.</p><p>As he headed into the living room to get to the kitchen/dining area, he spotted his mother sitting on the couch with a few boxes around her, one of which was opened. She was placing something wrapped in newspaper inside of it. He raised an eyebrow at this and walked closer to her, "Mom?"</p><p>Inko turned her head to look up at her son, her eyes wide. Izuku could see they were slightly red and puffy as if she had been crying for a while, "O-Oh Izuku sweety, welcome home!" She smiled brightly at him, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as if to hide any tears, "Dinner is ready and on the table… b-but, I need to speak with you about something important first, can you sit with me please?"</p><p>Izuku slowly nodded and sat beside his mother, who in turn had shifted around to look at him, her hands on her lap as she looked down for a few moments, "Sweety, I just want you to listen to what I need to say first and don't answer unless I ask you something, and don't interrupt... alright?" Inko asked in a soft tone of voice as she looked up to stare into the emerald eyes of her son, who was staring back into his mother's own similarly colored eyes. He idly nodded, which Inko nodded back and took a deep but relaxing breath.</p><p>"So, as you know, I've been home a lot more recently… and there is a reason for that. As of two weeks ago, I quit my job at the hospital." Inko began to speak, watched her son's reaction, and immediately started to see his mind asking a billion questions a minute.</p><p>"This was… not an easy decision, to be honest, I almost didn't quit my job, but the offer I got was JUST too good, Izuku! I mean… Yes, I did enjoy time working at the hospital, but you know how little it left me with a home life."</p><p>"It was rare to see you up before two p. days, I will admit…" Izuku smirked at his mother, who pouted at him.</p><p>"It's not nice to tease your mother, Izuku… anyway, this new job will be something exciting for me, and well…" Inko started to fidget a little now, looking away from her son as Izuku tilted his head, "The.. first part of the job is to be Recovery Girl's assistant, and from what Dean Nezu had explained, her possible successor? Though I d-don't know how that would work given my quirk isn't a healing one."</p><p>"Still a great nurse, the best one in my opinion," Izuku said with a smile as Inko looked to him, lightning smacking his chest with a huff.</p><p>"You're just biased because I'm your mother!"</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not," Izuku smirked at her again, which earned him another light smack, which caused him to chuckle. Inko then began to giggle herself, enjoying the little back and forth with her son, something they hadn't done in quite some time due to her old job and his training.</p><p>"So, while I'm ecstatic that you are going to be working at UA, I don't see how this ties into packing things into boxes."</p><p>Inko took a deep breath in, steeling herself for what came next; she didn't know how Izuku would take this next bit of information. Would he be happy? Would he be upset? Truthfully that's what worried her the most, and with an exhale, she answered her son's curiosity, "Well, the assistant job is part-time for now, just for the first couple of semester's… my main duties would be in making sure the new students don't trash the dorms they are in." Inko stood up and held her arms out in a weak attempt to be grandiose, "You're looking at Class 1-A's 'Dorm Mother'... Erm.. surprise!"</p><p>Izuku stared up at her, eyes wide in shock, before slowly standing up and kept his eyes on her. Inko was about to say something before she was engulfed in a tight hug. The shorter woman was shocked at first but then slowly returned the hug, and after a few moments, they broke off, and Izuku was the first to speak, "Mom, that sounds awesome! Plus, we get to spend more time with one another!"</p><p>"Of course, sweety… but don't be just focusing on your old mother now! You will have a ton of people to make friends with!"</p><p>"R-right…" Izuku chuckled nervously, earning a non-threatening glare from his mother before he cleared his throat, "S-so your room at the dorms... Will it be around the same size as our apartment?"</p><p>"Actually, it's going to be a little bigger! From what the dean said, they had to remodel the entire first years' dormitories due to some previous students having destroyed some of the dorms by accident with the previous Class 1-B, as well as something happening with Class 1-A, though Nezu didn't quite mention what though…"</p><p>"Huh, so when are you moving into the dorms?"</p><p>"Well, sweety… <em>WE</em> are moving in two days. We both know you are getting into UA.," she beamed at him as he blushed gently, "and even if somehow you fell through the cracks, Nezu would pull some strings."</p><p>"You know, I thought the exact same thing."</p><p>"Well, what do you expect? You HAD to get your smarts from somewhere… and bless your father, while you have his dashing looks, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Inko gave a soft sigh and a smile as she remembered her husband again, knowing that he would've been proud of their son. But now was not the time for reminiscing, as Inko started to walk towards the dining area, "Now, enough chit-chat! Our dinner is getting colder, and we have a LOT of packing to do!"</p><p>Izuku smirked at this and followed after her. She was right, of course; they had a lot of packing to do. As he began to dig into his still-warm Katsudon, his previous worries and thoughts seemed to fade away as he enjoyed the rest of his evening with his mother.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku gazed up at UA's large building once again, taking in its sheer size in awe once again. It was now Friday, and his week had been hectic, what with moving into the dorms on Wednesday and the decoration/setup of his room as well as his mother's living space.</p><p>To say it was "slightly bigger" than their old apartment was an exaggeration. It was twice as large, and there was so much room still left over! It was made more for a small family dwelling than a single person abode. Still, Izuku knew it was perfect for his mother and something she deserved.</p><p>As he began to climb up the stairs and walk down the halls, his thoughts went to his friends, with whom he had minimal contact during the week because of how busy he was. He did respond to them as much as he could. Still, his attention was focused on other things; what he did learn though, is that Mina and Kyoka had passed the entrance exam and placed well within the top thirty-six. Mina was ranked fifteenth, and Kyoka was seventeenth.</p><p>He hadn't heard from the three other applicants that were with him, granted he was knocked out, and he wasn't left with any sort of contact info to reach them. However, he held in his belief that those three would make it in, especially given that when Izuku asked about the others, Nezu merely waved his little paw with a non-committal 'you shall see' as his only response.</p><p>Sometimes he hated that little rat, bear, dog thing.</p><p>Eventually, Izuku was standing before the massive door to Class 1-A, his nervousness starting to get the better of him once again as he stared at it with his hand holding the handle. While he knew that UA would be much different than his schools in the past, especially now with his 'quirk.' There was, however, still that small part of his mind where his darker thoughts stewed in, the elements that would remind him that he was still a 'pathetic Deku' and that it was sheer luck that he had been blessed. And on the worse days, he would question the decision made by the supposed crystalline being.</p><p>
  <em>Why did she choose me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I worthy of being chosen?</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, as if a reminder of some of the good in his life, Izuku was knocked out of his dark thoughts when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders, a hand over his eyes, and the sudden but familiar weight on his back followed by a gentle voice whispering a '<em>guess who?</em>' into his ear.</p><p>Izuku blushed a deep red and shivered at the sensory overload, plus the feeling of the 'mystery' person's "assets" against his back was not helping. After a few moments of his brain restarting, Izuku spoke, or more accurately, squeaked out a reply, "M-M-Mina?"</p><p>"Oh Poo, and here I thought I could make you so flustered that you'd lock up and not be able to answer me!" Mina pouted as she let go and took a step back, giving the still blushing boy some space. Yet, her pout soon shifted into a smile at seeing his current state, "Well, I did turn you into a tomato, so mission accomplished!"</p><p>Izuku sputtered at that, hiding his face in his hands as he was trying to desperately calm himself down, "W-when was that an m-m-mission?!"</p><p>"I keep asking her that myself, but her only response is "Because it's fun!" and sorry about that, Green, I would have tried to stop her from sneaking up on you, but you were just staring at the door and looked like you needed the shock," spoke Kyoka coming up towards the two, but her answer mostly made Izuku sputter more before slouching and sighing, giving up defending himself.</p><p>Kyoka frowned and jabbed him in the side lightly with her jack, causing him to straighten up and wince, "Oi! what did I say about slouching?"</p><p>"S-sorry Kyoka…" replied Izuku, who was still blushing slightly. The purple-haired punk rocker sighed and moved past him, opening the door and walking into the classroom. Izuku watched her go in for a few moments before he felt two hands press against his shoulder blades. Turning his head, he looked to Mina, who was beaming her usual bubbly smile at him.</p><p>"C'mon Midori! Don't wanna be late on the first day, right?"</p><p>Izuku merely smiled at her and chuckled nervously before allowing himself to be pushed into the classroom. As he started to walk in on his own, he stopped a few feet from the door, allowing Mina to move past him, but giving him a wink and bumping his shoulder. He watched her waltz over to an area of desks where he noticed the familiar ponytail of Momo, who looked up from the book she had been reading when Mina made her presence known, by hugging the young heiress in glee.</p><p>Momo was giggling at her friend's antics, returning the hug. Her attention was then brought to the front of the class, where she spotted Izuku. She gave him a gentle smile and wave, which he returned gently with his blush still present on his cheeks and a nervous smile.</p><p>"AH! If it isn't, <em>Monsieur</em> Midoriya! I knew <em>moi</em> would see you once again!" an accented voice loudly proclaimed, which got the attention of some of the other students already in the classroom. Izuku turned his head to see the familiar blonde from the entrance exam.</p><p>"Aoyama! I-I see you made it in as well, Congrats!"</p><p>Yuga posed 'elegantly' as he stood before Izuku, some of the onlookers snickering at the dazzling display, "<em>Oui</em>! As if UA would deny our sparkling selves to become heroes! Especially after our dazzling performance against that nasty zero-pointer robot!"</p><p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "I-I mean, yea, it did malfunction and would've gone after the other a-applicants when the alarm went off."</p><p>"Ah! But you, good <em>monsieur, </em>were the one to charge out with a brilliant sword and shield in hand and occupied the beast's attention. In contrast, <em>moi</em>, <em>monsieur</em> Iida, and <em>mademoiselle</em> Uraraka attempted to subdue it!"</p><p>Feeling all the eyes and attention of the classroom on him and the french boy now, Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I-I … w-well we were only able to do it with teamwork."</p><p>"There is no reason to be humble, Midoriya!" Tenya came walking speedily into the classroom, his arm waving up and down robotically, "While I will not diminish myself or the others of their involvement! You truly acted like a hero, and how you destroyed it was also a most excellent display of power!"</p><p>Izuku blushed more. From the corner of his eye, he could see the frowned stares being given to him by Mina and Kyoka, who obviously hadn't heard about him taking out a zero-pointer, nor the look of general confusion present on Momo due to her being a recommendation student. His eyes focused back on the two boys in front of him, but before he could make a rebuttal of Tenya's claims, a soft, more feminine voice came from the doorway.</p><p>"Oh! It's Midoriya!"</p><p>The three boys looked towards the door and watched as Ochaco came rushing past the two others before standing right up to Izuku, who was blushing again from how close she was, "I knew you'd make it in! Especially with how awesome you blew off that robot's head! It was like 'woosh,' 'zap,' 'pow'!" The excitable brunette spoke with accompanying hand gestures that almost rivaled Yuga's own.</p><p>"Kero, Ocha-chan… you're too close to him and making him uncomfortable." a raspy voice came from behind her, and she stepped aside and pouted.</p><p>"But Tsu! I told you what he did and how awesome it was!"</p><p>"But getting in his face and causing him to turn into a tomato isn't helping matters, Kero." replied the now visible girl. Izuku blinked as he looked upon the green-haired girl before him. Her wide eyes and seemingly emotionless face were the more predominant features of her looks. Still, somehow Izuku could tell there was a curiosity in her eyes, especially when she was staring back at him with a tilt of her head, tongue sticking out slightly to the side. Was that a part of her quirk? What was more strange was the sense of warmth he felt throughout his body once again, but this time, the 'headache' that would typically accompany the blessing of Hydaelyn was significantly dulled and mute to a point he almost didn't feel it.</p><p>However, before anything else could happen or for the two greenettes to properly introduce themselves, the door to the classroom slammed shut, and the gravelly voice that spoke from the individual that looked like a disheveled homeless man with long black hair, a scruffy 'five o'clock' shadow and ragged looking scarves that hung around his shoulders, "If you're here to socialize, you can leave and stop wasting my time."</p><p>As he spoke, everyone got quiet and rushed quickly to any open desks in the classroom. The homeless looking man walked up to the teaching podium. He sighed heavily, "Twelve seconds to settle down, if you were out in the field, you'd already be dead."</p><p>His tired eyes looked over all of the students, squinting when he came across Midoriya, who flinched at the teacher's reaction, "I am Shouta Aizawa, and I am your homeroom teacher. Now," He reached into the podium and pulled out what looked like a gym uniform inside of a large plastic bag, "You will all grab one of these with your names on them and then head to Field Sigma for a Quirk assessment test. And no, we will not be going to orientation as it is a waste of time. You are here to hopefully be heroes, and attending such frivolous things will not help you in the long run."</p><p>He reached under again and pulled out the rest of the bagged uniforms and slammed them on the desk in front of him, startling the student currently occupied there, "You have fifteen minutes starting now to get to the changing rooms, get dressed, and meet me on the field. Now move."</p><p>Aizawa then left the room, heading to the field as the bewildered students snapped out of their shocked state and made their way to grab their gym uniforms. As Izuku was rummaging for his own and making sure he handed out the ones meant for his friends if he spotted them, he didn't notice two sets of eyes watching him.</p><p>The first was the heterochromatic eyes that belonged to one Shoto Todoroki, who had been idly listening to the dramatics of the blonde boy and brunette. From what he could gather, this 'Midoriya' would or could be an obstacle for him and someone to watch and learn about.</p><p>The other set of eyes belonged to one Katsuki Bakugo, who glared in pure hatred at the green-haired boy. He hadn't seen much of him since that day that the nerd was called to the principal's office back in Aldera, but since then, his "glorious" rise to be the number one hero had hit a few speed bumps.</p><p>One such bump in the road had him re-tested on most of his final year exams; he did as well as he did before, nearly acing them. But to have his intelligence questioned really pissed him off, and the excuses the staff at that shitty high school had given him was that there was "some irregularities" with his previous tests. What really pissed him off was that somehow "Deku" was involved in this.</p><p>He was the last one left in the classroom. As he got up and made his way to get his gym uniform, he snarled and made a personal promise that he would remind Deku exactly where he belongs.</p><p>At the bottom of his boot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Here there be Dragoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of the QAT tests and already Aizawa needs a drink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ho boy! Another update! huzzah!</p><p>Hope everyone has been doing alright these past few weeks, considering all the craziness in the world right now. Truthfully, this chapter was very hard to write and get out mostly due to medical reasons.</p><p>Severe asthma fucking sucks, let me tell you.</p><p>Anyway, while my initial plans for this chapter was going to be the entire QAT's, it didn't work out like that sadly. But I promise next chapter that we will get the full class revealed and moved into the dorms! Plus they meet their new "dorm mother" :D</p><p>Praise be to Mamadoriya.</p><p>Onto the reviews! (Old to new) (FFN):</p><p>Guest: Thank you! and hope you keep enjoying it.</p><p>Silvanium: Glad you have been enjoying it! Also, good mention about the soul crystals... because how in the world is Izuku even able to access his jobs without them? Hmmm...</p><p>aliestrikehero: I see, makes sense now. And that will be revealed later.</p><p>ProjectIceman: As much as I would have loved to get them over with, sadly it wasn't possible this time around, I will say that aside from some slight changes with Izuku, the QAT's will be similar to the canon version.</p><p>draculyn28: Hello, yes it will continue, and thank you for finding it interesting!</p><p>There will be endnotes to explain two things in this chapter, so enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shota Aizawa was a very rational man, often dealing with logic and facts that helped him be the underground hero that he is. He had read the files of all the students assigned to his class this year, and he noted a few that he would consider "problematic."</p><p>Four of which were on the top of his "shit list."</p><p>The first being Shoto Todoroki, the son of Endeavor. His quirk was called "Half Hot, Half Cold," the ability to create and manipulate fire from the left half of his body while doing the same with ice on his right side. In his file, it was noted that during the recommendation tests, while he stated he could use his fire, he was adamant and refused to use it.</p><p>While naturally, Aizawa would immediately expel any student who purposely hinders their abilities, usually out of arrogance and unwilling to put their all into it. Something in the back of his mind was telling him there was more to this, given that the teenager had a nasty looking scar around his left eye, and the designs of his hero suit partially hid his entire left side of his body. Perhaps there were troubles at home? It was no secret that Endeavor was a… hard person… to get along with, even with him being the number two hero. Still, if something at home was preventing Shoto from using his fire, then perhaps time away from the flame hero could help, as well as allowing the boy to open up more.</p><p>The next one on his "list" was Katsuki Bakugo, a "prodigy" apparently, from what the files from his previous schools stated, he had excellent marks and nothing but praise from teachers, especially from his last high school.</p><p>Aizawa could smell bullshit coming off of the file. And apparently, Nezu had as well.</p><p>He remembered when he overheard the furry dean contact the boy's former high school and "kindly" asked them to retest him. When that was done, the test papers were given to Nezu to mark himself, and apparently, he was satisfied with how the teenager did. During the practical examinations, Aizawa noticed the manic smile and glee the boy had in destroying robots, ignoring all the other applicants, and just taking anything out. It was apparent that he had an ego, especially given the praise he probably got throughout his schooling. Had there been no attempts to curb his over-inflated ego? He would soon learn that he wasn't "top dog" here at UA and had hoped that the boy would figure that out sooner or later.</p><p>The third "problem child" was one Minoru Mineta. While his quirk had an interesting application of purple balls being thrown from his head and stuck to anything, it was the user himself that the tired-looking teacher had an issue with. There had been multiple incidents involving sexual harassment with former female classmates at his previous schools. However, it seemed to decline dramatically during his high school years. Possibly due to harsher punishments if he had kept up with what he pulled in middle school. Still, the boy looked like he had never trained his body at all, and if he couldn't keep up, then there was an extra spot in General Studies just waiting for him.</p><p>And finally, the last student on the list was one Izuku Midoriya.</p><p>Where to start with such an enigma?</p><p>A teenager that only just got his quirk approximately one year prior and had already two cases of vigilantism under his belt. Normally, Aizawa wouldn't bat an eye at that as he had worked with some of the more "nicer" vigilantes throughout his hero career. Still, it was the fact that both times it was All Might vouching for the boy, allowing him to get off with only a warning each time. If Midoriya were a side-kick to the number one hero, that would be one thing. Still, the blonde pro hero hadn't taken any sidekicks in nearly six years after the supposed falling out with Sir Nighteye.</p><p>Then there were the boy's school records, dozens upon dozens of "black marks" that would have immediately put him out of any attempts to register even for the General Studies course. But half, if not all of them didn't make sense, especially when one would notice that he was always in Bakugo's classes and how he always seemed to do remarkably poorer than the "prodigy."</p><p>Again, Aizawa called bullshit, and sure enough, he was right.</p><p>He had seen the written exam Midoriya had answered and nearly dropped his jelly drink. The green-haired boy had responded to everything so precisely and logically that he got an almost perfect score of ninety-five percent, and this was one of Nezu's tests that he would give graduating students as a final exam to make sure they were ready for the outside world of Pro Heroes.</p><p>Most of those averages were the low fifties; even Aizawa only came out with a sixty-three when he was a UA student.</p><p>Then, the practical examination and how Midoriya acted and performed further solidified that the boy's school files were mishandled. When he had gone to Nezu after the exams were all graded and the letters sent out, he had asked what was to be done with Midoriya and his falsified school records.</p><p>Apparently, as always, the smart rodent was three steps ahead of the underground hero and informed him of what Midoriya had been up to since the sludge villain incident and his plans with the students' former high school. Nezu had bought the school's ownership and fired most if not all of the teaching staff and the administration through some legal groundwork. Replacing the faculty were some other educators that Nezu could trust to run the school until proper staff could be hired temporarily.</p><p>There was also the boy's mother, who now would be working at UA not only as Recovery Girl's assistant but also as Class 1-A's Dorm Manager. However, she decided to call herself "Dorm Mother" for whatever reason. When Aizawa had gone to meet her privately to discuss some of the basic rules and general maintenance areas of the rebuilt dorms, he found her to be quite pleasant, for the most part, a bit of a worrier. Still, given what he knew of Midoriya's past, he couldn't fault her for it. But there was a sense of danger about her as well, as Nezu had informed him in that meeting about Aldera that Inko had sued the former principal and the school board and many of the other teachers and faculty for gross negligence, child endangerment, and discrimination charges. She won, possibly due to not only All Might's testimony when he had interrupted an attempt to put Midoriya in prison for the slime villain fiasco falsely but also of the lawyer's UA had provided her.</p><p>When the judge had asked Inko Midoriya if she would grant any sort of leniency as the defense asked it, she merely looked at them. She asked why she should if they hadn't shown any compassion or mercy when her son was being tortured by not only his peers but by some of the staff themselves.</p><p>Aizawa learned reasonably quickly that day to never piss off Inko Midoriya.</p><p>He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he began to think about the last issue about Midoriya that he knew would be a problem and rightly placed him at the top of his "shit list."</p><p>Midoriya's quirk made no goddamn sense.</p><p>It was called 'Manifest,' the boy could summon armor and weapons at will, and each had unique abilities tied to them. Even worse was that Nezu had explained to the tired teacher that he felt there would be even more forms that Midoriya could 'unlock' given the right circumstances similar to what happened against the zero-pointer. So far, with the information provided to him by the Dean, the green-haired student had three 'kits':</p><p>Paladin: His first manifestation and more used of the current three. It came with a suit of armor, and he wielded a sword and shield, which he could somehow expertly wield. One of the boy's abilities was called "Clemency," which could heal various injuries, as seen with Ochako Uraraka. Still, some abilities were more combat orientated that was caught on surveillance during the training in Gym Gamma that one time.</p><p>Gunbreaker: The second kit he manifested during one of those vigilante incidents was similar to the Paladin one, albeit not wearing armor as cumbersome as full plate mail, allowing for better movement. The weapon he carried also didn't make sense to him, even after both Snipe and Power Loader could get their hands on it, with Midoriya's permission, of course, and tried to figure it out. It was called a "gunblade," a half gun and half sword, which could be loaded with 28 gauge sized magnum bullets from what Snipe could figure. Still, while not firing out a projectile (most of the time), it could heal or cause explosions. What they were made of was also a mystery as to when they attempted to open one of the casings, there was nothing inside. When Midoriya took an empty shell and loaded it into the weapon, and with a few strikes, he had caused an explosion which nearly blew apart the training dummy he was currently attacking. Power Loader theorized that it was some sort of built-up kinetic energy that "filled" the cartridge before being shot out, and even then, he still couldn't figure out HOW it was doing that.</p><p>Whatever this "gunblade" was, it was far more advanced in technology than anything in the world, and it made no goddamn sense.</p><p>And lastly was Midoriya's latest "kit," the one he had obtained during the practical exam and caused him to pass out from afterward. He had called it "Red Mage," and while the outfit was outlandish and something one would see from an outdoor play theater, the weapon he wielded in such a "form" was just as odd as the gunblade.</p><p>An oddly designed rapier with a floating orb or crystal of some kind affixed itself to his hand or on the sword's pommel. What was odd was that the teenager could fire bolts of… well… for lack of a better term, "projectiles" from the crystal with it attached to the sword. Aizawa was not going to humor the notion that Midoriya could use "magic." Still, to be able to fire off bolts of what looked like lightning, fire, earth, and air were unheard of, plus according to the notes Midoriya had made, he could also heal with something called "Vercure."</p><p>Insufficient naming aside, there was one ability called "Verraise" with the asterisk beside it stating 'unknown function, Recovery Girl to provide information at a later date.'</p><p>Aizawa felt he would need to open that bottle of whiskey after today's test for some reason.</p><p>The dark-haired teacher slowly began to rub the bridge of his nose when he could hear the clambering of sneakers and shoes rushing towards him. He looked to his stopwatch to see that the students were a solid five minutes early.</p><p>Good, they may have some potential after all.</p><hr/><p>Izuku huffed gently as he and the rest of his classmates had finally changed and made it out to Field Sigma, pulling up the sleeves on the navy blue sports jersey up to his elbows and was eager to get started. As the students began to start speaking again, Aizawa quickly quieted them with a cold stare and clearing of his throat.</p><p>"Listen up and keep quiet," shouted the homeroom teacher, "We are going to be doing the same fitness tests that you all would have done in high school, but this time, unlike the illogical reasoning of most school boards and the government, you will be using the FULL extent of your quirks."</p><p>A soft murmur started to echo across the confused students before Aizawa's eyes flashed a bright red, and his hair stood on end, making most of the students flinch. Once he deactivated his quirk, Aizawa looked towards Bakugo, "Bakugo, you scored the most villain points in the entrance exam. What was your old ball toss score in high school?"</p><p>The blonde tilted his head for a moment, thinking about it since it had been quite a while. Katsuki looked to Aizawa and, in his usual gruff voice, replied, "About seventy meters, give or take."</p><p>Aizawa tossed a ball to the blonde as he went to stand by a drawn-out circle on the ground, "I want you to stand in this circle and throw the ball WITH your quirk, do not hold anything back, and you can do anything as long as you remain in the circle."</p><p>The student maniacally grinned as he gripped the ball in his hand, pulling back his arm to throw it. As he was doing this, Izuku's eyes shot wide as he watched Katuski wind up, immediately turning towards Kyoka and rushed to her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he clasped her ears with his hands and held her head as the shout of 'DIE' rang out, followed by a slight earthshaking explosion ringing out that caused a bit of dust to kick up.</p><p>Once he knew it was safe, he slowly removed his hands from Kyoka's ears as she was staring straight at him with a blush across her cheeks; he gave her a worried look, "Kyoka, are you alright?"</p><p>She didn't answer him at first until her eyebrows furrowed, and suddenly he was attacked by her jacks, jabbing in the side, "Don't do that so suddenly!"</p><p>"S-s-sorry I was- ACK! I k-knew that his loudest explosions could hurt your hearing since you h-have a heightened sense of hearing! I-I had to act fast, and warning you wouldn't have been quick enough!" Izuku stammered out as her 'attacks' gradually slowed down and ended. Kyoka looked away. Her blush returned, muttering out a 'thank you,' which caused Izuku to rub the back of his head and nervously chuckled.</p><p>"If you two are finished," Aizawa called out as he walked back with Katsuki, who was wearing a smug smirk on his face, "As I was about to say, the point of these tests is to give a baseline for your current strengths and weaknesses to work on for your years here at UA." The teacher turned to Katuski, "Bakugo, your score was nine hundred and seventy meters."</p><p>Katsuki smiled like he knew he would get an impossible score to beat, and some of the other students began to mimic his feelings. After all, he was the best, and these extras knew they could never be better than him. Though his smile soon turned into a scowl as he looked upon Izuku, who didn't even seem impressed and was thinking about something and muttering. Katsuki huffed and went to stand further from the other students as Aizawa began to explain the rest of the tests.</p><p>"Now, we are going to do the fifty-meter dash first. It will be done in pairs. But first…" Aizawa paused as he looked over the students who were starting to relax a little, "since it looks like many of you aren't taking this seriously, let's up the challenge a bit." The students shivered as he gave them a smile, as he crossed his arms and stared directly at them, pushing up his scarf a little, "The person to place last in these tests will be expelled."</p><p>To say that the silence was deafening was an understatement before a collective 'WHAT?!' rang out, followed by a few protests. Aizawa was able to pick up on Ochako's, 'but that's not fair!' comment and focused on her.</p><p>"Surprise villain attacks, unavoidable weather disasters," his eyes squinted at her, causing Ochako to flinch, "Robots that go rogue in a controlled environment are all unfair. Life, in general, is unfair. You are all adults now, time to grow up." and with the finality in his voice, he headed towards the track for the fifty-meter dash. All of the students hurriedly keeping up with him with worried looks upon their faces. Still, a few of them had a look of determination, as if aiming to prove to their teacher they had the drive needed.</p><p>Once everyone was at the track, Aizawa turned to the students and shouted, "Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui, you'll be the first pair to race. This test is more about how fast you can make the fifty meters, again, go to your absolute limits."</p><p>As the two students walked up towards the starting line, Izuku was watching them like a hawk. His left hand curled on his chin as he was deep in thought. While he knew or had the basic idea of Tenya's quirk thanks to the noticeable engine exhausts on his calves and his performance at the practical exam. The green-haired girl he had met prior in the classroom was an absolute mystery to him. While he just learned her name by accident thanks to their teacher, his attention was still on her.</p><p>The warmth of the blessing enveloped him as he mentally analyzed Tsuyu, using his fingers to keep his muttering to the absolute minimum (an idea given to him by Nezu). His eyes focused on her body movements and her general appearance, noticing her larger hands and feet. Thinking back to the classroom, he remembered a verbal 'tic' of hers as she spoke, making a sound similar to the croak from a frog or toad. As he watched her still, he saw her squat down into a very frog-like position to get ready for the race.</p><p>As Izuku was lost in his thoughts and observations, another set of eyes were watching him. Ochako couldn't exactly figure out what Izuku was doing, she had seen him stare at her friend for quite a bit in the classroom, and now he was just staring at her with some kind of look she couldn't quite figure out. The auburn-haired girl would never assume anyone of ill intent. Still, her only interaction with her green-haired classmate was during the practical exam. While he did help her, there was only so much Ochako knew about him, and that worried her.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the poke of a finger against her upper arm; Ochako turned her head to meet the black sclera eyes of her classmate, Mina Ashido. She was smiling brightly at her as she moved beside Ochako and began to whisper to her, "It's a little freaky, isn't it?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"When Midori goes into "analyzing mode."" the pink-skinned girl jabbed her thumb towards the boy, "At first, even me and Kyoka were weirded out about it, but then later we learned it's a bit of a hobby of his since his quirk came in so late." Mina continued to whisper into Ochako's ear gently, both still watching Izuku, "He's really smart and was able to give me a few pointers on how to better utilize my own quirk. As long as you don't mind him asking a few dozen questions or talking your ear off for a while, he'd be more than happy to help you learn something new about your quirk as well."</p><p>"But…" Ochako looked to Mina, her face still worried, "The way he's looking at Tsu…"</p><p>"Oh! You think he's looking at her negatively?" Mina asked with a tilt of her head, though her smile has faded. Her brow furrowed, she shook her head and sighed, "Nah, Midori isn't like that; in fact, he told me that he found physical mutations caused by quirks to be the most interesting. Like how my skin is super pink due to my acid quirk, as well as my eyes." Mina beamed at her suddenly; her cheeks were now a little purple, "You'd be surprised how easy it is for him to casually flirt by accident."</p><p>Ochako's own cheeks erupted into a pink mess and whisper-yelled out, "F-flirt?!"</p><p>"Mhmm, he said my eyes were like 'little stars in the vast darkness of space,' I know he didn't mean it to sound like a flirt. He's not the type of guy to just do that willy nilly." Mina smiled gently as she looked to Izuku, who Ochako's eyes also followed suit, "but it felt nice to be complimented like that truthfully."</p><p>The auburn-haired girl turned to her pink-skinned classmate who was still looking at Izuku, then returning her gaze back to him before she too began to think it was maybe not for any ill intent he was staring at her friend. Still, she would talk to him about it and perhaps have Mina there with her. It was still rude to stare at someone.</p><p>As the two girls continued to watch Izuku, said boy felt a chill run up his back, as if warning him of something in his near future. He snapped out of it as Aizawa fired the pistol to start the race and watched as both Tenya and Tsuyu took off. Tenya was obviously going to be faster, and in fact, seemed to have a burst of speed at about the twenty-five-meter mark, the drone by the finish line calling out his time of three seconds and fifty-two milliseconds.</p><p>Izuku's attention went back to Tsuyu after he realized Tenya would finish first. As he did, his eyes widened as Izuku watched her leap and bound, similar to a frog. What was most interesting is that he thought he saw her hang in the air slightly when her jump would be at the apex. Perhaps she had some sort of small 'floating' ability as there were known species of frogs that could glide in the air due to their webbing between their feet. If that was the case, how many 'aspects' of frogs did her quirk possess? His thoughts were interrupted when the drone called out her score of seven seconds and fifty-seven milliseconds.</p><p>As the frog girl stood up and dusted herself off, she turned her head towards the others and gave a small thumbs up to Ochako, who smiled and did the same back. However, her attention turned towards Izuku and how he was just looking at her like he had a million questions just eager to spill out; she tilted her head quizzically in return. Still, the gruff voice of her teacher brought her back to reality.</p><p>"Head back to the others." Aizawa spoke before yelling out, "Bakugo and Midoriya, you two are next!"</p><p>Both teenagers nodded and jogged back to the small gaggle of students while the two called boys made their way towards the starting line. Tsuyu made her way to her reasonably new friend, who smiled brightly at her as she came up, "Tsu!" Ochako said and bounced lightly, "that was amazing! I didn't know you could jump so far."</p><p>"Thanks, kero; truth be told, I had hoped to do a little better."</p><p>"You did awesome regardless!" Mina spoke up, "Besides, you were up against a guy with freaking engines for legs, so being a little slower isn't the end of the world when you're going against someone who's literal quirk is going fast."</p><p>Tsuyu nodded gently, then looked towards the two boys at the starting line, "Who do you think is going to be faster between those two?"</p><p>"Between Bakugo and Midori? As much as I want to root for my fellow 'fluff-buddy,' I don't think any of his 'kits' can outspeed literal explosions." Mina crossed her arms, frowning as she stared at Bakugo, "Though I really hope he does beat Bakugo, to be honest."</p><p>"Oh? Why do you say that, kero?"</p><p>"I don't know, there's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way; plus, since we began this whole test thing, he's been glaring at Midori like him being here offends Bakugo or something." Mina huffed as the small group of girls turned their attention back to the track.</p><p>Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin, thinking about how he looked at her when she was coming back to the others, the 'million questions' gaze he had intrigued her, and if they were to pass these tests, she could also ask him things about his own quirk. These 'kits' sounded exciting, and making new friends had been one of her goals when coming to UA, which thankfully she had when she met Ochako after the practical exams.</p><p>As Aizawa readied the pistol once again, Tsuyu's interest in the mysterious green-haired boy's quirk would grow following what had happened next, as a blinding light soon enveloped the starting line when the pistol was fired.</p><hr/><p>Izuku was a bit of a mess as he was walking towards the starting line, not only because he was going to be pit against Bakugo but also of his three kits; none of them were great at crossing great distances.</p><p>Sure, His 'red mage' could pull him towards the end of the lane when he was close enough. However, he had no idea how far the limit was before he could even pull off a <em>corps-a-corps</em>, plus Izuku needed to make a good impression here, or else he'd be expelled. Nezu had warned him that the teachers were given free rein in how they taught their classes, and Aizawa obviously was no exception.</p><p>It also didn't help that he could feel his mind continually going back to Tsuyu, how her jumping and leaping was just reminding him of <em>something</em>. The feeling and warmth he was getting from Hydaelyn's blessing were just urging him to think about it. Izuku didn't even realize he was at the starting line with Aizawa and Bakugo ready to start.</p><p>The blonde boy snarled as his hands began to spark with tiny explosions, reading himself as Aizawa sighed heavily and rose the pistol into the air, "Start when the pistol goes off in 3…"</p><p>Izuku froze as he looked at Aizawa, eyes wide in frantic searching before looking down into his hands; oh god, what was he going to do? He hadn't even switched into anything yet!</p><p>"2…"</p><p>'<em>CRAP! Think Izuku, think! It's evident that Tsuyu's quirk is frog-based, so why are you stuck on it? Is it because of the jumping? Is it because it's like a frog?! What else jumps and leaps? Um.. uh… '</em></p><p>"1…"</p><p>'<em>Leaping frogs! Jumping Amphibians! Wait, no, she was gliding partially in her jumps, so flying frogs? Maybe lizards?.. Wait… gliding lizards… flying lizards! Just like a drac-'</em> "AH!"</p><p>As that last thought entered Izuku's mind, the pistol went off. While Bakugo had launched off with his explosions, Izuku clenched his head as the motherly voice of the crystalline goddess echoed in his mind before enveloping him in a blinding light.</p><p>Aizawa quickly brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the bright light one of his students had let off, squinting to see what the hell was going on as gasps and shouts came from the students that were further away. For a brief moment, he swore he could see a darkened figure leap out of the light and down the track, effortlessly passing Bakugo, who was astonished and angered that someone had passed him.</p><p>The drone buzzed with a racer passing the finishing line, leaving a cloud of dust with what sounded like metal skidding across the gravel and obscuring the person that had completed it. Bakugo was still racing, and Aizawa looked to find that Midoriya was no longer at the starting line.</p><p>*BZZT* "two seconds and fifteen milliseconds."</p><p>Aizawa's attention was brought back to the drone at the end of the track, where the dust was beginning to settle, and his ordinarily tired eyes slowly widened at the sight before him. Where he was expecting his student in the typical navy blue UA gym uniform stood a figure wearing the most wicked looking armor.</p><p>It was a mix-match of what looked like scale or plate mail similar to one of those fantasy games on Mic's phone he would often gush about in the break room, with dark matted lavender cloth pieces holding the odd costume together. Parts of the upper armor from what he could see revealed the teenager's body from what Aizawa would assume would be for better mobility, which usually Aizawa wouldn't have too much issue with, but how those shoulder plates seemed to keep close to Midoriya's body was just… odd.</p><p>Another striking feature of the boy's new look was the helmet itself. It didn't look like it was made from the same material as the other metallic pieces, almost like leather, yet still held the same colorization and looks like the other pieces. It had an odd sort of beak to it where the teacher could see a small part of the boy's face underneath with two red slits meant for the eyes he suspected, and two large fins adorned on the sides of his head with a "tail" at the back.</p><p>It was when Midoriya turned around to face his teacher did Aizawa see the weapon, a fantastical looking spear or lance that had edges that seemed to pulse with a bright purple as he held it. The buzz of the drone with Bakugo's score of four seconds and forty-five milliseconds didn't even phase Aizawa out of his thoughts as he watched his armored student begin walking back to the others, passing by him and not even acknowledging the scruffy man.</p><p>"Midoriya."</p><p>That single word stopped the boy, who was now only five feet away. Turning towards his homeroom teacher, the sound of what could be heard as skin being peeled back could only be heard as the helmet 'shifted' to reveal the face of Aizawa's student.</p><p>Izuku looked with a tired and emotionless face that seemed to match his teacher, his fluffy green hair looking longer now, and straight at the roots but retaining the curls he was known for at the ends, "Yes, sir?"</p><p>Aizawa motioned his hand like he was waving over the boy's body, "Explain."</p><p>"I was able to 'awaken' another kit from my quirk, sir. This one is dubbed 'Dragoon,' and while I would fully explain it's abilities right now, it would be illogical at this time since there is a schedule to keep." Izuku answered back with a light tone of voice to match his expression. Aizawa merely sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, already getting a headache from the boy, but then looked at him and held out a hand.</p><p>"Also, surrender your weapon, while it is a part of your quirk, I rather not risk any accidents. Should you need it for any of the tests, you will only need to ask, understood?"</p><p>With no hesitation, Izuku held out the strange spear out to Aizawa, who took it and grunted from the heft and shockingly weighted thing. Once Izuku let go of the weapon, the purple ends dimmed to an almost deep purple color and no longer shone. Holding the spear up now, Aizawa nudged his head towards the other students waiting, some of them looking flabbergasted as they stared at the green-headed boy.</p><p>Izuku nodded without another word, answering his teacher's question and acknowledging what was asked of him. As the strange armored boy began to head back, Aizawa turned to Bakugo, who had been silently watching the exchange. Still, he could tell the blonde-haired teenager was seething in anger, "Bakugo, head back to the others."</p><p>The boy's red eyes met Aizawa's tired ones, and the only response the teacher got was a huff. As Bakugo walked past, Aizawa sighed silently but heavily to himself.</p><p>It was going to be a very long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Izuku's Dragoon armor is the "Weathered Pteroslaver" Set from the game FFXIV as seen here: https://tinyurl.com/dekudragoon</p><p>Also the comparisons Izuku was leading up to where the small lizards that can leap and glide called "Dracos", are found in the jungles of Southeast Asia, and in my mind, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say that Japan has some zoo's Izuku could've visited for school trips that had these little guys. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eye of the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>QAT and a surprise in the locker room!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HO there! Welcome back to Bearer of the Light!</p>
<p>So big chapter this time, dealing with the QATs as well as some minor stuff.</p>
<p>Just want to say that we have hit over 10k of collective views on FFN and over 3k on Ao3! :o so THANK YOU ALL for enjoying this story! While I'll admit it has been harder to write recently, it's more my own personal health than anything, but to know people are genuinely enjoying the story is wonderful news for me :D</p>
<p>Without further adieu, let's see get to some reviews (FFN)</p>
<p>Guest 1: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, truthfully I thought it was a good stopping point, so sorry if it did feel a little short :(</p>
<p>draculyn28: Thank you!</p>
<p>ProjectIceman: I honestly had a blast writing that part, because Aizawa is a very smart man. He would have read all the profiles of his student hopefuls to get a better idea of what he's dealing with and to properly train/teach them. And he was right, Izuku is a god damn enigma, his quirk more so.</p>
<p>Honestly, that Dragoon outfit is the best IMO, hence why our green bean is using it.</p>
<p>I do have an account already on Ao3, same name and everything, I just crosspost between there and here to reach a wider audience. :3</p>
<p>Animefan13579: He will at some point, as Tsuyu will bother him about it as well. And while there is the potential of her gaining more frog-like abilities, I am going to keep them closer to canon. So no genderbending aspect or anything that would have extreme body modifications (which includes gliding, but I can fix that easily)</p>
<p>Guest 2: Oh Dark Knight will be introduced, and with it will come quite a big change for Izuku and some of the other characters.</p>
<p>Anyway, here is the new chapter, please enjoy and review :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think Momo would already be used to the weird things that would happen to her friend, given his quirk. Even after nearly a year knowing the boy, the raven-haired heiress still couldn't quite figure out everything about him, not like she would often try and pry into his past or get to know him on a more intimate level past their friendship. Still, it bothered Momo that one of her friends was always such a mystery to her, even more so his quirk and the vast ways it just kept saying 'fuck the rules of logic.'</p>
<p>While they had discussed their quirks at length in the past, most of the time, it would often shift away from his and just go back to focus on hers. If there was one thing Momo did not like about Izuku, it was the way he wanted to dodge questions in regards to himself.</p>
<p>As much as she hated to admit it, she would need to find a way to corner him and have him answer her truthfully, especially now that Izuku unlocked a supposed fourth 'kit' and this one just looked 'wrong' to her. Not that she would ever feel any ill will about Izuku, far from it, but the way he carried himself and his general look of 'aloofness' was a little off-putting to her as Izuku had made his way back from the track.</p>
<p>Where was the caring, if timid boy she knew from a year ago? Momo knew that his different forms would alter his personality slightly, but this one seemed just to override that notion as if replacing his character entirely with one that didn't seem to care about anything or anyone in general. When he did rejoin the rest of the class, he was standing front and center, arms crossed and just watching the tests. Some of the boys had attempted to try and talk to him, but all the green-haired boy would do was side-eye them and simply said 'Later' before going back to watching the tests.</p>
<p>Momo brought a hand up to her chest and looked worried before turning towards Mina and Kyoka, who also wore their shared looks of worry. Kyoka looked more upset than anything, huffing gently with her jacks, gently swaying like two little snakes. At the same time, Mina crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.</p>
<p>A red-haired boy soon joined Mina's side as he huffed gently, "Geez, talk about a cold shoulder. You'd think people would be more friendly on the first day."</p>
<p>"He is friendly, Kiri!" Mina turned to the boy beside her, frowning now with her pout, "It's just one of the 'flaws' of his quirk!"</p>
<p>The sharp-toothed boy looked to the pink girl, raising an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest now, "Wait? How do you know that, Mina?"</p>
<p>"That's Midori!"</p>
<p>"Wait, THAT'S the 'Midori' you kept telling me about?" The boy, identified as 'Kiri,' turned to look at the armored boy with a raised eyebrow, "Huh, from the way you described him, I didn't figure he'd look so..."</p>
<p>"Look so what, Eijiro Kirishima?" Mina glared at the boy now, her hands on her hips as Kirishima's hands rose in surrender.</p>
<p>"So buff and manly! I mean, look!" Kirishima pointed towards Izuku as Mina's eyes followed her friend's finger and her cheeks slowly began to turn a dusty purple. Of course, she already knew that Izuku was pretty buff and built thanks to those photos from the beach Setsuna had taken when she spotted him there cleaning it, but those were almost a year old.</p>
<p>Those photos did no justice to what she saw now.</p>
<p>Mina shook her head to clear it of any thoughts about Izuku's body and what he would look like shirtless, clearing her throat to get Kirishima's attention, "I don't know the reasons why he hides it, but maybe you should ask him for tips! I mean, he could be a potential workout buddy!" She exclaimed softly with Kirishima nodding his head with a giant shark-toothed grin, "But, I'd wait till after this is all over."</p>
<p>"Yea, that's fair… Oh, it's my turn, wish me luck!" Kirishima said as he immediately began to jog towards Aizawa and the small boy with purple balls on his head standing beside the teacher. Mina watched her friend head off before turning her attention back to Izuku, and she crossed her arms over her chest again, looking at him deep in thought before biting her lower lip.</p>
<p>Perhaps she should schedule that class beach trip sooner rather than later.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning progressed as one would expect it to, each student pushing their limits to please their teacher and his expectations. Once the fifty-meter dash was completed, the students had moved on the seated toe touches, and unsurprisingly most of the boys didn't do too well with that particular test. Even Izuku could only go so far despite his armor not hindering him in the slightest. Mina and the invisible girl, Tooru, easily bested everyone, followed by Tsuyu and, shockingly, Yuga.</p>
<p>Following that test were the sit-ups and distance running; while the former was pretty standard in the results for most of the students, the distance test set a high bar for a fair amount of students. While only Mineta and Tooru were one of the few that did poorly on this particular test, Aizawa would make a note for future generations of students that one needs actually to run the distance test, and all because of one student, one he didn't even take to consider to be a potential 'problem child.'</p>
<p>Momo Yaoyorozu, heiress to a major industrial company and possibly one of the class's smartest students, with another 'logic-bending' quirk similar to Midoriya's. Who knew that her 'creation' quirk could be pushed to such a degree? It's not like anyone could just create a moped from literally nothing. Aizawa couldn't fault her though, part of the reason he did these tests were to see if the hopefuls would be creative in using their quirks in any way to give them an advantage, and Momo had proven to be resourceful with hers. He knew a few of the students wouldn't be able to utilize their quirks in a creative sort of matter due to said quirk's limitations. Many quirks that involved mutations of one's physical body were proof of this. However, they could be improved upon either by training or by support gear designed with the individual in mind.</p>
<p>What was a little surprising to Aizawa was the fact that Izuku and Tenya had been keeping up to one another in stamina before both dropping out due to exhaustion. One would have thought that the armor the green-haired boy was wearing would have weighed him down, but he could keep up with his peers quite well considering. After Aizawa had waved down Momo to stop, he gestured to a box that was close by full of grip testers. As he watched the students slowly make their way towards the chest, Aizawa had hoped there would be no further surprises with the tests and they would end sooner than later.</p>
<p>Of course, nothing ever goes Aizawa's way.</p>
<p>"Sir." Izuku had come up to the tired teacher, who kept his eyes on the scorepad, reading off the numbers as they came in, the corner of his eye twitching when he noticed the results from the multiarmed giant of a man, Mezo Shoji, which was an astonishing five hundred and forty kilograms.</p>
<p>"What is it, Midoriya? I doubt your weapon will be of use for this test."</p>
<p>"My apologies, sir, but it is not for my lance." replied the teenager staring at Aizawa, the same aloof facial features the teacher shared, though not as tired looking, "I wish to ask two things, Would you prefer I did this without the use of my gauntlet? Considering my peers are using their bare hand- *SKRRT*."</p>
<p>Both student and teacher quickly turned their heads towards the sounds of metal being crushed, only to see that Momo Yaoyorozu had bent the logic of the world once again and created a hydraulic press with her quirk and wholly destroyed the grip tester she was using. After the machine had finished its "cycle" of crushing the device, Momo looked up to see everyone staring at her, which caused the girl to blush and fiddle with the machine's controller.</p>
<p>Izuku turned his head back to Aizawa, "-considering most of my peers are using their bare hands, what would you prefer?"</p>
<p>"Use your bare hand then, Midoriya." Answered Aizawa with a heavy sigh, watching as the teenager began to undo a few straps of the taloned gauntlet and placing it under his other arm once it was off, "what was your second question?"</p>
<p>"My second question is in regards to using my regular strength or using my boosted strength." replied Izuku as Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that, asking a silent question which the boy was immediately able to pick up on, "While my normal strength is equal amongst my other 'kits,' this one offers an ability that boosts my strength, and I would like to put my all into it, however providing a baseline would be ideal for any future tests where I may not be a 'Dragoon.'"</p>
<p>A few more moments passed in silence, the teacher and student staring at one another before Aizawa sighed and nodded. Izuku made his way towards the box of grip testers and pulled one out, fitting it in his hand and taking a slow but deep breath. On the exhale, he squeezed the device hard until he could no longer pull on it, holding it for ten seconds before the final result was displayed on the device, a soft ding going off. Aizawa looked to his score pad before addressing Izuku, "Your base is ninety-eight point nine kilograms."</p>
<p>Izuku nodded and walked a few feet away from Aizawa, which caused the man to raise an eyebrow. As he watched his student getting ready to do something, many of the other students had turned their attention towards the Izuku, eager to see what else his quirk could do.</p>
<p>They were not disappointed.</p>
<p>Izuku's body began to shimmer a bright blue with wisps of smoke coalescing around his body. The smoke grew though, shining brighter as what looked like long serpentine scales coiled around his body before blooming out with what could be described as a 'dull roar' of a mighty beast echoing in the air. Everyone watched as a gentle blue mist still swirled around Izuku, who now took another deep breath, looking at the grip tester and, with no hesitation, squeezed it as tightly as he could.</p>
<p>Everyone could hear the tester's metal squeaking under the pressure as Izuku held it, staining to not fall apart under the boy's grip as what felt like the longest ten seconds finally ended with a wobbly 'ding' noise. Aizawa looked at the score pad in his hand as he could hear the grip test fall apart as soon as the boy released it. Upon finding his latest score, the tired teacher took a deep sigh, muttering something under his breath that Izuku couldn't quite hear, but what he did hear was his results.</p>
<p>"Nine hundred and ninety-seven point six kilograms."</p>
<p>Silence hung in the air for a brief moment as the number processed in everyone's mind before a collective 'WHAT?!' filled the air, as well as few other choice words, even a 'manly' was heard amongst the noise before Aizawa quickly turned his head and activated his quirk to silence them.</p>
<p>Not far from Izuku, who was walking off to stretch as he waited for the next set of tests, Ochako had her mouth open in shock to hear how well the green-boy had done. Sure, the first test was nothing to sneeze at, but when he started to glow blue and then practically crushed the grip tester, she didn't know what to make out of that.</p>
<p>Ochako turned towards Tsuyu, who had been standing beside her about to try her hand at the grip test, "Did you see that, Tsu? He crushed it like All Might would crush a car!" She beamed to her froggie friend, though her excitement slowly faded as she noticed Tsuyu was staring blankly at Izuku. Her already dark beady eyes had shrunken down to almost pinpricks as Tsuyu's gaze continued to watch the boy. However, that ended as a slight shake of her shoulder snapped her out of her daze, and a squeaky 'kero' came out of her throat.</p>
<p>Both girls were blushing, Ochako more so, and after a tense few moments, finally spoke, "Y-you alright, Tsu?"</p>
<p>Though the frog girl's face remained as stoic as ever, the dusting of pink on her cheeks quickly gave away her embarrassment, "I'm fine, kero, let's just finish our tests." Tsuyu said with a finality in her voice, which Ochako silently nodded at, both focusing back onto the grip tests.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Infinity," called out Aizawa as he held up the counter. Most of the class gave a collective gasp and a few cheers while Ochako blushed and rubbed the back of her head before jogging back off towards the group. As she did, Izuku had already been walking towards the circle with the same expression he had throughout most of the tests, though his cheeks were a little red since the side-step test took a bit out of him.</p>
<p>As Izuku stood in the circle, Aizawa tossed a ball to him, "Now," began the teacher with his stern tone of voice, "No baseline for this one, I want you to give it your ALL, if you hold back, I will expel you."</p>
<p>Izuku stared at his teacher, who was also staring back at him. The air was so tense between the two that you could cut it with a knife as they looked at one another in silence, finally though, Izuku gave a small nod and replied with an 'Understood, sir.'</p>
<p>The green-haired boy looked down to the ball, tossing it in the air a few times before taking a slow and steady breath in. As he exhaled, the blue serpentine mist swirled around him again before blooming out, and the dull roar echoed in the air; the power radiating off of him forced Aizawa to grab his capture scarf, many of the students watching the spectacle also taking a step back, except for a couple of obvious exceptions. Izuku was still silent as he took another breath in, winding his arm into position.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes for a moment, Izuku slowly frowned before opening his eyes again; the 'aloof' expression he had been making the entire testing day morphed into a scowl as he shouted, throwing the ball as hard as he could. As it soared into the air, Izuku looked up to the ball and brought himself into another stance, the blue mist beginning to solidify around him as he shouted, "MIRAGE DIVE!".</p>
<p>As the words left his lips, the dull roar echoed out once again as a beam of light shot out from the green-haired boy's 'mist.' As it did, the shaft morphed into a serpentine body with large glowing wings and chased after the ball, roaring as it did before catching up with the small projectile and pushed it further and at more incredible speed.</p>
<p>Both students and teacher watched as the literal dragon of light soon faded out of sight, and the ball descended to the ground with a visible puff of dirt at the impact. Izuku was panting gently, catching his breath from all the shouting as he heard the ding of Aizawa's measurement device go off; without turning his head, he asked, "How did I do, sir?"</p>
<p>The tired teacher looked at his device, noting it down on his scorepad before looking up to Izuku;. However, his lips were hidden in his scarf, the boy could hear the small smirk in the man's tone of voice, "Two thousand, four hundred and sixty-nine meters."</p>
<p>Izuku gave off a small huff of a chuckle before the sound of an explosion rang out from the cluster of students followed by the scream of one Katsuki Bakugo, "DEEEEEKKKUUUU, YOU BASTARD!"</p>
<p>As if on instinct, Izuku spun himself towards his attacker, his right hand reaching out in the spin towards Aizawa as the lance the teacher was still holding onto yanked itself away and into the boy's waiting grasp, twirling it once before he fully faced his would-be attacker. As he looked upon Bakugo speeding towards him in a cascade of explosions, the blue mist that was still coalescing around him suddenly turned blood red, and Izuku's typically emerald left eye began to glow bright with a similar shade of red.</p>
<p>The presence that Izuku was giving off gave Bakugo pause, skipping to a halt on the gravel. Though he was stopped, he held his hands up threateningly as small explosions kept popping out of his palms as both boys stared down one another. Bakugo's red pupils transfixed onto Izuku's one emerald and one glowing bright red eye, gritting his teeth as the pressure the blonde boy felt was keeping him rooted in place.</p>
<p>Even Aizawa was having an issue standing near Izuku. The pressure the green-haired student gave made it hard for even the veteran underground hero to breathe. The teacher watched Izuku's hand gripped the shaft of the lance tighter. However, it was off to the side and not pointed directly at his attacker; Aizawa knew that with one twist of his body and thrust with his hand, Bakugo could easily be skewered like a shish-ka-bob. When Izuku's lips curled into a snarl, and the tired teacher could hear some kind of 'unnatural and guttural' growl escape the boy's lips, Aizawa activated his quirk first on Izuku, but seeing as nothing changed on the boy, he shifted his gaze over to Bakugo, flinging his capture scarf out and securing him.</p>
<p>"Midoriya. Bakugo. Stand down, or you both will be expelled."</p>
<p>Bakugo kept struggling slightly, his mouth covered, so any words he was shouting were muffled, but eventually stopped trying to escape. Meanwhile, Izuku relaxed his stance and the blood-red mist soon dissipated to blue before vanishing completely; as it did, his left eye soon returned to normal and let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>Pulling the bound blonde closer to him, Aizawa deactivated his quirk and looked to Izuku, frowning at him, "While I understand you were responding to a threat Midoriya, never take a surrendered weapon from me or any teacher again. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>Izuku looked to his teacher, the 'aloof' look back once again, "Crystal, sir."</p>
<p>"Good, now go tell the others that the results for the tests are on the display screen outside of the change rooms; if they ask if anyone is getting expelled, explain to them that it was a 'logical ruse' to motivate them. Then to report to the classroom for their syllabus' before having the rest of the day off. I need to speak with Bakugo in private."</p>
<p>Izuku nodded to his teacher as Aizawa pulled Bakugo with him, the blonde-haired boy snarling at Izuku as he was led off. Watching the two leave, the rest of the class soon rushed towards him, a few of them with worried looks and keeping themselves back from the green-haired boy. Still, a few others with Momo, Jiro, Yuga, and Mina were leading the pack.</p>
<p>"Izuku!" Momo called to him, which caught his attention, and turned towards her, placing the lance onto his back, "Izuku, are you ok? What on earth did you do?" Momo continued as she got close, looking him over before staring at his eyes, mainly his left one.</p>
<p>"When Bakugo decided to charge at me, with my "Blood of the Dragon" ability activated, I was able to shift it into a more powerful form called "Eye of the Dragon." Using its presence to halt him in his attack and allow our teacher to subdue him." Izuku answered with his monotone voice as Momo looked over him, her hand on his cheek and chin, turning him left and right as if to check over something, "Is something the matter, Momo? I am not exactly fond of this."</p>
<p>After turning his head back to face her, Momo realized what she was doing and quickly let go, backing up a little and blushing heavily, much to the snickers of Mina and Jiro behind her, "I'm sorry Izuku, but when you did that ability, your left eye was glowing bright red as well! It was worrisome."</p>
<p>"My left eye turned red?" Asked the boy with a tilt of his head, looking at Mina and Jiro, who nodded their heads in agreement with Momo.</p>
<p>"Oui! It was shining like the most dazzling Ruby!" Yuga exclaimed loudly, making Izuku turn his head to him, raising an eyebrow and bringing his gauntleted hand to his chin, thinking upon his friends' words and claims.</p>
<p>"Interesting, something to note for later." Izuku rubbed his chain; as he did so, his body simmered for a moment before exploding into a burst of sparkles, his clothes and hair returning to normal. However, the change caused those who hadn't seen it before to jump back in surprise, which startled Izuku as well, "W-what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Dude! How did you do that?" asked the blonde boy with the black streak, who was followed closely by a boy with odd-looking elbows and Kirishima. Izuku blinked, looking confused for a moment before gasping lightly and blushing, rubbing the back of his head with a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>"O-Oh? You mean the whole sparkling lights and changing outfits thing? My quirk i-is called 'Manifest' and… I can kinda… sorta... " Izuku began to press his index fingers together, trying to find a good explanation of him switching between the different kits. Though what he heard next, he knew he would never let down, mostly since Mina was present.</p>
<p>"The cool armor and weapon, right?" the blonde body smirks and leans back on his heel, "It's pretty damn cool, though admittedly, it could be seen kinda girly."</p>
<p>"G-girly?!"</p>
<p>"Dude, totally! Not to knock your quirk, but allowing you to change into different outfits and give you awesome powers… that's pretty much something out of a 'Magical Girl' show!" the boy beamed, though everyone else was simply staring at him. Though after a few moments, Mina began to smile, Kyoka was doing her best to not bust out in laughter along with Kirishima and the odd elbowed boy, Momo looked confused when it came to the comparison and poor Izuku?</p>
<p>The poor boy's face paled a ghostly white, his mind racing with thoughts to try and disprove such a notion, but as he processed it in his mind, one thing was adamantly clear.</p>
<p>His new classmate was right. His blessing WAS like something from a magical girl anime. Izuku collapsed onto his hands and knees, muttering up a storm, which kinda freaked out some of his classmates. Still, it was Kyoka to the rescue once again as she jabbed the green-haired boy in the sides with her jacks, "Enough of that, Green! You were acting all 'high and mighty' a few moments ago, and now you're going back into your shell, stop it!"</p>
<p>As Izuku groaned from the jabs and slowly began to pick himself up, with the aid of Tenya and Momo, the odd elbowed boy snapped his fingers, "Yea! I was curious about that." He looked to the still-recovering Izuku, "What's the whole deal when you, well, 'transform' for the lack of a better term into the different armor and weapons. No offense, but up until that point where you were jumping like a maniac, you were giving off this whole timid but friendly attitude."</p>
<p>Once he finished dusting himself off, Izuku looked to the curious boy, "W-well… when I shift into my 'kits,' it's what I call them, certain aspects of my personality traits kinda get… rearranged, I guess is the best description."</p>
<p>"That's pretty funky, not going to lie, but the way you blew some of those tests out of the water was MANLY!" exclaimed Kirishima, who had made his way towards Izuku and grabbed his shoulders, shaking the poor boy, "We totally gotta work out at some point! I can tell you must have an intense routine already!"</p>
<p>"Kiri! Stop shaking him, or you'll break him!" Mina pouted and attempted to free her timid friend from her excited friend. Kirishima stopped shaking Izuku and released him, chuckling out an apology. It was then that he introduced himself to Izuku, as well as the blonde-haired boy and the one with the odd elbows, Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero, respectfully.</p>
<p>Just as Izuku was about to ask them about their own quirks, Momo had gently tapped his shoulder and got his attention, "Izuku, I'm sorry for bugging you, but what did Mister Aizawa say before he left with Bakugo?"</p>
<p>Izuku blinked for a few moments before that familiar blush dusted across his cheeks as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "R-right, thank you for reminding me, Momo." He turned his attention back to the others, clearing his throat, and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>'O.k. you got this Izuku, just like Mr. Yagi and the dean taught you.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Everyone!" shouted Izuku, his voice wavering a bit, and he could feel his nerves beginning to get the better of him with everyone's eyes upon him; he gulped silently before continuing, "Mr. Aizawa said that our results are on the Display screen outside of the change rooms, A-and that no one is going to be expelled because it was… um… a-a "logical ruse to make sure we drove ourselves to do our best." As everyone gave a collective sigh when he said that, Izuku internally beamed, thinking maybe this public speech thing wasn't so hard.</p>
<p>"Our syllabus' are in the homeroom for us to take after we change, and then we have the afternoon off!" He finished, and once again, all the other students cheered and began to head towards the change rooms. Just as Izuku was about to head there himself, he was stopped when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to see who had stopped him, the smile he had faltered slightly but still remained, "Oh, Mina! I-is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Izuku asked this as his usually smiling pink-skinned friend gave him a stern pout, indicating something was wrong. He watched Mina point towards Tsuyu and Ochako, and he raised his eyebrow at her, "You were staring too much at Tsuyu during the first test we did, and it spooked poor Ochako! Now you go march over there and apologize, mister!"</p>
<p>"B-but I wasn't… I didn't mean… I w-was only-"</p>
<p>"I know, Midori…" Mina said with a gentle but exasperated sigh, "I know you didn't mean any harm by it, and I explained it to Ochako, but as we told you before, some people WILL get creeped out by you analyzing them like that. So go apologize, and maybe after we all move into the dorms, you can sit down and do your 'million questions about quirks' thing with them." She smiled at Izuku, who now sported his own pout, and looked away, mumbling out an 'I don't ask that many questions.'. She gently nudged him forward, indicating for him to go, which he began to jog towards the two girls, calling to them to get their attention.</p>
<p>Mina watched as he began to speak to them, obviously flustered and bowing down in apology to them. Her mind was on other thoughts as she began to head her own way towards the change rooms.</p>
<p>She definitely needed to move that beach trip sooner than later.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, having caught up to the two girls, Izuku was currently bowing towards them, hastily trying to explain himself, not hearing Ochako or Tsuyu calling out his name. That was until he felt a flick on his head that caused him to stand back up, grunting a little in pain.</p>
<p>"About time we got your attention, Kero." Tsuyu said with her usual tone of voice, "Now, try and explain slowly. We couldn't understand a word you were saying when you were bent over."</p>
<p>"R-Right, well… as I was saying, I-i wanted to apologize for staring too much earlier. Mina m-mentioned it to me just now and h-how I made Uraraka upset."</p>
<p>"Well," Ochako said, crossing her arms over her chest, "She did say why you were doing it and told me to give you the benefit of the doubt."</p>
<p>Tsuyu looked first to Ochako, then her gaze went back to Izuku, "Why were you staring at me then, kero? I may be used to such things, but I would like the honest truth."</p>
<p>Izuku blushed gently, tapping his index fingers together a few moments, before taking a slow but steady breath, "S-since I was little, I've always been fascinated by quirks… like how they worked or how the human body had to adapt to them. As I got older, it became such an interest for me that I began to analyze quirks in-depth… it had its drawbacks, however, as I tended to m-mutter to myself and hyper-focus on one particular person."</p>
<p>The two girls nodded and waited for him to continue, "My quirk, 'Manifest,' also… p-plays a part in it. Because I am a late-bloomer, sometimes one person will take up my entire focus due to a ... erm... let's say "pull" I get and cannot stop focusing on them and their quirk." Izuku looked to Tsuyu, who tilted her head when his gaze met hers, "I-it's thanks to Asui here that I was able to unlock a new 'kit' for my quirk... The one you saw today, which is called 'Dragoon.'"</p>
<p>After his explanation, both girls simply stared at the boy, Ochako blinking in surprise while also now fully understanding what Mina had meant and smiled sweetly at him. Tsuyu, on the other hand, had placed a finger on her chin, thinking for a moment before staring directly into Izuku's eyes to see if he was earnest, "You say that because of my quirk, which is simply me having the abilities of a frog, allowed you to become that powerful 'Dragoon' person?"</p>
<p>"'Simply having'? Asui, your quirk is amazing!" Izuku said with no hesitation, moving a little closer to her and locking his gaze with hers, "You were able to toss the ball with just the strength of your tongue and got an amazing score, not only that but how far you can leap, jump and glide shows just how much hard work you must have put in to get into UA!" The green-haired boy smiled brightly at the frog girl, whose cheeks had a small dusting of pink across them. Seeing this, however, Izuku's own face began to turn red, and he back off, chuckling nervously, "S-Sorry about that, but like I said, quirks really fascinate me."</p>
<p>Tsuyu stared at Izuku for a moment, her cheeks returning to their usual color as she spoke, "Midoriya, I tend to speak my mind, so I am going to start off to say that staring at people for too long may give them the wrong impression and be a little creepy, kero." spoke the frog girl, watching Izuku gently slump forward.</p>
<p>"However, I can tell you are a good person at heart, and it's part of your quirk that you may not be able to help with. Much like myself when I was younger with my croaks, people would find them odd."</p>
<p>"Why? To be honest, your little ribbits are pretty cute to me and just another interesting aspect of who you are."</p>
<p>Both girls blinked, staring at Izuku, who tilted his head in confusion as he didn't realize what he just admitted. The blush of Tsuyu's returned with a vengeance, while in Ochako's mind, she couldn't help but think back to what Mina had told her about Izuku being an accidental flirt. After a few moments of silence, and Izuku still looking unaware of what he said, Tsuyu cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Kero, thank you… regardless, I accept your apology Midoriya, and please call my Tsu as I would like all my friends to do so."</p>
<p>"Y-your welcome, As-Tsu! Ehehe… sorry, it may take me a while to adjust to that." Izuku chuckled gently, "You can call me Izuku as well since you're allowing me to call you Tsu." He then looked to Ochako, who had been silently watching the two. He smiled at her, and she politely returned it, "And you can too, U-uraraka, if you want, of course."</p>
<p>"Of course! And you can call me Ochako; I mean, you did save my life and heal me during the exam after all." She beamed a smile as well, causing both Tsuyu and Izuku to squint slightly from how bright it was. A soft gasp coming from the brunette refocused the two, "Oh yea! You promised to explain your quirk with Iida, Aoyama, and me, but you were rushed off before you could."</p>
<p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yea, and I plan to keep that promise, but perhaps when w-we all move into the dorms proper, I'd be glad to go over it with you three, and T-tsu as well, if you're interested."</p>
<p>"Sure, kero, after all, I want to know how I helped unlock that 'Dragoon' thing for you." Tsuyu spoke as she began to walk away from Izuku and Ochako, "But let's go see our results first, then make plans, kero."</p>
<p>Both teenagers looked to one another, nodded, and followed their new froggy friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"So! Did he apologize properly?" Mina asked after pulling down her shirt over her head, smoothing it out the casual black t-shirt with the neon rainbow text of 'ACID' across her chest; she was looking at Tsuyu and Ochako, who was in the middle taking off their gym shirts, her black sclera eyes taking in lovely views of both girls quickly before quickly looking up at their faces.</p>
<p>With her back turned towards the others, Tsuyu had reached into her locker for her regular shirt, then looked to Mina, "He did, Kero, even gave a small explanation that I helped him 'unlock,' I guess would be the correct term, that Dragoon thing."</p>
<p>"Apologize?" Momo asked as she walked back from the sinks to make sure her ponytail was redone correctly after changing out from the gym uniform.</p>
<p>Mina turned her head to Momo, her arms crossed over her chest, and sighs, "Yea, Midori was doing his 'analysis' thing again on Tsuyu and freaked out Ochako when he was staring."</p>
<p>"Ah." was all Momo had said, sighing gently to herself. She had been trying to help Izuku break that little habit of his ever since they first met, but it was so ingrained that it was proving difficult. Though admittedly, Momo did find another aspect of Izuku cute in a way, especially with how excited he got when he discussed the quirks he saw or observed.</p>
<p>"He kinda scares me." spoke Tooru as she was tying up the shoelaces of her sneakers, "Not to be rude or anything, but the way his quirk works and changes his personality like that, plus how that power around him made him feel so intimidating." The invisible girl shivered slightly, which Mina went directly towards her and gave the poor girl a gentle hug.</p>
<p>" I can understand that really I do, but Midori is such a sweetheart!" Mina spoke as she 'looked' at the quivering girl, "And even I was a little frightened when those weird mist things swirling around him appeared, but I can say with one hundred percent that Midori is an awesome guy, though a little dense at times." the pink-skinned girl beamed a smile, which seemed to calm down Toru somewhat.</p>
<p>"Still though, when his left eye was glowing red when that Bakugo tried to attack him, and that mist stuff turned red too, the pressure he was giving off…"</p>
<p>"Speaking of that," Kyoka spoke up, putting on her jacket with the band 'Deep Dope' stitched on the back, "What was that idiot's beef with Green, anyway? Who just attacks someone randomly like that?"</p>
<p>"I don't think it was random." Tsuyu spoke up, fixing up her light green skirt and standing up to face the other girls, "Throughout the tests, Bakugo kept staring and watching Izuku, always with a frown or a snarl whenever he was beaten by him, kero. That and the odd nickname of "Deku" would suggest they know each other previously, Also…" the frog girl looked to Kyoka, who raised an eyebrow at the sudden attention, "He also knew what Bakugo's quirk was before he tossed the ball, and how loud they were when he covered your ears to protect you. That would also suggest they knew each other before UA and that Izuku already analyzed him."</p>
<p>As the girls all looked to one another, taking in the words of the green-haired girl as she continued, "What the nature of their relationship is, I don't want to assume the worst… but I can bet it was very negative." She looked towards Mina, Kyoka, and Momo then, "You three have known Izuku longer than the rest of us. Has he ever mentioned Bakugo before?"</p>
<p>"No, in fact, he usually avoids talking much about his past, at least when I've asked him." Mina said, looking at Kyoka, who nodded her head in agreement; they both turned to Momo, "You knew him longer than us, Momo… did you ever ask him anything about his old schools or friends?"</p>
<p>Momo rose a hand up to her chest, thinking for a moment, "Well, I've only known him for a little less than a year. There was one time another of our group, Setsuna, had asked about any other friends Izuku had aside from myself and her at the time, to know if they enjoyed talking about quirks as well and perhaps meeting up…" Momo's face slowly saddened at the memory, all the girls catching on that something was off, "He looked so down and distant then, his eyes were almost glazed over and since then we never brought it up."</p>
<p>Now with the mood in the room ruined by that revelation, as well as the implications in regards to how Bakugo reacted, the silence was interrupted by the loud shutting of Kyoka's locker door that rattled within the small room, the purple-haired rocker turned towards the group, more specifically Toru, "Look, trust us when we say that while Green's personality can take a different turn at times, he's generally a good guy that often doesn't know what he's saying most of the time."</p>
<p>"W-what do you mean 'doesn't know what he's saying most of the time'?" asked the invisible girl, looking between her and the other two that knew the boy more. Mina giggled gently at what Kyoka was referring to, while Momo gently blushed and continued to get dressed. Ochako, Toru, and Tsuyu merely blinked, confused, until the auburn-haired girl gasped and then giggled gently.</p>
<p>"Ooooh, I get it!" Ochako said, "Mina told me about this, and sure enough, you were right!"</p>
<p>"Oh. My. God!" Kyoka groaned, and her head rested against the locker door again; Toru jumped when the loud bang from the metal echoed.</p>
<p>"What? What was Mina right about?" asked the invisible girl, feeling the bench she was on shift slightly as Ochako went to sit beside her. If one could see her, they would see that Toru had her head tilted in confusion because of the smile beaming off of Ochako.</p>
<p>"So, Mina mentioned to me that Izuku was an 'accidental flirt,' and when he was talking to Tsu and me earlier, he complimented the ribbits she made and called them cute and said, 'they were just another interesting aspect of who you are.'. And oh my gosh, he said it with such a straight face and clearly didn't realize what he did!" Ochako bounced in excitement, joined in by Mina and Toru, who cooed and joined in the bouncing.</p>
<p>"You know, if I already didn't know him and how dense he can be when it comes to romance, I'd swear he was doing it on purpose and trying to sweep every girl he meets off of their feet," Kyoka grumbled loudly, sighing with exasperation in regards to how dense the green bean she was friends with could be. The locker room erupted into loud giggles at her comment but was thoroughly silenced with what was said next.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind that, kero."</p>
<p>All the girls looked at the green-haired frog girl with eyes widened in shock; she returned their gazes with her own emotionless one, "While he may have done it by accident, I could tell he was honest with what he said about me and my ribbits, kero. Izuku, while timid at times, can be very passionate about what he loves. Though his personality does change when he switches into this different 'kits' of his, from what we witnessed today to how Ochako spoke about him and his actions during the entrance exam to me, he's clearly much more than just timid… which is cute in its own way, kero."</p>
<p>Tsuyu picked up her bag and shut her locker door before turning back to look at her fellow classmates, "When he used that 'blood of the dragon' ability for the first time, the blue one, I could feel a powerful presence off of him but one that seemed to be protective in a way as well. While he may analyze quirks, he sees them as another aspect of a person, instead of defining them like many people do nowadays. I don't think I need to explain how often I've been looked down upon due to my mutation. Still, Izuku didn't see me as the person mutated by her quirk… he saw me as a person, kero, plain and simple, even called my ribbit's cute." Tsuyu blushed gently as the others kept listening to the girl speak her mind.</p>
<p>"While I am clearly not going to pursue anything romantic as of yet, considering this <em>IS</em> the first day of university, I am going to get to know him better, see where this all leads too." Tsuyu continued while looking over the girls before her, " And, if I am going to be honest, which I tend to do, kero." The frog girl giggled low in her throat that sounded like a bunch of little ribbits, "For someone, we assume to have gone through a very rough life, with people like Bakugo around to try and keep putting him down, and yet still comes out looking on the brighter side of life… well, kero, that's very attractive to me." With that, the frog girl turned around and headed towards the door of the locker room, stopping suddenly as she gripped the door handle, turning her head back, "It also helps that he has a cute butt, kero kero." and quickly opened and shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>The rest of the girls looked flabbergasted at the now-closed door until Mina cleared her throat to snap everyone out of their collective shock, "W-well, she's not wrong about how Midori with that last part… if he's had to deal with Bakugo for most of his life, how Izuku acts all timid makes total sense now, plus the fact that he still comes out as strong and passionate as he does despite all that crap is admirable."</p>
<p>The collective agreements echoed from all the girls as they began to grab their own bags, shut their locker doors, and head out. Kyoka stopped in her tracks to see that Momo was simply staring into her locker; she walked over to the heiress and lightly tapped her bare shoulder with a jack, "Earth to Momo, You there?"</p>
<p>Momo gasped and jumped a little, blushing slightly and turned toward the punk rocker. She gave a soft smile while calming down, "Y-yes, my apologies Kyoka… just something on my mind at the moment, but we can talk about it later, alright?"</p>
<p>Kyoka stared at Momo for a few moments, then sighed and nodded, "Alright, but hurry up, or else you'll be left behind… I'll wait for you outside the door, so we can walk back to class together."</p>
<p>"Of course, thank you, Kyoka."</p>
<p>And thus, Kyoka left the room, and once Momo was sure she was alone, she sighed heavily, resting her head against the locker door. After hearing Tsuyu confess about liking Izuku and how after one day knowing him, the frog girl had figured out so much about him that Momo had missed, and she knew him for a longer set of time!</p>
<p>She was disgusted at herself for not seeing the signs or putting two and two together, but now she also felt slight heartache for how much he must've suffered. She was supposed to be training to be a hero, and yet she couldn't tell that one of her closest friends was hurting!</p>
<p>What hurts worse yet was that now another girl was going to attempt to claim Izuku for herself. Someone was going to try and take <em><strong>HER</strong></em> knight.</p>
<p><em>'Well...'</em> Momo thought, closing the locker door with her school bag in one hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Two can play at that game.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are the results of the QAT for those interested:</p>
<p>1. Momo Yaoyorozu</p>
<p>2. Izuku Midoriya</p>
<p>3. Shoto Toderoki</p>
<p>4. Tenya Iida</p>
<p>5. Katsuki Bakugo</p>
<p>6. Fumikage Tokoyami</p>
<p>7. Mezo Shoji</p>
<p>8. Eijiro Kirishima</p>
<p>9. Mina Ashido</p>
<p>10. Ochako Uraraka</p>
<p>11. Tsuyu Asui</p>
<p>12. Koji Koda</p>
<p>13. Rikido Sato</p>
<p>14. Mashirao Ojiro</p>
<p>15. Yuga Aoyama</p>
<p>16. Hanta Sero</p>
<p>17. Kyoka Jiro</p>
<p>18. Denki Kaminari</p>
<p>19. Toru Hagakure</p>
<p>20. Minoru Mineta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Deep Thoughts and Scare Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoka thinks upon two of her closest friends, and the class meets their new dorm manager!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, it's Chapter 10 of Bearer of the Light!</p><p>Annnnnd it's honestly pretty tame compared to the QAT's, huh?</p><p>Well, don't worry as for the next chapter, it's Battle Trails and HO BOY.. that's gonna be a biggy.</p><p>Anyway, hope everyone has been doing alright, and once again thank you for reading my silly little crossover fic.</p><p>ONTO THE REVIEWS! (FFN obviously):</p><p>Qwho: Her knight, indeed ;D</p><p>Masterblade47: Oh trust me, for certain people, that eye is going to mean they are about to have a bad time. Thank you for the compliment and yea, I'm honestly a little scared about the romance part of the story truthfully since this will be my more serious attempts at it. Want to make it believable, you know?</p><p>SSJ-Jolt: Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised at this point.</p><p>AnimeFan13579: As the great wise man, Abraham Simpson once said "A little from column A and a little from column B". But More from A if you catch my drift ;)</p><p>Xerzo LotCN: Hello! hope you enjoy it here as much as you did on Ao3!</p><p>Before I go, I'd like to call out a few writers that I think you all should enjoy:</p><p>Evil Angel: He's the writer of such awesome MHA fics like "Blood of the Moonborn", "Songs of Tomorrow", "Emerald Ignition", "My Reality is How you see me", and "Concupiscent Cravings". And I strongly recommend those fics when you have a chance. [If your over the age of 18 of course as most of those fics are mature]</p><p>3wolves: author of "The Monsterous Hero: Goliath", an excellent Izu/Tsu which helped me get the drive to write in the first place.</p><p>Pizzaplate: Author of "The Devil is in the Details" an MHA/Warhammer 40k fic that has both elements of the main universe of WH40k, but also some of every Popular "If the Emperor had a Text to Speech device" and is awesome!</p><p>You can find these fic's here on Ao3 so go look them up and enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoka would think she'd have a decent understanding of the people she was friends with. Sure, Mina and Setsuna were easy to figure out, as both were hopeless teases and knew just how to push someone's buttons, and it was Mina that helped her discover things about herself.</p><p>Granted, that was a one time deal, and it helped both girls become better friends since both learned more about one another during the 'date.' For Kyoka, it was knowing that while Mina loved to breakdance, she was also taking lessons in other forms of dancing to keep in shape and using those said dancing techniques with her quirk.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mina had learned that though Kyoka loved to play the guitar and bass, the earphone jack user could also play many classical instruments. Violins, trumpets, harps, flutes, to name a few, though she preferred her guitar more than anything, and the way Kyoka sang? When even the ever flirty Mina is left a blushing mess after the song, you know how good one would consider the punk rocker.</p><p>The kiss she got afterward also helped.</p><p>While nothing more than a tighter friendship came out between the two women, Kyoka was still someone troubled by how her two new friends acted not only with one another but also with others.</p><p>Izuku was easy to figure out; while he was mostly timid and shy, he was an amiable boy. He was quick to apologize for everything, like if he made a small little mistake that he needed to make a grand gesture of apology. Honestly, it annoyed Kyoka quite a bit originally, especially given how she first met him when he was in his 'gunbreaker' form.</p><p>However, after the little discussion in the change room that happened not even ten minutes ago, and from what Tsuyu had hypothesized, Izuku did not have an easy life. Given how that blonde asshole acted towards him and pretty much outright attacked him, it made clear sense why the green-haired boy was a ball of nerves most of the time. And Tsuyu was also correct regarding Izuku, and the fact that he still pushed on and always have such positivity to him was really admirable.</p><p>You could see it when he was using his different kits, his Paladin one moreso. His smile was always so bright, like nothing wrong would go wrong, and he was there to make sure. Admittedly, Kyoka loved that smile of his and was one reason why she kept trying to badger him to stop thinking so negatively about himself. Granted, it wasn't the only thing she loved about him… his determination to be a hero, how hard he worked to get his body in shape for the entrance exams, and to follow said dream. However, he looked pretty buff already when they first met.</p><p>There was also the fact that Izuku actually treated and thought of her as a girl, which sadly was not common to the punk rocker throughout her childhood. She had some guy friends in the past but mostly only thought of her as another boy, which hurt Kyoka's feelings quite often. It wasn't until she met Mina that someone outside of her parents and other family members treated her how she wanted to be, a woman with a tomboy-like personality (which probably didn't help now that she thought about it) but also had a sense of femininity to her.</p><p>However, after meeting Izuku, Kyoka noticed that he reacted to her similarly to the others within their small group. When she confronted him about it, citing she didn't have the curves like the others and didn't act all girly like Mina. And what followed something was genuinely awe-inspiring and caused Kyoka to blush brightly for a moment at the memory.</p><p>Izuku, mister 'timid and shy' himself, had given her a small lecture explaining how despite not looking "curvy" like their other friends, she was still a stunning woman. For a straight ten minutes, he would compliment her looks, personality, and how she held herself in her confidence and kept it very tame and respectful while also keeping the straightest and honest face.</p><p>This was where Kyoka learned about his "accidental flirting," and by the rock gods did her heart skip a few beats while he gave her this lecture. Thankfully, while stammering and blushing madly, she was able to halt the boy's talking with her hand on his mouth, which also caused his face to turn a neon red.</p><p>Smirking to herself, her gaze shifted over to the taller girl walking beside her, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>This was another issue that Kyoka seemed to be having; looking ahead once more, her thoughts went to the feelings she had toward the young heiress.</p><p>If there was one word that the purple-haired punk rocker could describe Momo, it would be "goddess." The woman basically exuded the best qualities of a woman: Intelligence, beauty, and charm, just to name a few, and that confidence she had when it came to her quirk usage and how she was able to keep up with Izuku's mutterings, which even with her enhanced hearing, Kyoka still hadn't even managed to thoroughly pick it up from time to time.</p><p>Regardless, she sighed to herself, thinking how Momo would react if Kyoka had the guts to confess her feelings. At best, Momo would be polite and tell her that she saw her as only a friend, making things awkward for a while. At worst… she'd probably lose said friendship. It also didn't help that Kyoka was also crushing on the same boy as the heiress.</p><p>It was no secret that Momo was crushing hard on Izuku, how often she would blush at even the tiniest compliment he'd give her or how much her heartbeat sped up when they were going back and forth in their discussions. However, Kyoka noticed that Momo could get jealous quickly when a girl would get close to Izuku. One example was when Setsuna and Mina were teasing and flirting hard with the boy one particular day. However, that second part often flew over the boy's head. It seemed they had immediately stopped when both girls could 'feel' the aura of jealousy that Momo had radiated off her.</p><p>It was one of the reasons why Kyoka had yet to confess her feelings to Izuku and her crush on Momo at the same time.</p><p>Why was love so complicated?</p><p>The laughter coming from behind the door to Class 1-A snapped her out of her thoughts; mentally sighing again and adorning the classic Kyoka expression of 'uncaring' look, she turned to Momo, who seemed to have been knocked out of her own thoughts.</p><p>"Welp, we better get used to this… I swear it's going too loud at the dorms. Let's hope the dorm manager can keep some of these knuckleheads in line."</p><p>"Now, Kyoka, it's rude to talk about our fellow classmates like that." Momo pointed out with a gentle smile on her lips, "But yes, I do hope they are to keep up with some of the more… 'rowdy' ones."</p><p>"And gods help them if they have an interesting quirk." Kyoka mused as she reached out to the large door, Momo giggling softly at that, knowing full well what would happen. As the door slid open, the two women looked on to see many of their classmates laughing loudly at some kind of joke. The punk rocker scanned the room and raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the small group by her desk, "Yo, where's Green?"</p><p>"Green?" asked Kirishima, who had stopped laughing at an anecdote Mina had been telling him, "Oh! You mean Midoriya? Yea, he got a text message when we were changing and had to book it." the red-headed boy with shark teeth shrugged, "By the time we came back, his syllabus was already gone, so was Bakugo's now that I think about it."</p><p>"Ugh, fantastic…" Kyoka sighed gently, "I guess when Mr. Aizawa said no one was getting expelled, that included him."</p><p>"In any case, what was everyone's plan going to be after this? I was thinking of visiting the cafeteria and getting some lunch before checking out the dorms." Momo spoke up as she looked to the small group of her classmates, eager to change the subject away from the missing blonde.</p><p>"Yea, that sounds like a good idea, would help see what we are dealing with when we start moving in." Sero replied as he crossed his arms in front of him, "Don't wanna pack too much stuff and find out it won't all fit."</p><p>A loud stomach growl echoed across the classroom. The room was going silent as everyone turned towards the culprit, which was Momo and was a blushing mess. Mina smiled at her friend, walking up and wrapping her arm around her shoulder and giving the heiress a soft side hug, "Not surprising that your super hungry, Yaomomo, given how much you created today during those tests." She let go of Momo and rose her first up, "Let's go eat!"</p><p>A collective cheer rang out in the classroom; even the ever silent Todoroki had joined in, though he was still as expressionless as ever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Groans of pure delight came out of the students of Class 1-A as they were walking towards their dorm. No one had considered that the chef of UA's cafeteria would be the pro hero "Lunch Rush." The food he prepared for every student was just so delicious it was hard to stop going back for seconds or thirds!</p><p>Fifths and sixths in Momo's case.</p><p>Some of the students were idly chatting, talking about how full they were or how tasty even just the plain white rice was when Tenya suddenly spoke aloud and caught everyone's attention.</p><p>"Ah, here we are! The 'Heights Alliance' dorms for Class 1-A" spoke the blue-haired teenager, his arm waving in the arm like a robot, which at this point everyone in the class assumed was another tick that the students would have to get used to. As they began to make their way to the front doors, someone they didn't expect had already slammed open the entrance door and stormed out, his face a clear sign of anger similar to how he had looked to the class earlier in the day. Still, they did notice his complexion being paler than usual.</p><p>"MOVE IT, EXTRAS!" screamed Bakugo as he pushed past a few of them and speedily walked towards the front gate of the University. Many of the students groaned and sighed as they remembered they would have to put up with the blonde from now on. Tenya was the first to recover and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again.</p><p>"Let's… put aside Bakugo's behavior for now and go inside; perhaps our new dorm manager is someone that can keep him in line."</p><p>"I dunno, dude." Kaminari spoke up, hands behind his head as he walked towards the entrance, "Kinda hard to keep a guy with a short fuse and can toss out explosions in line that easily."</p><p>"Well, regardless, let's head inside," Momo spoke up and walked into the building, thanks to Tenya holding the door for everyone.</p><p>As the entire class walked inside, they were all gasping and taking in the beautifully decorated floor. By the entrance, one could find an organized, although empty, coat room where lockers marked with their class numbers adorned on gold plates awaited their rain/winter coats and boots. Just past that was a large open space with a giant LCD TV and entertainment center sitting against the wall facing towards the dining area. In front of the TV were several soft and comfortable looking couches and loveseats, with two coffee tables spaced evenly between them. Across the way, several of the students were checking out the very spacious kitchen area with its vast array of cupboards and lazy susan hideaways that formed a 'U' shape counter to separate it and the dining area. What marveled them more was the three large and brand new looking stoves that lined against the wall, with one large fridge and a gaping empty spot beside it close by.</p><p>And sitting in the dining area, where the students came to look upon a giant wooden dining table and twenty-two matching chairs lined and wrapping around it. However, two of said chairs were occupied by two people, a man and a woman, who were mildly chatting and talking over tea.</p><p>The man could be best described as a skeleton wearing a yellow suit two sizes too big on him, his blond hair wild with two large bangs hanging over his gaunt face. At the same time, his eyebrows casted dark shadows over his eyes; one could see the bright blue irises shining from within those shadows that, for some reason, made the students feel 'safe.' The woman sitting next to him, giggling gently from what may have been a joke told before the students came in, was a shorter woman with shoulder-length deep green hair, though a short ponytail could be seen from the back of her head.</p><p>The silent question running through everyone's head since looking upon her was immediately answered when Momo walked forward and spoke, "M-Ms. Midoriya? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh! If it isn't Momo, so good to see you dear." spoke the now identified Inko Midoriya, who said something to the man beside her in a whisper who nodded back, possibly to just excuse herself while she went to go meet the students. As she walked towards them, her true height revealed that she was on the shorter side. Still, the smile she beamed was very familiar to a few of the students and cemented that this was Izuku's mother.</p><p>"It's good to see you too, Ms. Midoriya… but I am still curious as to why you are here, not to be rude, of course."</p><p>"That's alright, Momo; I can understand the confusion, given that it would be odd for one of your classmates' mother to be here on the first day," Inko spoke gently before turning her attention to the other students, a few she had quickly put names to their faces now, given Izuku's descriptions of them during the year that he was training. The older woman turned and faced the others, bowing gently before raising up, "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Inko Midoriya."</p><p>The class bowed and welcomed her back; Inko smiled at this and held her hands in front of her as she continued, "So before we get started on the dorm orientation, I'll tell you a little about myself."</p><p>"As some of you may have guessed, Yes, I am Izuku's mother. I am a widower, and my former occupation was as a registered nurse at the hospital in Musutafu prefecture. The hours were very long, but it was very meaningful work, and I loved helping those that came in, even met a few pro heroes at times when they came in injured." Inko giggled gently, remembering how she would often try to get an autograph for Izuku once the pro heroes were discharged, "Anyway, I've been hired by UA to not only be an assistant to Recovery Girl but also as Class 1-A's dorm manager!"</p><p>"Weren't you calling yourself 'dorm-mother' but a few moments ago?" spoke the skeletal man from the table, who followed up his comment with a dry chuckle. Inko turned around to face him and gasped with fake indignation and a soft blush on her face.</p><p>"Toshinori! You weren't supposed to say that yet!" The older woman pouted at him but then realized that she had a class full of students still, so she turned around and chuckled nervously, then cleared her throat.</p><p>"Yes, well, as Mr. Yagi has just said, I would prefer the term 'dorm-mother' since we will all be living here for quite a while, and it seems more friendly than 'manager.'" she continued as the sound of a chair moving back made her ears twitch, "and the gentleman behind me is Mr. Toshinori Yagi, he's another one of the staff here at UA as Nezu's assistant as well as personal secretary to All Might."</p><p>The man smiled as some of the students gasped at the mention of All Might; a few of them began to ask questions about the Pro Hero before Toshinori raised his hand up to quiet them down,</p><p>"Now, I'd be more than happy to answer any questions at a later date, but I must get back to the dean and finish up some paperwork that All Might may have missed; this is his first teaching job, so I please ask you be patient with him." The skeletal man turned to Inko, "and thank you again for the tea, Inko, and I am glad to see you and young Midoriya have adjusted well to the dorm suites already."</p><p>As she waved him off and told Toshinori not to fret about them, a bang on the door caught everyone's attention. The small boy with purple balls on his head spoke up, "I got it.". As he went towards the door, the small boy screeched loudly, "HOLY HELL?! What are you carrying?"</p><p>"It's the second refrigerator, the other one had a busted motor, and I was asked to bring a new one, and thank you Mineta." Izuku spoke as he walked in holding the large boxed appliance in his arms as they flexed with the 'heavy' load they were carrying; his legs tightened with every step he took as he casually strolled towards the kitchen, smiling at his classmates, "Hey everyone… sorry I can't properly greet you…" his attention turned to his mother, "And sorry it took so long, they had delivered the unit to Lunch Rush, but it was also late, so I asked if he needed help during the lunch hour until it came in."</p><p>"It's fine honey, do you need any help with that?" Inko asked, her hand close to her chest in worry, but he beamed a smile at her in reassurance.</p><p>"Actually, yes… it would make it easier to lift the fridge out of the box with some help." He looked back to his classmates, and Tenya was the first one to immediately pick up on the gesture.</p><p>The blue-haired boy turned to the others and, with a wave of his arm, spoke loudly once again, "Yes! It is our duty as students of UA to help out a fellow classmate; I shall aid you, Midoriya, but we should keep the group small, any volunteers?"</p><p>"I'm in!" Kirishima shouted out as he went to stand beside Midoriya, turning towards the other boys, "C'mon! The sooner we get this done, the quicker we can check this place out!"</p><p>Some of the other boys nodded, and soon Kaminari and Sato joined the small group as they all headed into the kitchen. Izuku placed the box down, and they all immediately began to get to work. Inko smiled softly, watching some of the others helping out her son, then turned her attention back to the remaining fifteen, "While they do that, I'll explain the rules of the dorms and some other little things."</p><p>"First, while I shouldn't need to say it as we are all adults, but while I have no issue with quirk usage in the dorms, please do be careful. Accidents happen, and I'd rather you come to inform me as soon as possible than try and hide it."</p><p>"Secondly, there is a curfew set in place for 10 p.m. this means that anyone outside of the dorms must be back before then unless you have been given permission to stay out longer. If you are off-campus and are going to be late, again, call me and let me know."</p><p>"Third, a chore list will be set up starting Monday, and while it may need to change due to internships and work placements, as long as we can all coordinate on this, there should be no issue."</p><p>"Fourth, there is a garden behind the building that was being taken care of by the graduates from last year, and everyone here is responsible for it, including me. This will help alleviate some costs in regards to vegetables during the summer months."</p><p>"Fifth, There is to be no fighting outside of training or in the dorms." Inko said with a touch of venom to her voice as well as gleam within her eye, sending shivers down everyone's spines, including Tosnhinori, who had kept standing beside her while she did her speech, "Arguments happen, and tempers flare, but we are all adults here, and I WILL get involved in disputes before it gets physical. Dean Nezu has also authorized me to prevent any physical altercations using my quirk."</p><p>"W-what is your quirk, Ms. Midoriya?" asked a somewhat frightened Mineta, eyes slightly bulging and his knees shaking. He flinched when she turned her gaze to him; something within her glare made the wish for the end right there.</p><p>"My quirk is that I can attract small things to me. Be it a pen, a novel, remote control… nerve endings. I don't need to visually see what I pull on. My training as a medical professional has allowed me to 'tug' on the small parts of one's body." she kept staring at him, causing Mineta to flinch once again, "Also, harassment also falls under the rule as well… simple and friendly teasing is still o.k, but go too far. Well… you wouldn't like what happens."</p><p>Inko cleared her throat, then appeared to be smiling gently one again. The sudden one-eighty kept everyone's attention on her still, now understanding why Bakugo looked a little pale when he left, and they learned quite quickly one of the many rules of survival in the world.</p><p>You don't piss off Inko Midoriya.</p><p>"And while not the last rule of the dorm, as the rest are outlined in the syllabus, and I don't think I really need to stress this enough…" The 'dorm-mother' shifted in her stance, a little rosy-cheeked as she spoke, "You are all young adults, and certain 'urges' can occur, especially with a mixed dorm and while relationships and what goes on in the privacy of your rooms happen, contraceptives are available from Recovery Girl, or from me as well." Inko turned her attention towards the girls, "And ladies, for birth control, only Recovery Girl would be able to provide you with that, so I would recommend getting a consultation with her first."</p><p>With everyone thoroughly embarrassed by that last little bit of information, Inko's cheeks turned to normal, "I may be here to supervise you, but I am also here to help guide you as well, not only as future heroes but as people too. Some people seem to forget that Pro heroes are still human, not immortal gods that can never be vanquished; I can say this with one hundred percent honesty from how many of these supposed "gods" ended up having to retire due to lost limbs."</p><p>Inko gave the group in front of her a sad smile, "So please, remember that you are all just learning to be heroes, you will make mistakes, and don't be afraid to come and talk to me should you need any help. My door is always open."</p><p>As the class began to relax and calm down, not only from the somewhat embarrassing talk before Inko's heartfelt speech but also the fear she gave them in regards to her quirk, they all turned their attention towards the kitchen when they heard Tenya exclaim, "Midoriya! Be careful when lifting that!"</p><p>Everyone walked around the counter to see what was going on, and some merely gasped to see that Izuku had dead-lifted the new fridge out of the box. He held it above his head, his body tensed as before, but his t-shirt rose to reveal the small of his back to the onlookers. Izuku's head turned to Tenya and the green-haired boy smiled.</p><p>"It's fine, Iida. It's not that heavy, and Denki, is it plugged into the wall socket yet?"</p><p>"Yep!" called out the electric-quirked boy with a thumbs-up as Kirishima and Sato pushed the cut open box and various styrofoam pieces out of the way. With the way clear of refuse and one blonde student, Izuku slowly knelt down to the ground and tilted the appliance down before standing up and adjusting the fridge into the formerly vacant slot. After sliding it in, he sighed with a smirk on his lips, dusting his hands at the completed job.</p><p>Izuku patted the door to the chrome appliance, then began to turn around to face the others, "Now, Lunch Rush told me that we should wait a few hours before we put-" stopping mid-sentence, the green-haired boy's eyes went wide with fear and backed up into the fridge as he looked upon the while smiling, dangerous look on his mother's face, "M-mom? W-what's wrong?"</p><p>"Izuku, sweety, when did you get a tattoo on your back?" Inko asked slowly, but there was that tone to it that matched the look she had. Izuku, on the other hand, blinked owlishly and tilted his head before quickly making his way to the main floor bathroom.</p><p>As he did, and putting on a brave face, Tenya moved slowly to Inko and gently cleared his throat, "M-Ms. Midoriya...", his voice stuttered when her gaze suddenly shifted towards him, Tenya quivered as he stood tall, "M... Midoriya d-didn't have that tattoo before our Quirk Assessment tests, b-but when they were finished, it w-was there. We d-didn't have a chance to tell him before he left in a hurry."</p><p>The air around Inko immediately faltered, and her malicious look turned to worry, "W-What? How is that possible? W-what happened during the tests?"</p><p>Tenya sighed as he felt there was air to breathe now, "During the one hundred meter dash, he 'unlocked' another aspect of his quirk, something called a "Dragoon" kit."</p><p>Whatever else was going to be said immediately died in their throats as Izuku rushed back in, his eyes wide in terror and confusion as well as being completely shirtless. Many of the girl's cheeks blushed a deep rose with a few of them looking away (as well as the silent clicks of a phone app going off because of a particular pink-skinned troublemaker) Izuku quickly turned around to reveal said mysterious ink upon his back to his classmates.</p><p>His very toned back flexed as what could be described as an elongated crystal ran up his spine in full view of his classmates. The image lines were green in color, with four odd symbols seemingly floating within the crystalline object.</p><p>Izuku turned his head, gaining the attention back from the tattoo or his back muscles, and in a panic, he exclaimed:</p><p>"WHEN DID I GET THIS TATTOO?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Calm before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku's headaches start to get worse and worse, causing him to lose more sleep.</p>
<p>What will happen when he reaches his breaking point?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! It's Chapter 11 and 12 of Bearer of the Light!</p>
<p>So yea, was a little late on this one, sorry... and honestly, I had to ultimately split the chapter into two because of how big it go (seriously 20+ pages X_X), So enjoy</p>
<p>Now for the Reviews! (old to new on FFN):</p>
<p>Silvanium: Without spoiling too much: Yes, but also no (?)... it will be revealed a little later in the story. And I'll be honest, I COMPLETELY forgot about the Legacy Mark from the game, but it is not that. Think of an image of a crystal shard with 17 faces that make up the said image.</p>
<p>Guest: Well here's a new one! enjoy!</p>
<p>AnimeFan13579: Here's the thing after I wrote the tattoo scene, I learned that it's a big social NO in Japan. Like if your a foreigner and have a tattoo, you'd be barred from entering bathhouses and stuff.</p>
<p>It's due to the fact that a lot of the Yakuza have Tattoos, so it's got its stigmatism there. But this is just another hurdle for our dear green bean.</p>
<p>Xero LotCN: Yep, poor Jiro... stuck between softness and hard as rock muscle... granted I don't think she'd mind.</p>
<p>I'm probably going to skip over the lunch reveal for now, but it will come back to bite Izuku on the butt later. And who said Inko wasn't scary in canon either? If she had trained her quirk even a little, good lord she could easily bring down many a foe with just a pull of a nerve.</p>
<p>The 'lifting the fridge' over the head was based upon a comic someone did where Kyoka's phone was kicked under the dorm's fridge and while they were trying to figure out who to call, Izuku just deadlifted it.</p>
<p>Mina is not going to share those photos as of yet, a personal treasure for her. And the tattoo, as revealed in this chapter is more than meets the eye ;)</p>
<p>draculyn28: Thank you, and hello!</p>
<p>Coleptera: Thank you kindly, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy the story, leave a comment or review on how I can improve it... you guys know the drill!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another dream, another sleepless night.</p>
<p>To say that these were becoming a common occurrence over the last few days would be an understatement. Initially, they were nothing but little whispers of words, and vague images sped through Izuku's mind that had begun on the first night of sleeping at UA. His lack of sleep for the first couple of days was chalked up to simply be from exhaustion caused by the move, as well as the excitement of starting his education at the university.</p>
<p>However, as the days progressed, the dreams grew in strength, leaving Izuku's mood a little less than stellar. Both Saturday and Sunday were tough since it was the two days that the others would be moving in. Because of his show of strength with the fridge on Friday, his mother had him 'volunteer' to help his new classmates move into their room.</p>
<p>The look in her eye as she said this was probably a punishment for the new tattoo on his back. After everyone had headed home on Friday, he had gone straight to Recovery Girl with Inko to figure out what the deal was with the mysterious inkings. Izuku explained as best as he could to the older woman what he and his mother had been told by the boys of his class that his back was bare when they first changed before the assessment tests. But when they had changed afterward, the mysterious image of the crystal and symbols were just there.</p>
<p>With some examinations and a few tests, Recovery Girl had told them that it wasn't an actual tattoo, much to both parent and child's relief, but some sort of 'effect' of his quirk. As to why this had happened now all of a sudden, she couldn't give them a proper explanation but deemed it wasn't adversely affecting Izuku's health, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about.</p>
<p>As Inko sighed again in relief, Izuku, though, was staring hard at the older medical professional for a few moments. The usual wide-eyed expression of his eyes now gave a sharper look to them as he studied how Recovery Gril acted and spoke; ever since the incident after the entrance exam, he would be on the lookout for any signs she was hiding more than she let on.</p>
<p>Their eyes met for just a moment, and the ordinarily stoic woman's eyes quickly looked away, causing Izuku to squint suspiciously. Eventually, Izuku sighed and slowly got up, thanking Recovery Girl for her assistance and heading back to the dorms with his mother to further get things ready for the weekend and the antics that would surely arise then.</p>
<p>If only he knew.</p>
<p>The general moving-in throughout Saturday and Sunday wasn't hard, especially with Izuku there to help. But considering a lot of the things some people had brought with them, the green-haired boy was glad he took his mother's advice and placed a good portion of his All Might merchandise within boxes and safely hidden in a closet within his mother's private dorm room (which was almost an entire floor to herself).</p>
<p>The first student to show up was the ever quiet Shoto Todoroki. The bi-colored hair boy seemed to have little when it came to personal belongings from what Izuku could gather with a couple of boxes that were carried in. What struck as odd was the large number of tatami mats that the movers were bringing up the boy's room, and then once they were gone, Izuku had not seen or heard from Shoto for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>The next to show up was Momo, driving up the main building in her family's limousine, which was normal for her, but what was odd was that there were three limousines there. Still, Izuku's curiosity was sated when he saw all of his female classmates exit out of the car, followed by another limousine revealing their mother's and the last, of course, was the father's.</p>
<p>Inko had already made it outside to meet the parents and the girls, bowing to them and introducing herself. As the 'dorm mother' was busy talking with the parents, Izuku had come out of the building to greet his friends and new classmates.</p>
<p>As he got closer to the group of the girls, Momo was the first to point out the beginning of dark circles under his eyes and asked him in her usual concerned tone if he was alright. Izuku politely denied the allegation, waving it off with the same reasoning as it had been for the last few days. Momo, of course, gave him a deadpanned look, along with Mina and Kyoka.</p>
<p>From there, more of their classmates had begun to arrive along with the moving trucks that held their belongings. Thankfully, Izuku wasn't alone in helping to bring in the bulky items as some of the others had helped carry in the larger items, much to Izuku's joy, considering some people clearly overthought what to bring.</p>
<p>Case in point, Momo had decided to bring her rather large and extravagant bed from her home. And while the bedframe was easy to set up since it was already in pieces, the difficult part was now how to bring in the rest of her furnishings. Apparently, much to the embarrassment of the heiress in question, she had not adequately measured the dorm room's size compared to her bed.</p>
<p>At most, the rooms themselves could at least hold a queen-sized bed, big enough to allow a dresser and perhaps a shelf. Momo's regular bed was apparently bigger than that; the official name for her bed's size was "California King," and the dorm room could barely fit the frame, let alone trying to get the box spring in without damaging it.</p>
<p>Thankfully, there was a solution, as the top floor of the dorm house where Inko's private living area was had one spare room that was a little bigger than most others. Initially, this was something that Inko had requested so she could have Izuku be in the bigger dorm room; however, her son thought it would be better if he had one of the regular rooms so that he wouldn't feel like he was getting better treatment than the others just because the 'dorm mother' was his mother.</p>
<p>Of course, there was a bit of an argument, which devolved into Inko crying waterfalls, thinking that her 'baby boy' was trying to leave her already and was growing up too fast. Izuku had calmed her down and explained his reasons as well as convincing her. Thankfully this had happened as now Momo had taken up the residence beside Inko and had a larger room for her belongings.</p>
<p>Of course, it had taken almost five hours to get the mattress and the box spring into the room, as the door was still too small for the box spring at least, so using Ochako's and Sato's quirks combined, they were able to gently float the box spring up to the bedroom balcony and use the larger doors there to bring it in.</p>
<p>As the last class member moved in on Sunday, which was Bakugo, and he snarled at anyone who had tried to help him, the rest of the day had gone smoothly, with most of the students finally doing a proper meet and greet.</p>
<p>The only ones that had declined or outright refused to participate were, of course, Bakugo, Todoroki, and surprisingly Izuku. The first two were obvious. Bakugo's personality was less than desirable, plus the fact that many of the girls who were friends with Izuku didn't want anything to do with him. While Todoroki hadn't been outwardly negative for anyone, the boy's cold personality was a bit of a turn-off. However, some people had tried to speak with him, but only to receive a greeting and nothing more.</p>
<p>Izuku, on the other hand, was just so tired by the end of dinner that he had nearly passed out while he was finishing up his meal. Of course, he waved it off as his mother, Momo, and a few others of his class had asked him if he was alright, believing he shouldn't have to worry them with his troubles. After dinner, he excused himself to get some kind of sleep and was thankful that his dorm room was only on the second floor as he trudged up the stairs.</p>
<p>After getting himself ready for bed and sliding himself under the covers, Izuku sighed as he looked up to the ceiling of his dorm room. It had taken a few days, but the realization of where he was finally had kicked in; he made it to UA and was going to become a hero like he always dreamed of.</p>
<p>And despite the lack of sleep, the moving in, and helping the others move in, Izuku smiled gently to himself, thankful that for once in his life, something had gone right. Sure, it had taken pain, sweat, and some tears…. O.k. a LOT of tears… But ever since he felt the warmth of Hydaelyn's blessing 'that' day, everything just seemed to get better and better.</p>
<p>Gently closing his eyes, his mind began to drift off with the last thoughts of excitement for tomorrow was the first official day of university, the next to become the best hero he could be.</p>
<p>He just hoped that he would finally get some rest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izuku finally admitted it to himself. The universe hated him.</p>
<p>The green-haired boy huffed in annoyance and irritability at his desk with his head covered by his arms. The dreams, or rather nightmares, had returned full force once again. But this time, the images were vivid, almost like memories considering he saw it through a first-person perspective.</p>
<p>Flashes of battlefields with alien technology that walked on two legs and a cannon that fired out of a mechanical maw into crowds of soldiers as a great beast of a dragon exploded out of some kind of sphere-like prison and utterly decimated by the wyrm. Other parts of the nightmares revealed other fantastical creatures with human-like features of wielding the elements of fire, wind, and earth to devastating effect. Every scene flashing before his eyes were horrible visions with the screams of people dying all around him until he woke up with a start, sitting up in a deep sweat and panting heavily before collapsing back into his bed, only for his alarm clock to go off.</p>
<p>It also didn't help that the morning classes were all the standard ones needed in university, things like math and modern literature, which were taught by the pro heroes Ectoplasm and Cementoss respectfully. Under normal circumstances, Izuku would have been thrilled to be taught by such great heroes. However, he hadn't taken into account their speaking mannerisms, which he almost passed out due to how tired he was.</p>
<p>Modern Hero Art class was also another annoyance to the green-haired teen today, as Midnight as being… well Midnight, which wasn't all too great considering how she was basically referring to Izuku as "Aizawa Jr." from how grumpy and tired he looked.</p>
<p>English with Present Mic was pure hell for the most part. While a decent teacher of the language in his own right, often Present Mic would use his quirk while he talked, projecting his voice louder and louder and causing the already painful headache Izuku had to increase in intensity. Though, in the back of his mind, he did wonder how Kyoka was dealing with it, considering her amplified sense of hearing.</p>
<p>Lunchtime was nothing extraordinary. After grabbing his tray, Izuku made his way outside to eat by himself, missing Kyoka and Mina stopping Momo from trying to follow him.</p>
<p>Once outside, Izuku sighed in relief from the university's courtyard's gentle quietness to be precisely what he needed. As he began to eat today's dish of ramen with extra pork, his mind began to go over the constant images and sounds that had been running through his mind all throughout the last week.</p>
<p>It was apparent it was somehow tied to his 'blessing'. He knew that after the second night. The sense of deja vu was constant throughout the visions as if Izuku had previously experienced the harrowing events first hand. The green-haired boy was at a loss as to what to do about the situation. He couldn't exactly tell any of his friends or his mother since they didn't honestly know how his powers worked. He had thought about talking to All Might, considering he knew more than the others, but that in of itself wouldn't amount to much. Nezu and Recovery Girl were his only real options, but he couldn't fully trust the elderly medical professional at the moment. She was hiding things about his abilities from him on purpose, like Verraise. Also, she knew more than she was letting on about with his tattoo, but with his mother with them at the time, he could let that one slide.</p>
<p>It was also how she looked at him at times, like looking upon an old friend long since past or some kind of trauma that happened because of or involved him. Izuku was curious about it, considering that in her detailed history that was public knowledge, she never met someone that looked like him. But then again, whatever was released to the public was just that. Some heroes would or could hide things from the press or use their influences to keep it out of the limelight, All Might did that with his injury, so it made sense if she had done so as well.</p>
<p>Nezu was just an enigma, whether it be asking him questions about his blessing or Hydaelyn in general, or just himself for that matter. Sure, the white-furred animal-like being did answer any questions Izuku had asked in the past. Still, the answers were always vague, either to have Izuku discover the solutions for himself or Nezu was holding back on the information for a later date, but not like Recovery Girl was, however.</p>
<p>His inner thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing loudly in the air for the five-minute warning that lunch was ending. Izuku quickly finished gobbling up the rest of his meal and headed back inside to drop off his tray and utensils but then head to class.</p>
<p>He wished that the next teacher would be a little quieter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wishes were lies, and thinking they would come true is a fool's errand.</p>
<p>Izuku's somber mood that he had recovered during lunchtime came to a crashing halt when All Might slam the door to Class 1-A open and shouted out how he entered the room like a 'normal person'. With his headache now back in full force, not only from the entrance but the excitement that followed from his fellow classmates upon seeing the number one pro hero just left him staring with a glazed look at his desk.</p>
<p>He quietly listened to All Might quickly explain what their first heroics class would be and presented the students with their costume cases. Thankfully that had brought Izuku's mood up a bit.</p>
<p>Once inside the change room, Izuku opened up the case to his costume. He smiled fondly at the soft green fabric that laid within, remembering who had made it for him in support of his dreams.</p>
<p>As he began to pull off his shirt, a commotion happening further down from him caught his attention. What could be heard as arguing made Izuku turn his head towards the disturbance and check it out, for which he soon came upon Tenya berating Mineta about something. Once he got close enough to hear what the issue was, the usually calm green-headed boy's blood ran cold.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, it's a gift from our seniors and past heroes in training!" squealed Mineta as he pointed to a small hole in the wall that normally would have been missed by almost anyone, but apparently, being at the height he was, Mineta had spotted it reasonably easily.</p>
<p>"And I'm telling you it is not only quite rude but also criminal to use such a vulgar thing, Mineta!"</p>
<p>The smaller boy waved his hand to blow off the warning Tenya had given him, "Fine, if you don't wanna use it, your loss, buddy. For me, it's hello sweet delights!" Mineta shouted while some of the other boys were shouting at him to not do it. No one had noticed the small flash of light until it was too late, as standing behind Mineta, Izuku was covered entirely in the knight armor of his Paladin kit with his arms crossed and his right leg blocking the part of the wall with the hole in it.</p>
<p>The helmet of the imposing figure tilted itself down and was staring at the diminutive boy, "Iida told you to don't do it."</p>
<p>"Or what? Y-y-you can't physically stop me, t-that would be an assault against another student!" Mineta spoke, trying to find the confidence to stand up to Izuku. Still, his knees were rattling together as Izuku raised his hands up to the helmet and took it off, placing it under his arm to stare hard at Mineta, who was now sweating bullets and looked more frightened.</p>
<p>A few of the boys stepped back once Izuku's face had been revealed. The baby-faced, usually smiling teenager's look was now more hardened, a scowl upon his lips as well as his ordinarily green eyes flickering between their typical emerald hue to a brighter red color. The armored covered boy soon knelt down and spoke slowly to Mineta, looking him square in his beady eyes.</p>
<p>"I can't stop you physically according to the university charter, but should a fellow 'classmate', and I use the term loosely to describe you right now, try and commit intentional acts of villainy, as a student within this great school to be trained as a hero. I will stop you."</p>
<p>An audible gulp came out of Mineta before he bolted out of the change room shrieking like a scared banshee, many of the boys dodging out of the way. Izuku merely rose to his feet before gripping his head gently, the headache deciding to make its presence known once again. As he groaned, shifting back to his casual clothes with a small flash of light, he felt someone grab hold of his arm to help steady him.</p>
<p>Izuku looked up to see Tenya beside him, a worried look upon his brow, "Midoriya, are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yea, I'm fine… just the headache and my lack of sleep caught up to me a little is all."</p>
<p>"Normally, I would make a comment that you should be getting proper rest, but you have been going to bed earlier than one should over the weekend. You think you would be alright for the exercise?" Tenya asked with a raised eyebrow; the caring nature within his voice's tone made Izuku smirk a bit, considering how alien it sounded when it was about him.</p>
<p>"I should be fine, gotta push through it. Plus ultra, right?"</p>
<p>Tenya's brow furrowed again and stared directly into Izuku's eyes to see if there was any falsehood. Finding none, he sighed, "Fine, but we should alert a teacher to the existence of this hole so it can be repaired while our class is going on."</p>
<p>Izuku nodded, and as he was about to respond, he felt a poke at his leg calf and looked down. Tenya, noticing him do so, also looked down to see what looked like an earphone jack tapping the greenette's leg, "Kyoka?"</p>
<p>Upon hearing her name, the appendage "looked" up to Izuku and shook itself up and down as if nodding to him. Izuku merely smirked at the action, "I'm guessing you heard the shouting?"</p>
<p>Another nod from the jack.</p>
<p>"If Momo is still in there with you, could you see if she could make something to block or stuff into the hole?"</p>
<p>The only response he got was the jack to poke his knee and "slither" back through the hole. Both boys chuckled at that before Tenya looked to Izuku, "Anyway, I am off to Gym Gamma. You should hurry and get dressed, Midoriya." and with that, he left.</p>
<p>Izuku blinked and looked down to himself, seeing as he had yet to even get started changing into his hero costume, and looking up, he noticed he was the only one left. He sighed and quickly began to strip, all the while thinking of why no one other than himself or Tenya had attempted to reprimand the purple pervert and the one person he thought who would have stepped in sooner hadn't.</p>
<p>That one thought alone further infuriated him with the darker connotations floating in his mind as to why Katsuki Bakugo had ignored the clearly villainous act.</p>
<p>~oo~</p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me know, young Iida, and also for young Midoriya's absence." All Might grinned with a thumbs up, the armor costumed teen nodding his head in acceptance, "Now, I shall make the call and see if Cementoss can fix the hole from the boy's side, pardon me for a moment."</p>
<p>As the number one hero walked off to pull out a cell phone and make a few calls, Tenya went over to where a small group of people consisting of Kyoka, Momo, Mina, Kirishima, Ochako, Tsuyu, Tooru, and Yuga was standing around and talking amongst one another. When he approached them, he waved his hand up to get their attention, "All Might has been notified of the hole and is calling someone to fix it now. On behalf of the men, I apologize if this was an uncomfortable experience."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Iida… It's just a good thing that Kyoka heard you and Mineta arguing with her hearing." Momo said with a courteous bow of her head in thanks for the apology, "Plus, it's nice to know that… aside from someone who shall remain unanimous… that you all didn't try to use it for yourselves is enough."</p>
<p>"More importantly, how was Greenie feeling after his little 'threat'? It sounded like he was about to pass out." Kyoka spoke up, and the other girls who were with them perked up at that new tidbit of information. Tenya merely crossed his arms as he looked to the punk rocker, his metallic helmet covering his facial expression as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I worry that these past few restless nights of his are taking their toll on him, but he honestly answered he was fine. Perhaps after these trials are over, the exhaustion will kick in, and he'd pass out for a small nap. I doubt All Might would mind if we explained to him what has been going on."</p>
<p>The others nodded their heads, though clearly a few of the girls' faces betrayed the worry, mostly Momo and Mina.</p>
<p>A call of 'hey!' caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads towards the running form of Izuku, everyone taking a look upon his, admittedly, very basic costume. The fabric's pastel green color somewhat clung to his body as he moved, clearly designed to be snug against his body, with thicker white patches of cloth running down the sides of his body—a many pouched red belt matching the color of his often seen sneakers, which he was wearing. Black elbow and knee pads covered his joints while wearing a pair of white gloves that looked like something a police officer would wear but thicker.</p>
<p>Tenya was the first to run up to Izuku, walking with him towards the group but keeping Izuku's attention none the same, "Midoriya! Your hero costume is an interesting choice, though I have to admit, the fabric used looks a little… basic? I'm shocked a support company would use such materials."</p>
<p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit, "Well, actually, my m-mom made this for me, as sort of a "congratulations getting into UA" gift. Turns out she found one of my old notebooks from when I was a kid, and I had made up a Hero costume in it… so she made it." Izuku looked at his gloves, "The only thing she didn't make was the gloves. These used to be my dad's when he would be working."</p>
<p>"Your father was a police officer?" Tenya asked curiously, coming up to the group, who were now close enough to listen to the rest of their conversation.</p>
<p>"H-He was one, but when I was born, he requested to be transferred to a position for a court officer, that way, he could be around more at home when my mom would have to work the late shifts at the hospital."</p>
<p>"He sounds like a good man, though I find it odd that he isn't here at UA with your mother."</p>
<p>Izuku stopped, turning away from Tenya and rubbing the back of his head. However, his expression was sadder than embarrassed. The metal-clad boy froze and robotically bowed himself over and over again, "I am incredibly sorry if I upset you Midoriya, I had no idea-"</p>
<p>"I-it's fine, Tenya! You didn't know!" Izuku shook his hands in front of him to get his friend to stop bowing and apologizing, "It happened many years ago. I only just turned three when he died."</p>
<p>Tenya rose up, his eyes under his helmet, taking a quick look to his right to see that the group had stopped in their approach, listening in. He sighed and looked at his green-haired classmate, "If.. you don't mind me asking… how did he..?"</p>
<p>"I-It was during a court session…" Izuku spoke gently, looking down at the ground, "From what I found out after I got older, there was a suspect with a quirk that could fire a projectile like a bullet after chewing on any sort of metal with his metal teeth. The criminal had found a yen by his holding cell. Because his mouth would already be detected by the metal detectors, he was able to sneak it in. His goal, according to the reports, was to kill the judge who was high profile."</p>
<p>"My dad noticed something off about the defendant during the session, and just before he could fire the makeshift bullet… my dad dove in and took the hit… it pierced his lung, and he died nearly instantly." Izuku finished his story looking at his gloves, smirking gently, "His quirk was to breathe fire, and he had dreamed to be a hero as well when he was younger, but he couldn't improve it well enough to get into any hero schools, so he went the police route."</p>
<p>Raising a glove up, both boys stared at it with interest, "These are fire-proof gloves, considering after he ate spicy foods, which he loved to do, he would sometimes just keep breathing out fire. The downside to his quirk was that his fingers and toes would get really cold, really fast, almost to the point of losing all their heat… so his fellow officers got him these gloves as a gift when he transferred."</p>
<p>"It sounds like he got his dream of being a hero." Tenya said softly, with Izuku chuckling lightly.</p>
<p>"He was always a hero to me, even when I was still a toddler, it was him and All Might."</p>
<p>A clearing of Kyoka's voice brought the attention of the two boy's towards the group. Some of the more emotional girls like Ochako and Mina could be seen with tears in their eyes. At the same time, Kyoka and Momo gave off sad expressions. Tsuyu and Tooru were the only two with hardly any signs of sadness. You quickly tell from looking at Tsuyu she was upset at what was said, with Tooru's gloves playing with one another.</p>
<p>However, Kirishima and Yuga were the worst offenders as they were openly tearing up, "Midoribro! That was so sad, but your dad was so manly!" the red-headed, practically shirtless boy cried out loudly. Yuga was merely nodding in agreement, his bottom lip quivering and tearing up as well. Izuku tried to calm both of them down until he heard Momo speak to him.</p>
<p>"It's no wonder where you get your heroic spirit, Izuku, if your father is anything to go by."</p>
<p>"My mom would often say the same thing when I was younger, but thank you, Momoooo…." Izuku had begun to reply to her, but he finally noticed what the young heiress was wearing for a hero costume when he looked in her direction. His voice petered out with his eyes going wide and face starting to turn bright red.</p>
<p>All the women but perhaps Kyoka and Tooru were wearing skin-tight spandex suits or, in Momo's case, a leotard that just clung tightly to their bodies, displaying many of the young women's more pleasing assets. From how curvy Mina and Tsuyu's hips were in spandex, to the very form fitting 'out of this world' pink and black suit of Ochako and least of all, Momo's bright red leotard that just proved the point of how the body of a 'goddess' should look like.</p>
<p>Tooru's simple pair of gloves and boots would be confusing to some. Still, given how her quirk worked, her hero costume was basically just a textbook definition of a "clothes optional" policy. Kyoka's outfit was not what Izuku had expected at all though, given the fact that he had helped her design most of it half a year ago when she was having difficulties trying to incorporate her quirk into it.</p>
<p>The punk rocker was wearing a pastel pink sleeveless shirt that was torn at the hemlines of her collar and waist, with a short black leather jacket with its sleeves torn off. Her arms were revealed fully to the world to show off that while her figure was petite, she had some muscle built-in due to the self-defense classes she took as well as her music playing abilities.</p>
<p>On her hands were leather gloves with small amps placed upon them, with similar-looking ones on her combat boots, which were partially tipped at the toes with blunted metallic studs. And finally, what truly shocked Izuku about his friend's hero outfit was her pants.</p>
<p>When they were designing her costume together, she had wondered if cotton or leather would be more beneficial to her. Izuku had pointed out both pros and cons of the materials, but she hadn't told him what she chose. Now he was seeing it for the first time, and the leather pants she had chosen just fit her perfectly with the way they hugged her hips and legs. The final touches to her costume were the little red triangle marks under her eyes, along with a choker around her neck. However, in his state of mind at seeing all of the beautiful women together and close to him, he didn't notice that the garment's color around Kyoka's neck wasn't black like the rest of the leather on her.</p>
<p>It was a very dark forest green.</p>
<p>Izuku finally 'rebooted' once All Might had come back and announced for everyone to return. Turning his attention back to everyone around him, he noticed the expectant looks on some of the women's faces. He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "W-we should be joining up with the o-other's now… but um… You all look beautiful and stunning in your hero costumes."</p>
<p>And with that, Izuku made a beeline towards a cluster of his other classmates with Kirishima and Yuga snickering behind the embarrassed boy while Tenya brought up the rear.</p>
<p>The girls, however, stayed back a little when they finally joined the group. One reason was to keep as far away from Mineta as possible. The other was for them to discreetly talk while All Might was explaining the exercise.</p>
<p>"So, that's the "accidental flirt" thing you mentioned last week?" Tooru asked quietly, moving close to Mina and Ochako. The pink-skinned woman turned her head a little too (supposedly) where the invisible girl was.</p>
<p>"That was tame to how it normally is, but yea, that was basically it. But, he means every word of it."</p>
<p>"Even though he can't actually see me?" Tooru asked with a tilt of her head, pumping slightly into Mina gently.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, even then… sit down with him to discuss your quirk and let the good times roll basically." Mina grinned with a sly smirk, and if she could see the face of one of her new 'besties', she would see the faint blush on the poor girl.</p>
<p>"ALRIGHT!" shouted All Might as he stood by a large box with two holes by a large white marker board, "I will be drawing your names now at random for teams as well as which side you will be on, the hero team or the villain team!"</p>
<p>"Do not be discouraged if you are on the villain team!" he spoke loudly and with a commanding tone of voice, "Think of it as you are defending an important target from villainous invaders. As the world is not always strictly painted black and white, good or evil. There are times where heroes need to do what is necessary to ensure not only victory but also limiting casualties of civilians and property damage."</p>
<p>"Now, to start us off…" said All Might as he reached into both the holes in the box to pull out the first two names as well as what team they were on. Izuku watched as the teams slowly began to fill up, but turning his head slightly, he could see the near-feral smirk on Bakugo's face that just screamed he was looking for a fight.</p>
<p>And how could he not, given they were to be pitied against one another. As the headache started to come back and throbbed hard against his head, Izuku made no showing of it as he stared back at Bakugo with a determined look of defiance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gentle Man's Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh Bakugo... you dun goofed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double chapter, WOO!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest, eyes sharpened as he simply stared at the building before them. The events of the change room earlier had still not rested well with the exhausted teenager. How could a hero in training be so callous and perverted? Especially when the ones the purple prick was trying to peek on were <em><strong>his</strong></em> friends and acquaintances.</p><p>A low and guttural growl creeped out of his throat when Izuku remembered how Mineta waved off Tenya's warning, as well as the disregard Bakugo had for the act itself. Typically, this wouldn't surprise the green-haired boy as unless it affected the blonde, Bakugo usually didn't give a damn. But, the blonde never put up with perverts and would use his explosions to silence them or halt them, and he just ignored Mineta's antics?</p><p>Two reasons ran through Izuku's mind: Either Bakugo's focus was on the current exercise to display his power, considering how he was acting after the assessment test, it wasn't that much of a long shot since he always loved to "prove" how much better he was then everyone else. The second reason he dreaded if it was true was to allow Mineta to do whatever he wanted because Izuku was good friends with most of the girls.</p><p>Bakugo hurting him was one thing, and Izuku was 'fine' with that. But using his friends to get to him?</p><p>Izuku narrowed his eyes and growled a little louder, which caused Izuku's partner to clear their throat, "Midoriya? I can understand if Mineta's actions were troubling you still. Still, we should plan for our confrontation with Iida and Bakugo."</p><p>"Hmm?" Izuku snapped out of his brooding and then sighed, giving Tokoyami a nervous smile afterward, "S-sorry… and yea, your right… It may be a trial, but this is a chance to fully show off how we all are going to be heroes." Moving his arms from his chest, placing a gloved hand on his chin to think.</p><p>"I admit I may be at a disadvantage with whom we are facing." The raven-headed boy huffed, the plume of feathers on the back of his head puffed up a little, "Iida is incredibly fast, though the tight corridors may hinder him quite a bit; even still, his speed is nothing to scoff at." Now Tokoyami's arms crossed in front of him, squinting his eyes in deep thought, "Bakugo, on the other hand, is my true weakness when it comes to their pairing, the light from his explosions hinder Dark Shadow but not only how bright it is, but also hurt him… If he corners me-"</p><p>"It won't happen." Izuku interrupted, looking to his partner, "I mean no offense to you when I say this, but Bakugo is probably going to be going after me and completely ignore you." He sighed gently, shaking his head a little, "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he makes Iida guard the bomb just to hunt me down."</p><p>"His animosity towards you was something that I picked up on during the previous test, even before he attempted to launch himself at you. I will not pry, but I can assume you two have a past together?"</p><p>"It's… complicated, to say the least." Izuku admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "Even though I halted him with my "eye of the dragon," I don't think it will work again; he's always quick to overcome obstacles and would probably expect me to go Dragoon for this."</p><p>Tokoyami tilted his head in confusion at Izuku, "Oh? What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Well, despite being the way he acts, Bakugo is a great strategist, especially in combat." Izuku began to say with his hands on his hips, "Worst thing one could do is prolong a fight with him, since that will make him sweat more, and truthfully I didn't like the look of those grenades he uses for gloves."</p><p>"Indeed, given his behavior, I'd imagine when pushed into a corner, he'd use them." Tokoyami sighed gently, "Still, why would he think of you using your "Dragoon" … kit, was it?"</p><p>Izuku smirked at the fact that the bird-headed boy remembered what to call it. It would take people a little time to call them by how he wished them to for some reason, "Yes, that's it… anyway, with me being a Dragoon, I could leap us up to the roof, and we ambush them from above. But sadly, I'm not as light on my feet when I land, especially if I'm carrying someone. Also, there's the fact that we don't know where they are in the building and could possibly see me jump up."</p><p>Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement, "So, what's our best course of action."</p><p>"Sadly, I think our best bet is to just go in through the front door and try and make our way up, hoping we don't come across Bakugo. But like I said, he will try and hunt me down, so that may be a chance for you to sneak off and go take on Iida while I have his focus." Izuku looked to the gothic bird boy, a look of determination in his eyes, "I know what I said about prolonging a fight with him, but I do know some self-defense techniques thanks to Momo and Kyoka."</p><p>"And what are you going to do about his explosions?"</p><p>"That… I'll have to consider. Bakugo knows two of my forms already, and while I'd like nothing more to use the other two against him, I have reservations on them."</p><p>Tokoyami blinked while staring at Izuku as he spoke that last comment, "Limiting yourself would do more harm than good, Midoriya. Surely you know this already?"</p><p>"Oh, I do. It's more I haven't actually used them against a living target yet… well, Gunbreaker I have before, but the villain had strong enough skin that my gunblade didn't cut him." Izuku smirked gently; the incident was a fond memory of how he first met Kyoka and Mina, "And Red Mage is primarily a ranged kit, not a particularly fast one either. "</p><p>"Red Mage sounds almost like you are a wielder of magic with a name for that particular kit." Tokoyami huffed a small smirk of his beak, considering his interests in the occult and the like. However, the smirk faded as he now stared at the green-haired boy who was looking away nervously. The bird-headed boy's mouth gaped as he quickly went to Izuku's side, "Y-your joking, correct? You can actually control and use MAGIC?!"</p><p>"I.. think so? I don't know how else to describe it other than 'magic,' to be honest." Izuku rubbed the back of his head gently, looking down now, "Only thing I used my magic against was the zero-pointer back in the entrance exams, so I don't know how negatively it will be against human targets yet."</p><p>"What did it do to that massive monstrosity?"</p><p>"It… well… My 'Verholy' blew off the arm first, and using a gaping hole I made, I cast my most powerful spell 'Scorch' and sent its head flying into a building." Izuku spoke meekly with a slight chuckle as Tokoyami kept staring at him silently. The silence surrounding the two for a few moments was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the bird boy's quirk, Dark Shadow, which popped out from under his user's cape and tapped the top of Tokoyami's head.</p><p>"<strong>Oi! You're going to freak him out with the silent treatment, Fumi.</strong>"</p><p>Tokoyami snapped out of his stupor and turned his head to the shadow being on his shoulder, "Hush, Dark Shadow." and returned his attention back to Izuku, "My apologies, when it comes to things like the occult and the like, I tend to get… over-excited."</p><p>"I completely understand; I'm like that with quirks myself." Izuku gave him a bright smile that made Dark Shadow return back into the cover of darkness under the cloak, squeaking out a 'too bright!' that gave both boy's a bit of a chuckle.</p><p>"So, what sort of mad bouquet of darkness would you suggest? Considering we are just waltzing right in."</p><p>Izuku gave his partner a determined smirk at that, "Well, how well can Dark Shadow mimic shadows?"</p><hr/><p>"ALRIGHT TEAMS! COMMENCE THE TRIAL!" exclaimed All Might into the microphone on the console before him, all of Class 1-A watching on the monitor's as Izuku and Tokoyami entered the build from the front entrance, as well as Iida sighing in an exasperating look of body language as Bakugo stormed out of the room with the bomb.</p><p>Though the video feed was silent on the monitors, one could tell that the hero team was whispering and keeping to the shadows as best as possible in the narrow hallways of the faux abandoned building. All Might's gaze never left the monitor's, but he did do his best to listen in on his other students as they began to murmur amongst themselves.</p><p>"So, who do you think will win?" Kaminari asked as he leaned back against a wall, talking to Sero, who was beside him. The tape-dispensing boy rubbed his chin under his odd-looking helmet as he thought about the question.</p><p>"Tough call… I mean, nothing against Midoriya or Tokoyami, but Bakugo's quirk is stupid strong. Iida left to guard the bomb isn't a bad strategy, but you'd think with his superior speed, he'd have gone with Bakugo to locate the heroes first."</p><p>"But Midoriya is super strong in that 'Dragoon' thing; I wonder why he isn't in it right now?"</p><p>"It's obvious." Momo spoke up, looking at the two boys, "While it is indeed powerful, the fact is that the Dragoon kit requires space for him to perform the various acrobatics needed. Plus, with the weapon it uses, wielding a large lance in such a narrow hallway would be very difficult." The heiress spoke with such a factual tone of voice that many of the students ignored how lewd that last bit of her analysis sounded.</p><p>All except for Mineta, who was cackling like a gremlin to himself, before earning a slap to the head by Tsuyu's tongue and a jack in his ear by Kyoka.</p><p>"In any case," Momo continued, ignoring what her friends had done to the purple pervert, "Why he hasn't "shifted" is still perplexing me, though from how you described his 'Red Mage' to us, Ochako… it would be the most ideal for keeping Bakugo at bay."</p><p>"Oh total!y!" Ochako beamed for a moment, then slunk down into a thinking pose, "though it did take him a couple of seconds to fire out that sparkly bolt at first, which Bakugo could take advantage of... " As she continued to think, her face began to pale slowly, remembering the destruction those sparkles had done to the rampaging robot, "P-Plus… I don't think I-Izuku used those attacks on a person before, and how it m-mangled up the zero-pointer…"</p><p>That was all she said as the rest of the class could quickly tell what she had implied as well from her paled face. Yuga spoke next as he went up to Ochako and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder to help ease her worries, "Do not worry, mademoiselle Uraraka… I do not think monsieur would intentionally harm a person that severely."</p><p>"Wait, what exactly did Izuku do to the zero-pointer anyway?" asked Kyoka with a few of their classmates around the gravity user, but it was Yuga once again who spoke up.</p><p>"Ah, first he fired a dazzling bolt of sparkles that tore open a hole in the robot, followed up by a bolt of lightning to further open it." Yuga spoke while posing dramatically, "Then, he ran up the mighty arm of the monstrous and rampaging robot before firing up a brilliant line from a red crystal he was carrying, and upon reaching the head of the mighty beast and a flurry of attacks from his rapier to open the hole he had initially made, he backflipped off of the head and landed a good few yards from the staggered machine."</p><p>He then smiled as he twirled in place for a moment, "With a sparkling shout of the utmost holy of intentions, a beam of light shot up from the ground and tore the arm off of the mechanical beast, followed by a scorching explosion centered within the hole and sent the miserable thing's head careening into the nearest building."</p><p>Everyone watching the energetic boy bow from the retelling blinked for a moment before turning their attention to Ochako, who nodded gently to confirm that Yuga wasn't overhyping the story a tad bit.</p><p>Whatever was going to be said or thought about in regards to Izuku's crazy power as a 'Red Mage' was halted when Sato pointed to the screen with a 'Bakugo ambushed them!'. Everyone turned their attention back to the monitors to see Bakugo standing before both hero team students with his hands popping and smoking in the air, the corner from which he attacked them broken and singed from the explosion.</p><p>"An ambush is so unmanly!" cried out Kirishima, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest in disgust at what the blonde bomber had done. Before any of the students could call him out, it was All Might who spoke first.</p><p>"There are times where an ambush is the most logical thing one can do, Young Kirishima, some heroes like Edgeshot and even your homeroom teacher rely upon the tactic while out in the field." The pro hero turned towards the redhead and gave a bright smirk and a thumbs up, "An ambush is the best way to try and take out a villain before a fight even begin's, especially if the area is still full of civilians. And learning how to ambush will help give your own 'spatial awareness' some training so that villains won't use the same tactic on you."</p><p>Kirishima looked towards All Might, listening to his words and rubbing his chin in thought. While the pro hero was correct in what he said, the idea of ambushes still left a bad taste in the boy's tongue.</p><p>The hardening hero in training looked up to his teacher and nodded, though still had a frown on his face, as he then looked up to the monitors to show that Midoriya had yanked Tokoyami away from the blast but had taken a good hit from it, parts of his shoulder and lowered hood burnt away.</p><p>The two boys on the hero team looked to one another as Izuku said something to Tokoyami, who nodded in agreement and dashing past Bakugo, the blonde bomber not even stopping the gothic bird as he ran past.</p><p>There was silence between Izuku and Bakugo on screen before the two started to talk at one another, which then turned into shouting, and Bakugo launched himself towards the green-haired boy with a right hook prepared to strike.</p><p>But much to the amazement of the entire class, with a few cheers and hoots of celebration that followed after, Izuku had not only dodged the right hook but grabbed the limb and slammed Bakugo down onto the stone floor with a judo flip.</p><p>However, this was short-lived as Bakugo retaliated with an explosion to Izuku's chest, which made him stumble back, and further shredding his costume. Mina groaned and made a pouty face as she spoke, "Awwww… Mamadoriya's gonna be so sad the costume is getting destroyed."</p><p>"Perhaps it can be salvaged? I know Green was sentimental about it before we started the trials." Kyoka spoke beside her, swinging an ear jack around her finger slowly as she continued to watch the fight.</p><p>A few gasps from the students as they see Bakugo fire off another set of explosions at Izuku's chest that had sent the boy careening and hitting his back against a concrete wall, cracking against the impact before Izuku fell onto his knees, panting and spitting up saliva mixed with some blood.</p><p>Bakugo was still unrelenting as he chased down after his opponent, winding up a kick as he did so. Once he was close enough to swing his leg, a brilliant light burst out around Izuku, and the bomber's boot connected to not his foe's body but with an all too familiar metallic shield blocking it.</p><p>The snarl on Bakugo's face could be seen on the monitor as the all too recognizable alabaster-white armor of the 'Paladin' appeared. The helmet rose quickly, and Izuku lunged forward, plunging something hard into Bakugo's stomach, which sent the boy flying down the corridor.</p><p>Momo's eyes went wide as she first thought that Izuku had just stabbed Bakugo in the gut; even All Might's smile faltered for a moment since no one could see the weapon due to the shield blocking the camera. As All Might reached out to the intercom button to call the match due to Izuku's excessive force, Bakugo slowly began to sit up, rubbing his stomach as he looked surprised towards Izuku.</p><p>In fact, everyone was. Instead of the beautiful and shining sword that generally accompanied the shield was a large wooden paddle-like weapon with rows upon rows of what could be seen as blunt metallic studs. The class's murmurs filled the room once more as the screens showed Izuku and Bakugo talking or shouting at one another. It wasn't until Mineta spoke up that he silenced everyone with what he said.</p><p>"What the actual hell?! He berates me earlier for being a pervert, and yet now he is swinging around some sort of kinky paddle-ACK!" The boy cried out in anguish and collapsed to the ground, unconscious thanks to a well-placed chop to the head by Shoji. All Might cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once again.</p><p>"Young Shoji, I do not condone knocking your fellow classmates outside of training, but… thank you." The multiarmed student nodded to the blonde pro as the older man continued, "And while I am not familiar with the name of the weapon young Midoriya is using, I have seen something similar to it used by a villain in America known as "The Aztec Man," though it seems young Midoriya's version is more for bludgeoning an opponent than cutting them down."</p><p>"But… couldn't he use the flat part of his sword to do the same thing?" asked Mina, watching as the two boys began to fight again, Bakugo shouting about something as he hurled explosions at Izuku with his shield raised up to protect himself.</p><p>It was Momo who spoke up next, turning to her pink-skinned friend, "In hindsight, yes he could, but the sharp edges of the blade could harm Bakugo more than what would be necessary for training. Plus, with the explosions' air pressure, it would make it easier for Bakugo to knock away the weapon and possibly disarm Izuku. It would allow Bakugo to try and wield it… and I doubt he has the level of skill as Izuku does to use it non-lethally…"</p><p>After the heiress's explanation, the thought of someone possibly being killed while training made a few of them turn ghostly pale. Once again, though, All Might's voice rang out to get their attention, "Excellent analysis, Young Yaoyorozu, and you are indeed correct." The man beamed a smile to the students, "Plus, it also shows how much excellent control Young Midoriya has on his quirk to think of a new way to subdue his opponent while under duress! An excellent trait to learn for a hero. Now let's also take note of how well young Tokoyami is currently luring Young Iida towards more shadowed areas of the room where the bomb-"</p><p>"OH MY GOD, MIDORI!"</p><p>Mina's outcry made everyone focus on the battle of Bakugo and Izuku once again, as they watched on in silence as Izuku's form was sent hurtling into walls and busting through them until nothing but darkness could be seen between the two combatants. Bakugo once again shouted out something as he slowly crept into the holes to go after his target. All Might's eyes slowly began to widen as he was able to listen in on the entire fight and what was and had been being spoken between the two young teenagers during their skirmish, and what he had been hearing was twisting his non-existent stomach into knots.</p><p>As the teacher and classmates of 1-A watched the scene before them, everyone collectively thought of one thing, a quote they all learned in pre quirk history when they were younger.</p><p>To beware the fury of the gentle man.</p><hr/><p>Izuku groaned inside his helmet, his back resting against a wall that he had landed hard against. Shaking his head to clear his mind to get his bearings, he looked out from the multiple holes through the cement walls made when Bakugo sent him flying after taking a twin explosion to his chest.</p><p>Bakugo and explosions? Right… It was the battle trial, and he was facing off against the blonde bomber.</p><p>Grunting in pain, Izuku slowly rose up, using the Macuahuitl he had 'summoned' to hold himself up as he stood. The green-haired boy hadn't figured out how he was able to change his weapon like that but figured he'd look more into it after this, as well as a long nap.</p><p>God, he was tired and also angry.</p><p>The lack of sleep was finally getting to him, if not helped out by the back and forth arguments between himself and his former childhood friend. The ideals of what being a hero were between the two boys was one subject they were bickering viciously about, Izuku's being that a hero was someone who saved people and would do anything to protect civilians while Bakugo's was to simply be the best and defeat all the villains he could.</p><p>Izuku's inner thoughts about how Bakugo came to that reason of thinking halted when he heard the blonde bomber's loud 'barking.' The 'paladin' looked through the gaping holes in the wall to see the silhouette of his former tormentor slowly and cautiously walk towards him, hands sparking with tiny explosions as if to give an air of menace to him.</p><p>"You goddamn pathetic Deku! Even after all this time, you still don't know your place?"</p><p>"The hell are you on about now, Bakugo?"</p><p>Bakugo stopped his advancement towards Izuku, the explosive pops still going off in his hand to reveal the snarl on his face, "I'm talking about you looking down on me all this time, the reason why I hate you so much!"</p><p>The hollowed sounds of silence filled the darkened and dusty rooms as in the cover of his helmet; Izuku's eyes slowly widened, stuttering out in disbelief at the accusation, "L-Looking down on you?"</p><p>"Yes! Looking down on me, you shitty Deku! Lying about being quirkless for all these years to hide the fact you have such a powerful quirk! No wonder how much I kept telling you how pathetic you are, nor how many times I tried to break that fucking annoying dream of yours of being a hero, you just kept smiling and doing the exact opposite!"</p><p>"This was supposed to be <em><strong>MY</strong></em> story of greatness! My rise to be the number one hero!" Bakugo snarled loudly, "But no, you had to almost fuck up my chances to be the best, Deku! Everyone questioning my greatness ever since the fucking Sludge Villain, all because you had a quirk this entire time!"</p><p>As Bakugo kept ranting and raving, Izuku was standing as still as stone. His mind was processing everything the blonde boy had been telling him, thinking that Izuku had purposely withheld that he had a quirk all this time to lord over Bakugo's head? Fourteen years of beatings and insults flashing through his mind as the grip on the weapon and shield he was holding tightened.</p><p>"Bakugo." Izuku's voice spoke out in a tone of cold realization, which halted the ranting of the clearly delusional blonde, "You think I put up with all of the name-calling, the beatings… the suicide baiting… just so I could personally ruin your chances to get into UA and lord over the fact I had a powerful quirk for over fourteen years?"</p><p>"Obviously! When they kicked you out of that shitty high school, they made me redo all of my tests from that year, never giving me an answer as to why! They even threatened to remove my application to UA if I didn't do it!"</p><p>Izuku still remained where he stood like a statue, his breathing very slow as he processed this new information, "...And the reason why you didn't stop Mineta in the change rooms? I know you hate perverts like most people and never tolerated it before, so why didn't you try and stop him then."</p><p>Bakugo eased up a little on his explosions, darkening his face with the shadows, but Izuku could still hear the smirk upon his voice, "Despite what you did to me, I still made it to UA, Deku. I could care less what those extras do; I'm here to prove that I'll be the future number one because I <em><strong>AM</strong></em> the strongest!"</p><p>"And why should I care how that purple pervert get's his rocks off? He doesn't matter, no one else matters, the only one that matters is me!"</p><p>The silence was deafening as Katsuki Bakugo finished speaking; it was thick in the air between the two boys as the echoing sounds of combat between their partners could be barely heard by them.</p><p>"Now!" Bakugo barked out, "Stay still like a good Deku, and I'll put you back in your place! A pebble on my road to gre-"</p><p>"Kaachan."</p><p>That single word stopped Bakugo in his tracks. The old nickname Izuku had used when they were young children before everything that happened, before Bakugo's quirk manifested. The blonde boy growled low as he hated that name so much as they got older before Izuku finally stopped in middle school after one particular nasty beating he had given the green-haired boy. He raised an eyebrow waiting for whatever the pathetic loser was going to say.</p><p>"There's something about my quirk no one knows about, something that's hard to explain, but it's important right now." spoke the 'knight' within the darkness. However, Bakugo could see some of the shine off of the metallic plates a little, "When I unlock a new aspect or 'kit' of my quirk, I get a small headache and a warmth envelops my body, like a summer breeze of warm air. Also, a heavenly voice repeats three words in my head: Hear, Feel, Think."</p><p>"What the hell are you jabbering on about, Deku?" Bakugo questioned as he glared into the darkness.</p><p>"But right now," Izuku continued, ignoring the question asked of him, "That usual warmth is now a raging inferno of agony, like a caged beast trying to escape from chains that are digging into its skin. And Kaachan… the three words I mentioned?"</p><p>Bakugo took a step back as he heard the metallic clink of Izuku's foot hit against the concrete floor, "I <em><strong>HEAR </strong></em>the beating of my own heart, enraged at how you believe that I purposely hid my quirk from you just to spite you. I <em><strong>FEEL </strong></em>that there's nothing I can do to turn you from this destructive path of yours. And I <em><strong>THINK</strong></em> it's time someone knocked some sense into you, Katsuki Bakugo!"</p><p>A brilliant flash of light exploded out of Izuku once again, similar to when it had happened during the assessment tests, and blinded Bakugo from how close he was to it. He had no time to recover from being dazed as he felt the hard grasp of a hand on his face and felt his head pushed hard against the wall, smashing the blonde bomber through several of them before being picked up into the air and hurled down the corridor he and Izuku were previously at.</p><p>Bakugo laid on the floor, seemingly knocked out and unmoving as the full figure of Izuku was presented before everyone on the monitors. Once there was a knight in shining armor now stood a man wearing various thick furs around his body. His feet and forearms were wrapped in tight straps to keep the bracers and moccasins close against his body, a long skirt with intricate designs hung off of his waist, covering his leather and fur shorts underneath.</p><p>Pauldrons of bone and fur adorned his shoulders and held together in the front by a strap folded into a knot of some kind attached to a flowing fur cape upon his back. Resting upon his shoulder was an enormous great ax. However, the bit of the ax was shallow, looking to be made more for bludgeoning than cutting, and was designed with various animals and markings along the shaft.</p><p>What a lot of the students would notice first, however, was the look of pure anger that seemed quite misplaced upon the usual smiling teenager, his emerald eyes glowing a bright red like a monster ready to kill. His hair was longer as well, single braided on each side of his head but was more wild than usual as it hung past his neck in the back.</p><p>Izuku was staring at the fallen form of Bakugo, who wasn't moving from off the floor, but he could see the rise and descent of the bomber's chest, meaning he was merely knocked out. Izuku turned slightly, giving the entire class a perfect view of his bare chest and legs as they tensed with muscle; the red glowing of his eyes faded slowly as he reached a hand up to his ear where his earpiece was still hung, "Tokoyami?"</p><p>"Yes, Midoriya? How was your battle with Bakugo?"</p><p>"Revealing, to say the least, and I was able to unlock a new 'kit' thanks to it." Izuku said nonchalantly into the device, "Have you secured Iida and the device yet?"</p><p>"I was just about to contact you once I heard the explosions stop; Dark Shadow has Iida hanging upside down from the ceiling. You were correct in your assumption that it can hide in the shadows without going berserk."</p><p>The scowl on Izuku's lips soon curled up into a smirk, "Good! A joyous day of discoveries for you then."</p><p>"Quite, in truth, I had to lead Iida quite far from the bomb room, and I am making my way there now."</p><p>"Excellent, I shall join you momentarily after I wrap the capture tape on Bak-"</p><p>"<strong>DEKU!"</strong></p><p>The shout caused Izuku to quickly turn to the source, seeing a barely standing Bakugo before him down the hallway and holding up the sizable grenade-like gauntlet at Izuku.</p><p>"<em><strong>DIE!"</strong></em></p><p>With no hesitation, Bakugo snarled a manic grin on his face as he pulled the pin on the support gear, sending a massive explosion hurtling towards the barely clothed opponent. However, as Bakugo had pulled the pin, Izuku unclasped the knot on his chest and let the pauldrons and cape fall behind him as he beelined towards the raging inferno coming towards him. His eyes began to glow red once again as he roared like a beast and gripped the ax shaft with both hands, winding it up as he plunged into the explosion.</p><p>Bakugo, still with his manic grin and about to gloat about how he beat the pathetic Deku, was shocked when out of the fires of his blast came an enraged looking Izuku, his ax wound up like a batter in a baseball game while also shouting out with a bestial roar, "<strong>ONSLAUGHT!</strong>". The blonde bomber's grin shifted into a surprised look as he tried to bring up his arms to defend the attack of the raging green-haired boy and to hopefully send another set of blasts back in retaliation.</p><p>What he got instead was being sent through the exterior wall of the building, ragdolling a few times across the dirt and smacking against the outside of another abandoned building with a noticeable crack from the impact. Bakugo's gauntlets were utterly smashed on his arms as he laid out truly unconscious, this time in the dirt, the cloud of dust dissipating from around him.</p><p>Izuku growled for a few moments, taking deep breaths as the buzzer for the end of the trial rang out, followed by the ever loud voice of All Might through the speakers.</p><p>"HEROES HAVE CAPTURED THE BOMB! TEAM A WINS!"</p><p>And unbeknownst to everyone watching and cheering for the hero team's victory, nor to Izuku's knowledge as his mind and attention were focused on calming himself down as he stared out of the hole that was created when he sledged Bakugo through it.</p><p>Upon the greenette's back, where the ever-present crystal tattoo sat in the middle of his back, within one of the faces of the illustration, a small flash of red appeared. As quickly as it did so, it faded to reveal what looked like a symbol resembling a double-bladed ax nestled within its confines.</p><p>But it was no mere symbol. It was a sigil.</p><p>The sigil of the Warrior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aftermath and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the battle trial,  Izuku explains his past with Bakugo with surprising results</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings one and all! Another fine update we have here :D</p><p>So, a couple of things I want to point about this chapter: It's gonna get sad and I'm putting a warning because there is mention of attempted suicide. Granted that would be evident as that was chapter one now that I think about it.</p><p>But yea, time for the reviews! (FFN obviously):</p><p>Guest: Thank you, and while yes, the exposition can get pretty heavy in some chapters, if I had all the characters talk to one another, some of these chapters would be like... 20-30k words X_X. So thank you for the suggestion, and I'll try to keep it down as much as I can, but can't make any guarantees.</p><p>aliestrikehero: While it's true the healers in FFXIv have some Crowd Control elements to the story, Bakugo is quick enough to get past the obvious casting time, plus with how angry the blonde bomber gets, Warrior just fits better for the unlock. Plus I'm holding back on healers for a few more chapters due to the fact how broken they would make Izuku and any combat scenario.</p><p>draculyn28: Thank you and greetings once again!</p><p>Animefan13579: I had thought of those when it came to tattoos, but considering how ingrained it is within Japanese society, I still believe there would be some stigma towards it, despite the Yakuza's influence. Because remember, They are still there and operating, but not as strong as they once were.</p><p>FanfictionReaderIne: Thank you! I'm glad you have been enjoying the character interactions as while I may prioritize Izuku and those of his soon-to-be Poly relationship, we still need the others to be around and show off their stuff, right?</p><p>and trust me, Bakugo deserves all the pain that's coming towards him.</p><p>The Incomparable Tim Curry: Trust me, Mr. Curry, I'd like nothing more to expel the hothead, but considering his current mentality, that could harm not only Izuku more but UA in general.</p><p>Sabertoothfox: Well have some more!</p><p>Xerzo LotCN: Warrior!Izuku's personality is one more in tune with being brutally honest, as evident in the chapter (at least I hope so), When it came to the dreams/nightmares, they were simply the flashbacks of the previous warrior of light, similar to what happens in the Shadowbringers opening cinematic.</p><p>Well, hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and I'll see you all again next time.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p><p>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, that happened," Kaminari spoke as he had his hands behind his head, watching the monitors that displayed All Might with the three remaining boys of Teams A and G load up an unconscious Bakugo onto a stretcher to be carried away by two robot's to Recovery Girl, "Great first match and all, but I kinda wish we could've heard what they were saying."</p><p>A few other boys nodded their heads in agreement, Kirishima with his arms crossed over his chest turned his attention away from the monitors to look at the others, "Honestly, their back and forth conversations must have been heated for Midoribro to lash out like that, I don't think I've ever could see him that angry before."</p><p>"It is kinda hard to picture him like that, I will admit. However, everyone has their breaking points," Ojiro spoke next, rubbing his chin softly as the puff of fur on his tail patted against his chest which was covered in a karate gi, "But Bakugo can get under your skin rather quickly and brutally, I don't think even Midoriya's patience and good nature could last that long."</p><p>"And grabbing him by his face and repeatedly smashing his head through the walls and breaking through them was pretty brutal in of itself; amazingly, Bakugo was able to stand up after all that." Shoji spoke from one of the mouths formed off of one of his tentacles, "And then Midoriya jumped through that inferno to charge at him… I'm amazed his hair wasn't on fire as he exited it."</p><p>"Aren't you guys forgetting something?!" shrieked Mineta, who had woken up from being knocked out prior by Shoji. The diminutive purple-clad boy's eyes were wide with fright as he was shaking in his boots, "His personality changes when he's in those 'kit' things, remember?!"</p><p>"Yea, so?" asked Sato with Kaminari nodding his head in agreement to the question.</p><p>Mineta stared hard at the two other boys, beady irises mere pinpricks with worry, "So what do you think it's going to be while he's in that particular one? You know, the ONE WHERE HE GETS ANGRY EASIER AND MORE STUPIDLY STRONG THAN NORMAL?!"</p><p>A few of the boys looked to one another as Mineta said this; the pervert had a point that this 'form' of Midoriya seemed to get enraged rather quickly, as well as being more savage in his attacks.</p><p>As some of the worries were starting to show on a couple of them, Yuga had stepped up with a huff, looking down at Mineta with his hands on his hips, "While you may be correct <em>vous pervers violet</em>, I doubt <em>monsieur</em> Midoriya would attack one of us outright." The smile upon the french boy's lips almost looked smug for a moment as he continued, "<em>You</em> are just worried what he may do since he was close to murdering you in the change rooms."</p><p>"And he's a damn hypocrite when he somehow had that weird as hell paddle thing!" Mineta scoffed back, trying to deny he was afraid of Midoriya. However, many of the other boys could see Mineta sweating bullets.</p><p>As Yuga and Mineta continued to bicker, Ochako had turned her attention back towards the girls of the class as they had separated themselves to not only keep away from Mineta but also deal with a new issue that had arisen.</p><p>When the battle was called, and after some of the cheers of celebration at the takedown of Bakugo and Tokoyami's capture of both the bomb and Iida had died down. Momo had turned her head towards Kyoka with a smile, before her face instantly shifted into one of shock and worry as the punk rocker looked deathly pale and her mouth was covered by her hands, a single tear rolling down her cheek, but her eyes were doing their damned best not to break down into more.</p><p>Momo gently took hold of Kyoka's shoulder and arm, silently moving them to a corner of the room in a way that no one could see the distressed look of her friend. Rubbing her back to try and comfort her as they moved, Momo swore from the corner of her eye that she had seen their teacher turn his head slightly, his usual everlasting smile no longer on his face and a single bright blue eye watching the two women move to the back and away from the others. Something within that bright blue iris of the pro hero had told Momo that he knew what was wrong with Kyoka and gave silent permission to move the girl far from the group to prevent others from noticing.</p><p>It had been a solid ten minutes since then; all of the other girls had noticed the disappearance of the resident rocker and heiress only to find them off in the corner with Momo comforting Kyoka. Of course, most of them silently moved towards the pair, also trying to do their best to comfort the girl since she had yet to say the reason why she was so upset.</p><p>The monitoring door opened with a noticeable click, though Mineta's ranting had nearly drowned it out as in walked the three remaining students and their teacher. All Might was beaming his usual smile now. However, Momo had seen him make a side glance at the small gathering of the girls and looked at the still upset form of Kyoka beside her before turning his attention to the rest of the class. The heiress gently nudged Mina on the shoulder and whispered to her and the other girls to join the others.</p><p>With a soft nod from the pinkette and a gentle rubbing of Kyoka's arm as silent support and promise to check up on her in a bit, Mina gently led the other girls back to the rest of the class, who were now gathering up for the debriefing. Momo had turned her attention back to Kyoka, who she noticed now was staring at the back of their fur-covered friend amongst the others, confirming what the raven-haired woman initially suspected.</p><p>She must have heard something between Bakugo and Midoriya through the communicator All Might had on. Despite her friend's current mental state, Momo was very impressed with how strong Kyoka's hearing was.</p><p>"Now class, while I would like to see you all go out and do your utmost best," exclaimed All Might with a finger raised in the air, looking over all of his students before settling his gaze upon Izuku, who flinched a little when he saw the pro hero's eyes harden on him for a moment, "I would also like to point out to not go overboard and land each other in intensive care, you are here to train to become heroes and heroes do know how to show restraint."</p><p>"Now, who can tell me which student is the MVP of the round?" asked the large man as he looked over several of the students. Many looked like they were thinking, though, in truth, they were mostly stalling because they had focused on the fight between Izuku and Bakugo.</p><p>Two minutes had passed before Izuku rose his hand him, a big smile upon his lips as he did so as All Might nodded his head to the barely clothed man, "Yes, young Midoriya?"</p><p>"It's clear that the MVPs of the round are Tokoyami and Iida." exclaimed Izuku with a big smile.</p><p>"Oh? How do you figure?"</p><p>"It's quite simple. Bakugo basically ignored what he was supposed to do to hunt me down in some vain attempt of ego." Izuku said with a shrug of his shoulders, "That was evident when he let my partner escape without any trouble, so he couldn't possibly be the MVP."</p><p>All Might nodded gently, as he and the rest of the class waited for Izuku to continue, "As for myself, while I did take into account that Bakugo would abandon his teammate and the objective, and following the plan I had made with the help of Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, I was at first following said plan, but then the fight started to get… personal… and I let my feelings cloud my judgment in certain aspects, like not properly wrapping the capture tape around Bakugo before contacting my partner for a status update."</p><p>The savage-looking green-haired teenager crossed his arms over his bare chest, "Even though Iida did lose, both he and Tokoyami kept to the nature and purpose of the exercise. So they both should get the MVP." Izuku finished off by giving a thumbs up to both boys, who looked at him stunned. Not just from being as honest as he was, but not trying to hype himself up. All Might nodded as he looked over at the pair of boys.</p><p>"An excellent analysis, young Midoriya, and it was also my reasoning as well. So, young Iida and Tokoyami, congratulations for being this match's MVPs!" exclaimed the seasoned hero as the rest of the class cheered and clapped for the two boys, who were bowing their heads in thanks to the others. All Might rose his hand to silence the class, and once that was done, he pointed to the monitor with the next set of pairs, "Now, the next set of teams to face off are Teams D and B, if you'll follow me to the new battle site we can keep this train going!"</p><p>As the students of said teams went to stand by their teacher, Izuku felt a soft hand on his upper arm and turned his head to see who it was. He blinked in confusion when he saw the concerned look of Momo, "Momo, is something the matter?" he asked in a low whisper.</p><p>The only answer to his question was his raven-haired friend shifting her eyes to the side and turning her head slightly. Izuku followed her gaze to see the still, very distressed Kyoka, though now she was looking away from the group.</p><p>He frowned slowly until he could see her eyes were slightly red and part of her mark-up on her cheeks ran a little. At first, he was confused why Kyoka was so upset until he looked upon her twirling an earphone jack around her finger, and slowly his frown dissipated into one of utmost fear, and the realization hit him.</p><p>She somehow heard everything he and Bakugo said during their fight.</p><p>His attention returned to Momo, who looked back to him with that still same concerned look before but had grown even more distraught when she saw his varied expressions. With a simple nod to Momo, he patted her arm in comfort, "I'll go talk with her; you should get focused for your own trial since you're on team D." Izuku then gave her a bright smile, one that made her heart melt softly as she slowly returned it, Izuku chuckled a little as he removed his hand from her arm, "Knock'em dead, Momo."</p><p>"I hope it doesn't come to that; what kind of hero would I be if that were to happen?"</p><p>"True, but then you could always just flash that beautiful smile of yours, and they'd surrender immediately." Izuku quipped back, shrugging his shoulders and failing to notice how his friend's cheeks turned bright red. As Izuku turned to head towards Kyoka (who was also madly blushing because she had overheard what he said), Momo was shaken out of her stupor by Mina as she spoke in a harsh whisper.</p><p>"Holy hell, did that new kit of his make his "a.f." that much worse?"</p><p>"I-I would hope not… it's bad enough as it is." Momo said quietly as she and Mina headed towards All Might and the other two students waiting for them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Izuku had walked over and stood beside his punk rocker friend, leaning against the wall, slid down to sit, and turned his head towards her. She had refused to look at him but was still idly twirling her earphone jack around her finger absently. After a few moments of silence, Izuku finally spoke up.</p><p>"So, I take it you heard everything?"</p><p>Kyoka remained silent for a few more minutes until she sighed and gently nodded, "Not the stuff at the beginning, because of the chatter between both sides of the teams… but then All Might seemed to be very focused on what you two were saying after that asshole blasted you through those walls… and that's when..."</p><p>She couldn't finish, and Izuku watched as she began to shudder and did her best not to cry out loud. Typically, Izuku would be trying to calm down Kyoka in his usual stuttering and apologies, but in his current mindset, he thought of a different approach.</p><p>Kyoka stopped suddenly, feeling the firm yet gentle hand of her friend pull her close to his body in a side hug. She froze as her smaller hand rested on his chest, and she could feel the heat coming off of his body, and with how close her head was to his chest now, the steady beating of his heart echoed through her mind and body.</p><p>She felt him tighten his grip on her side, his hand placed between the bottom of her jacket and just above where her leather pants held tight against her waist. Because of the rips and tears made along the pastel pink shirt hemline, she felt his fingers pressed against the bare flesh of her stomach, which caused her to blush hard with the tingling sensation from said touch.</p><p>"Iz-Izuku, what are-"</p><p>"I can't go into full details right now," interrupted her green-haired friend, "A lot of it is personal, and I don't really want the others to hear or know about it, at least some aspects of it." Izuku turned his head to look down at Kyoka, his green eyes warm as he stared into her dark violets, "We can talk about it later if you want, your room if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can bring a new cd I picked up before classes started, some new rock band called "The Primals"."</p><p>He smirked gently at her, which caused Kyoka's cheeks to go supernova in how red they were. She quickly moved away from him (already missing the warmth and touch of his body) and cleared her throat, looking away and her jacks tapping in front of her for a good few minutes before she finally dared to speak, "Y-yea, that sounds fine, how does after dinnertime sound?"</p><p>When nothing but silence was the only answer given, she turned around to find Izuku passed out, his head lowered and his chin resting against his chest with his knees bent close and his arms resting on top of them. Kyoka's embarrassed look slowly turned to a deadpan before she slowly smiled. Kyoka pushed herself off the ground and took one last look at Izuku as he slept before shaking her head in mild amusement and headed back towards her classmates.</p><hr/><p>A loud yawn echoed within the monitoring room as Izuku slowly began to stir, raising himself up from the floor as he stretched, cracking his back with a soft grunt. Smacking his lips together from how dry they seemed, Izuku ran his fingers through his still longer hair, pushing one of the braids behind his ear. He blinked for a moment before looking over himself, thinking out loud as he did so, "Huh, so my 'kit' doesn't go away if I pass out, that's good to know." His eyes stopped upon seeing a rather peculiar object covering his legs and balled up at his waist from when he rose up.</p><p>"Where did this blanket come from?"</p><p>"That was created by young Yaoyoruzu after the third trial; you had fallen to your side as you slept and with some help from the others, they were able to put that pillow under your head as well," spoke Toshinori from the control console as Izuku whipped his head towards his direction. To the teenager's shock, the rest of his classmates were no longer within the monitoring room. Instead, standing beside the shrunken number one hero was Aizawa and the dean. The homeroom teacher with a pointed yet tired look of his own and the dean smiling at the green-haired boy as he scrambled to stand up.</p><p>"A-Aizawa, sir... D-Dean Nezu… I am sorry for falling asleep during the heroics class! A-And you, Mr. Yagi, I wasn't-I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It's alright, young Midoriya." Toshinori interrupted the stammering boy who earlier today had seemed so calm and collected, and to watch him stammer as his usual self made the old pro smirk gently. But that smirk didn't last as Toshinori cleared his throat, "Your classmates explained what you have been going through these past few days, and you passing out in exhaustion after such intensity is not uncommon in our line of work. But, we wished to speak with you in regards to what happened during the battle trial between you and Bakugo."</p><p>Izuku visibly shook when the previous fight was brought up. Of course he knew that his teacher would have listened in through the communicator's, primarily if Kyoka had heard it.</p><p>Something else he was going to have to deal with afterward.</p><p>Nezu spoke up to take over the conversation, "While what Yagi said after your trial is correct, with your current skill set, holding back would be quite difficult given your temperament. Bakugo is lucky that he only had a few broken bones and his destroyed gauntlets."</p><p>"You make it sound like he could've killed Bakugo if given a chance." Aizawa said in his usual grave tone, looking at the Dean, who merely said nothing, letting the silence be the furred being's response, and both Yagi and Aizawa looked on in shock, with Izuku looking away in embarrassment, "... You have got to be kidding me…"</p><p>"I am indeed not kidding you, Shouta." Nezu said as he turned his head slightly to the hobo-looking teacher, "It's by not only Mr. Midoriya's heroic nature to not outright kill any of his foes, but 'Her' will preventing that sort of calamity."</p><p>Aizawa heavily sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; of course the 'problem child' would be far more trouble than he initially thought. With another exhale of breath, the grungy teacher asked, "How strong is the 'problem child' if he wasn't being held back?"</p><p>"Strong enough to beat back and take out avatars of gods."</p><p>One could cut the tension and silence of the room after that particular comment. Even Izuku was staring in surprise as he hadn't realized he was <em><strong>THAT</strong></em> strong because of his blessing, but now realizing that aside from his desire to hold back, Hydaelyn was also keeping his real strength in check. While that thought alone set him at ease a little, in the back of his mind, a darker thought had sprung up.</p><p>What if she hadn't been holding his strength in check, and Izuku had decided not to hold back?</p><p>His attention was pulled away from his thoughts once again when another question came from Aizawa.</p><p>"And whose 'will' is keeping the boy's power in check? And what if it can be broken? It's a quirk I cannot erase and prevent him from splattering his fellow students."</p><p>Nezu looked at the underground hero, then to Izuku, who blinked gently before his eyes shifted to the other two teachers and slowly nodded. The dean looked once again to Aizawa, "Alright, I'll give you the basics at least; we can talk finer details in my office later."</p><p>And so, Nezu began to explain.</p><hr/><p>Izuku yawned gently as he walked towards the dorms, now wearing his regular clothes and finally out of both his 'warrior' kit and his torn-up hero suit. He grimaced slightly at how much damage it had sustained from Bakugo's attacks. Thankfully, Aizawa had informed him that he could see the support department at lunchtime tomorrow and see about possible upgrades without altering the original design after their little meeting.</p><p>He then thought back to the meeting itself, Nezu giving Aizawa the basic rundown of Hydaelyn and Izuku's blessing, what it potentially could do as well as explaining why Aizawa couldn't 'erase' it. For all intents and purposes, Izuku was technically "quirkless" still, but his blessing acted like a quirk, and with the dean and All Might's help, they were able to register it as one to avoid specific issues that the dean would not divulge with Izuku around apparently.</p><p>That nearly set off the green-haired boy because, once again, other people had known more or were learning more about his blessing. At the same time, he was being kept purposely in the dark with a "we will discuss it at another time." excuse. It also didn't help his mood when Nezu just casually brushed off his quirklessness like it was nothing and there was no problem with being quirkless.</p><p>At that time, the dark thought of how far Izuku could punt the 'rat' and show him how far a quirkless 'nothing' could launch him floated about in his mind.</p><p>Thankfully, he was taken out of such thoughts when Aizawa prompted his history with Bakugo and did not skip out on the details. It took nearly an hour and a half, but Izuku had told them everything that Bakugo had done. However, the other kids were just as bad. Although, Izuku had also pointed out that growing up, it wasn't like anyone outside of Bakugo's parents had tried to discipline him or correct his behavior. What took the longest for Izuku to talk about was 'that' day, the one where Bakugo had suggested the suicide and how he almost went through it when he ended up on the rooftop.</p><p>He had to come clean about how he knew of Toshinori's injury at this point. Still, he had made sure to ask the pro hero first before he went into details. Thankfully he was able to keep the secret of 'One for All' hidden, or at least he'd hope so.</p><p>Aizawa was not a stupid man by any means.</p><p>To say that the looks of pure rage from Aizawa and even Nezu, though hard to tell with the latter because of the ever-present smirk on the dean, when Izuku had said to them that All Might had destroyed his dream in a not so subtle matter, and then leaving an obviously devastated person on top of a rooftop hadn't sent shivers down both Toshinori and Izuku's spines did not help matters.</p><p>Toshinori had apologized many times for the error of his judgment; he even did so again to avoid the dean's wrath and the underground hero as well. Izuku had stated that he'd forgiven the man months ago because he was right in a way.</p><p>Izuku hadn't appropriately trained before that day, sure his intellect would've been spot on for the written exam, but he'd have been nowhere near capable of taking down the robots in the practical exam without the aid of support gear, which he wouldn't have been able to develop or anything until he had gotten into UA in the first place.</p><p>From there, Izuku explains how his blessing 'saved' him and drew him towards the now infamous 'Sludge Villain' fight where he first used his Paladin kit. He finished his story about how Toshinori had saved him from his old high school's principal and how he first met Nezu, Momo, and Setsuna.</p><p>Once he was done, the three teachers looked to one another before asking Izuku to go change and come back once he's done while they discussed how to go forward. The warrior nodded his head solemnly before heading out, returning within fifteen minutes with a gentle knock on the monitor room door. Another few moments passed before he was let back in, and he learned what was going to happen not only to Bakugo but also himself.</p><p>For Bakugo, once he was recovered, he would be put through mandatory anger management classes offered by the school and given a verbal warning that should Bakugo be found repeating what he did in the past during his time at UA, he would immediately be expelled from the hero course. He would also be put through a mandatory sensitivity class during his time at UA. If he failed to comply with any of these choices for him, he'd be expelled from UA forthwith.</p><p>For Izuku, while he had been doing splendidly so far with all the negativity in his life, Nezu requested that Izuku go in for at least three weeks of therapy by the university on-site therapist/guidance counselor Hound Dog. It wasn't mandatory, like Bakugo's punishments. Still, it was clear there was mental damage caused over the years. All three teachers felt it was needed to make sure Izuku had a stable foundation of support so when he completes his hero training, he can enter the profession with a 'clean' state of mind.</p><p>Izuku thought about it for a few moments but came to the same conclusion, and he accepted, with one request from him. His request was that his mother was never to be told about the suicide baiting, as when he had come clean to her about the bullying, it had put a significant strain on the friendship between Mitsuki and Masaru Bakuo and her. He revealed that his and Bakugo's parents had been friends for a long time. Because of Mitsuki, she helped give Inko the confidence to ask out his father back in their high school days.</p><p>Nezu agreed with this request, but Izuku would need to inform her about the therapy sessions to not worry her.</p><p>The thought of how to tell his mother had kept going through his mind, that he hardly noticed that he had arrived back at the dorms and was walking past the crowd of his classmates cheering at something on the television screen in the living room and arrived in the kitchen where he came upon someone drying the dishes. He blinked out of his thoughts when he heard the clatter of plates bumping into one another and looked to the one person he was hoping to avoid right now, "Mom?"</p><p>"Oh, Izuku, there you are!" His mother smiled brightly at him, placing the drying cloth on the counter beside the drying mat, and walked up to him, hugging him tightly. Izuku grunted because the hugs she gave him were always bone-crushing, even with his blessing, but he always returned them back… just not as strong as she did. Once the hug was over, Inko stepped back to the counter to pour herself some tea, "Your friends told me you passed out after your battle trial, and no matter how hard they tried, you wouldn't wake up."</p><p>Izuku chuckled in embarrassment, "Y-yea… sorry about that… Nezu, All Might, and Mr. Aizawa were there when I woke up and wanted to speak with me."</p><p>"Oh? What about sweety?" Inko asked as she finished pouring her tea and began to add some milk and sugar to it, stirring it lightly.</p><p>Izuku stood frozen for a few seconds, still thinking of ways to tell her about his upcoming therapy sessions. Eventually, he decided to just come out with it, remembering that he and Inko had promised to be more open about their problems with one another, "A-Actually, it was about me and Ka- Bakugo's past, I had to f-fight him because our pairs were set to square off a-and some things were said aloud that All Might was able to hear through our communicator's."</p><p>Another brief silence, albeit not as heavy due to the chattering of boys in the living room. Inko had stopped stirring her tea, and with the most emotionless tone of voice Izuku had ever heard coming from her, "Yes, I was helping Recovery Girl with a few of the older students when the robots brought him in… took us nearly an hour to remove his gauntlets safely from his arms and remove all the shrapnel." She turned around after saying that, of course, she didn't mention the crushed rib cage or hairline fractures to the blonde's skull with the added concussions on top of all that, to say that the boy wasn't killed was a good omen or just more of Bakugo's luck in life, but she wasn't told <em>WHO</em> had done that to him.</p><p>And now the culprit was standing before her, looking as timid and innocent looking as he always did.</p><p>"Y-yea, during our... skirmish… I was able to unlock another kit, it's called 'warrior', and it uses pure rage and anger to fuel my abilities." he quickly rose his hands up and waved them frantically as if to prevent his mother from getting mad or nearly flood the dorms again with worry, "B-But I can control it and hold back the power, s-so it's not like I'll go wild or anything."</p><p>Inko gave her son a gentle smile, placing her hand on his cheek and patted it a couple of times, "I know, sweety, and judging by his state when he came in, you got really angry."</p><p>"T-to say the least, y-yea."</p><p>"So, what's going to happen with you? I can imagine the dean will inform me of what they are going to do with Bakugo later."</p><p>"Well…" Izuku started, rubbing the back of his head and pausing in his thoughts once again; Inko merely waited for her son to speak, "Nezu requested that I see Hound Dog for therapy because it would be another 'foundation of support' for me after all the years of… well, you know… It wasn't mandatory, and I was given a choice… I accepted it and will see him for the next three weeks every couple of days. The first session is tomorrow."</p><p>As Izuku finished what he needed to say, Inko merely looked up into his emerald eyes, the same eyes she and her son shared to see if he was hiding anything. Not like she would suspect now of doing so, but he had a habit of playing down significant issues, much like his father. But upon seeing that this was him being honest, she merely hugged her son again, not saying a word as she smiled with pride with how fast her baby boy was growing up.</p><p>Once the hug had ended though, she went back to her tea and continued to add another spoonful of sugar into it as she spoke, "Well, I'm happy you were able to make the decision on your own, sweety… Also, your dinner should be in your room, we had spaghetti with some delicious meat sauce made by Sato and Aoyama tonight, but sadly there were no seconds."</p><p>"Oh? How come?" Izuku asked as he had turned towards the stairs but stopped and looked back at her.</p><p>"Momo had eaten most of it; I swear I have no idea where that girl puts it all... plus you'd think with all that food she had, she was eating for two." Inko sighed softly as she went to go sit at the kitchen table, looking at her son with a gentle smile that caused Izuku to tilt his head in confusion.</p><p>Inko was no fool; seeing how close Momo was to her son and how she interacted with him, it was painfully evident that the young heiress fancied him. Despite his ignorance of it, though Inko would attribute that to all the negativity growing up within the school system, Inko couldn't help but think of someday in the future where the pitter-patter of tiny feet and child-like giggles could be heard within her mind.</p><p>Izuku blinked gently at the rather fond smile and far-off stare of his mother, "Um... yeah, it makes sense she has to eat so much because of her quirk; I think I mentioned that before? Anyway, what's for dinner?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Inko looked up lazily at her son for a moment before snapping out of the fantasy of future grandbabies and blushed, smiling warmly at him again, "It's the leftover katsudon from yesterday. It should still be warm as I brought it up there a few minutes ago."</p><p>Izuku's eyes widened, and he smiled with glee, racing up the stairs, and a 'Thanksmomloveyou' echoed from the stairwell with Inko giggling at the antics of her son when his favorite meal was mentioned.</p><p>Izuku had made it to his door in record time, licking his lips and his stomach growling for the tasty meal waiting within his room. But upon reaching the entrance to said room, he stood frozen, and his heart sank while his stomach growled angrily as he looked upon the sign staring right in front of him.</p><p>'Come to my room as soon as you get back.</p><p>P.S. We have your katsudon hostage.'</p><hr/><p>Izuku sighed in exasperation as he sat uncomfortably on Kyoka's bed, his hands clasp together and in between his legs. Bad enough that he was in her room and sitting on her bed, which was doing wonders for his nerves, but sitting beside him was Momo on his right, while Mina was on his left, with Tsuyu seated in a chair by the desk that had the now empty plate of what was once his dinner and Kyoka, owner of said room, resting against the door and having her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>It was of little surprise that two-thirds of his female classmates were in the room currently; Mina, Momo, and Kyoka made sense for the most part as they were the ones closest to him and had been his friends for nearly a year, while Tsuyu had been hanging around him more since the QET's, which he didn't mind of course. Izuku had noticed that Ochako and Toru were not present with them. Still, Tsuyu, in her usual blunt sort of way, explained that Toru had been asked by Yuga to hang out and go over what had happened during their battle trial where a misfire of his laser bent around her. Ochako had been waiting for him to come, but she had received a phone call from her parents and had to take it, so she went back to her room for privacy.</p><p>"So, should I say what I heard first? Or you tell them?" Kyoka asked as she looked emotionlessly at him and the green-haired boy flinched slightly before nodding, finding the music note carpet more interesting than what was to come.</p><p>With all eyes on her now, Kyoka sighed gently, "So, to start off with, the real meat and potatoes of what upset me wasn't until just before Green went full ham on Baka-go. From what I could hear before, it sounded like it was an argument of how a hero should act or something."</p><p>"Anyway, after Mina's shout when Green got launched through the walls, ouch by the way, what have I said about shouting close to me?" Kyoka glared at the pink-skinned girl who whimpered a 'sorry' back, "So at this point, All Might is focused on those two, and I can hear them more clearly, everything from that blonde dumbasses reasoning for hating Green, and to what he did."</p><p>"What was his reasoning? I'll admit that has always eluded me during these past few days with how much animosity he has shown to Izuku." Momo spoke up as she placed a hand on his arm to try and comfort the boy who was still finding the carpet much more interesting to look at.</p><p>"He thinks that Green here purposely hid his quirk, just to lord it over him behind his back, and apparently also thinks it's his fault about some crap that happened after the sludge villain attack."</p><p>"What an arrogant asshole!" Mina exclaimed, rubbing Izuku's back as he was shuddering slightly. However, the emotion on his downturned face was slowly growing angrier at the mention of that pathetic excuse.</p><p>"Izuku, if you don't want to say it, I can understand, kero." Tsuyu spoke up from the desk, though her face remained the stoic nature it always had; Izuku had looked up at the frog girl as she mentioned his name and could see the barely contained sadness hidden within those dark irises of hers, "But what did Bakugo do to you? And for how long?"</p><p>Silence filled the room then, thick in the air as Izuku shifted nervously and took a few deep breaths, "Since we were four when his quirk manifested… Before then, Bakugo was always a bit of a hothead, but he wasn't mean about it, just someone who would always be charging in first and thinking of the consequences later…" Izuku smirked a little then, a happier memory of himself and Bakugo as two-year-olds and raiding Aunt Mitsuki's pantry for some cookies before they were caught and both got scolded by their mothers.</p><p>The memory soon faded as the smirk did as well, "After his quirk came in, the teachers, other parents, and kids were always complimenting him about how powerful it was and what a great hero he would be. He would then start to pick on others for having weaker quirks as they came in. Most of the time, I'd try and reign him back but often got beaten because of it."</p><p>"When I was told I was supposedly quirkless, that's when things took a darker turn. I was still adamant about being a hero, despite my lack of a quirk." Izuku continued, as the girls smiled fondly at that, picturing a smaller Izuku running around pretending to be a hero; that was short-lived however as Izuku continued, "When other people found out, things really got worse… the other kids started to bully me as well, though not nearly as bad as Bakugo then, and the teachers turned a blind eye to most of it."</p><p>"Once we started to get into the grades where the marks actually mattered, teachers would often alter my tests to get lower grades to make sure Bakugo was always on top. I don't think he ever noticed, but we nearly tied each other at times, so it was barely noticeable when they did it. Of course, at this point the attacks by Bakugo only got worse, so much so that um…" Izuku fidgeted a little, sucking in some air through his teeth before he continued, "... so much so that I had to learn first-aid to treat the wounds to hide them from my mom."</p><p>"Wait, Mamadoriya didn't know about the bullying?!" Mina spoke up again as the other girls were left stunned by what Izuku was telling them. Izuku turned his head to Mina, his eyes looking dead straight into hers.</p><p>"Mom had tried to stop the bullying when I was much younger, but often she would get platitudes and empty promises, but her job at the hospital had kept her far too busy most days, so I was able to hide it decently then… though when I started to use the first-aid kits to hide the wounds when I got older, Mom did put together what was happening, but at the time and by her own admission, she felt like she had failed me because she couldn't protect me then."</p><p>"Of course, I told her that I never blamed her for that!" Izuku suddenly spoke up, startling a couple of the girls, "S-she was a single mother working late shifts as a nurse so she and her quirkless son could live in a decent apartment… and it was her old medical books that helped me patch myself up…"</p><p>"Izuku, I know this is hard for you, but you may want to get to 'the big one'... '' Kyoka spoke gently, using his first name instead of the nickname to emphasize the point. He slowly nodded and took another deep breath.</p><p>"So, when we were in high school, and the university and college applications were given out, I obviously put down UA. However, the teacher decided to throw me under the bus and announced it once all the forms came back to him; Bakugo was enraged, to say the least. Once classes ended, he and a couple of his 'goons' cornered me in the empty classroom, and he warned me not to even attempt going to UA."</p><p>"After destroying one of my notebooks, Bakugo said something that honestly still haunts me to this day..."</p><p>"<em>If you want a quirk so bad, why don't you take a swan-dive off of the roof and pray to have one in the next life."</em></p><p>Soft gasps echoed in the room; even Kyoka, who knew of the suicide-baiting, was shocked to the degree Bakugo had gone, tears near threatening to leave her eyes as were Tsuyu and Momo, who had been holding back their own. Mina, however, was letting them fall freely as she suddenly hugged Izuku, gently crying into his shoulder and nuzzling her face against it. Izuku, blushing, of course, gently wrapped the single arm around her to help comfort her, his warm hand slowly rubbing her back, and he was obviously ignoring the softness pressed up against him.</p><p>As the scene before them was playing out, Momo had a horrible thought cross her mind, "Um... Izuku…?" She waited until she could gaze into his emerald eyes, the light shine of them showing how hard it was for him to not break down and cry himself, "I don't... want to upset you further... But you never did follow up on what he suggested to do… did you?"</p><p>The other girl's eyes shot open, Mina looking up to stare at him in horror and anticipating the worse as Izuku looked down at the ground with saddened eyes of his own. Momo's hand went to her mouth to cover it as tears started to roll down her cat-like eyes.</p><p>"It was on the same day when he told me that, the same day of the sludge villain attack and before my quirk fully manifested… due to some events I honestly cannot go into full details on, I had ended up on top of a roof and after asking a top hero if a quirkless boy could ever be a hero, and was… well not very subtly told no… it broke whatever resolve I had."</p><p>Another silence fell in the room, with more sniffs and gentle sobs coming from the girls as Izuku licked his very dry lips, "If… if it had not been for my quirk manifesting and knocking me out of those thoughts... I would have-OOF!"</p><p>Whatever he was about to say was immediately stopped as the remaining girls glomped him to the bed, with Kyoka and Tsuyu sniffling and sobbing against his chest and holding him tight. Momo openly crying with Mina now as the heiress was nuzzling his cheek and whimpering into his ear things like "No" and "Never ever".</p><p>Izuku slowly looked around to see his friends crying and hugging close to him, his brain functions halting at the feeling of the four bodies on top of him. He could feel his chest starting to tighten up and his heartbeat increasing the more the girls were crying and holding onto him. It suddenly clicked for Izuku right there.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Izuku Midoriya had felt the gentle kindness of true friendship and, dare he think of it, the love of people who actually cared about him. For the first time in the fourteen years of his life since he was diagnosed as quirkless, the weight of such compassion fell upon him like a ton of bricks and slowly but surely, while wrapping his arms around her friends tight against his body...</p><p>Izuku Midoriya cried both in pain and joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Healing Process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's that strange lump in front of the TV? and also who's in Izuku's room?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we are, another chapter down! WOO! Just one more after this and we finally get to a big arc... the USJ :O</p>
<p>Now that chapter may take a little longer to write, as I will be not only writing it in its entirety but also look into getting a beta reader or two to make sure it flows well.</p>
<p>Now, onto the Reviews (FFN)</p>
<p>Survivor: Well you were partially right, I didn't include Toru in this yet as I want to have her find out just a little later on... because a certain dazzling boy is taking up too much of her time ;D</p>
<p>aliestrikehero: I get that, but Most CC movies aren't that well done. and it was decided Warrior would be best unlocked by Bakugo because of his rage.</p>
<p>And he may/will get them, you'll just have to wait and see.</p>
<p>draculyn28: Thank you as always! :D</p>
<p>evanonymous: In all honesty, I wanted Inko to have more of an impact in the story, plus with how she is in the story, it's set up for some pure comedic gold involving disciplining Mineta. -cackles-</p>
<p>There are very valid reasons they are both hiding things from him, as hinted at in this chapter. But thank you for the compliment :D</p>
<p>Xerzo LotCN: It has to start somewhere ;) and again, it's going to be poly.</p>
<p>Please see my comment above in regards to them hiding shit from him. And of course, the green bean is going to be holding back with certain abilities. Hell the Warrior alone has some nasty sounding ones like "Onslaught", "Fell Cleave", and "Inner Beast". And yes, every job he unlocks is basically a max-level job class (as of now).</p>
<p>Eeeeh, he still got to see them.</p>
<p>For the summoner/main healer classes, those won't be a thing until after the USJ but before the Sports festival. As for the USJ?... well, you'll have to see it in two chapters.</p>
<p>Nabe-chan: Thank you, and trust me, some interactions of Moogles do look like balloons.</p>
<p>Gues: Well, you're in luck as chapter 13 is not the end!</p>
<p>Once again, thank you all for reading and enjoying the story.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And in other news today, Captain Celebrity is facing further allegations of sexual misconduct involving several members of-'</em>
</p>
<p>"Geez, you'd think a pro hero would know better than to be doing that," Hanta Sero spoke from his spot on the couch, with Kaminari to his left and Mineta on his right. They were currently watching the 'Hero News Network' or HNN for short as Sero reached into the bowl of popcorn that was on his lap and tossing a few kernels into his mouth, "I mean, I get wanting the attention of fans, and the stories you hear of how far some of them will go… but to actually 'ACT' upon it…"</p>
<p>"Totally." Kaminari spoke with a mouthful of popcorn before swallowing it and downing a part of his soda afterward, "But there's nothing wrong to have the girls hang off of ya for a little bit, right?" He slyly smirked at the other two boys beside him, only for Sero to snicker as well. Mineta, however, 'tsked' the two and waggled his finger.</p>
<p>"Amateurs, what's important is that you become so popular that the women would just practically throw themselves at you."</p>
<p>"Dude, seriously?" Kaminari raised his eyebrow at the dwarf of a student, with Sero's expression matching his, "You really need to tone it down; what if Midoriya heard you? Or worse yet, one of the girls or Ms. Midoriya?"</p>
<p>"You're just scared to embrace the benefits of being a hero!" Mineta exclaimed as he stood up on the couch with a fist raised, "Being a hero is all about getting the ladies and being super popular! That's the reason why I am -ACK!" Mineta's 'declaration' of why he was training to be a hero was halted by the timely intervention of jacks striking him and sending out violent vibrations to cause the diminutive boy to collapse onto the ground with one leg twitching on the couch.</p>
<p>Kyoka frowned, crossing her arms as she stared at the last two; behind her were all of the other girls as well as Tenya, Yuga, and Kirishima, with all of their faces showing some frown of emotion similar to it, "Alright, you two, spill."</p>
<p>"Hey, hey! We did nothing wrong!" Kaminari jumped from the couch and turned to his classmates, "We were trying to keep Mineta in line."</p>
<p>"Oh? And what about 'There's nothing wrong to have the girls hang off of ya'?" Kyoka said with a smug tone of voice, for which Kaminari flinched in response when he saw the girl's ear jacks waving about like two serpents ready to strike.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Tenya was able to avoid another boy falling victim to the punk rocker, waving his arm up and down robotically, "Jiro, it is very unheroic to strike your fellow classmates, despite their views being... skewed… on what it means to be a hero." eyeing Mineta as he said that last bit, before turning his attention to Kaminari, "And while you did try and curb Mineta's comments, saying such things is also disrespectful."</p>
<p>"R-right… I was just goofing, you know? Hangin' out with the boys and 'shooting the shit'?" Kaminari tried to defend himself, chuckling nervously. At the same time, Tenya stared him down in a scowl before sighing gently and rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"Regardless, it's best to watch how others may perceive your "goofing off", as we are training to be heroes."</p>
<p>"R-right… sorry everyone." Kaminari bowed a few times and rather quickly, shaking his head from the sudden rush of blood to his head.</p>
<p>Momo spoke up next, seeing what the three boys were watching, and blinked in surprise, looking at Kaminari as she spoke, "The HNN?"</p>
<p>"Not like we had a choice in the matter," Sero spoke up from the couch, as he looked back at the others with a handful of popcorn in his hand as everyone looked at him, "When we got here about three hours ago, Midoriya had already claimed the T.V." He continued but now turning his head towards the said appliance. The others finally had noticed what could be a bunch of pillows surrounding someone covered up in a blanket; gentle mutters could barely be heard over the volume of the television.</p>
<p>"And when Mineta tried to take the remote from him, Midoriya literally 'hissed' at him like a damn cat… funniest shit I have ever seen." The tape user chuckled and ate the handful of popcorn.</p>
<p>Kaminari chuckled at that and the others following suit, though some had more endearing smirks upon their face. Tsuyu was the first one to break from her giggling, which sounded like tiny ribbits, and tilted her head with a finger on her chin as she stared at the lump of pillows and a blanket.</p>
<p>Toru, who was beside the frog girl, tapped her shoulder and got her attention though she was still staring at the lump, "Whatcha thinking, Tsu?"</p>
<p>"Well, one of us should try and get Izuku out from under his little 'fortress of solitude', kero... and I think I know of a way to snap him out of it.."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izuku scribbled note after note within one of his older notebooks as the t.v. screen showed off recent footage of Captain Celebrity taking down a bunch of petty criminals. Sure, he had updated the tally of how many scandals the hero was into a whopping twenty-three, and that wasn't even counting the minor charges he had throughout the years as well.</p>
<p>Izuku only had so much space per hero entry after all.</p>
<p>Still, the new footage revealed a few things he had noticed that answered a couple of his assumptions, and it was a good thing he always wrote in pencil. As he was writing though, his mind started to wander a little at what had happened throughout the week since the battle trials.</p>
<p>What he remembered first was the state that Ochako had found him and most of the other girls when she had came back to Kyoka's room after her phone call. Turns out, crying your hearts out exhausted the four girls and single boy and they had passed out still wrapped up together in their tight embrace.</p>
<p>As Ochako had described later on after, she too, had tackled Izuku in a bear-crushing hug from learning what he had told the other girls, was that everyone looked so peaceful and cute snuggled up in a big pile. Though the other girls were blushing hard, Izuku's brain had stopped functioning as he remembered how he had woken up.</p>
<p>When he slowly awoke to the sounds of movement from the door, his eyes fully opened wide in shock as he felt the warm and soft curves of all the women lying with him that were still passed out.</p>
<p>He dared not move his head as he felt the softness of Momo's chest pressed against the side of his neck. Apparently, the heiress had shifted during the impromptu nap and had cradled the right side of his head. Hence, it rested between her very generous bust and under her chin, her arms gently lowered to rest limply on his collar bone. He could hear her breathing as well as the soft beating of her heart with how close his ear was to her.</p>
<p>Mina, also, had shifted in her sleep, though it wasn't as much of a change as Momo's was. He could feel Mina's breath from her lips on his cheek, which sent goosebumps down his body and caused him to shiver in delight at the feeling. What really took the cake was when, as she slept, she kept gently placing tiny chaste kisses on his cheek, murmuring so soft he couldn't hear what she was saying. Izuku doubted if he had Kyoka's super hearing, he would still be able to make out what the pink girl was talking about.</p>
<p>Speaking of the punk rocker, Kyoka was nestled against his side with her head resting upon his abdomen. She was breathing gently with one hand resting beside her face, fingers tensing a little as she must've been dreaming of something. Izuku's hand was resting on her shoulder, but anytime he tried to readjust it or move it away, the ear jack wrapped around his wrist kept him from moving from that spot.</p>
<p>And lastly, there was Tsuyu.</p>
<p>Though he could not move his head, he could see the frog girl's recognizable deep green hair resting upon his left pectoral. Izuku watched as her head rose with his own breathing, nuzzling close with her left hand resting on the other side of his chest. When she nuzzled closer, as if trying to hear his heartbeat, her lips gently opened, and he swore he listened to the cutest of ribbits and croaks escaping with her breath.</p>
<p>The problem, however, was not how close her head was to his own. No, it was the fact that she had draped a leg around his, and as she shifted a little in her sleep, her thigh would keep rubbing against his crotch. And of course, with all of the combined sensual touching from the other women, it was challenging for Izuku to try and keep his arousal down, even when he had shut his eyes trying to calm himself down and recite old math equations or anything for that matter.</p>
<p>Sadly, Mina was the one to break that concentration when between a few of her kisses, she very quietly spoke his name in a soft but breathy sort of manner into his ear. His eyes shot open once again as his cheeks had gone deep red in color. His eyes bolted down when he heard a slightly audible 'kero?' and his emerald irises looked upon the smaller black ones of Tsuyu looking up at him. There was a brief silence between the two until Tsuyu's cheeks began to lightly color up to a soft pink hue, and she spoke the two words he dreaded the most at this time.</p>
<p>"It twitched."</p>
<p>From there, it was pure chaos of apologies and explaining to Ochako that there was nothing 'lewd' about what he and the others were doing. Granted, she understood at the end when she, too, had tackled the boy in a firm hug when she was told about his past. After that, everyone had decided to retire to their own rooms for the evening.</p>
<p>School, for the most part, went by almost too quickly in Izuku's eyes. Sure, most of the content in the morning was a review for Izuku, due to Nezu having given him the first-year academic course during the tutoring he had done to get his high school diploma a year ago, which, of course, the 'rat' never told him about.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the heroic's class for the past week had been a more in-depth review of the battle trials they had on Monday. The reason was that Bakugo was still wearing a cast over his left arm and a bandage over his head and Recovery Girl had given him a week to properly rest and heal up since she did all that she could do with her quirk.</p>
<p>The other reason could have been to help ease All Might into his new teaching role. Izuku thought it was mostly this reason because, while he still respected the man immensely, even the eternal fanboy had to admit that while All Might embodied the meaning of a true hero, the man couldn't teach a fish to swim.</p>
<p>Tuesday's class had Aizawa there with them. Most of the time, All Might had kept stumbling over his notes and sweating at the presence of the man who kept glaring at him with every mistake the number one hero made during the entire class. Wednesday to Friday, the mood had shifted, and All Might seemed to have picked up on how to properly teach, though stumbling a couple of times. As the class seemed to be enjoying and participating more, Izuku had noticed a few Moogles flying about the room with papers, passing close to the All Might and whispering into his ear. The boy smiled to himself as he began to fill out another notebook of his classmates' quirks with his usual gusto, contributing when he could, though letting the others toss in their own thoughts and ideas as well.</p>
<p>Speaking of the Moogles, it had been some time since Izuku had seen Mog. He was a little saddened at this since the little creature had been a little more forthcoming with the answers to some of Izuku's questions. When Izuku was told as to why Mog had to hold back on some of his answers, the little Moogle explained that it was 'Hydaelyn's will' not to overload the poor boy's mind with some of the concepts and responsibilities of being a 'Warrior of Light', and that it would only be time before he would learn everything.</p>
<p>He was still not satisfied with that answer. Still, Izuku couldn't hold it against Mog, and at least it was better than Nezu or Recovery Girl's dodging of the topics.</p>
<p>What he did notice though, not just of Mog, but by all of the Moogles he had seen zip and flit about the school was that they were the ones maintaining the campus grounds and buildings. This theory concluded when Izuku had gone to see the support studio to get his hero suit fixed up during his lunch period on Tuesday. However, he was shocked to see that the studios were closed off and construction signs all over the main entrance. Thankfully, Power Loader had been there speaking with some of the older students, so he was able to ask what had happened.</p>
<p>The support teacher explained how a first-year student had been trying to repair some gauntlets that looked like comically large grenades through a heavy sigh. During the repair, they got a new idea for an invention and tried to incorporate the gauntlets' design into it. The worst part was when said student had found some kind of nitroglycerin within one of the busted gauntlets and was able to filter and distill it into its "purest" form overnight.</p>
<p>Izuku paled when he heard that the student had then tried to use the explosive as their 'babies' power source and tried to test it out this morning, only for the thing to explode in a large fireball and destroy nearly everything. No students or faculty were harmed, which was a godsend.</p>
<p>Izuku had asked what happened to the student since he knew Power Loader would give them a severe punishment for the negligence. Still, the teacher sighed as the worst they had gotten was a warning and to be given a separate studio at the request of Nezu. Apparently, the dean liked their chaotic sort of thinking and would be safer to keep them away from the other students in case of accidents. Also, they would need to keep up with their studies or lose access to the private studio.</p>
<p>Though it would take a week before they could look into repairing his suit, Power Loader was able to take it and explained he could just use the UA sports uniform instead for the time being. He would also inform Aizawa and All Might for him. As Izuku bowed and thanked the man, his eyes quickly looked over Power Loader's shoulder to see three Moogles flying slowly into the construction zone.</p>
<p>All three were wearing tiny little hardhats with holes on the top to allow for their poms, with matching tool belts as well. One of them had spotted Izuku and chirped out a friendly 'kupo' before darting in.</p>
<p>Tuesday was also when Izuku started his therapy with Hound Dog. Despite his rather tough-looking appearance, the counselor was a very patient man and kind in demeanor. The first session was merely an introduction to one another, plus Izuku going into fanboy mode and asking some questions that had plagued his mind since the hero had debuted. Hound Dog found it quite charming, given how he often was stuck at UA and didn't have much of a presence outside of the university.</p>
<p>The second session was more or less similar, though the counselor had begun to ask Izuku about his home life with his mom, and of course, ask about his dad. Though the dog-like man could see the young man hesitate initially, Izuku slowly opened up a little to talk about his parents. He held back some information, from what Hound Dog could tell. Still, the counselor knew that they needed to go at Izuku's pace to gain his trust. It was evident that because of his schooling, Izuku barely trusted most school faculty, if even at all.</p>
<p>The third and fourth sessions were pretty much the same, a comfortable atmosphere and Izuku slowly opening up more. But the session they had today, Hound Dog suggested something since their time had to be cut short today due to an impromptu staff meeting. The canine-looking hero had suggested that Izuku spend the rest of the evening doing something for himself and only himself.</p>
<p>When asked why, Hound Dog stated that he noticed that Izuku tended to look out for other people's feelings or concerns over his own throughout their last four sessions. While an excellent trait for a hero, it can also have a negative side to it. He explained that bottling up all of his emotions, positive or negative, he'd be a ticking time bomb.</p>
<p>A prime example was the battle trials where Izuku brutalized Bakugo. While he didn't blame the green-eyed boy for what he did, as it was training and having some time with the blonde bomber gave Hound Dog the knowledge that Bakugo really liked to push buttons. He noted how Izuku had looked at Bakugo from the hole in the wall in the video playback and how it was like Izuku had been watching and daring the unconscious boy to get back up.</p>
<p>And that's where he is now, taking the advice and enjoying what he loved the most, while covered under a blanket with a couple of pillows around him for support and under the said blanket, he wore a simple short and shirt combo, with the kanji on the t-shirt reading "dress shirt".</p>
<p>As he kept scribbling down his notes and the news network began to show off some footage of the latest trailer for the Godzillo movie coming soon, Izuku snapped out of his 'analysis' mode when he felt a gentle but slightly cold fingertip push into his cheek.</p>
<p>As he turned his head to see who it was, his emerald eyes soon stared into the vacant eyes of Tsuyu, who was crouched down beside him, her finger having slide down to rest on his chin, but still pressing against it, "Y-Yes, As-Tsu?- I meant Tsu." he stammered out and quickly corrected himself when Tsuyu gave him a quick glare.</p>
<p>"Kero, you've been watching the HNN for a while now, Izuku… what do you remember last doing and the time you did it?"</p>
<p>"Last doing?... O-oh! I saw the TV was free and m-made myself a sandwich for dinner and then started watching the hero news, that was around… four?" Izuku questioned as he tilted his head at her, "W-why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"She asked because you've been watching nothing but the hero news for about five hours, Izuku," Momo spoke up, making him turn his head under the blanket to see her worried look as well as the rest of the class that was present. Izuku turned his head the other way to look at the clock and flinched when the device showed it was currently almost nine-thirty, and Momo was telling the truth.</p>
<p>"<strong>OMGOSHIAMSOSORRY!IDIDNTMEANTOTAKEUPTHETVFORTHEENTIR-</strong>" *<em>thunk</em>* *<em>thunk</em>*</p>
<p>Izuku froze as when he had risen to bow and apologize to his classmates for hogging the TV; he had let go of the blanket that was wrapped around him. The numerous notebooks he had underneath tumbled out and hit the floor beside his feet.</p>
<p>His eyes were wide as dinner plates, irises pinpricks as he looked over the shocked and intrigued looks of some of his peers. Momo, Mina, and Kyoka were wide-eyed as well and looked on as Izuku slowly snapped his head to Tsuyu when she gave an inquisitive ribbit and knelt to pick up one of the notebooks that had opened. The boy felt dread as he recognized the page it was on and the color of the cover.</p>
<p>It was one of the notebooks he had made of his classmates, and the page it had opened to was of the frog girl in question.</p>
<p>With a rough sketch of her In her hero suit, in a dynamic pose with her tongue lashing out.</p>
<p>She was quiet as she was reading her particular entry, and Izuku's attention was then turned towards Kirishima when he exclaimed, "Holy smokes! That's a lot of books! What's in them?"</p>
<p>Izuku stood there for a few moments, frozen as he contemplated what to say or do. But he slowly straightened himself out and took a slow but deep inhale of air before exhaling, using one of the few calming methods Hound Dog had taught him during the week when he was panicking, "T-there my… 'Hero Analysis' books… r-remember when I mentioned my mom using an old notebook of mine for my hero costume?"</p>
<p>Kirishima and the others nodded, though Kaminari and Sero blinked in confusion, despite nodding as well, "Y-yea, that one was from when I was about… eight or so…? So I've been doing them for a long time, actually since I could learn to write really."</p>
<p>"That sounds awesome!" Kirishima said with a big grin, "Especially with how smart you are, plus when we were reviewing the battle trials over the week, you did bring up some manly points about how I can improve my quirk and strategies."</p>
<p>"Y-you think so?" Izuku asked, sounding surprisingly shocked and blinking at the red-headed boy.</p>
<p>"Yep! And Mina told me about how you helped her figure out some new moves with her quirk before we got to UA, so I'm super excited to see what you wrote about me!" Kirishima gave Izuku a thumbs up, which startled the boy as he looked at Mina, giving him a peace sign and sticking a small bit of her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>Izuku nodded and looked back to Kirishima, "Y-Yea, that sounds good… if anyone else wants to look at their entries, we can do a… 'quirk study' thing? I guess… like we all gather at the dining table tomorrow since it's Saturday, and you guys can look through them?" Izuku asked with a shrug of his shoulders, chuckling nervously as he still wasn't too sure if anyone wouldn't have found it creepy.</p>
<p>Sero was the first to speak up, placing the empty bowl that once held the popcorn on the table, "Sounds pretty good to me, but it is getting late."</p>
<p>"Indeed!" Tenya spoke aloud, his finger raised in the air, "It would be best we all get some sleep for now."</p>
<p>Everyone had nodded as Izuku looked to Tsuyu, who was still reading the notebook, and her face was covered by it. He blinked as he gently called her name, only for her to quickly lookup and using the book to hide the lower part of her face for some reason. Tsuyu's beady little irises glanced over the ground of people still there before quickly closing the book and handing it back to Izuku, a little forcibly.</p>
<p>She gave a gentle bow in gratitude. With a soft 'kero', she immediately hightailed it up the stairs to the dorm rooms without saying another word. A few of her classmates watched with a raised eyebrow and confusion at the frog girl's sudden retreat. Izuku mentally sighed, watching her runoff.</p>
<p>'<em>And so it begins…'</em> Izuku thought as he began to pick up his notebooks; his face sulked slightly as he gripped the notebooks in his hands.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you sure about this, Toshinori?" Nezu asked as he looked upon the shrunken hero before him, both enjoying a nice hot cup of tea in the dean's office where the various security cameras were watching the students' antics in their general purpose areas of the dorms.</p>
<p>"It's been nearly a year since I last brought it up, and I still believe my choice is correct." The blonde man said after drinking some of his tea, "Despite the more recent issue with Bakugo, I still believe that young Midoriya is a perfect candidate for 'One for All'."</p>
<p>"And if it doesn't take? Considering how it affected you since you were quirkless yourself, I'd think it would just be more of a stronger version of that. However, Izuku is not your typical quirkless; even I don't know what could happen if the quirk is affected by the blessing."</p>
<p>"Or vice versa…" Toshinori looked pointedly at the dean, who didn't flinch or move from the accusation, "We both know that you care more about the boy's blessing than anything else."</p>
<p>"And I have my reasons for that."</p>
<p>"Which are?"</p>
<p>"...Nothing to inform you about at this current time." Nezu said before sipping his tea, eyes closed as the number one hero sighed heavily and hung his head.</p>
<p>"I can see why young Midoriya often leaves here with a look of utter frustration."</p>
<p>"And it is not my intention to keep Izuku in the dark, believe me when I say that his frustrations and displeasure at both myself and Recovery Girl have not gone unnoticed." Nezu spoke in a quiet tone, staring into his cup with the ever-present smile the dean was always sporting faded into a small scowl, "It hurts me greatly not to be able to tell him everything… about himself, myself, Recovery Girl, or Hydaelyn for that matter."</p>
<p>Toshinori stared at the rare appearance of melancholy upon Nezu's face, raising an eyebrow at his admission of displeasure and the way he spoke. He watched as the dean got out of his chair and walked over to the large office window, arms behind his back and staring over the campus grounds, "You make it sound like young Midoriya is some sort of amnesiac then a young man with powers he doesn't understand fully yet."</p>
<p>"... In a way, he is, but in reality, he isn't." Nezu answered gently, still looking out the window for a few more moments before taking a deep breath and slapping his cheeks with his small pawed hands, "Now, should Izuku accept 'One for All', do you have plans in place to explain any changes to boy's abilities?"</p>
<p>Toshinori leaned forward with his hands clasped together, a little miffed the subject changed again, but they were running late into the night, and he was tired, "Given young Midoriya's 'quirk', it would be safe to assume that it could be a form of 'quirk evolution'. It was possibly due to how late it appeared in his life and now adapting to the boy constantly using it."</p>
<p>Nezu nodded gently, turning towards the other man in the room and walking over to the security monitors, "And I'm assuming you will need to inform Aizawa about this as well? I know you have your reservations in letting people know about the secret of your quirk. Still, he is Izuku's homeroom teacher and the one to be training him primarily."</p>
<p>Toshinori sighed gently, "I had a feeling you would bring that up, plus I remember how angry he was when you had failed to tell him everything about young Midoriya's blessing."</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised how easy it was to calm him down with some of the more exotic jelly pouches he consumes on the daily." Nezu shrugged gently, with Toshinori chuckling softly.</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind, just in case… but I do see your point, and I will inform him before asking the boy."</p>
<p>"Plus, I'm shocked you haven't asked for my permission yet… or was I not part of the plan?" Nezu asked with a hint of coldness in his tone that made the taller man flinch; Toshinori began to sputter and refute the claim before he caught the mischievous smile of the dean, "Oh don't worry, Toshi… While I initially was against giving Izuku the quirk a year ago, I'm all for it now, especially given the circumstances."</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>"It is of no concern at this time, Toshinori." Nezu spoke with finality to it, "It would be best to wait to inform you when Midoriya and Aizawa are present. To save time."</p>
<p>"Erm.. right, sir…" The blonde man slowly rose and, after bowing, began to head towards the door, "If that's all, I should be heading back home for now."</p>
<p>"Of course, and Toshi?" Nezu called out as the skeleton turned to face him, "Perhaps wait till after the USJ trip next Tuesday to place another weight on the boy's shoulders, hmm?"</p>
<p>Toshinori chuckled at that, nodding before opening the office door, "I will sir, have a pleasant rest of your evening." and after that, shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>Nezu sighed as he shook his head in quiet amusement, moving away from the monitors to look out the window once again, arms behind his back, "Now to figure out my two major problems..."</p>
<p>"Where is his crystal to combat the darkness."</p>
<p>Nezu turned toward the monitors, his face grim as he hit a button on the remote by his desk and the screens filled with various images of a bright blue sky, with a small black-robed figure floating within, "...And what are you planning, Ascian?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izuku stretched gently, grunting low in his throat as he finished his pre-bedtime workout of twenty situps and twenty push-ups. Nothing to make him sweat a lot and take a shower, but something to ease his muscles a bit and get warmed up for a relaxing night of sleep.</p>
<p>Drying himself off with a towel, he had grabbed a new t-shirt (this one saying 'pajamas') when he heard the soft knocking against his door. Pulling down the garment over his body, Izuku gave a curious answer of 'one moment' as he strode towards his door. He opened it and froze when he saw the recognizable green hair tied into a bun at the back of her head and the vacant eyes of his classmate, "Ts-Tsuyu? W-what can I d-do for you?"</p>
<p>The frog-girl stood before him wearing a very long green t-shirt that hung off of her shoulders, along with baggy pastel green PJ pants and, admittedly, adorable frog slippers. She looked up to him and, with a tilt of her head to the side, "Sorry to disturb you this late, Izuku, but could I come in? I'd like to speak with you, kero."</p>
<p>"Y-Yea, sure, no problem." Izuku squeaked out, moving aside as Tsuyu walked right in. Izuku quickly shut the door and was shaking as he kept staring at the wood texture of it, his mind going a million miles a second arguing with himself.</p>
<p>'<em>There's a girl in my room… </em><em><strong>MY</strong></em> <em>room!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>She just came here to talk, and she's a good friend; why should that matter?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Because there is a beautiful girl in my room, one who rushed off after reading her entry!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Maybe that's why she's here? To clarify some of my theories about her quirk?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>She could be here to tell me it's creepy and never speak to her again.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>If that was the case, why would she need to come into my room?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Maybe she came here to confess?'</em></p>
<p>That final thought almost made him laugh out loud at the very notion of that. Tsuyu was a smart, attractive, and beautiful woman who could obviously do a lot better than the quirkless and plain-looking boy. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself out and began to turn around, "he was about to speak when he froze again, and his mouth went agape a little.</p>
<p>Tsuyu was sitting on his bed, both toned legs stretched out, and one was over the top of the other as if to show them off, her hands rested back behind her as she leaned back, arching her back slightly in a stretch as if to put her chest on display for some reason, and once she finished her 'stretch', her shirt had shifted to reveal her bare shoulder to him, Izuku's mind freezing at the one thought once he saw her shoulder.</p>
<p>'S-she isn't wearing a bra…'</p>
<p>Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his mind, Izuku stiffly walked over to his desk chair and sat down. As he did so, Tsuyu sat a little back up and brought her feet in, with her hands now clasped on her knees. Izuku could see a small dusting of red on Tsuyu's cheeks, granted he wasn't too much better as his cheeks were almost atomic red at this point, "S-s-s-so what did you wanna t-t-t-talk about?"</p>
<p>Silence fell heavy in the room as Tsuyu took a calming breath, evident that she was a little put off from being in a boy's room. With her emotions in check and the dust of red faded from her cheeks, she stared at Izuku, "A couple of things, if that's alright, and a favor as well."</p>
<p>"A f-favor?" Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion as well as intrigue.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, first off… you know I tend to speak my mind freely. So I will be blunt with you."</p>
<p>Tsuyu shifted, so she was a little off the bed, closer to him, "Your analysis of my quirk was a little creepy, not going to lie to you about that." She spoke gently, trying not to make it harsher than it already was. Tsuyu saw some of the light within his eyes fade as if he seemed to be dreading something, but she reached out with her finger and pressed the tip against his lips, "Let me finish."</p>
<p>He nodded gently, now blushing more from the feeling of her cool finger against his lips, "While it is a little creepy, I know it's not out of malice or any ill intentions. Plus, what you wrote about me, was very flattering…" Tsuyu's tone remained gentle as she slowly moved her finger away… admittedly, she missed the warmth that came off of his lips.</p>
<p>"Truthfully, I couldn't believe most of it because you were talking about me."</p>
<p>"What's not to believe, Tsu?" Izuku asked as she stared at him; she tilted her own head in confusion as Izuku began to speak, a determined look in his eyes, "Everything I write in those notebooks are how I see and feel about the people within them. I may love heroes, but that doesn't mean I like all of them and some of the scandals they can get up to."</p>
<p>Tsuyu listened on as the boy spoke his mind, her hand still on the edge of the bed gripping it hard as if trying to stop her from doing something foolish, "But that way you were talking about me like I'm this special unique person when I'm just a girl that looks like a frog-"</p>
<p>"So?" Izuku interrupted, "Just because your quirk had altered your looks doesn't mean that you aren't a beautiful woman still, heck, it just makes your more beautiful sinc-mmph" Izuku was shushed again by her finger on his lips, Tsuyu was staring him down hard now, though not in anger, but the look within her eyes she was clearly holding something back.</p>
<p>"Let's… just get to my favor now; it's getting late." She said with a stern tone, and Izuku quickly nodded, "I did notice that you had a theory that my quirk gives me some behavioral characteristics, Well you are correct, and that is what the favor is for."</p>
<p>"I need your help to train my 'predator/prey' instinct."</p>
<p>Tsuyu moved her finger away, leaning back a little as Izuku raised an eyebrow, "I'd be more than happy to help, Tsu… but how can I help?"</p>
<p>Tsuyu shuffled her feet slightly in her slippers, looking down, "Well, it's because of your 'Dragoon' kit, to be quite honest. When you transformed and remained as a Dragoon, kero, I felt the 'presence' of a predator radiating off you during the assessment tests. While that is normal for me at times, it wasn't until you activated that 'blood of the dragon' ability that I froze up."</p>
<p>"I also froze up when you used the 'eye of the dragon', the red one on Bakugo." She continued as Izuku was about to start apologizing for what he had done, but the glare he got from Tsuyu halted him.</p>
<p>"I don't blame you for that, as it was a new 'kit' for you, but I need to build up a resistance to it for the future, so I just don't freeze up if we are working together on a team for heroic's class."</p>
<p>Izuku nodded gently as he settled into his chair, it was a reasonable request, and it was true what she was telling him, "When would you like to start?"</p>
<p>"Sunday after lunch, if possible, Ms. Midnight told me about some private training studios used by students to practice in." Tsuyu said as she got up; Izuku stood up with her.</p>
<p>"Sunday works fine for me; we could leave from here if you want."</p>
<p>"That sounds lovely, kero." Tsuyu said as she began to head towards the door but stopped after taking two steps, turning around to see Izuku looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else, Tsu-mmph!" And once again, Izuku was interrupted not by her finger this time. No, it was the fact the frog girl had marched right up to him and planted her cool lips against his own.</p>
<p>Her hands had gripped his head as she held it in place, standing up on her tiptoes due to the height difference, and had shut her eyes. At the same time, Izuku's were as wide as dinner plates before slowly closing them, and his face went utterly atomic red. Tsuyu soon felt the touch of his hands on the small of her back and attempted to pull her body closer, but that's when she slowly pulled away from his embrace and the kiss. She smiled inwardly as when she did so, he had started to chase after her slightly.</p>
<p>She took a step back as Izuku opened his eyes slowly; they had a glazed-over look to them as she ribbited gently in a giggle, "That was for all the nice things you said about me… Have pleasant dreams, Izuku."</p>
<p>The boy mumbled out a weak goodbye as Tsuyu turned around, swaying her hips from side to side as if to hypnotize him with her butt, which was now being shown a little more predominantly due to her shirt riding up from when his hands were on her back and displaying it for him, as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her while turning slightly giving the boy a wink just as it closed.</p>
<p>Izuku took a single step forward to go after her before taking a few steps backward in a daze and falling back against his bed and his glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku.exe had stopped working.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sensual Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another mysterious dream happens, but this one is quite different than the rest. Also, something new awakens in Izuku, with who knows how it will affect him going forward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, short chapter this time as I felt the way it ended was just perfect for what happened within the story :D</p>
<p>So, chapter 16 will be the second part of this and then we have the USJ shenanigans which will be different in some ways. You'll just have to wait and see. I would also like to point out that this is where some of the more "steamy" aspects of the story come into play... so be warned now, THERE WILL BE LEMONS AT SOME POINT, but I will make them for those that don't wish to see them.</p>
<p>Onto the reviews (FFN)</p>
<p>Silvanium: Nope, but good guess though!</p>
<p>livesinshadows19: Well, glad you been enjoying the story, and hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>Xero LotCN: His crystal is around, but you'll have to wait and see what the deal is with it.</p>
<p>Don't worry about his power scaling compared to the major fights within the canon, Hydaelyn is always watching and Izuku would know when to not hold back.</p>
<p>I will tell you this, OFA is not going to function as it did in canon, but you will have to wait and see what it does.</p>
<p>Geo995: Thank you for reading and summoner/scholar will be an interesting unlock... As for the egi, I will spill the beans that it is still the main three from the game.</p>
<p>Guest: Thankfully, this Izuku has made attempts (as well as having some help from Nezu and Momo) to curb his outward muttering.</p>
<p>draculyn28: Thank you and hello! :D</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight from out of his bedroom window shone upon Izuku as he groaned from it hitting his eyes, bringing up a scarred up arm to cover them, and yawned softly while under the 'cover of darkness'. As he contemplated if he wanted to even get out of the very fluffy queen-sized bed he was laying in; his nose was assaulted gently by the wafts of food cooking. As he sniffed the delectable scents coming from his kitchen, his stomach growled in annoyance at the man not moving from his spot.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily, slowly pulling himself up and out of bed, slowly looking around the room to take in all of the furnishings that had been recently purchased. While not cheap when it came to the amount of Gil used for the furniture and the house, Izuku couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers across the mahogany desk that was filled with various books and pieces of <strong><em>*BZZT*</em></strong> technology.</p>
<p>The protesting growl of his stomach forced him out of thoughts, grabbing the housecoat folded over the wooden chair at the desk. The soft robe clung to his body as he very quietly began to make his way to the kitchen, passing by several windows that were showing a bright and sunny day across the coastline with the distant squawks of seagulls that could barely be heard thanks to the handcrafted glass panels.</p>
<p>As he got closer to the kitchen, the smell of eggs and sausages became that much more apparent, as well as the soft feminine humming that he could vaguely hear over the crackling of the cooking food. When he stopped just outside of the door frame to the kitchen, he took in the sight of the blonde woman with what looked like scaled horns protruding from the sides of her head, neatly framing her long hair that was going down her back as she used the cooking stove.</p>
<p>He stood hypnotized as the woman's hips swayed back and forth to the rhythm of her humming. At the same time, he couldn't see most of her due to the housecoat she was sporting but could see the pale yellow scaly tail that swung behind her as her hips moved, somehow added to the gentle swaying. He could still feel the phantom touches of said tail wrapped slightly around his waist during the previous night's 'activities'.</p>
<p>Silently he started to saunter into the kitchen, being as quiet as he could. As he kept getting closer and closer, there was a buzzing sound building up in his head, the edges of his vision slowly becoming similar to that of 'snow' on a TV screen. Once he got close enough, he could barely see the woman turn around and start to speak to him over the noise. A sudden loud screeching sound echoed in his head.</p>
<p>And then he woke up.</p>
<p>Izuku shot up in his bed, heavily sweating and running his fingers through his messy and partially moist curls. He panted heavily for a few moments before calming himself down and slowly turning towards his blaring All Might alarm clock that showed the time as '11:30 am'. Nest to the odd clock was a small folded paper with his name printed on it; he reached over for it after turning off the alarm and laid back down on his bed, opening it up and reading it aloud.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good morning sweety, you looked like you had a rough night, so I thought you could use an extra bit of time to sleep… If you're not up by noon, then I'll come and wake you up."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku smiled at the note his mother had written him, then noticed there was more on the back through the light coming out of his window, and he slowly turned it around. As he silently read this part, he nearly choked at what had ended the note from his own mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Or I could see if one of the girls can come to wake you up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Love, Mom'</em>
</p>
<p>Groaning gently and loudly at the blatant teasing his mother was giving him, Izuku huffed as he looked up at the ceiling, still somewhat tired and in need of a shower before going downstairs to meet his classmates for the quirk study session he had proposed yesterday. Slowly, he rose up from his bed, stripping out of his clothes, and walked over to where a clean towel hung by the bathroom and then entered.</p>
<p>Izuku sighed in relief as he felt the warm water running down his body, slowly running the bubbly body soap down his torso before rinsing it off and focusing on his hair. As he did this, his mind started to wander back to the dream he was having and how odd it was that it seemed more clearer than the dreams he had been having the previous week.</p>
<p>Before, they were all scrambled with horrendous noises and sounds filled with brutal scenes of violence and carnage. Though of the scenes, Izuku remembered a select few that still sent shivers up his spine, ones where he was being attacked by giant monsters that looked like dragons or other creatures of myth or legend… heck there were creatures he just couldn't describe what they were.</p>
<p>But now, this latest dream felt more like a memory, or some weird form of deja vu similar to that time he 'watched' the scene with the woman named Minfillia in it. The sense of a warm home, the sounds of the ocean from the windows… the woman… he couldn't see her face or hear her voice in the end, but she was like no one he had ever met before. Obviously, the tail and 'horns' were wholly unique, similar to how some people had their quirks mutate their bodies.</p>
<p>Was this something similar, or were there more like her?</p>
<p>The more he thought about the woman, the sensations of phantom touches could be felt along his body. Gentle caresses sliding up and down his arms, the feeling of a hand taking in his own while the ghost of lips pressing tightly against his. That final feeling brought him back down to earth to realize that the lingering feeling wasn't from the dream but from what had happened the previous night.</p>
<p>Tsuyu had kissed him, and it wasn't just some chaste kiss.</p>
<p>While her lips felt a little chilled against his own, he didn't hate it. No, at the time, Izuku felt the draw to keep kissing her and to share the warmth of his body with the froggy female. He remembered how his hands had begun to slide gently around her sides towards her back, wanting to keep her close.</p>
<p>But then she pulled away, and Izuku tried to reach out and retake hold of her, almost desperately now that he thought about it. Izuku was in a haze as the warmth of the shower beat down upon him as his mind began to devolve into what if's, such as what if he had given in to his base instincts, to feel her soft skin with his hands, committing every inch to memory while bringing her back towards his bed and-</p>
<p>The sudden spurt of the showerhead with a quick shot of cold water knocked him out of the haze as he gasped from the immediate temperature change before reverting back to the warmth he felt. Izuku blinked as he realized he was fantasizing about one of his classmates and one of his friends, frowning at the stupidity of it while also blushing.</p>
<p>Was Tsuyu attractive? She was god damn gorgeous like the rest of his fellow female classmates, each with their own unique traits of beauty that made them all the more special. Did Izuku wish to perhaps see them more than friends at some point? I mean, what hormonal young adult man hadn't imagined themself with one of their female friends before?</p>
<p>But this was different, not some random idle thought that disappeared just as quickly as it had popped up. No, this was a need to bed his froggy friend, and worst of all, she wasn't the only one he thought about. He remembered one particular night while at his old home, where he had a brief dream about Momo, Mina, Kyoka, and Setsuna. It was only once, and since then, as he did now with Tsuyu, he knew it was nothing more than a hormonal and delusional dream.</p>
<p>The girls were all leagues above him, and while the kiss with Tsuyu caused his heart to skip a beat, it was only in thanks for what he had written about her in the notebook. Obviously, Izuku should take it as a mere friendly gesture because no girl could possibly like him in that sort of way as there were tons of better-looking and more emotionally stable guys around. Sure, his blessing made him a little 'special', but not enough to warrant any romantic intentions from anyone really.</p>
<p>As he rinsed off his hair and turned off the shower, his gaze had lowered, and he noticed another 'issue'. With a deadpan look on his face and grunt of 'goddammit'... Izuku decided to fix the problem.</p>
<p>~oo~</p>
<p>With one towel wrapped around his waist and another overtop of his head and ruffling his hair to dry it, Izuku walked back into the bedroom with his sight limited to just what was in front of him, which was his closet doors.</p>
<p>Tossing the used towel into the laundry hamper, he opened the closet door. He sighed gently, looking over the various clothes hanging in the storage unit. His hands rested above the towel covering his lower half, emerald eyes looking through the multiple shirts, "Hmm, which one should I wear today…?"</p>
<p>"How about one that doesn't have a bad pun on it?" Mina spoke up from his bed as she watched him.</p>
<p>"You always say that… but fine…" Izuku sighed as he pulled out a simple black t-shirt and shut his closet doors.</p>
<p>"Why do you and all the others bad mouth my- <strong>Hold up.</strong>" Izuku had begun to say before freezing on the spot. Slowly, he turned his head towards his bed to see Mina, wearing a simple yellow tank top that did nothing to hide her upper body's curves with bright green short shorts, sitting on his bed and relaxed against the wall. She had a big mischievous grin on her face and wiggled her fingers at him with a cutesy wave. In contrast, Izuku's face went nuclear red and gave her his best 'deer caught in the headlights' impression.</p>
<p>There was a silence in the room as they both stared at one another before Izuku jumped back and his back slammed into the closet door, and shouted, "M-M-M-MINA!? W-WHAT ARE Y-Y-YOU D-D-DOING HERE?!"</p>
<p>Mina kept staring at him, although she seemed out of it for a moment, before snapping to attention at the shout. She tilted her head and just gave him the most innocent smile she could muster. However, Izuku knew it was hardly innocent at all, "Mamadoriya asked me to come to wake you up since it's almost noon." Mina said with a shrug, and Izuku shot his eyes towards his clock to see that, in fact, it was past noon already, "Also, I was wondering if I could nab that notebook you put all the girl's info in."</p>
<p>"H-huh? Oh yeah, sure... It's in a new notebook, the t-t-teal one." Izuku stuttered out, still not moving from his spot, but he also had one hand now clenching the waist of his towel to avoid the thing from falling off when he jumped back. Izuku used his free hand to point to the desk as Mina clambered off his bed and headed towards where he was pointing.</p>
<p>"Why a new notebook? Your old one still was half empty the last time we looked at it." Mina asked as she picked it up, silently reading the title, 'UA Hero Analysis: 1-A &amp; 1-B WOMEN.' and raised an eyebrow at that, idly opening the book and flipping through to see her own page. Izuku sputtered to try and stop her but failed as he couldn't really just march over in his current state of dress.</p>
<p>He sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair, the blush on his face still present but faded compared to before, "W-Well, the last one had a mixture of both boys and girls in it, a-and Momo did suggest that I'd split it because w-we didn't know what the guys to girls ratio would be like." He stammered as Mina idly nodded her head, still listening but focusing on reading her entry, the lilac blush on her cheeks slowly appearing, "P-plus, with Mineta around, that book is typically locked up in my desk… Anyway, the only entry I haven't fully completed yet is Setsuna's… we've texted a few times. Still, we haven't nailed down a day to g-go over if she's improved since the last time I updated her entry."</p>
<p>"Oh? That's unusual; she's usually the first one of us to 'talk shop' with you in regards to quirk improvements for her." Mina said, still nose deep and reading.</p>
<p>"Y-Yea… I still need to tell her about… everything… still, but she's been busy helping tutor a couple of her classmates already." Izuku said softly, still feeling rotten that Setsuna, his only friend that hadn't been told about his life before 'that day'. All the girls knew now, though Toru was told by the other girls, with Izuku's permission as the invisible girl was still a little nervous around him.</p>
<p>"It's only been the first week; how does she get stuck tutoring people already?" Mina rose an eyebrow and looked at the partially naked man before her, closing the notebook and still sporting her lilac blush.</p>
<p>"O-one of their classmates is a foreigner… an American, I think… her grasp on Japanese isn't one hundred percent, and Setsuna is one of the few in their class that could help her. She said in a t-text that some guy, Monoma… I think that was his name, was helping her before, but kept teaching her rude phrases." Izuku explained while rubbing the back of his neck, standing at a more relaxed pose, but his hand that was holding the towel was gripping it hard, "T-the other classmate isn't great with Math and English, so helping both would benefit both… two birds, one stone."</p>
<p>Mina nodded gently; she knew that despite how the dino-loving girl was her "teasing buddy", Setsuna was brilliant, almost on the level of Izuku and Momo most of the time. Hell, she was the other recommendation student to get in after all. But that wasn't important right now; as Mina had finished reading her newly updated entry in Izuku's notebook, she saw the new ideas from Izuku's random thoughts about her quirk, giving her options about glue bombs and the like that she would need to test during training. The pink-skinned girl slowly began to walk towards Izuku, who blinked and stepped back a little until he was against the closet doors, "M-mina?"</p>
<p>"You know, I saw Tsuyu leaving your room last night…" Mina spoke gently with a mischievous tone to her voice, her smile was small at first but grew when she saw the boy's cheeks redden up again and tried to sputter out a response, "Now what was that all about? Especially since she was acting a little funny when she was finished reading this…" Mina gently held up the notepad, waving it back and forth.</p>
<p>"S-she asked i-if we could do some t-t-training tomorrow… to h-help offset something that happened when I went D-Dragoon…" Izuku stuttered slowly, slowly taking deep breaths to calm himself down as Mina stopped a few inches from him, hands on her hips as the woman smirked at him, her eyes half open and watching him as Izuku continued, "S-she also thanked me for w-what I wrote in the book… t-though I dunno why? I-I was just honest with my n-notes."</p>
<p>Mina smiled more as she moved closer to him, feeling his body stiffen up when she pressed her soft chest against his bare torso and was staring up at the man who visibly gulped, his cheeks almost as red as an apple, "Oh? Was that all she did?" The pink girl pressed herself more against him to move her head up so her lips were by his ear, causing Izuku to shiver from the sensation of her breath as she spoke softly, "Considering the groans of pleasure I could hear when you turned off the water… thinking about a certain cute froggy, huh?"</p>
<p>Izuku shivered and gasped more when he felt Mina take a soft bite of his earlobe before pulling away from him and giving a big grin, looking rather pleased with the current state of the boy before her, "Well, I'll see you downstairs, Iz~uk~ku…" And with that, Mina turned around and began to head towards the door, funnily enough swaying her ass as she did so, similar to what Tsuyu had done the night before.</p>
<p>As she was leaving though, Izuku's thoughts were running a million miles through his head, panicked thoughts rushing by as he was taking this all in. He was used to Mina or Setsuna, or hell, both of them teasing him similar to this, but Mina had gone far beyond what she usually did. Not once had she ever pressed herself against him in such a way, nor had she spoken like that or bit his ear before.</p>
<p>Izuku's thoughts started to form questions of why this was happening, taking deep, slow breaths when his eyes shifted and caught the swaying hips of Mina as she was reaching his door. He stared for a few moments before a single thought popped up into his mind; somewhere deep in the darker parts of his mind, the sentence had emerged, and Izuku unknowingly smirked to himself.</p>
<p>'Two can play at this game…'</p>
<p>As Mina began to open the door, she yelped suddenly when it was slammed shut again thanks to a sizeable masculine hand holding it closed. Her eyes turned to her left to see the muscular arm of Izuku beside her, but before she could turn around to face her friend, she felt his other arm wrapped around her midsection and pull her close to his body, feeling his muscular chest against her back along with his hips pressed against her ass. Mina's eyes widened, and a soft gasp escaped her lips as slowly with her cheeks turned a deep lilac color as she felt the throb of Izuku's towel-covered cock pushed in between her ass cheeks.</p>
<p>"I...Izuku?"</p>
<p>"You were partially correct…" Izuku spoke in a low husky tone that was almost nothing like how the young man naturally sounded to Mina. His breath against her neck and ear as she shivered against him, still frozen in place as he continued to speak, "Though I'm sure you would agree of how beautiful Tsuyu is… she wasn't the only one I had thought about…" Izuku said softly as the hand on the door slowly moved back to idly rub her upper left arm, "How could I not when most of my friends are all gorgeous women… who care about me is such a way that would make most men jealous… especially a particular someone who keeps teasing me."</p>
<p>Mina's breath hitched when she felt the lightest of nips on her neck, shivering more against the half-naked man behind her as her arm not carrying the notebook (which she was struggling to keep close to her) moved in a way so she could run her hand up and down the arm across her stomach. Izuku huffed a chuckle, "You may know her... An otherworldly beauty whose eyes are the reflection of space itself, one could get lost in them for hours staring upon the golden sun's within her vision… "</p>
<p>Izuku now began to drag his lips slowly up her neck towards her ear, chaste little pecks similar to the ones she gave him when she napped beside him the week prior; his hand on her arm slowly moved down until his palm rested against the back of her hand, his fingers idly rubbing her more delicate ones before she slowly spread them and he moved his own in between. Mina was panting softly as she pressed herself more into Izuku because of his teasing; the green-haired teenager purred into her ear like a cat before he continued to speak.</p>
<p>"...She has a boundless energy to her that not only brightens up the room or any situation she is in… but also brings smiles to those around her… it's also within her dancing that she incorporates into her fighting style… the way she bends and spins around her foes…" Izuku continued to say in that odd husky tone of voice that Mina whined gently as he felt him nip at her earlobe, "In fact, it's got me curious about something to test sometime in the future…"</p>
<p>"W-What's that?" Mina asked in a soft whisper, licking her lips that seemed to be very dry at the moment.</p>
<p>"I would love to see how flexible she is… and help her test those limits…" Izuku chuckled into her ear as the pink girl shivered in delight and moved her hand that was entangled with his against the closed door in front of them, bending her body a little forward as her knees were feeling weak. Mina was panting gently as she felt the large hand slowly move from hers, sliding down her arm as the other one gently unwrapped from around her waist.</p>
<p>Mina gasped from the sudden coolness that she felt against her back, as well as the lack of presence of Izuku's body behind her. As she caught her breath to calm down, she suddenly yelped in surprise as Izuku had just apparently groped her ass!</p>
<p>Spinning around to face him, she was taken back by the fact he was just standing there, arms crossed over his chest with the most mischievous smirk. His eyes were also sharing almost the same sort of look as the smirk. However, Mina blinked for a moment as she swore that his usual emerald eyes had an orange tinge to them before fading back to his standard color and the smirk reduced to the usual smile she was used to.</p>
<p>"I still need to get ready, don't exactly feel like walking around in my towel… so I'll see you downstairs with the others?" Izuku asked as Mina dumbly nodded, still in awe of what just happened, and quickly opened and shut the door as she left.</p>
<p>Once outside, Mina's eyes were still wide in shock and the lilac color deep on her cheeks. She stood there for a few moments contemplating what just happened with Izuku, and taking a few deep breaths to calm down, her lips slowly formed into a big grin… she <em>NEVER</em> knew Izuku had that in him… and admittedly, she loved and wanted it more.</p>
<p>Back in the room, once the sound of the door closing echoed in the room, Izuku blinked for a moment and shook his head. Running his fingers through his hair as he could feel a dull throb in the back of his head that made him wince. As he started to recollect what just happened with Mina… his eyes shot open in panic, his body shaking as he began to hyperventilate a little. In his mind, only one question was running through it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pacts and Warning Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's quirk study time, and shenanigans happen... 'nuff said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alo all! Welcome back to another chapter of "What the hell is wrong with Midoriya this time?"</p>
<p>I kid, but welcome once again to another chapter of 'Bearer of the Light'. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as honestly, it was a little hard to write this one... the last couple of days have not been the best and the muse decided to say 'fuck it'.</p>
<p>So a couple of announcements and background stuff before we get to the reviews:</p>
<p>Firstly, this story has hit over 38k views on FFN as of writing this, with almost 550 followers and 400 favorites...(we hit 2.5k views in a single day when chapter 15 was released) and in all honestly, HOLY SHIT! I cannot thank you guys for the support and for giving me the drive to continue writing this story. Not saying I was losing interest... hardly... it's just RL tends to kick people in the balls and prevent things from happening. Still, the support from all of you has been great, and please keep enjoying reading this story as well as leave feedback!</p>
<p>Over on the Archive side of things, we've almost hit 7k "hits/views" as well as 161 kudos and 67 bookmarks! ;w; this is awesome for a small-time writer over there (my assumption at least). So yes, thank you all over there for the support as well!</p>
<p>Now, big announcement, some sad news, and some good news...</p>
<p>The sad news being is that the next chapter is going to take longer than the typical "weekly" schedule I've been keeping myself to. It sucks I know, but read on and the reason makes sense.</p>
<p>The good news, as stated, is that the next chapter IS going to be dealing with the USJ... which means it's gonna be a big one. How big you ask? Well... three chapters worth at the very least. Things are gonna get crazy for Class 1-A and their Cinnamon Roll of Light, and even more, will be revealed. Also I'm having the USJ story beta read by a good buddy of mine, just to make sure it flows well.</p>
<p>Afterward, it's going to be the lead-up to the Sports Festival, but not in two weeks' time... no no... Our favorite students will have two months to prepare, and this would include many specialized chapters focusing on the growing relations within the class (even ones not focusing on Izuku *le gasp*) So yea, be prepared for that.</p>
<p>Also, dunno about you guys, but did anyone hear a "Kweh" just now?... no?... must be my imagination.</p>
<p>Anyway, onto the reviews (FFN)-</p>
<p>Qwho: Nothing but :D</p>
<p>Silvanium: Bits and pieces, you'd think he'd be having more of those, but for some reason, it's all jimmy-jammed... hmm...</p>
<p>and yes, they should be worried :D</p>
<p>YamamotoRyu: *bites his knuckle*</p>
<p>draculyn28: Thank you!</p>
<p>Xero LotCN: No idea ;D, and OFA's changes will make some kind of sense in terms of what it will do for Izuku, but again, won't happen until after the USJ.</p>
<p>Tandiian: I think that particular kit is just Izuku being himself ;D, and thank you! hope you enjoy this next chapter!</p>
<p>One last thing to note before we get started, If you'd like to come to talk with me or see me post sneak previews of future chapters of the story and some of my thought processes, you can find me over on the "A Blood-Moon Gathering" discord server.</p>
<p>It's run by the awesome EvilAngel and it's a nice small community with a bunch of other great authors that post great stories as well, so come check it out - discord.gg/Tr5smB2C</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While most of the residents within the class 1-A dorms couldn't feel it, there was a certain tension in the air once the quirk study session had started that afternoon. Mainly, it wasn't felt until Izuku had come out of the elevator with a few dozen notepads and had sat down with the boys of the class that both Momo and Kyoka would notice the change.</p>
<p>For Momo, it was more confusing than anything else. She would have thought Izuku would sit between the two groups to better explain things within the notes he had made. But she did notice that whenever he looked over to the small gathering of women, Izuku would blush profoundly and go back to speaking with the boys and avoiding looking over at them again for a while.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was from what he wrote within the teal notebook that was causing him to be like this? When Momo had read her updated entry, she blushed at just how honest he was within his notes, praising her quirk and the applications she could do with it, plus even in the ways it could be counteracted, or herself were almost flattering to the heiress.</p>
<p>From time to time, whenever her blushing crush would steal a glance over to their side of the table, Momo would offer a small wave and a gentle smile that he did return with a smile of his own before being pulled back into the conversation amongst the boys.</p>
<p>While Momo seemed to take this sort of reaction in stride as another example of Izuku's usual timidness. The girl sitting beside her did not.</p>
<p>No, Kyoka was frowning at the way Izuku was acting. Could it be his usual timidness? Sure, it was nothing new that Izuku had some issues regarding people and the opposite sex, and given what the girls knew now, it totally made sense. But unlike the beautiful raven-haired woman beside her, Kyoka could also hear his heart beating irregularly at certain times he would look over to their side of the table. When he did, Kyoka could hear the most sickenly sweet and sultry sounding giggle coming out of one Mina Ashido.</p>
<p>Shifting her gaze over to the pink girl, Kyoka could see that Mina just smiled and stared at their mutual green-haired friend, but the look she was giving him was far from innocent. Mina looked at him as a predator would a meal, giving the punk rocker many 'red flags'. Eventually, Kyoka sighed and stood up from her chair, keeping her frown as she felt the gaze of Momo look at her, "Kyoka? Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>Turning to her friend with a gentle but fake smile, Kyoka spoke softly so only Momo could hear, "Yea, I just remembered I had a load of laundry I need to switch over."</p>
<p>Momo nodded and turned back her focus towards Izuku, waving his hands around and apologizing to Koda about something, and the other soft-spoken boy was doing the same while the raven-haired girl giggled at the display. Kyoka had seen this as well and sighed gently, shaking her head with a bit of smirk at the antics as well before turning her attention back to the 'problem' at hand.</p>
<p>A firm hand gripped Mina's shoulder that knocked her out of her 'Midori watching'; she then looked up to see the very knowable frown of her favorite musician looking down at her. Mina silently gulped as the hand on her shoulder tightened slightly, "W-what can I help you with, Kyoka?"</p>
<p>"You wanted to use the washer after I switched over, right? Might as well do that now before you forget." Kyoka said and patted Mina's shoulder as if to tell her to hurry up. Mina sighed and rolled her eyes once the rocker was gone and grumbled under her breath; considering the look in Kyoka's eyes, she was not taking 'no' for an answer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What did you do?" Kyoka asked as she leaned against the women's laundry room's closed door, arms crossed and staring down Mina. The latter was resting against one of the washers with an uncharacteristic scowl and her arms resting behind her on the machine.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence went by before the pink girl answered her friend, "I have no idea what you are-" "Bullshit, you don't." Kyoka interrupted with a snarl that made Mina flinch for a moment before pouting and crossing her arms in front of her body, pushing up her chest as she did so.</p>
<p>"I know you're lying, Mina… even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I know something happened between you and Izuku that's now made him more a nervous wreck than ever. So I will ask again, What. Did. You. Do?"</p>
<p>Both girls now stared at one another, both unrelenting, until one of them broke and lost their resolve. Of course, it was Mina who did with a heavy sigh and an overdramatic 'fine', rolling her eyes as she pushed off of the washing machine, "Alright so, you know how Mamadoriya asked me to go and make sure Izuku was awake?"</p>
<p>Kyoka nodded, staying quiet to listen to the story, scowl still on her face as Mina continued, "So, I went up to his room, knocked on it a couple times and even called his name out… got no response, and then I realized his door was unlocked, so I went in nice and quiet-"</p>
<p>"Oh god, you didn't." Kyoka's eyes went wide, her cheeks went flush with a pink hue, imagining what was coming up next, but that was dismissed with a 'pfft' coming from the storyteller.</p>
<p>"Nah, I mean, if he WAS still asleep, I'd have crawled in with him and snuggled close. I wouldn't do anything!... but you gotta admit that he was very comfy when we had that huge cuddle pile last week after he told us about… the stuff." Mina spoke in a somber tone, and both girls' expressions fell slightly at the mention of that talk's contents. Still, the pink-haired girl kept spinning her tale, "So, yea… he was up already and taking a shower, and I figured I'd give him a little surprise. So, I climbed up onto his bed, rested myself against the wall, and just waited until he noticed me."</p>
<p>"He DID notice you… right?" Kyoka asked, blinking and the scowl on her face gone now as she listened to Mina's recollection.</p>
<p>"He actually didn't at first, it wasn't until he asked a question out loud, and I answered him did he notice I was there… and <em>GIRL!</em> Let me tell you… Izuku wearing only a towel around his waist… <em>WHEW!" </em>Mina fanned herself as if to sell the point home, which obviously did as Kyoka's face changed to that of a christmas light with how red it was.</p>
<p>"So, I asked him where the notebook for us was, and he stammered out it was on the desk. So I grabbed it and began to read my own entry to save time, you know?" Mina shrugged as Kyoka moved away from the door to listen closer without her friend talking as loud, figuring this was getting to the root of the problem, "And honestly, the things he wrote in there… you can't blame a girl for what I did…"</p>
<p>Kyoka looked at her, seeing the lilac blush on Mina's cheeks slowly forming and the punk rocker put two and two together, sighing and leaning back on her right foot, a hand on her hips, "So, what? Did you kiss him?"</p>
<p>"Oh no, nothing like that… I was teasing a little more… sensually… than I normally would with him. Basically, I pressed my body into his, all the while telling him what I heard in the bathroom and who he was maybe thinking of while he was doing 'that' in there…" Mina said with a purr to her voice as Kyoka's blush returned with a vengeance at the implication.</p>
<p>"After that, I gave him a nip on his earlobe and then started to head to the door, and that's when something magical happened."</p>
<p>"Something 'magical'?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" Mina said with a popping sound on the 'p' for emphasis, her cheeks growing darker in lilac, "Izuku grabbed hold of me from behind, wrapped one arm around my stomach while taking my free hand with his other one… Kyoka, he didn't deny it… at ALL, he mentioned… " Mina was getting a little hot in the collar, fanning herself as Kyoka gulped in anxiousness.</p>
<p>"He mentioned he wasn't just thinking of whoever set him off earlier, he was thinking of all of us… and to drive that point home, he kept talking about me while kissing my neck and shoulder, nipping at my ear! And Kyoka, I practically gave into him! How could I not? he was holding me so tightly against his body, and his hips were right up against my butt! Hell, his 'thing' was in between my cheeks and <em>hoooooly shit</em>… If he hadn't pulled away… I don't think we'd leave that room for a while…"</p>
<p>That little tidbit hung in the air as both of the girls blushed, though Mina was looking down and away, holding her arm with her hand, "S-so… yea… that's what happened…"</p>
<p>At first, Kyoka stared incredulously at Mina, the look in her eyes basically telling the pink girl that she didn't believe a word she had said. Granted, she had a good reason as they were talking about Izuku, the one guy who would stutter and blush at the slightest contact with women while also unknowingly flirting when he was just honest with his feelings.</p>
<p>But Kyoka knew that Mina wasn't lying, given the fact that she could hear her heartbeat, and she knew Mina's pretty well from their close friendship. She was about to ask Mina what he had told her when she realized that the pink girl had said something important, "Hold on, you said 'he wasn't just thinking of whoever set him off'... what the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>Mina looked away, finding the ceiling more interesting than looking at her punk rocker friend. She spoke, "Well… going by how honest he usually is… he was thinking about all of us… maybe some of us? I dunno, but I can at least think of four women that come to mind."</p>
<p>"F-f-four?!" Kyoka squeaked, her pupils shrank as the very idea of Izuku thinking about her in that light while her cheeks went rosy. It couldn't have been her, she was petite compared to the rest of the girls, and Kyoka felt she had no sex appeal when she looked at herself and how in the world would-</p>
<p>"OW! What was that for?!" Kyoka exclaimed after getting flicked in the forehead by Mina, who was now frowning and pouting at her.</p>
<p>"None of that, Kyoka Jiro! I told you before, as have Setsuna and Momo, and heck, even Izuku has said you're cute and beautiful! So stop it." The pink girl said with finality in her voice, crossing her arms over her chest, "I may have curves for days, but a lot of people are turned off by the eyes and skin; even my cute horns make them think of me differently!... and let's not get even started when they find out what my quirk is… ugh, assholes." Mina huffed and looked away and had missed the look of sadness her friend gave her.</p>
<p>While it was very accurate that Mina was a social butterfly, often able to befriend people or bring the energy or mood of a room up several notches, Kyoka also knew from their time in middle school that her mutation and her quirk did earn some discrimination and bullying. The punk rocker sighed gently, deciding they needed a change of subject, "So, who <em>WAS</em> the one that 'set him off'?"</p>
<p>"That would have been me probably, kero."</p>
<p>Both Mina and Kyoka whipped their heads towards the now shut door with Tsuyu standing before them; her usually stoic face was present as she walked forward as if she hadn't dropped a bomb like she just did. Kyoka blinked at the frog girl, who was now bent down and pulling things from the washer, "Ts-Tsu…. How much did you hear?"</p>
<p>Tsuyu walked with her wet bedsheets and covers towards the dryer between the two girls, who moved to give her room as she replied, "Since Mina began her story of how she practically threw herself at Izuku, kero, and how he turned the tables on her, where she almost succumbed and broke the pact." Tsuyu turned to look pointedly at Mina, who was whistling and looking away from her friend's cold stare.</p>
<p>"Hold on, Pact? What pact?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow now at both of them, silence filling the room before Tsuyu sighed and finished setting the dryer with her wet laundry inside. Once that was done, Tsuyu looked back to Kyoka.</p>
<p>"Kero, you remember when I basically told my intentions for Izuku back on the first day?" Tsuyu asked as the punk girl nodded her head, arms crossed over her chest as she listened to Tsuyu's explanation, "Well, after what happened last week and after the huge cuddle pile, I realized that I wasn't the only one who was attracted to Izuku. You, Mina, Momo, and myself…"</p>
<p>Kyoka blushed at the mention of her in the grouping but was able to stammer out a question, "W-what? B-but what about Ochako and Toru? T-they have been getting close to Izuku as well."</p>
<p>"Ochako sees Izuku more like a friend, I think… that, and she has been blushing more when she and Kirishima are talking ever since they got paired up at the battle trials, kero." Tsuyu said with a tilt of her head, and her tongue stuck out a little.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, it was so hilarious when Ochako used Kiri to send Mineta flying out of the building." Mina giggled loudly in pure glee, not only from the memory but also the possible ways to hook up the two. She finished and cleared her throat, "And as for Toru, she still finds Izuku a little intimidating… plus she's been fairly chummy with Yuga lately."</p>
<p>"Anyway," Tsuyu interrupted, "Later that night, I had decided that maybe there was a way that everyone can be happy, kero, as it stands, Izuku would be forced to choose one, and that could be disastrous."</p>
<p>"Disastrous, how?"</p>
<p>"Come on, Kyo… you know how Izuku is." Mina said with a soft but sad smile, "He wouldn't want any of us to get hurt, so he probably just won't choose at all…"</p>
<p>Kyoka looked to both Mina and Tsuyu after she had said that, and truth be told, it's precisely what Izuku would do. He'd sacrifice his own happiness just so he wouldn't hurt anyone else's feelings. Tapping her jacks together in thought, Tsuyu caught her attention with a soft kero, "So, I went to Mina and told her my idea that I had, and we've been working out the details and were supposed to be subtle about our attraction towards him." Tsuyu said, looking towards Mina, who stuck her tongue out defiantly at her.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault that he went all 'alpha male' with his flirting! I don't even think Momo or Kyoka would be able to resist him like that!" Mina defended as Kyoka's blush returned full force, tapping her jacks together and trying to keep those thoughts of Izuku manhandling her similar to what he did to Mina out of her mind.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'm shocked Momo hasn't already claimed Izuku with how defensive she gets when another girl tries to openly flirt with him or just talk with him in general." Tsuyu said while looking between the other two girls.</p>
<p>Kyoka sighed gently and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Momo reads too many romance novels and thinks that Izuku should be the one to ask her out first, similar to how a knight in shining armor courts a princess."</p>
<p>"I mean… from what Setsuna told us, he literally saved her and Momo from being crushed by a large boulder in his Paladin kit thingy and then offered his hand out to them and asked if they were alright… He literally was her 'knight in shining armor'." Mina continued as Tsuyu nodded gently, thinking of what to do with the heiress now.</p>
<p>"Regardless, the plan was to subtly give him hints of our attraction for him… hugs, chaste kisses on the cheek… things like that. It's obvious that Izuku hasn't had much or ANY positive physical contact outside of his mother; we shouldn't rush things while also having him get used to these sorts of interactions." Tsuyu continued to explain, her finger on her cheek as her vacant-looking eyes looked at Kyoka.</p>
<p>"So, what does this all lead up to? You said that there was a way for all of us to be happy."</p>
<p>"There is, and I've seen it work quite well, kero." Tsuyu said as she straightened up slightly as if to get comfortable for what she was about to say, "It's called a Polyamorous relationship. Basically, it's where a group of people doesn't just date one person, but each other."</p>
<p>Kyoka looked stunned at the frog girl, trying to comprehend how that would exactly work, and was staring out into space as she thought of the other implications that would come about. Tsuyu seeing her friend look more and more confused as the seconds passed, suddenly croaked to get her attention again, "To put it simply, instead of all of us just dating Izuku, we'd all be dating each other equally… well to a degree."</p>
<p>"To a degree?" asked the still, somewhat confused rocker.</p>
<p>"Mina already told me she was bisexual, as were you." Tsuyu bluntly stated, which caused Kyoka to glare at Mina, who was staying quiet and simply waved at her, "But I am straight, so while you both could date one another and have an intimate relationship within the group, kero, when it comes to me, I'd rather be just intimate with Izuku, but wouldn't be adverse to going on 'dates' with either one of you, kero…to help build up that bond, but sex? That would take some getting used to… at least for now."</p>
<p>"Exactly, and we wouldn't force that on you." Mina spoke up, hugging Tsuyu with one arm while looking at Kyoka, smiling brightly, "And if anyone else wants to date either of Izuku or us, then they would need to know we are a package deal." Mina's smile faded slightly into a soft smirk, "And we were going to let you know this sooner than later; in fact, we were going to discuss that later today after the study session… but now is as good a time as any."</p>
<p>Moving her arm from Tsuyu, Mina walked up to Kyoka and gently took her hands into her own, "I'll admit it's different, and I won't lie and say I'm nervous it could all blow up in our faces… but I honestly don't want anyone to get left behind or hurt… "</p>
<p>"The hurt part, especially when it comes to Izuku, he's had it rough for too long, kero." Tsuyu spoke up and walked towards the other two, placing her slightly larger hands on top of theirs, her vacant looking eyes shifting back and forth before looking at Kyoka, "Well, what do you think, Kyoka?"</p>
<p>The punk rocker looked at both the hopeful looks on her friends' faces; well, Tsuyu's had looked somewhat more optimistic than how her usually emotionless face showed. Her dark purple eyes then looked away as she slowly moved her hands out of Mina's and Tsuyu's grip and began to twirl a jack around her finger and began to think to herself.</p>
<p>While the idea of sharing Izuku between the girls was an odd idea of itself to Kyoka, it wasn't uncommon of a relationship as the punk rocker had heard of similar ones before. And it wasn't exclusive to just Izuku, she could possibly date the other girls as well if she so wanted to, and that wasn't a bad thing in its own right… Hell, that fixed one of the significant issues she was having, choosing between Momo and Izuku, but now she could have them both!</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm in." Kyoka stopped playing with her jack and placed a hand on her hip, "But we need to set some ground rules, so we don't take it too far or jump him."</p>
<p>"There are, but we should go over them and revise them later, kero." Tsuyu spoke as she turned and headed towards the door, but turned back to look at her friends/accomplices, "Because I'll be blunt, as I usually am... when I kissed Izuku last night, kero, it took all of my willpower to not push him onto his bed and try to make a couple of 'tadpoles' together."</p>
<p>Seeing the agape mouths and shocked eyes of Mina and Kyoka, Tsuyu gave them a sweet sort of smile like what she just said was completely normal, "Kero, nothing wrong in trying to bring the future a little closer to the present, right? I'm a frog with needs, and one of those needs is the man that tastes like cinnamon." Tsuyu turned away and went through the now open door, leaving the two other girls stunned still.</p>
<p>A few brief moments passed before Mina finally spoke up, "... remind me never to get in her way when that time comes…" and Kyoka slowly nodded before they, too, left the laundry room and headed back to the dining area to continue the quirk study session, all the while thinking one thing.</p>
<p>'<em>Frogs are scary.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>As the three returned to the dining room, they all stopped and were somewhat shocked to see two new additions to the group. The first one was a shorter brown-haired girl who was politely, albeit shyly, speaking with Ochako. There were two interesting things about her.</p>
<p>Her hair looked like that of a mushroom top, and it bopped as she shifted her head slightly; despite it covering her eyes, one could quickly tell where she was generally looking at. It was Tsuyu who noticed from the subtle shifts of her hair that the new girl had kept stealing glances towards Izuku and, with a soft but deep croak in her throat, had a feeling where that was heading.</p>
<p>The new girl's other unique thing was her clothes, as it was a very stylish and frilly dress with soft pastel colors. The style screamed 'lolita', and the way she sat was like that of one of those old porcelain dolls, with her legs gently swaying underneath her and her hands resting in her lap.</p>
<p>The other person, if one could call her that at the moment, was a face that both Mina and Kyoka recognized instantly, where the pink-haired girl began to smile in glee and the punk rocker groaning over the fact she felt another headache starting to come as resting atop of Izuku's fluffy hair was the detached head of Setsuna Tokage.</p>
<p>Izuku was blushing hard as Setsuna kept nuzzling her head against his scalp, like a bird roosting in a messy sort of nest, which also didn't help the fact that since their hair color was almost the same in pigment, that it looked like the freckled boy had long flowing hair instead of his usual mess of curls.</p>
<p>And in Kyoka's opinion, it didn't look half bad.</p>
<p>The other guys tried to hide their snickers when Setsuna shifted her head and covered Izuku's face, which startled him out of his inner thoughts. With a sharp tooth grin, similar to Kirishima's, Setsuna hurtled her head towards the newly arrived trio, lightly jamming her head into Mina's chest, and then looked up, "I was wondering where my teasing buddy went off to!"</p>
<p>"Suna!" Mina exclaimed and snuggled the head, "It's been so long! How's 1-B doing?"</p>
<p>Pulling her face out of Mina's chest again, Setsuna huffed some hair out of her face and smiled widely, "It's going alright… Vlad King is a bit of a stick in the mud, but he's a good teacher. I'd give you all big ol' hugs, but my body is still sore from heroics class yesterday, hence why I'm just a head at the moment." The head spun slightly in Mina's arms to look at Kyoka, "Heya Jacks, keeping cute as per the usual I see!"</p>
<p>Kyoka merely stammered and looked away, tapping said jacks together while she was blushing. Setsuna cackled loudly before shifting her gaze towards Tsuyu, who simply was watching the antics happen before her. The head lifted itself from Mina's grasp and floated in front of the frog girl, "Oh? And who is this new cutie?"</p>
<p>"Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu, kero."</p>
<p>Setsuna gasped at the response, stars in her eyes before the look of surprise shifted into one that looked much better on a predator finding its next meal, "Oooh, she's adorable! I just wanna eat her up!"</p>
<p>Tsuyu slowly moved behind Mina a little, letting out a squeak of a croak from her throat, "I'd rather not be eaten at all, thank you." as all she said that sent the disembodied head to cackle once again, which was followed by a giggle by Mina.</p>
<p>"So what brings you here, Suna?" Mina asked as the floating head started to calm down.</p>
<p>"Eh, I was hoping to catch green bean to do our usual stuff, but also show one of my new buds around the campus." Setsuna gestured towards the girl in the frilly dress, "I kinda promised her I would and figured, why not go see you guys while doing it and introduce ya to one another."</p>
<p>"And I take it she's already talked to Green, hence why she's sitting so far from him?" Kyoka asked as her jack pointed towards said shy girl giggling along with Ochako and a now bouncing Toru beside the gravity user.</p>
<p>With a shake of her head, Setsuna sighed gently as she continued to look at her friend, "Nah, Kinoko's been avoiding him, and the rest of the boys in general now that I think about it… she does the same in our class as well, so baby steps, like we do with Izuku.'' Once saying that, Setsuna shifted back to the three other girls and froze when she saw their crestfallen looks, "Hey, you three alright?"</p>
<p>The three girls looked between one another, their sullen faces a stark contrast to what Setsuna was used to seeing, which meant something bad had happened. Mina gently wiggled her finger to have the floating head come closer to whisper something when chaos erupted with the sudden appearance of a very loud blonde.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"</strong></em></p>
<p>Everyone flinched when an irate-looking Bakugo stomped over, his red eyes ablaze from the light above the dining table. The blonde bomber was wearing a simple black tank top with red shorts and black sneakers, a towel hung around his neck with the ends resting against his chest. The air was filled with the slight scent of sweat as it was clear that Bakugo had finished doing his workout.</p>
<p>It was no secret that once his arms were fully healed that he had spent most of the time working out by himself, at least for most of the time. Kirishima and a couple of the other boys had made attempts to be friendly with him, albeit with not much success.</p>
<p>Once Bakugo was close enough, he 'tsked' when he saw a few of his classmates were looking in Izuku's notebooks. His eyes scanned over the others, frowning when he saw the girls' intense glare, internally he wondered what the hell their problem was.</p>
<p>"You think that looking through Deku's notes is going to give you an edge or one-up me? HA! None of you extra's have got what it takes. I'm reaching for the top, and none of you will ever be better than me or my quirk."</p>
<p>He grinned smugly at all the responses he got from the rest of the class, many protests from the guys, and an odd challenge from Kirishima. His sights then went to Izuku, whose eyes had been covered by his curly hair. Good, the nerd may have finally realized his place. With this in mind, Bakugo began to head towards the stairs, the arguments to his claims dying down as he placed his foot on the first step.</p>
<p>"Your quirk isn't all that great."</p>
<p>A deathly silence filled the room as everyone. However, Bakugo slowly turned their heads toward the one who said it, the green-haired boy whose head was still tilted downward and eyes still shadowed by his hair.</p>
<p>"What was that shitty Deku? Got something to say?" Bakugo growled low as he slowly turned around, a hand raised up with a few sparks and pops of tiny explosions going off as a warning to Izuku. However, to the shock of everyone, even Bakugo, the response to the threat was a mere chuckle and shaking of the green-haired boy's head, who slowly got up from his seat and began to walk towards the blonde, his eyes hidden in shadow as he did so.</p>
<p>"You must be more hard of hearing than I assumed, so let me repeat what I said nice and slowly…" Izuku said with a coldness to his voice as he stopped just short of a foot away from Bakugo, who blinked once Izuku's eyes were revealed to him. Red eyes met with the other boy's emerald ones' odd coloration as there was a difference to them. The difference being of a more orangey hue around the edges of his irises and the way he was staring at Bakugo was more calculated, watching every little move he was doing as Izuku continued, "I said your quirk isn't all that great… well in certain aspects."</p>
<p>"Izuku, maybe you should-" Momo had begun to speak up, hoping to prevent a fight that would and more than likely occur. Still, her sentence was cut short from a tilt of Izuku's head, looking back at her with his oddly colored eyes.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed before Izuku turned his head back to Bakugo, who was staring at how odd the boy in front of him was acting, "As I was saying... sure, your explosions are great when it comes to fighting, but the other aspects of hero work? Not so much."</p>
<p>Holding up his hand in front of Bakugo, Izuku started to lift each finger up as he spoke, "First, you're limited in terms of rescue, being only to possibly blast apart rubble if the need calls for it, otherwise having explosions go off usually doesn't lend much help in terms of aid."</p>
<p>"Second, you can and have caused a lot of collateral damage to buildings, which can hinder missions then help." Izuku raised his second finger, but his gaze never left the blonde bomber's own as Bakugo was gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>"I could keep going, but honestly, we'd be here for another hour at least… not to mention how easy it is to neutralize your quirk anyway." Izuku stated with a shrug of his shoulders, which made Bakugo snarl even louder.</p>
<p>"Like <strong>hell </strong>that could ever happen! I'm the strongest in this damn-"</p>
<p>"Your middle of the pack, Bakugo." Izuku interrupted the incoming rant, which caused everyone to gasp at the proclamation. Even some of the students in the living room that had turned their attention that way had ducked behind the couch as if it was a barricade.</p>
<p>Bakugo merely stared in shock at Izuku, who kept staring at him with that same cold and calculating look he had been wearing on his face during this entire conversation, "You're in the middle, Bakugo."</p>
<p>"YOUR LYING, YOU DAMN NERD, I'M THE FUCKING STRONGEST AROUND HERE!"</p>
<p>"Pfft, hardly!" Izuku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sure, you got the brains, combat <em>practice…</em>" the venom dripping off of the word made Bakugo flinch a little, which most of the class looked on in confusion at not understanding the reason for said venom, only the girls that knew of the two's past would connect the dots for the tone the word 'practice' had as Izuku continued, "... and quirk to be a strong hero, but compared to some of the amazing quirks in our class? You are in the middle… high middle… but still middle."</p>
<p>Then something unexpected happened, an event that many in Class 1-A and one of the quests from 1-B could attest would never happen. Izuku Midoriya got into Katsuki Bakugo's face and spoke in a low tone to him, though loud enough for everyone to hear him, "This isn't Aldera anymore, Bakugo… no one is going to put up with your bullshit anymore or cater to your sensitive ego. So, start acting like the goddamn hero I know you can be and keep up with the rest of us or keep being the way you are… a pomeranian throwing a temper tantrum whose bark is worse than their bite… because frankly, if your strongest attack was that explosion from your gauntlet, well, I'm not impressed."</p>
<p>And with that, Izuku stepped back and turned around, everyone staring as Izuku went back to his seat and opened up one of his notebooks, flipping to a particular page and began to scribble something into it. All eyes slowly looked to Bakugo, who had remained transfixed in his spot for a few moments, staring out into space before snapping out of whatever trance he was in and then looked to see everyone staring at him.</p>
<p>"The fuck you extras looking at?" Bakugo growled before stomping his way up the stairs; the distant slam of a door echoed from the stairwell as everyone turned their gazes towards Izuku, who was still writing.</p>
<p>No one moved for a few moments before Yuga very slowly walked up beside him and nudged his shoulder, "<em>Monsieur</em> Midoriya? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Izuku looked up from his work; Yuga and the others that were behind the blonde frenchman could see that Izuku's eyes had returned to their natural emerald color, "I'm fine? Why, what's up?"</p>
<p>The silence was the only answer given as Izuku looked around at his classmates in confusion. Even the girls looked worriedly at him, and he tilted his head again.</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. USJ - Part 1: All Fun and Games...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Class 1-A heads to the USJ, all the while Izuku reveals an aspect of one of his kit's.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings one and all! Hope you all have been doing alright.</p><p>Here is Part 1 of the USJ arc, just as a heads up, I had to split the story into 4 parts now, for pacing reasons. So part 2 should be up within a week, followed by part 3 within a few days after that, and part 4 afterward.</p><p>As a reminder and update, here is the chapter titles:</p><p>Chapter 17: All Fun and Games...</p><p>Chapter 18: Game Over</p><p>Chapter 19: Darkness Beckons</p><p>Chapter 20: Faces New and Old</p><p>So, once again, thank you for your time and patience, and enjoy this first part of the USJ.</p><p>Reviews from last time:</p><p>PMC-Midnight Mariners: I see you are one of the ones to figure out what's been happening to our cinnamon roll. And who's to say if Izuku could keep 'Fray' back under control, you'll just have to see the upcoming chapter to figure it out.</p><p>Krasus1988: Honestly I had a very nice discussion over on the discord server I'm mostly talking with people on story ideas and how to make this story flow in regards to this. Fun Fact: Nitroglycerin is water-soluble.</p><p>Laplase: Totally agree with you on that point, and personally I was somewhat self-venting during that as well with how Bakugo's character is being handled. Has it gotten better? Yes, it has somewhat... does that mean I like his character or see why he's a fan favorite? Not a damn clue haha.</p><p>Xerzo LotCN: Well, better get those tissues my dude ^^; I know a lot of people have voiced their sadness that Ochako and Toru aren't going to join the poly relationship, but I made this decision on a few key deciding factors.</p><p>1. Ochako at the beginning of the story wasn't looking for love, and she actively suppressed her feelings of anything like that up until Yuga basically told her at the final exams, and then she admitted it during the licensing exam.<br/>And unlike Ochako in Bearer, sure, she likes Izuku and thinks he's a great guy, but it's nowhere near the pedestal Canon puts him on with her feelings. And spoiler warning, she and Bakugo do not get together in Bearer.</p><p>2. In terms of Toru, I have nothing against her or her character, but I already have one of the girls currently who has a similar personality with her lined up already. Doesn't mean she isn't getting together with someone, but it will be a real crack pairing I'll admit that hehe.</p><p>Draculyn28: Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it. Hello!</p><p>AnimeFan13579: Oh they will...</p><p>***Sadly I had to deleted all the comments from the update chapter to post this one, sorry about all that :(***</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku sighed gently as he stared out of the window of the bus with the events of the last three days still playing through his head on repeat. The first part of his turmoil was from Saturday of how he had apparently told off Bakugo, which he had no recollection of doing, and the study session's aftermath. When some of the boys had told him of how his eye color had changed slightly to that of a dull orange around the edges of his iris', Izuku had booked it straight to his room and immediately checked his eyes within his bathroom mirror to see if any of the discolorations had remained.</p><p>Thankfully, they were the same emerald color he knew and loved, and it had not only relaxed Izuku's mind but also somewhat frustrated him as this was clearly another kit about to be 'unleashed'. However, unlike the previous awakenings, this one had no catalyst… none of his classmates were triggering the pull he would often feel when they were needed to bring out a new kit, nor was it an object.</p><p>Perhaps it was himself this time?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the gentle knocking on his door, opening it to find Tsuyu, Momo, and Yuga all standing there with all of his notebooks in their arms. Izuku had blinked for a few moments before going wide-eyed at the fact he was in such a rush that he left all of his notebooks downstairs!</p><p>Stuttering out an apology, his three friends chuckled at his antics as he took the notebooks from them and began to place them back into their correct places by his desk, making sure to hide the teal book in a good place first.</p><p>Sunday had been a tranquil day. Sadly, Tsuyu had to go to her parents for the day to watch her younger siblings until the early evening, so their plans for training were canceled. Izuku wasn't upset about the change of plans; with the short amount of time he had gotten to know the frog girl, he could tell she was a very mature and responsible woman and that this was simply brought upon her with no prior warning.</p><p>However, when his thoughts started to head back towards the kiss she had given him and how he reacted to her, he slapped his cheeks to focus on the homework given to him by Nezu. He grumbled and inwardly berated himself for thinking those thoughts again. He didn't deny that she was beautiful, much like the other girls in his class, and if he was honest… he may have had a slight crush on not just her but also some of the other girls he was friends with.</p><p>However, it didn't matter how he felt about them; they were there to be heroes first and foremost. Besides, they would find someone far better than the quirkless deku anyway… no need to get his hopes up.</p><p>Settling in for the rest of the day, he had remained alone in his room for most of it, only coming out when it was time for meals and simply grabbing them, his eyes and face buried in a notebook as he muttered softly to himself. What the green-haired boy hadn't noticed was Kirishima had called out to him. Still, Izuku had already ascended the stairs, not hearing the red-headed boy much to his dismay as well as a few others.</p><p>Momo sighed gently as she went up to the hardening-quirk boy and merely told him that Izuku tended to get into this sort of tunnel vision when he was upset with himself over something, and he would eventually come out of it, it was just a test of time really. Kirishima huffed gently, not in anger towards Izuku, but more the fact he couldn't help the obviously distressed classmate of his. Momo simply smiled at him gently and nodded, for she too felt that way at times.</p><p>And so, Sunday passed by quickly for Izuku. Like he had been doing since his 'sleeping' issues had been taken care of, he had just finished coming back from a morning run around Gym Gamma, which was the closet building, and an excellent way to measure his breath control and stamina.</p><p>The morning classes started off the same, with a quick homeroom lecture followed by the announcement of a particular heroics class happening the following day, and a quick follow up homeroom just before lunch, when asked what it was to be about (not that anyone minded an hour free of Present Mic's bombastic style of teaching.), Aizawa merely gave the entire class a deadpan stare and simply said, 'you'll find out later.'</p><p>From that point on, Izuku had no idea how the events of that one homeroom lecture would cascade into a whirlwind of chaos for the rest of the day.</p><p>If one could call it that, the class was merely the announcement that the students had to choose a class representative. After a chaotic declaration by a few people wanting the position, it was Tenya to 'save the day' by suggesting to hold a class vote to decide the outcome.</p><p>Izuku sighed with genuine relief that he had not been chosen as either the class president or vice president. However, the latter was darn close as he had somehow gotten four votes. He watched with a genuine smile as Tenya and Momo stood before the class; his smile was more for Momo because he knew she would best fit the role of leading the class, and she seemed a little upset for some reason. Possibly because she was the vice?</p><p>Still, in Izuku's mind, Momo would be the best vice president for Tenya. While Izuku had no qualms with the speedster, in fact, he was proving to be quite a great friend, Izuku did notice how much of a stickler for the rules Tenya was, and having Momo as his vice would counterbalance such ways to make sure that while the rules were followed, it wouldn't be stifling and uncomfortable for the rest of the class. That and truthfully, he could see people going to Momo if there was a problem as she would have listened to them.</p><p>Izuku knew this, as this was often the case for him before they were at UA.</p><p>When lunch started; Izuku, Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Mina, Ochako, Tenya, Toru, Tokoyami, and Yuga were all seated and discussing various little things, as well as for Izuku apologizing for his behavior during the study session and his lack of being around on Sunday, the green-haired boy's vision went dark suddenly, and he froze as he felt very soft and warm hands covering his eyes.</p><p>His own hands quickly shot up, and realizing there was the lack of arms attached to said hands, he huffed softly and called out the giggling trickster who was sitting a few tables away. He sighed as he gently pulled the detached limbs from his head and held them like one would with a pair of hands. He excused himself and headed to the table where Setsuna was just grinning like an idiot at him.</p><p>He placed them on the table and politely asked to not spook him again… for the millionth time. For his troubles, Setsuna merely teased him lightheartedly, all the while wiggling her eyebrows at him as to insinuate something that she knew he wouldn't dare even think about, causing Izuku to blush and stammer.</p><p>Setsuna giggled at his reaction, as well as a blonde-haired girl sitting beside her with two large horns on the sides of her head, Kinoko who was across from Setsuna, was doing her best not to giggle as well, not from the teasing, but the very adorable way Izuku's face had blossomed into a bright red. A groan came from the other side of Setsuna that came from an orange-haired young woman who lightly karate chopped the top of the sharp-toothed girl's head.</p><p>She introduced herself as Itsuka Kendo. The blonde-haired girl with a somewhat and heavily accented broken form of Japanese introduced herself as Pony Tsunotori, all the while beaming a big smile that everyone at the table with them, including Izuku, had to cover their eyes from how bright it was. Izuku then nodded his head in greeting to Kinoko, who very timidly did the same while also supporting a soft blush on her cheeks with her hair still covering her eyes.</p><p>Just when Izuku was about to introduce himself, an alarm went off in the cafeteria that caused massive panic amongst the students. As the students began to panic and push and shove their way to the exits, believing the alarms to signal a villain attack against the university, Izuku had been pressed against the windows, and somehow both Kinoko and Pony had been pinned between him and the window.</p><p>Izuku grunted not only from being hit continuously in his back by the panicking students but also to not crush the two girls in front of him. He looked down at said girls, both looking utterly confused and frightened, one from not clearly understanding the cacophony of rapidly spoken Japanese. The other was just scared at the thoughts of a villain or a group of them attacking the school. Somewhere deep in his subconscious, this felt wrong to Izuku, and he tried to think of some way to help the two girls.</p><p>When in doubt, do what All Might would do.</p><p>Izuku spoke out to them, and upon seeing the brilliant blue eyes of Pony, as well as the one revealed brown eye in the shape of a shiitake mushroom of Kinoko look up to him, he gave them the biggest smile he could muster considering someone kept jabbing him in the back with their elbow. Both girls stared up at him, Pony's frightened look turned into one with just as big of a smile as his own, while Kinoko was merely staring up at him with a dusting of pink across her cheeks.</p><p>The moment soon ended though, as movement from above had caught their attention. All three students blinked in disbelief at the floating Tenya Iida zipping past them and landing against the wall above the main exit, loudly proclaiming that it was the press that had gotten past the gates to UA and that everyone should calm down and exit the building properly.</p><p>From there, the rest of the day had been somewhat quiet; the afternoon classes and any programs afterward had been canceled. Returning to the present, Izuku sighed as he kept thinking about how the press had managed to take down the security gate in the first place. His gaze watched the ground pass by him as he and his classmates were on their way to the special rescue training at a unique building called the USJ or 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint', much to Mina and Kaminari's disappointment.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a gloved finger poke his cheek, and he turned his head to see Tsuyu staring at him with a tilt of her head, "You've been deep in thought, kero, I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes."</p><p>"O-Oh, s-sorry Tsuyu… erm… why were you trying to get my attention?" asked Izuku as he did his best to keep his eyes transfixed onto hers, the reason being she was in her hero suit and the way it hugged tightly against her body left little to his imagination and for the other reason being that he still had no idea how to feel about her ever since they kissed in his room.</p><p>Granted, it's not like she would see him in some sort of romantic light; he was only a deku afterall and way out of his league.</p><p>"You never did fully explain how your quirk works during the study session, kero, and while I'm not trying to push you if it makes you uncomfortable, now would be a good time while we are still driving to the USJ." Tsuyu said as most of the class turned their heads towards the two green-haired students, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>Izuku looked about to see the curious looks all pointed directly at him, except for Bakugo, who he wasn't surprised in the least; he turned his attention back to Tsuyu, "I-it's fine, Tsuyu… and I did promise I would... just so everyone knows, it has some… odd characteristics."</p><p>"Every quirk has a bit of an oddness to them," Kirishima spoke up, leaning on the barrier cushion in front of him, "I mean, look at mine, I can harden my body up sure, but it gets more rigid and has sharper edges to them."</p><p>"Or the user can be odd themselves, right Fumi?" spoke Dark Shadow as it coiled around the bird-headed boy, who grumbled out a 'hush demon'. Everyone chuckled at the exchange between the two, which made Izuku lose some of his nervousness.</p><p>"T-thanks guys… Well, most of you know it's called 'Manifest', which I mentioned back when I gave that very brief explanation after the assessment tests, and how it can… manipulate my personality a little."</p><p>"Riiight, still think it's similar to a 'magical girl' anime," Kaminari spoke up, which caused a few of the students to snicker and Izuku to groan and hide his face in his hands. The electricity quirk user yelped in pain from a jab of Kyoka's ear jack to his side and gave him a warning glare that made him flinch and cower slightly.</p><p>Izuku sighed gently after taking a deep breath in to quell his embarrassment, "That aside… there is another part I didn't really go over before." Izuku had paused to collect his thoughts, hoping what he was about to say would make some lick of sense for his classmates, "when my kit's 'manifest', it's not exactly at random… I mean, it's random to what I get! But how I get it, there's a... catalyst to it."</p><p>"A catalyst?" Tenya asked, raising an eyebrow as there were a few of the others who looked just as confused; the class president pressed on, however, "What do you mean a 'catalyst'?"</p><p>"It's… It's like a pulling feeling. Like a tugging motion where my brain just can't stop focusing on it, and the catalyst can be objects I come across…" Izuku slowly shrank a little, tapping his index fingers together, "or people…"</p><p>"People can be catalysts? How in the heck does that work?" Mineta had asked while thinking for a moment, then snapped his fingers and pointed at Izuku suddenly loudly exclaiming, "THAT'S WHY YOU WERE CHECKING OUT TSUYU DURING THE TESTS!"</p><p>That particular outburst got a sudden slap upside the head by the mentioned frog girl's tongue, followed up by a frown at the diminutive boy while Izuku was blushing like mad and trying to explain himself. Thankfully, Tsuyu was the first to speak in his defense, "As he just mentioned, it was due to the pull of his quirk that he was staring at me, which he already apologized for, and I forgave him for it."</p><p>"I-it was still r-r-rude though..." Izuku weakly spoke up, having Tsuyu turn back to look at him, frown gone, and she sighed, well, keroed gently.</p><p>"And I told you already that I accepted your apology. Now, it's obvious that I was the reason you have that 'dragoon' kit, correct?" Tsuyu asked, causing the boy to gently nod his head, "Then, kero, has anyone else been a catalyst in our class?"</p><p>"Y-yea… Momo and Yuga were the ones to unlock my Gunbreaker and Red Mage kits… Warrior was unlocked due to the events of the battle trials…" Izuku spoke gently, but everyone on the bus could feel the tension at the admittance of that last one, with a scoff coming out of Bakugo, who merely looked away and finding the outside much more appealing.</p><p>"So, I've been curious about something," Sato spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest as the thick-lipped teenager had a thinking look to him. "You keep mentioning this 'Red Mage' over and over, but what entails it to be a 'red' mage exactly? Like are there other colors of mages?"</p><p>Izuku stared at the boy in yellow spandex for a few moments before looking down to the bus floor and letting his mind race, going over the question a few dozen times while his eyes slowly began to widen. He never once thought about other types of mages. Yet, while he couldn't think of any presently, one idea cropped up that may give him a better understanding.</p><p>A flash of light bloomed inside of the bus suddenly, causing a few of the riders to wince as the one to cause the flash was now in fancier red clothes instead of the gym uniform he was wearing due to his hero outfit still being worked on. Izuku was smiling now; the red tricorn hat upon his head was taken off, revealing the somewhat still curly hair now pulled back into a short ponytail of sorts. Upon his lap was the rapier, sheathed and the crystal focus resting on the belt he was wearing.</p><p>Everyone was merely staring at the boy and was silent for a few moments. Izuku turned his attention to his classmates with a tilt of his head in confusion… before Kaminari once again opened his mouth.</p><p>"Dude! What the heck are you wearing?!"</p><p>Soon the bus erupted into laughter and giggles; even the girls were having a hard time trying to hold back at how utterly gaudy and ridiculous Izuku had appeared, leaving the said 'red mage' to blush and put his hat back on to hide his face. The only one who seemed to take any offense to this was Yuga, "Si vulgaire! To mock an amazing outfit such as what Monsieur Midoriya is wearing is vraiment horrible!"</p><p>Momo gently cleared her throat, blushing slightly and getting the attention of everyone, "While I do agree with Yuga that it was very rude of us to laugh at your outfit… I'm sorry Izuku, but what on earth is with all the red? I get it's your 'red mage' kit… but even this is a little too far."</p><p>Some of his classmates continue to giggle, and Izuku merely hid under his hat again, groaning gently in embarrassment until he felt the gloved hand of Tsuyu on his shoulder; at this point, he looked to the frog girl, "I'm sure you can change our outfit later, kero, but why did you suddenly change into this kit?"</p><p>Realizing there was a reason he did go into this kit, Izuku quickly went to his belt and held the focus in his hand. Everyone watched as it slowly began to float just above the palm as Izuku gently cleared his throat, still somewhat embarrassed from the laughter of his classmates, "Y-yes, I figured that since when I go into one of my kits, I get a better understanding of it's… for the lack of a better term, 'nature' and how it works."</p><p>"This is going to sound weird, but… I call it 'Red Mage' because it utilizes the Aether or "mana" within my body to… well… cast spells."</p><p>"Wait," Sero had spoken up now, "you're saying you can actually use freaking magic?! Is that why that crystal thing is floating?" The tape-quirked boy asked loudly, and everyone waited for the answer, but when Izuku found the outside of the bus more exciting and had remained silent, the whole class put two and two together, and a few gentle gasps could be heard. Sero once again spoke up to get rid of the heavy tension in the air, "Dude, what the heck is your quirk anyway? I know Denki said it's like something from a magical girl anime, but I think it's more like a bloody video game!"</p><p>This got a chuckle from Izuku, who had shifted back to his 'normal' look; he looked back towards the class, "I… c-can't deny that myself. It certainly feels like it at times. But back to what Sato had asked, I honestly couldn't tell you if there are other colors or how many… a 'red mage' utilizes both forms of white and black magic, keeping it balanced between the two and, in doing so creates 'red' magic."</p><p>"Well, what's the difference between those two?" Sato had asked once again, a few of the other students nodding in agreement to the question.</p><p>"W-well, w-white magic is sort of… it's like it's 'harmony' and 'order', I guess? Most of the spells I could cast were more controlled like using air or earth, as well as being able to use white magic for healing." Izuku spoke gently, "Black magic is the direct opposite… it's more about 'destruction' and 'chaos', for which the elements of fire and electricity are perfect examples of 'black magic'. So, when they are balanced, red magic is created and when used, can cause some devastating effects." Izuku looked towards Ochako, Tenya and Yuga then, "R-Remember that spell I used to take off the head of the zero-pointer? That was red magic at its full power."</p><p>"Y-you mean that 'Scorch' spell?" Ochako had spoken up and looked a little pale when Izuku gently nodded. Most of the class also grew quiet from both Yuga's looks, who shivered slightly at the idea of such a thing being used against an actual person, and Tenya, who frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose.</p><p>"I trust you have taken some sort of care not to use such dangerous… spells… against other people, correct? Seeing first hand what it is capable of, and as much as I hate to even think that magic exists or even call it that… I cannot deny what my own eyes have seen."</p><p>Izuku had smirked at the comment Tenya had made; given how short of time they had known each other, it was so surprising that the very rational young man could believe in magic actually existing. Hell, Izuku didn't think it at first himself, but then, Izuku also knew that his 'quirk' wasn't a quirk at all, so magic was definitely the only possible explanation. He had wanted to try and fudge some of the details of his red mage kit to make it sound that much more believable and rational. Still, when it came to his blessing, nothing was reasonable about it.</p><p>Still, the green-haired boy chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head, "To tell you the truth… I haven't used it much, just for the fear that I cannot control its output… I did ask the school to set something up to test it out, but I'm still waiting to hear back from the administration. Y-You know… safety protocols and all that."</p><p>"I would totally be down in helping with that!" Kirishima spoke aloud and was grinning like a madman, "With my quirk, I can take a pretty good beating! So while you practice how strong you can make the spells, I get to practice reinforcing my quirk, just like your notebook had suggested!"</p><p>"R-really? You'd want to help me with that?" Izuku asked, a little bewildered, which Kirishima nodded enthusiastically. As the discussions amongst the class continued, at one point, Bakugo yelled out threats after being roasted by Kaminari for calling his personality "flaming crap mixed with garbage.", Aizawa slowly opened one of his eyes and watched the chaotic class continue to speak.</p><p>The teacher had been silent for most of the trip, leaving the responsibility of keeping the young adults in check to Iida and Yaoyorozu so he could privately think to himself. It had been a few days since the underground hero had that meeting with the dean regarding the 'problem child'. In all honesty, Aizawa wouldn't have customarily believed the explanation if it was from anyone else, but this was Nezu of all people. Plus, the damned 'rat' had some pretty convincing evidence that further cemented the realization that most of what Aizawa had known as a confirmed fact was actually false.</p><p>Magic was real.</p><p>Midoriya's quirk was a blessing by some sort of celestial being that was made up of crystal.</p><p>And the fact that the school was being maintained by furry little creatures that seemed to listen to Nezu of all people and were living in some sort of cavern system underneath the school grounds, which given how large it was, baffled the tired man at how no one had detected it yet.</p><p>What further confused the teacher and also propelled his heavy drinking throughout the weekend (much to Hizashi, Nemuri, and Emi's worry) was one thing that was located within the 'Moghome'.</p><p>How the hell did they get a crystal THAT big down there.</p><hr/><p>Izuku was chuckling gently at the antics of Ochako once they had arrived at the USJ, for the reason that one of the special instructors was her favorite hero, 'The Space Hero' Thirteen. Just watching the friendly girl totally fan out on the astronaut suit-wearing hero had brought a smile to his face as Thirteen began to give a small speech about how important it was for heroes to help people, even if their quirks weren't always the best suited for the job.</p><p>Their quirk, 'Black Hole', in particular, was a very deadly one if it was misused, but Thirteen explained how it could also be used not to harm but to help those in need. As Izuku listened to the rescue hero continue to speak, Aizawa had interrupted the already too long lecture and asked where All Might was, for which Thirteen said that he had an important meeting that suddenly came up with the hero commission while also holding up three fingers.</p><p>Izuku frowned a little at the motion, considering what he already knew of All Might's time limit; he could guess that Toshinori had overdone it on his commute to the university, and no doubt was 'recharging' in Recovery Girl's medical office. While he kinda felt bad for the number one hero, considering it would be hard for him not to jump at every call for help and do his duty, Izuku did think Toshinori needed to tone it down, considering he was supposed to be teaching the first year heroic's class, while in his 'buffed up' state.</p><p>At least Inko was there to hopefully protect Toshinori from Recovery Girl's wrath for a bit.</p><p>It had been a relief to Izuku that they were able to tell his mother about All Might, considering Izuku felt that lying to his mother more than what already had happened before with the bullying and was still was doing in regards to his blessing, it had taken Izuku to bow down before Toshinori and Nezu that Inko could be trusted with his secret.</p><p>Thankfully, Nezu came to his rescue once again; as Toshinori was thinking it over, Nezu had pointed out that the university's staff members had known about his condition, and Inko is technically one herself now. Plus, it would help to have an extra medical professional know to help counteract any adverse effects if Recovery Girl was unavailable or too far to help him.</p><p>Izuku chuckled softly to himself at the memory of his mother fainting a few times from the reveal and the explanation of Toshinori's injury before the dorm move-in. Since then, the green-haired boy would notice that his mother seemed to be hanging out more with his favorite hero, and whenever they were together, Inko had the biggest smile… something Izuku had not seen for many years.</p><p>Whatever thoughts he had on the matter were lost as Thirteen had called for the class to follow them inside the rather large complex. As Class 1-A entered, they had all gasped at the sights before them as the large door they had entered shut itself tightly. Thirteen then explained how the different 'zones' around them simulated real-world disaster areas, all the while connected to one central plaza.</p><p>As Thirteen began to explain what the day's schedule was going to be like, a shout from Kirishima caught everyone's attention to a swirling mass of darkness appearing in front of the large fountain in the central plaza. More swirling mist began to crop up around the larger one, and various people started to slowly pour out.</p><p>"Oh, cool! Are these fake villains to help with the simulations?" asked Kirishima as he looked to Aizawa, who merely took hold of his scarf and narrowed his eyes, and what he said next caused the entire class to freeze in shock and some in pure horror.</p><p>"Those aren't fake villains, Kirishima. They are real."</p><p>As the teacher sternly stated this, out of the more giant swirl came out three particular beings. One wore a fancy dress suit with a rather large metallic collar that had encapsulated the being's smokey head with bright yellow eyes staring out of the abyss. To the far right of the group of three was a hulking brute with the beak of a bird lined with sharp-looking teeth, bulging muscles twitched as it walked beside the other two. At the same time, it looked crazed, especially with the exposed brain currently around its eyes.</p><p>And lastly, the pale-haired young man in the middle of the other two, who was simply wearing a black tracksuit that was covered with many dismembered hands clutching all over his body, with one placed over his face. Pure red, beady irises looked up towards the entrance of the USJ and giving out a soft but airy chuckle as he spoke in a hoarse tone of voice.</p><p>"Time to have some fun..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. USJ - Part 2: Game Over...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scattered across the USJ, how will Izuku and his classmates survive the villain's attack?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 18, and oh boy...</p><p>So really quickly, gonna save all the reviews for FFN until chapter 21, that way it doesn't break up the story for those who are binging the chapters.</p><p>And also a BIG warning for this chapter and the next.</p><p>For this chapter, there WILL be mentions of rape/non-con but it's only mentioned, none of it will happen OR EVER happen in this story. nor do I condone such acts. but in context, we have 18+ teenagers fighting off basically scum and villains willing to kill the students, it's easy to assume that many of them wouldn't mind doing more despicable things to either male or female members of the class.</p><p>For this chapter and the next one, plus from here on... there will be excessive violent scenes at times and the results of which leading to "permanent consequences".</p><p>... that last bit will make sense in Part 4.</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy part 2!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now that I am no longer being interrupted…" spoke the villain known as Kurogiri as the shadowy portal had enveloped and taken Bakugo and Kirishima, who had leaped at the villain during his monologue and introduction, only to get displaced somewhere much to the horror of Thirteen and the remaining students.</p><p>"But, I shouldn't be surprised," continued the rather gentlemanly villain, "you are all here to train to become future heroes… well, sadly… I daresay that those dreams will now have to be cut short. Now DISPERSE!"</p><p>As Kurogiri shouted the last word, the black mist of his body enveloped all around the class on the top platform of the USJ; various shouts and screams could be heard from outside of the abyss as Izuku was fighting against the wind pressure caused by the villain's quirk, covering his face with his arms and hands to try and see.</p><p>That was, however, short-lived as he felt himself begin to fall. Once he felt the wind pressure dissipate a little, he opened his eyes and, once again, to his horror, watched as he began to tumble out of the misty portal over top of what amounted to a large lake with a half-sunken boat smack dab in the middle of it.</p><p>Except as he was tumbling, Izuku had noticed that he wasn't going to fall into the water… no, he had been teleported above the boat and was rapidly moving towards it from a great height above! Izuku shouted a few expletives unlike himself as he tumbled faster and faster towards the boat's front deck.</p><p>The green-haired boy's back slammed hard into the wooden floorboards with a resounding thud. A short gasp of air escaped out of his throat as he bounced once down the deck before he came to a stop looking up at the dome ceiling of the USJ. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up, grunting slightly from the slight pain of his back, and realized he just survived a several-story fall.</p><p>Despite his miraculous survival and how he got nothing more than a slight pain in his back, Izuku's eyes slowly widened as he realized that he could have DIED just now. What the mist villain had said was true. They were not only here to kill All Might, but in place of him not being present at the moment, they were going to 'break his spirit' by killing his classmates and the two teachers as well.</p><p>Just as those worrisome thoughts had arrived, they quickly disappeared when Izuku heard the softest and high-pitched sneeze he ever heard before.</p><p>"AH-KUPO!"</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, Izuku made a dash towards where he heard the sneeze, which was behind some crates not too far from his landing. Once he got close enough, he slowly peeked around the faux boxes to see a smaller Moogle curled up within some netting and ropes. Izuku gently reached out and placed his hand on the head of the creature, "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you…"</p><p>"Kupo?" The Moogle slowly turned its fuzzy head towards the teenager who was giving it the biggest smile; it squeaked and suddenly tackled the face of the hero student, bawling its eyes out as it nuzzled his face. Izuku would normally be chuckling at the small furred creature's antics and was also desperately trying to remove the Moogle from his face since it was cutting off his air supply.</p><p>That and it was shouting at such a fast pace that Izuku couldn't quite make out what it was saying… Was this how it was like for others when he had a 'mumble storm'?</p><p>Pulling the Moogle off his face with an audible 'pop', Izuku did his best to calm down the clearly frightened creature, "Shhh… hey now, just take a few deep breaths o.k.?" Izuku spoke gently, patting its head softly as the Moogle sniffed and slowly did what was asked, "That's great, just like that… now, can you tell me your name and what you're doing all the way out here?"</p><p>"*pant* K-kupo… *pant* Y-yes, I am sorry for my behavior, Warrior of Light, kupo… it's just so scary with so many bad people around and how they popped up so quickly!" The small Moogle whimpered as Izuku gently rubbed its head gently again, making sure not to touch the pom or how it was connected to the creature's head, something that Mog told Izuku never to do as it was very sensitive.</p><p>Izuku smirked still, doing his best to try and keep it calm, "I can understand; I'm a little scared too… but you can call me Izuku, ok?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, Warr- I mean… Izuku, kupo."</p><p>"That's great." Izuku beamed a more giant smile which further thrilled the Moogle, at least from what Izuku could make out, "Now, what's your name and what are you doing here?"</p><p>The Moogle perked up its ears and floated a little away from him, moving past the crates where it was hiding to look over the water-filled area, as well as the more visible zones of the USJ, before turning around and facing Izuku, "M-My name is Mogal… I am part of Moogle squad number 86, kupo, and I-I am here because our squad is in charge of keeping this complex in tip-top shape."</p><p>Izuku nodded gently, rubbing his chin, "Then, are the other Moogles about?"</p><p>Mogal gently rubbed the back of its head, looking peevish, "N-no… they left an hour ago; I stayed behind because this zone was mine to make sure it was prepared for today's classes. I-it's my first assignment by Nezzy, and I-I wanted to make sure everything was perfect, kupo! .. but then the scary people showed up… a-and I hid."</p><p>As the small Moogle continued to speak, Izuku looked out towards the other zones; he could hear the fighting of the central plaza still going on and his ever-growing worry for his fellow classmates and his homeroom teacher as well. Not that he doubted Aizawa in his combat skills and the fact the underground hero was not a 'one-trick pony' as he stated to the green-haired boy before diving into the mass of villains in the central plaza.</p><p>Something about the other two beings that were beside Kurogiri made Izuku's skin crawl, and in the back of his mind, he knew that they were the real threat of all of this. Izuku looked back towards Mogal just as they both heard a loud thud coming from the boat's opposite end. Izuku turned to Mogal with a determined look, met with the Moogle's more scared-looking one.</p><p>"Mogal, I know you're scared, but I really need your help right now." Izuku whispered to the creature, who suddenly perked up and nodded its head, "Are there anyways for you to get back to the university?"</p><p>"There's a tunnel entrance that leads to Moghome in that mountain zone place, but it's only big enough for Moogles, sadly…"</p><p>"That's fine; I need you to go to the mountain zone and get back to…wait, 'Moghome'?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at Mogal, who nodded its head in return to the question.</p><p>"Yes! It's where the Moogles live, underneath the main university building, kupo."</p><p>Izuku blinked a couple of times at Mogal before sighing to himself and internally muttered to himself that he and Nezu would need to speak about that when and if they survived this, "Right, I know it's going to be scary, but we need to let the school know what's going on, and you're the only one here that can sneak past all the bad people… can you do that for me, Mogal?"</p><p>The Moogle stared at Izuku for a few moments, quivering slightly, but then suddenly puffed its chest out and saluted before flying off towards the mountain zone with a rather loud charge of 'kupo!'. Izuku sighed gently, thinking that Mogal must have been a younger Moogle as while no one could technically see them, HEARING them was an entirely different matter.</p><p>But, now was not the time to think about that. Someone just climbed onto the deck from over the side. While Izuku had no qualms with fighting any villains, he was more worried about how many of them he could take before he was overwhelmed and who knows what they do to him then.</p><p>Or worse if they had captured any of his classmates.</p><p>As he peeked around the corner, ready to jump and ambush the would-be attackers, his guard was instantly dropped as he watched Yuga slowly pick himself up off the deck, with Tsuyu slowly climbing over the railing. Izuku beamed brightly as he ran over towards his two friends, "Tsuyu! Yuga! Are you guys alright?"</p><p>Yuga spurted out some water as Izuku had reached him first, and Yuga took the offered hand given to him by Izuku to help him stand up, "<em>O-Oui</em>, if not for <em>Mademoiselle</em> Asui… I would be that shark man's appetizer!"</p><p>Izuku raised an eyebrow at the french-speaking boy before moving towards Tsuyu, helping her over the railing and receiving a gentle 'kero' in thanks, before turning her attention to Yuga, "I thought I said you can call me 'Tsuyu'."</p><p>"Ah, you did, but <em>pardonnez mes manières</em>, I shall try and correct myself in the future," Yuga said with a gentle bow, only to look towards Izuku who was looking over the railing with a frown, Tsuyu had noticed this as well as gently placed her hand on Izuku's arm.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Izuku?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Izuku turned his head towards his two classmates but then blushed as he came away from the railing, "S-sorry about that, just making sure that it was the same shark villain from before."</p><p>"Wait, 'before', kero? What do you mean before?" Tsuyu asked with a tilt of her head, Yuga beside her and nodding in agreement to the question.</p><p>Izuku gently rubbed the back of his head, looking away while still sporting his blush, "I-I know him because he was attacking M-Mina, Kyoka, and M-Momo, and I was able to take him down with my gunbreaker kit…" He then started to tap the ends of his index fingers together, looking a little ashamed, "... and the second time I almost got charged for vigilantism…"</p><p>Both Tsuyu and Yuga stared at Izuku, processing that little tidbit of information about their friend. They stayed silent for a few moments before the ribbit from Tsuyu caught both of the boy's attention, "Anyway, what are we going to do?"</p><p>"That depends. Should we not wait for our teachers to come rescue or wait for the university to send more pro heroes?" Yuga asked, leaning against the faux boat's wall with his arms crossed and looking at the two greenettes.</p><p>"Kaminari couldn't get through with his headset, remember, kero? Plus, what Todoroki had said could be true as well; this was all planned and accounted for." Tsuyu spoke up, and though her face was hiding it pretty well, Izuku could hear the somewhat frightened tone of her voice. As Izuku was looking at the frog girl, his eyes slowly widened as he came to a realization.</p><p>"It wasn't all accounted for."</p><p>"Hmm? What do you mean, <em>Monsieur</em> Midoriya?"</p><p>Izuku looked at his two classmates, making sure he wasn't going to break out into a mutter with his explanation, "Yesterday, we had that incident at the gates where the press got in, right? It is easy to see now that it was a distraction for these 'League of Villains' to sneak into the university and find a schedule."</p><p>Both Tsuyu and Yuga nodded their heads as they listened to the relatively quick explanation, "So they get the time and place where All Might is supposed to be, but nothing else… from what that Kurogiri guy said, it sounds like they never took into consideration if All Might would should up or not, only that he was said to be here."</p><p>"So, they have poor timing, kero… I don't see how a small detail like that is going to help us." Tsuyu stated with a tilt of her head, part of her tongue sticking out, her arms crossed over one another and under her chest.</p><p>Izuku smirked at her, "That's not all; if they had accounted for everything, then why did they send you to the flood zone, Tsuyu?"</p><p>Tsuyu looked stunned when Izuku had asked her that and thought about it herself; Yuga soon came to the same conclusion as well and spoke gently, "They don't know our quirks."</p><p>"Exactly, and why do you think the villains haven't done anything or attempted to board the ship after us? Sure, we may be teenagers, but they don't know what kind of quirks or how powerful we are." Izuku said as he looked down to the villains then, gently saying, "the problem is that we don't have quirks that can subdue them or prevent them from chasing us…"</p><p>"And fighting them in the water would not be wise, as <em>Mademoiselle</em> Tsuyu would be the only one that can effectively fight them." Yuga stated as Tsuyu gently nodded; however, any further discussion was halted when the boat suddenly shifted. Something had hit and exploded against the faux vessel's hull. Cheers and laughter could be heard from the water as the three students looked over to see the villains with eager smiles.</p><p>"You brats were taking too long! So we got bored, and now you'll have to come down and 'play' with us!" One of the villains shouted, holding up a harpoon and cackling evilly.</p><p>"Oi! Save the girly for last; we can have some fun wit' 'er after we take care o' the lads." another villain spoke up, getting a few wolf whistles and many hungry eyes. Now, usually, Tsuyu wouldn't be intimidated by this as she dealt with perverts in her own unique way, smacking upside the head with her tongue or drop-kicking them.</p><p>But the way these villains were staring directly at her, jeering at her with lewd looks and shouting the crude things they would do to her, all the while laughing. Tsuyu shrank slightly at the thought that she and the others were not going to make it out alive, and her fate was going to be far harsher than Izuku's or Yuga's. A flash of light caught her off guard as well as Yuga, and when they both could see again, stepping in front of Tsuyu was Izuku, now wearing the gaudy-looking red mage outfit.</p><p>"The hell is up with that getup?" called out one of the villains as they all began to laugh now at the uniform Izuku was wearing, all the while the green-haired boy unsheathed the rapier and focus and hopped up onto the railing of the boat.</p><p>"And what are you gonna do with that tiny little toothpick? Buhahaha! I think he wants to die!" shouted another villain, causing more laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the hero student's actions.</p><p>Izuku, for the most part, turned his head slightly back to his classmates and staring directly at Tsuyu. She could see the slight orange tinge around his emerald irises again, "Twenty meters is your tongue's maximum length, right?"</p><p>"Y-yes, kero, Izuku… what are you doing?"</p><p>He turned his head back towards the villains, and in a tone she would never expect to hear coming from him, was an icy voice that sent shivers up her spine as he spoke out to the villains, "You dare insult and threaten those dear to me, well, count on this you bunch of low-life degenerates, I will take you out in one shot. So if I were you, I'd get myself out of the water damn quickly."</p><p>"HA! Yer bluffin'!" called out a villain, "Yer nothing but a weak lil' shit! Thinking he's all high and mighty cuz he thinks he can be some sort of hero right now? Well, I got news for you, boy, we ain't going to kill ya outright and force you to watch as we use yer lil' friend as our personal whore!"</p><p>Izuku snarled loudly at the mere mention of such a despicable act and leaped from the railing. The villains all smiled with glee and readied themselves for the all-red-wearing boy to crash into the water, and they could take him out.</p><p>That never came to pass, however, as they watched the student spin his rapier around, and with an audible click coming from that odd crystal bauble thing, the gaudy-looking hero wannabe shouted out something that caused the villains face's to turn deathly pale.</p><p>"SWIFTCAST!<strong> VERTHUNDER</strong>!"</p><p>A giant beam of electricity shot forth from the crystal as the villains had begun to scramble in fright, only for the shouted pains and cries of agony to fill the area as it brightly lit up. Izuku was suddenly yanked back towards the boat and landed, rather harshly, on his butt. He winced, and just as he was about to say something, he felt the sudden sting of a hand slapping his cheek, which had somehow knocked him out of his kit and back into his gym uniform.</p><p>"Ow! W-what was that-" "You are an <em>idiot</em>, kero!" Tsuyu had interrupted and had knelt down in front of him, pulling her hand back to her side from the slap she had given him, staring 'angrily' at him before suddenly tackling the boy and kissing him deeply.</p><p>Izuku 's eyes went wide as he froze stiff from not only the kiss but the softness and weight of the frog girl on top of him. After a few moments of the relatively deep kiss, Tsuyu gently pulled away from his lips, panting softly, "That was for sticking up for me… the slap was for doing something so stupid…You ever pull a stunt like that again, It will be more than just my hand, kero."</p><p>Izuku nodded dumbly as Tsuyu slowly crawled off of him and helped the still frozen boy up to his feet. It took a few more moments for Izuku to snap out of his current state to notice that Yuga had come from around the front of the boat, having 'mysteriously' been absent since Izuku was reeled back onto the ship. Tsuyu gently cleared her throat, calming herself down and doing her best to hide her blush as she turned to Yuga, who either seemed to not notice or care for the current state of his two classmates, "Is it clear on the other side of the boat, kero?"</p><p>"<em>Oui</em>, it seems that most of the villains were gathered on this side." Yuga smiled at the two, giving a subtle wink to Izuku, who blushed crimson once again, "We should be able to swim across with relative ease."</p><p>"A-actually, there is another way…" Izuku gently raised a hand, "I c-could jump us towards shore with my dragoon kit."</p><p>"Would you be able to carry us all in one jump, kero?" Tsuyu asked, tilting her head and placing her finger on her chin as if she was thinking. Izuku gently nodded but was tapping his index fingers again.</p><p>"Just one thing… I want to head towards the central plaza instead of straight back towards the entrance. I'm worried about Mr. Aizawa."</p><p>"Izuku." Tsuyu stared at him, though her face gave no emotion, the green-haired boy flinched from the somewhat angered gleam in her eyes. Izuku raised his hands up and waved them back and forth.</p><p>"I-it's not to directly get caught up in the fight with all those villains, n-nor am I saying that Mr. Aizawa couldn't handle it… b-but given the looks of those three that came out of the portal after all the other villains, and f-from what that Kurogiri guy had said… it sounds like they may have a way to kill All Might, and Aizawa should focus more on them… so if we maybe take out a few of the lesser villains to lighten his load…" shrinking and muttering softly, going into further speculation of what could occur, Tsuyu and Yuga looked to one another.</p><p>Both students were worried about their teacher; there was no doubt about that, but Aizawa was a pro hero. Having just survived one encounter with many villains to just head straight to another was a very unappealing option. However, Izuku did have a point, Aizawa was only one man, and he would tire out eventually, leaving him open for the other villains as well as the ones Izuku had hypothesized to be the real threat.</p><p>With a gentle sigh and a smirk, Yuga spoke first, "You are indeed correct, <em>mon ami</em>, we should aid our teacher as best as we can… after all, we are only students, and while I do not doubt your or <em>mademoiselle's</em> fighting prowess, I… may be lacking in terms of my ability with fisticuffs."</p><p>"Out of the water, I can only do so much, kero." Tsuyu admitted and looked to Izuku, "But no jumping in unless we absolutely have to."</p><p>Izuku nodded immediately, and with a flash of light, was now dressed in the familiar dragoon armor that the other two students had not seen since the assessment tests, though currently lacking the helmet for some odd reason. The aloof look coming off of the boy as he shifted the spear on his back slightly reminded Tsuyu that this was one of the 'kits' she had trouble with, though it seemed his presence now was far more dimmed down than before.</p><p>Something she thanked the high heaven's for as that was the last thing she needed currently.</p><p>As the three students walked to the other side of the boat, Izuku stopped close to the railing and narrowed his eyes in concentration for a few moments before turning towards his classmates, "I can get us there in about two jumps; however, once we make it to the shore, I will be shifting my current kit towards the warrior."</p><p>"Why is that?" Yuga asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.</p><p>"I can take hits better in that kit; also, the weapon I wield as a warrior is blunted enough that should combat be necessary, I won't need to hold back on my attacks, unlike with my spear, which is sharp enough to cause… major injuries."</p><p>Tsuyu and Yuga now looked at the wicked-looking weapon. They got what Izuku had meant, granted they had seen Izuku change his weapon's style during the battle trial with Bakugo. Still, perhaps there wasn't a 'blunt' option for this particular kit. Shifting slightly, Izuku cleared his throat to get their attention again, "Now, I can carry both of you while I jump, but one person will need to hang from my back while the other is being held-" "I'm in the front, kero."</p><p>Both boys looked to the frog girl who was just staring at Izuku, "I'm being held in the front, kero, or is that a problem?"</p><p>Silence came across the group for a few moments until Yuga picked up on the implications and chuckled softly, patting Izuku's shoulder and walking behind him, "I shall wait to climb up on your back while you carry <em>ton amant, mon ami</em>."</p><p>Izuku looked back to Yuga for a moment in utter confusement; he really needed to learn french after this so he could understand what his friend was saying half the time, before turning back to Tsuyu, who was still staring at him, "...I am fine with that?" was his answer before the frog girl leaped up in such a way that she ended up being caught in Izuku's arms in what was called 'bridal style'.</p><p>Tsuyu looked up at Izuku's face to see his reaction. While she was slightly disappointed that he wasn't stuttering like a big mess of emotions like he usually would, she could see the dusting of pink across his emotionless face, which she returned with a fake innocent smile.</p><p>Yuga was snickering lightly as he climbed up on the back of his armored classmate, careful not to jostle the spear from whatever sort of power was keeping it attached to Izuku's back, "I am ready, <em>Monsieur</em> Midoriya."</p><p>Izuku cleared his throat, giving an affirmative 'hmm' sound. He turned towards the open water and the central plaza's shoreline; he held tightly to Tsuyu as he squatted down for a moment before leaping up high into the air.</p><p>And as he was doing his best to ignore the soft curves of the frog girl in his arms, who was currently nestling her head against his chest for some unknown reason to him. Izuku was hoping that Mogal had made it to the mountain zone's hidden entrance and help was already on its way.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile, at that same time…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Don't even think about it! Drop your weapons or I'll fry this brat's brain!" shouted the giant villain with a metallic looking skull on his head, as he was holding Kaminari, who was slowly regaining his mental awareness after using a large area of effect electrocution to take out most if not all the villains that had surrounded himself, Momo, and Kyoka earlier, "Just because we have similar quirks doesn't mean I can't liquefy his brain!"</p><p>Kyoka tsked as her plan to try and snake her ear jacks and stun the big lout had been found out, and slowly began to lower the blunted sword that Momo had created her, the creation user herself also doing the same with a scowl as the villain bellowed out a laugh to see the two girls raise their arms up in surrender.</p><p>"Oh, this is perfect! Having you two do whatever I say so long as I have this pathetic boy's neck grasped in my hand... " The villain sneered under the helmet, which further upset the girls, "But since this is a university, I'll teach ya something that even your lame-ass teachers won't… Wanna know what it is?"</p><p>Both girls remained quiet, not only afraid of where the villain was going with this bit of speech, but also for the growing worry what the villain had planned for them and could force them to do. When the villain flexed his fingers against Kaminari's neck, earning a choked cough from the boy, he chuckled darkly, "You see, ladies, just because you do what was demanded of you doesn't mean they weren't lying!"</p><p>The villain roared with laughter as both girls' scowls turned into pure fright as Kaminari started to struggle and try to escape before he was killed, only for a resounding metallic thunk to echo in the mountain area.</p><p>The villain's laughter ceased, and his grip on Kaminari's neck loosened before the lumbering man fell onto his knees and then face down in the dirt. The rocker boy quickly dashed away from the now unconscious villain towards his two classmates, who were staring in the direction he had just fled from, "Sorry about that, ladies, couldn't really do much in the state I was in, are you both alright?"</p><p>When he was met with no reaction or response, Kaminari raised an eyebrow before turning back to where the giant villain was. His eyes went wide as well when he saw the small, white-furred creature floating above the knocked out man, tiny arms wielding a large frying pan before 'poofing' it out of existence with a small cloud of smoke and placing its little hands on its 'hips', "There, kupo, took out the mean man before he hurt that boy! Exactly what the Warrior of Light would do!"</p><p>It seemed to pause for a moment before patting its chubby cheeks together, "No, kupo, he said to call him Izuku! Right, Izuku… now I need to get back to Moghome, kupo." It spoke in a high-pitched voice, floating off with tiny little bat wings flapping on its back. It made its way towards a large jagged boulder as it continued to speak, "Shame the students couldn't see or hear me, kupo, maybe they would have said thank you, and I would have more friends, kupo! Oh well, such is the life of a Moogle."</p><p>The creature floated around the large boulder, and for a few moments silence once again took over the mountain zone and the three members of class 1-A.</p><p>"What in the world was that thing?!" Momo shouted loudly, completely in shock at such an adorable creature and just how… physically impossible it seemed to be, given it was flying around on the tiniest wings with a large fluffy body that would generally make it hard for any sort of flight in the logical sense.</p><p>"Hold on, it knew Izuku, but why did it call him 'Warrior of Light'? " asked Kyoka with Kaminari nodding in confusion as well, however, before anyone else could say anything, Kyoka's ear jacks rose up, and her eyes went wide, as she could faintly hear the distant shout of her green-haired friend/crush, and turning her head towards the central plaza were a sudden explosion of dust could be seen from where the three stood.</p><p>Both women turned to one another after seeing the plume of smoke and dust rise, then nodded as they quickly made their way towards the central plaza, leaving an awestruck and frustrated Kaminari in their wake.</p><p>"...I'm fine, by the way," he said to no one as he quickly went to go catch up with his two classmates.</p><hr/><p>Back at the central plaza…</p><p>Izuku could not believe what he saw, along with Tsuyu and Yuga, who was crouching down in the water and watching the events play out as they did. They had observed their teacher systematically take down scores of the thugs and lower-class villains using his quirk and techniques with his scarf.</p><p>Izuku marveled at watching the display. It was rare for any footage of their teacher in combat, giving his status as an underground hero. During his younger years, the hero-obsessed boy would only find the odd photo that barely showed the man during his many attempts to get information out on him.</p><p>But now, Izuku felt like a kid in a candy store as he watched Aizawa do his heroic duty… if only he had his notebook with him.</p><p>This moment, however, was shattered when the pale-haired man had suddenly launched himself at incredible speeds towards Aizawa, lunging with open hand strikes as if to grab the tired-looking teacher for some odd reason. Thankfully, Aizawa was able to dodge and weave from the strikes, as well as blocking them with his arms hitting the villain's own arms away. Things were going relatively smoothly as the two continued to fight until they two held one another in an arm lock that gave nether one an advantage, with one of the villain's fingers all clasping Aizawa's right elbow, except for a raised up pinky finger.</p><p>"You're really cool, Eraserhead… but I got you figured out." stated the villain in a raspy, dark tone of voice, "While you cover your eyes with those goggles to prevent anyone from seeing where you are looking, your hair floats up when your quirk is activated...that's your tell… and seeing it raise up and down so often is when your blinking, possibly due to keeping your eyes nice and moist."</p><p>Aizawa grunted as he internally scolded himself to let such a thing be noticed, holding the arms of the villain tighter as the beady red eyes staring at the underground hero looked gleeful. Before Aizawa could retort to the villain's claims, he shouted in pure agony as he felt incredible pain coming from his right elbow. He pushed the villain back and away from him, turning his attention to his elbow and grunting in annoyance now more than pain, seeing part of his shirt totally missing along with what looked like his skin and exposing his bare muscle to the air.</p><p>"Hehehe…" the villain chuckled lowly, shrugging his shoulders and now standing more relaxed, "To think I was able to get a hit on THE Eraserhead, well… as you may have guessed, it was me who took down your pathetic little security grid, what with my quirk." He raised his hand up, wiggling his fingers, "Anything I touch with all of my fingers turns to dust… disintegrated to nothing!... you wouldn't believe how many controllers I destroyed by gripping them too hard."</p><p>"And what? That's how you'll kill All Might? You wouldn't be quick enough to touch him before he smashes your face in." Aizawa shouted loudly, though, from the cover of his goggles, he could see three of his students ducked in the water and was internally fuming that they were there when they should have stayed together with the rest of the class.</p><p>The teacher's attention was brought back to the manchild before him; however, when the villain bellowed a sickly laugh, "What? Do you think I'm the final boss of this encounter? No no… That's reserved for him... NOMU!" As the name was called out, a large shadow encompassed Aizawa, who looked behind to see the large ebony being with an exposed brain staring him down, ".. break him."</p><p>Izuku clutched the ax in his hand as he and the other two students watched as the being known as 'Nomu' began to fight their teacher. The odd villain's presence was overwhelming even from where they stood as it seemed to radiate this aura of terror. While it looked bulky and muscular, Nomu appeared to be just as quick or even quicker than Aizawa, having grappled the underground hero and started to slam him over and over again into the ground.</p><p>All the while, the pale-haired villain was laughing maniacally, "Nomu was designed to kill All Might; anything you do is useless compared to the power of my 'Anti-Symbol of Peace'!"</p><p>Izuku growled as he began to lift himself from the water, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Yuga, who frowned and shook his head, "I know it is painful to watch, but we cannot go against that kind of power!"</p><p>Tsuyu had croaked in agreement, which seemed to settle Izuku down a bit. However, all of their attention returned towards the 'fight' before them when a dark portal appeared beside the hand-covered villain.</p><p>"Tomura Shigaraki," spoke the elegant sounding Kurogiri, who had gained the attention of the now named Tomura, "Thirteen has been indisposed; however, one of the students has escaped, and reinforcements from the heroes will be here momentarily."</p><p>"Dammit, Kurogiri!" Tomura fumed as the villain scratched the back of his neck roughly with only four fingers, "If you weren't our means of escape, I'd dust you right here and now." He sighed heavily as he watched the Nomu pin Aizawa down and grab the arm with the partially destroyed elbow and suddenly yanking it back and, with a bone-crushing crack, broke the teacher's arm.</p><p>Aizawa was doing his best to bite down and not shout in complete agony. Still, his partially broken goggles betrayed the look of utter pain in his eyes. Tomura grunted boredly, idly watching the Nomu keep the underground hero pinned down, "Well, so much for this 'kill quest', time to wrap this up, I think, and not waste any more time."</p><p>"See? They are leaving. It's almost over…" Yuga said in a whisper to his two friends, though something deep down in Izuku's gut told it it was far from over and gripped the ax of his warrior kit even harder.</p><p>"Ugh, and it was the perfect plan to kill All Might too!" whined the villain as he continued to scratch the back of his neck, "Oh well, might as well break his spirit," Tomura said in a dark tone as he slowly turned his head a little to the three students.</p><p>At first, what happened next felt very quick; Shigaraki had leaped a great distance towards the three students at a tremendous amount of speed, his right arm reaching out and his hand ready to grab Tsuyu's. Time then seemed to slow down as Izuku turned to look at the frog girl. His eyes widened as he imagined the villain had completed his intended path, and the girl that Izuku knew and cared for would be turned to dust.</p><p>Tsuyu was no better as she watched the hand enclose around her face, feeling the relatively dry fingertips of the villain around her face. Her short life flashed before her eyes, expecting her rather gruesome end before she could tell Izuku how she felt about him.</p><p>However, nothing happened, and everyone stayed like that for a few moments as Tomura chuckled lowly, "You are so cool, Eraserhead…."</p><p>Aizawa, while not being able to keep focus for long and was barely breathing with blood running down his head, had raised his head just enough to look at the pale-haired villain with one of his eyes, straining his eye to keep his quirk active while the villain held his student in his grasp.</p><p>Izuku snapped suddenly out of his stupor at the horrible thoughts that just plagued his mind momentarily, his emerald eyes flashing fully over into that dull orange from before, then turning into a burning and deep red as he snarled and leaped from where he was, his ax reeled back as Tomura began to look towards his direction, only to see a face full of rage and absolute hate.</p><p>"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER! <strong>ONSLAUGHT</strong>!"</p><p>Izuku roared loudly as he swung the blunted ax rapidly towards Tomura's stomach. Though the villain looked shocked at first, his vision was soon encompassed in all black before he and his 'guardian' were sent hurtling back and skipping across the central plaza, crashing into the fountain that laid at the direct center and then further past that until a large plume of smoke erupted upwards.</p><p>"SHIGARAKI!" Kurogiri shrieked loudly and disappeared into a portal, hurryingly chasing after his struck master. Izuku was panting heavily, his muscles flexed as he began to calm down, and his pure red eyes faded back into his normal emerald ones, panting gently as he looked to the rising plume of dust and smoke from his swing. He then turned his attention to Tsuyu, who seemed to still be out of it, and after placing the ax back onto his back, and knelt down to the frog girl. Gently he put his hand on her cheek, holding it there as the warmth of his hand snapped her out of whatever daze she was in, her beady irises meeting his large emeralds. He beamed her a soft smile as he spoke in a low tone of voice, "Hey Tsuyu, are you alright?"</p><p>The only response the warrior had received was a deep croak and a large blush running across her face as she was shaking slightly as if chilled. Izuku, thinking something must be wrong, quickly brought her into a warm embrace, holding her tightly against his bare chest as his hand gently rubbed the back of her head, continued to speak softly in that same tone as before, "It's alright, Tsuyu… you're safe now…"</p><p>In reality, Tsuyu wasn't shaking due to the dread of nearly dying; that was only a tiny part of the issue. No, it was because Izuku had just protected her in such a powerful way that she wanted to pretty much tackle the boy and mate with him right then and there, screw the consequences. The bare-chested boy mistaking her issue as being frightened of nearly dying and embracing her and rubbing the back of her head was not helping matters as she was doing her best to not simply croak in pleasure.</p><p>Thankfully, the 'torture' soon ended as Yuga had called for their attention towards their downed teacher and made Izuku slowly pull away from her and begin to head towards the underground hero in need of aid. Tsuyu, once calming herself down, eventually joined them as Izuku and Yuga started to look over the various wounds.</p><p>Thank god for that first-aid class the previous week.</p><p>"I… thought… I told you *cough*... to stay together…" Aizawa wheezed out as Yuga had taken off his cape and ripped it into long lengths for a semi-workable arm sling for their teacher.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir, but the class was all separated when the mist villain teleported up to the entrance and used it to send us all across the USJ. However, the villains waiting in the zones for us seemed to be very ill-prepared from what we could tell with the ones in the flood zone." Izuku spoke in a firm tone, debriefing the situation to his teacher, something Aizawa would make a mental note of, because for a teenage boy who just started learning how to be a hero… that was just as good as a regular pro would give.</p><p>Izuku had taken off the fur cape back he had been wearing to place it gently under Aizawa's head, Tsuyu helping him left the head to also bring the broken goggles down his face to check his eyes for any possible damage to them as well as look for signs of a concussion. As the two young heroes were doing this, Yuga had been standing guard, watching and looking around for a surprise attack. They all know that Kurogiri could teleport anywhere. While the smoke had dissipated a little, the villains had yet to merge from its blinding camouflage.</p><p>A cough from Aizawa made Yuga turn his head towards the teacher, seeing his two friends tend to him when something dark caught the french boy's attention coming from behind Izuku, a small portal that would be easily hidden from Tsuyu's sight due to Izuku's larger size. Yuga didn't hesitate as he leaped towards Izuku with a side tackle.</p><p>*SQUELCH*</p><p>Izuku's eyes went wide as he watched the sharpened piece of rebar and cement pushed through the portal, intended to impale him and instead hit Yuga in the chest on the right side. Blood splattered across the other three's bodies as Yuga landed hard onto the ground, Izuku looking at his unmoving friend for a solid moment before his eyes shrank, "YUGA!"</p><p>Izuku scrambled to the boy's side, carefully turning him over and looking on in horror at the large piece of cement embedded into his friend's chest. His hands twitched as he frantically searched and thought of ways to try and treat this sort of wound; nothing in his memories was coming to mind until the blood-filled cough of Yuga got his attention, "Yuga! Hold on, we can get this patched up!"</p><p>"<em>N-Non, mon ami</em>, I-I don't think I can last… much longer…" Yuga wheezed and coughed up more blood, some of it landing on Izuku's bewildered face as the blond french boy looked up to his friend, "<em>Mon-Mon</em>… Izuku… can you tell me something…"</p><p>"What? What is it, Yuga?"</p><p>"Was.. *cough* Was I dazzling til the end?" Yuga asked gently, causing Izuku to tear up a little as he slowly smiled.</p><p>"Yes.. yes, you are the most dazzling person I've ever known, and you will continue to do so! Just hold on!" Izuku spoke softly at first but raised his voice, hoping that it would make his friend all better. Yuga chuckled softly at his friend's antics before looking towards Tsuyu, whose hand was covering her mouth, and tears also began to roll down her cheeks as she watched what was happening before her as well.</p><p>His gaze came back to Izuku, whose eyes were tearing up wildly like streams of a river, "Izuku, <em>mon ami</em>… prom-promise me… one thing."</p><p>"Anything! Just stay with us, Yuga!"</p><p>"Promise me… to… always smile." Yuga coughed harshly this time, more blood running down the corner of his mouth, "Smile when… you save people… always smile. Because…"</p><p>"Yuga, no! Keep holding on!"</p><p>Yuga's gaze slowly began to fade, growing cloudy in appearance as he gently breathed out the last thing Izuku would ever hear from his often flamboyant, kind, and wonderful friend.</p><p>"...A smile better suits… a hero…"</p><p>Something close to a cold breeze followed the silence of the last sentence of Yuga Aoyama, despite no wind to cause it, crept along with the remaining two hero students, while Aizawa was grunting and gurgling in pain to at least see if he could assist in some way to save his fallen student to no avail. Izuku very gently lowered his friend back onto the ground and gently moved his hand over his friend's eyes to close them, making sure to use a part of it that was not covered in the young man's blood.</p><p>A slow clapping killed the silence of the moment as the three villains slowly walked out of a portal a few yards away, none of them looking the worse for wear as Shigaraki chuckled lowly before exploding in a burst of maniacal laughter, "Well, wasn't my first choice, but that's one annoying newb down… nineteen more to go! GAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Tsuyu growled out a croak as she was about to attack the insensitive and clearly evil man laughing, but a firm hand grabbed hers as she looked down to her teacher, who was glaring deathly at her as if to root her in place. The metallic sound of a weapon being dragged caught both their attention as Izuku was now standing up, still facing away from them, with his ax now being held in both hands.</p><p>"<em>Midoriya,</em>" Aizawa said in a dark and warning tone of voice before violently coughing, Tsuyu moving to help him ease his pain before they both looked at the green-haired teenager.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir, but we need to keep them preoccupied until help can arrive; punish me when all this is over, but I have to protect you and my classmates," Izuku spoke in a firm tone, without looking back towards them, keeping his eyes only on the villains before him.</p><p>Aizawa grunted, laying his head back down onto the fur pillow, clearly exhausted and barely able to keep himself awake anymore. Usually, he would reprimand the student for disobeying him, this was no normal circumstance, and he was right. They needed time.</p><p>"... Fine, be lucky I don't expel you if we survive this."</p><p>Izuku grunted an amused response to the teacher's threat, knowing it was half-heartedly true. He turned his head slightly, still watching the villains, "Tsuyu…"</p><p>"Kero?"</p><p>"When this is all over, let's go to a cafe off-campus and talk…."</p><p>Tsuyu's eyes widened in shock at what Izuku had just said, unable to respond to his statement as the warrior began to jog towards the group of enemies, raising his weapon high and reeling it back while he let out a mighty roar of a battle cry.</p><p>All the while, a grin hidden under his 'hand mask' as Shigaraki watched the wannabe hero charge straight towards his doom.</p><hr/><p>Not too far from the central plaza, three groups of students had arrived at the outskirts of the central plaza as they just witnessed their classmate raise up his weapon and charge towards the villains, only to be intercepted by the one with the exposed brain. When they collided, they felt the air pressure from every blow as Izuku roared with every swing.</p><p>From the edge of the 'Ruins Zone', Kirishima and Bakugo stood watching the fight. The red-headed boy cheering Izuku on with encouraging words while also using the word manly every third or fourth cheer. Bakugo, on the other hand, was growling in anger as he watched Deku mercilessly swing and hit the odd villain over and over again, though seeing that the blunt ax head while connecting wasn't doing any sort of lasting damage. In his mind, Bakugo was quick to realize that the beaked person clearly had some kind of shock absorption or something.</p><p>All this came ahead when the pale-haired villain gleefully called out how Deku was an idiot, that the 'Nomu' had a quirk akin to near-limitless shock absorption. His point was made when the now named Nomu had grabbed the head of the weapon and crushed it under its grip before nailing their green-haired classmate with a right hook and sending him flying towards the raised edge of the zone he and 'shitty hair' were at and soon collided hard into it.</p><p>Though it did not last long as a light shone from within the falling rubble, and Deku was back out in the fight, wearing that stupid dragoon armor crap, and began to zip past and back at his opponent while landing hits on it with his weird-ass spear.</p><p>"Midoribro… isn't kidding around, is he?" Kirishima had asked, looking to the still snarling Bakugo, who ignored the question and continued to watch the fight, getting more angered that it looked like the nerd hadn't come at him with his full strength during the trials, and that was really starting to tick Bakugo off even more.</p><hr/><p>Kyoka was snarling as she was listening to the inane laughter of the pale-villain who was so focused on the fight with the Nomu that he hadn't seen the small group consisting of herself, Momo, and Kaminari, who were hiding down in the bushes not far from where they saw Izuku, as a dragoon, slicing and slashing at the calves and arms of the Nomu.</p><p>"Ugh, this guy is so annoying! Now he's claiming that Nomu… thing…. has a second quirk and is regenerating any of the slices that Green is giving it!"</p><p>"H-hold on… that's kinda impossible, right? No one can have two quirks." Kaminari spoke up, clearly afraid of the fight going on and the massive weight tossed about by two prominent titans. Momo had kept her eyes strictly on the battle, her hands clasped together as she watched Izuku use that red serpentine aura once again and unleashed stabs and slices across the 'beast's' chest.</p><p>"It sounds impossible… but from what you told us, Kyoka… you sure you heard that 'Shigaraki' person saying that Nomu was 'made' to kill All Might?"</p><p>"That's what the psycho claims, and honestly, I wouldn't trust any word he says, but given how the Nomu looks and the fact its brain is exposed?... It's hard not to believe it…" The punk girl crossed her arms in thought for a moment before a screech from the 'creature' caught their attention as on a pass made by Izuku, the Nomu had allowed its hand to be penetrated by the spear only to grab it and hurtle Izuku over its head, snapping the weapon and sending the weaponless dragoon far from the where he was launched.</p><p>Izuku had righted himself, and his metallic boots were skidding along with the cement with obvious sparks coming from under his shoes against the stone before he shifted again, this time to his Red Mage outfit, and with no pause, began to hurtling balls of fire, wind, earth, and electricity through the use of the combined crystal focus and rapier. Each hit, battering and blasting bits of the Nomu off as Kaminari slowly began to turn green from the display.</p><p>"R-remind me never to make fun of his outfit's ever again…<strong>*urp*</strong>"</p><hr/><p>"NO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET TO YUGA!" Toru screeched and fought against the grapple hold around her stomach by Shoto, who was gritting his teeth trying to keep the invisible girl away from the very clearly dangerous fight.</p><p>"If you go out there, you may end up in the crossfire!" Shoto grunted at her when he got an elbow to his face. The heterochromatic boy turned his head to Mineta. He hoped that the purple-clad classmate would help keep Toru under control.</p><p>However, Mineta had been crying and whining about the fight and how overpowered these villains were, and they were all going to die… at that point, Shoto just ignored whatever the short boy was complaining about now, turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.</p><p>"He's one of my besties! I can see he's on the ground! He could be hurt, and I need to make sure he's ok!" Toru slowly began to slow down her arm and leg waving, and Shoto could hear a soft sniffle and the hiccups of the girl crying.</p><p>He sighed as he turned to focus on watching Izuku pummel the creature with various forms of the elements, even fire, with it having no effect albeit slowing down its noticeable regeneration quirk, "Hagakure, I mean no disrespect, but Midoriya is focused on fighting the villains right now, you running in would be catastrophic should the villain suddenly move behind you and YOU got hit by one of Midoriya's attacks... "</p><p>Toru sniffed loudly as Shoto figured she had turned her head towards the ongoing fight. Typically Shoto wasn't the best in social circumstances, given how he was 'raised' by him...to surpass the number two and one heroes, he understood that some of his social skills needed improvement… his battle trial results made that abundantly clear, "Look, Asui is with Aoyama and our teacher, he may have gotten hit by something and is just resting… once everything calms down, you can rush over to your… 'bestie'... but for now, you need to stay here and out of the fighting area."</p><p>Toru huffed, sniffling again, and muttered out an 'o.k.', for which Shoto had slowly moved his arms from around the clearly distressed girl. Just before he could say anything else, the creature had leaped towards Izuku and grabbed his wrist, tossing him across the battlefield like he was a skipping stone on a pond, the rapier and crystal being flung away and bent from the action.</p><p>Shoto frowned as he watched the rest of the fight play out, as well as the other groups, and the lone frog girl for what they witnessed next would forever change their opinions on the very odd quirk of one Izuku Midoriya.</p><hr/><p>"GAH!" Izuku had cried out as he finally came to a stop after skipping across the central plaza ground, his red mage outfit torn and shredded in places. He shook his head to get his bearings before a giant shadow loomed up above him. Izuku shot his head to look up and quickly manifested his Paladin outfit, raising the shield up to block the incoming foot of the creature he had been fighting.</p><p>He heard the cackling of Shigaraki not too far from him, who was pointing and laughing at Izuku, \pinned under the massive weight of the Nomu's foot. He could feel his shield beginning to bend slightly as he gritted his teeth under his helmet.</p><p>"HA! What a poor excuse of a mini-boss!" The villain screamed out in pure glee, "Nothing but a shitty class changer thinking he can take out my all-powerful Nomu! HAHAHAHA!"</p><p>The Nomu screeched loudly in amusement as well, or some sort of unrealistic chuckle, as Shigaraki kept on chuckling, "Go Nomu, Finish him! Pulverize that tin can on his head until nothing comes out but mush!"</p><p>Another screech from the Nomu in acknowledgment caused Izuku to struggle more, trying to free himself from being under the pin of his own shield but was not budging. Izuku looked up wide-eyed as the incoming closed fist began to descend down, time flowing slowly to him as he clutched his eyes tightly. The cries and calls of his name by his classmates were deafened by the head villain's cackling as the young hero waited for the inevitable.</p><p>One second.</p><p>Two seconds.</p><p>Five Seconds.</p><p>Ten seconds.</p><p>Thirty seconds had passed, and still no blow or blows to his head. Izuku slowly opened his eyes to see that he wasn't at the USJ anymore. It was pitch black and nothing but darkness all around him, even the floor he had been laying on had no tangible form to call it such. He slowly picked himself up, noticing he was back in his gym uniform as he looked all around him.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I now?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. USJ - Part 3: Darkness Beckons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello Darkness, my new friend?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello? Is anyone there?" Izuku called out into the dark abyss all around him; a slight echo of his voice rang out before eventually being swallowed up by the nothing around him. The green-haired boy frowned as his eyes continued to look out and try to make sense of his current surroundings.</p><p>If he could relate it to something, it felt similar to when he first awakened his powers during the sludge villain fight. However, unlike then, there was no vast field of stars around him or any indication of outer space entirely.</p><p>No, this was just pure darkness, within the hues of pitch blackness fettered about with what could be considered faded and dull streaks of purple and red, similar to curtains blowing lazily in the wind. Izuku called out a few more times to receive the same results as before, which further annoyed him, and he grumbled low to himself.</p><p>His thoughts started to retrace his steps to see exactly what was going on, starting with how that villain with all those hands covering him had made an attempt to grab hold of Tsuyu, followed by Izuku smashing the hell out of him and that Nomu thing that had protected him clear and far away from the small group.</p><p>Then Tsuyu, Yuga, and himself had made their way to check on Aizawa and make sure he had survived his beat down by the Nomu creature.</p><p>Of course, that's when things went further downhill as Yuga had stepped in the way of a piece of the concrete to protect Izuku, and it ended up killing his friend and classmate. The rest from that point went hazy.</p><p>He remembered rushing off to take out the Nomu but was sent flying back after his ax was destroyed by the creature. He jumped back into the fight as his dragoon form, but then whatever slashes he made mended just as quickly as he could create them. He then faintly remembered casting a few spells at full force against the Nomu, only to be knocked back with the creature attempting to jump onto his chest with it's large foot, shifting to his Paladin form to keep the thing from crushing his ribs. After that, it was this place.</p><p>Wherever here was.</p><p>Sighing gently to himself and coming to the conclusion that this was somehow a part of his blessing, Izuku looked about for a few moments, frowning slowly and with utter frustration, shouted into the either, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"</p><p>"To stop yelling for one thing."</p><p>Izuku whirled around upon hearing the ethereal-like voice and looked upon the strange person that appeared behind him. The clothes they were wearing looked like simple plate mail one would find from an American-themed role-playing video game, with a dark red cloak hanging off their back and shoulders. The hood was up upon the person's head and covered their face. However, Izuku could see faint wisps of black mist dissipating from inside of the hood to keep the person's identity a secret, much to his jargon, "Are you the one that brought me here?"</p><p>"In a sense, sadly, we do not have time for pleasantries or grand explanations. While it feels like time has stopped, similar to when the 'crystal mother' reawakened your blessing, that is not the case now…" The being before him spoke sternly, causing Izuku to take a step back at that short answer. Still, his eyes frowned in confusion as he thought back to what the person in front of him just said.</p><p>"Wait… what do you mean 'reawakened my blessing'?"</p><p>"That's not important right now-" "Well, I think it is important!" Izuku interrupted with a snarl to his voice, causing the teenager to walk up to the heavily armored being and poking his finger hard against the metal chest piece, green irises staring into the misty blackness within the hood, "I am sick and tired of people holding information from me in regards to my blessing! You clearly know what's going on, and I want some goddamn answers! So help me if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will-"</p><p>"Strike me? Force the information out of me? Tell me, Izuku Midoriya, is that how a hero… no… a rational person would act?" The person interrupted as they walked around and past Izuku, who had been stunned by the accusations the armor-clad person had thrown out.</p><p>No, they weren't accusations. Izuku was thinking those thoughts and was about to say them in the heat of the moment. The pit he felt within his stomach hurt severely as he was taking slow and deep breaths to calm himself down. As he did though, he heard the annoyed sigh of the only other person with him, "You're doing it again."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Bottling everything down, keeping it deep within you, never owning up to your own feelings and emotions, and all for what? To keep yourself small and hidden." The person shouted loudly as Izuku could feel a rush of air around him shift. He clenched his eyes, only opening once he felt the pressure move off of him, and he gasped.</p><p>Izuku moved his gaze from the stranger floating before him to look at what had happened. That pit in his stomach felt much heavier considering where he was standing now. It was the roof edge where he almost committed suicide. He looked down to see nothing more than the abyss to his surroundings already, then he looked behind himself. All he saw was a vast empty white floor that continued on into the horizon.</p><p>"You've suppressed these feelings all your life, Izuku." continued the shadowy being in front of Izuku, gaining his attention once again as it crossed its arms over their chest, "Putting others' feelings and opinions over your own, even if it meant getting beaten or forgotten in the process."</p><p>"Yet here you are, shining brightly still with so much darkness building up inside of you, a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode."</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" Izuku asked, still standing on the edge of the rooftop from that day while the heavily armored shadow sighed gently, shaking its head.</p><p>"Aside from your little outburst a few moments ago, need I remind you of everything that happened to you ever since you were told you were quirkless? The times you wished you could get back at your tormentors?"</p><p>"W-what? N-no! I would never do that!" Izuku exclaimed, looking horrified at the idea of taking revenge on those from his past. He could somehow feel the deadpan look staring at him from within the darkness under the hood.</p><p>"Deny it as much as you want, Izuku… but I know you are smarter than that. Do you not remember how you felt after wrecking Bakugo's shit during the battle trial?"</p><p>Of course Izuku remembered; how could he not? Especially after re-watching the video footage of the fight afterward in class. In his warrior 'kit', Izuku had felt delighted and joy from how he stood up to the blonde after so many years of Bakugo putting him down, though he did not show it at the time. However, the feelings that came afterward were nothing pleasant, seeing how mangled Bakugo truly had been after the fight, nearly crushing his ribcage with that swing from 'Onslaught'.</p><p>"I-I went too far, and I got too a-angry and nearly k-killed Bakugo." Izuku whimpered out, the tears slowly starting to fall down his cheeks. The silence within the void did nothing to hide the gentle sobs of the teenager standing on the rooftop precipice, the shadow figure remaining silent for a few moments as he watched the green-haired teenager break down.</p><p>"And that's what I'm talking about, and it's what Hound Dog has been telling you these last few days. You have been suppressing all these dark and negative emotions with no true way to release them. What happened to Bakugo was… not a mistake per se… but more proof that you need a proper outlet, and this is where I come in."</p><p>The being moved closer to Izuku, a cold metallic hand resting on his shoulders, "Here in this void, you can release all those pent-up feelings and emotions without any judgment from anyone."</p><p>"I-I can?" Izuku asked, looking up with a few tears streaming down his cheeks still; he sniffed as the being's 'head' nodded at him.</p><p>"Yes, give it a try, start small and build up from there."</p><p>"O-O.k…" Izuku spoke gently, then cleared his throat. He slowly looked around the vast darkness of the void, taking a deep breath as he thought of the first thing to come to his mind, "Um… I-I… I dislike how some heroes are only doing their jobs for fame, to i-inflate their ego's when they should be focusing on saving people."</p><p>"Good start, go on…"</p><p>"... I hated the fact that my old teachers and schools would use me to help prop up Bakugo's 'greatness'." Izuku spoke once again, getting a little more into it, the various frustrations he felt deep within his soul slowly trickling out.</p><p>"I hate how mom sometimes still coddles me like I'm made of glass at times."</p><p>"I want to tell those closest to me how I feel about them, tell them just how beautiful and wonderful they are in my eyes… and hope to god they don't think of me as a creep." Izuku was blushing gently, ignoring the huff of amusement from the shadowed figure as he continued.</p><p>"I wish I could rub it in the faces of everyone that told me I couldn't be a hero, even if it's because I have this blessing now. Even mom and All Might."</p><p>"Speaking of my blessing, I am so incredibly frustrated that people know more about it than I do but are purposely holding information back that could help me master it!" Izuku started to growl low in his throat now, the being beside him crossing their arms again, and watched on as the teenager continued to rant and rave.</p><p>"And If I am "Hydaelyn's Chosen," then why haven't I met her yet? All this time, it's been those three fucking words in my head, and the headaches?! Why so many gods damn headaches?"</p><p>"And why…" Izuku began to speak in a harsh but calm tone of voice, tears flowing once again, "... why even with all this power, my friend had to protect me and die? Why am I still such a pathetic Deku."</p><p>"Because you are not a god…" the being spoke in a calm tone as well, "You are mortal, and like the rest of them, you make mistakes and cannot protect everyone. Some people need to be reminded that a 'Warrior of Light' is still just a person, and relying solely on you will be their downfall. I'm sure you don't need a reminder of the condition that All Might is in, correct?"</p><p>Izuku's head shot up at that, his eyes wide as he began to think about the shadowy being's words, and he concluded that it was right. All Might had been the number one hero for such a long time that people began to rely solely on him, worship him even; in fact, they kept doing that despite his injury limiting him to only a few hours of the day and was slowly killing himself to keep up the illusion that he was fine.</p><p>Even Izuku was guilty of doing that.</p><p>"I see you realized it, good…" The shadowy being spoke as it seemed to be staring at Izuku, "And while it was unfortunate about Yuga, there is a chance to save him."</p><p>Izuku's eyes widened at that but then turned sharply, the look of determination once again on his face, "How? What do I need to do to save my friend?"</p><p>"You may already have what you need, but you must first deal with the monster and its master."</p><p>"Already have it? But I have nothing that could-" Izuku stopped as he suddenly realized what the being had said as he whispered, "It's 'Verraise'... that spell can bring back Yuga."</p><p>"Perhaps, though not the most potent revival spell, it will have to do." the being spoke and crossed his arms, "However, there are dangers to using the spell over and over again, not only for those you cast it upon but also yourself… it's not a "quick fix" like it was back on Eorzea."</p><p>Izuku slowly nodded, noting the word 'Eorzea' for later, he clenched his fist, "Then how can we subjugate the Nomu?"</p><p>"You cannot."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You cannot merely subjugate the monster." Spoke the shadowed figure before him, "As stated by that manchild, it was designed to kill All Might."</p><p>"So… you're telling me I have to- heroes don't kill villains!" Izuku protested, glaring at the thing before him as it gave off a huff of air in amusement.</p><p>"It would be best to beat them and knock them out, yes, but that 'thing' is not normal. I wouldn't even call it a 'beast', given how it acts. It only obeys the call of its master, and you cannot harm the master as the monster will always protect him." The shadowed being kept its arms crossed, speaking in that same calm tone throughout the explanation, "There is no other way out of this scenario… either you take it out… or it will kill you and everyone in your class."</p><p>"B-but All Might and the other heroes could be-"</p><p>"And you would rather wait on the off chance they are? Like those heroes who waited while Bakugo was drowning in sludge?"</p><p>Izuku froze when the shadow spoke of that day; his chest tightened at the memory of seeing his former tormentor struggling against all odds to survive while the 'heroes' did nothing but wait at the sidelines. The silence in the void was deafening for a bit before Izuku relaxed and spoke in that once again determined tone of voice, "Your right, we can't wait… and I cannot hold back this time… what must I do?"</p><p>"You mean, what must 'we' do."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Izuku… I know you figured out who I am; you're not that dense to put the clues together."</p><p>"They say that the brightest light casts the deepest shadows, like two sides of the same coin... if there must be a Warrior of Light…" spoke the armored clad man as the shadows slowly disappeared off of his face as his hood was lowered, revealing messy dark green hair and the very recognizable diamond-shaped freckles upon his cheeks. However, the one key difference was the dulled orange irises his "doppelganger" had, "then there must also be a Warrior of Darkness."</p><p>The two stared at one another, taking in the opposites of themselves before the Izuku, now in dark-clad armor once the hood was moved down and had disappeared into the void, spoke once again while smiling gently, "A long time ago, I asked if you ever wished to end the "charade" of being a hero, you need only ask for me to take the reins… but as time passed, that wasn't needed, as I learned, at that time that we are both the same."</p><p>"The brave hero, the tortured soul, the altruist, the pragmatist… I can tell you that after all this is done, others will see us differently than what they perceived us to be, but you and you alone know what and who we are." The smile faded slowly to a face of calmness as the tone of the doppelganger dropped and became more serious in nature, "Your body can keep going, but the shift from the light to the powers of darkness is something your mind can't handle under these current conditions. I would suggest that-"</p><p>"Do it."</p><p>The darker side of Izuku blinked and flinched from the sudden response from the boy in front of him, especially since he could see the gentle smile on his lips, "You said it yourself, I can't handle the shift mentally right now, and if I'm correct in what you were about to suggest… You need to take the reins." The manifestation slowly nodded in response as Izuku continued, "Well, if I can't trust myself, then who can I trust, right?"</p><p>The shade huffed in amusement as he shook his head, a smirk on his lips, "You know your classmates may think and act differently towards you after all this is over."</p><p>"Yea, but let's face it… when hasn't that been the case before?" Izuku chuckled lightly while the shade leaned back with a raised eyebrow, a smirk still remaining.</p><p>"And where did this sassiness come from? You think because you got a kiss from one girl while also grinding and teasing another that you're 'mister big shot' now?" It quipped, which caused Izuku to pause and chuckle nervously; the dust of pink on his cheeks was evident more so with what little light there was.</p><p>Izuku cleared his throat gently to calm himself down, looking at the shade again, "So… how do we do this?"</p><p>The shade at first said nothing; his orange eyes shifted down before looking back to Izuku. As Izuku caught the meaning of the eye gesture, the shade slowly began to fade back into the darkness, his voice echoing out into the void as it spoke, "We both know the answer to that…"</p><p>Izuku was now alone, standing upon the rooftop edge from the same building nearly a year ago where his heroic journey had truly started. Izuku looked back to the endless white behind him, understanding now what it had represented after this little talk with his doppelganger. He then chuckled lightly to himself, and like he had done reaching for the ball of light back then with no hesitation, Izuku did not merely walk off the edge.</p><p>He jumped.</p><hr/><p>The bloody roar of pain that came out of the Nomu caught the attention of those around the scene where it had pinned the green-haired hero in training to the ground. Shigaraki's inane laughter halting as his eyes widened in absolute horror and shock, as where the fist and arm that was coming down upon the head of the wannabe hero had been sliced off by a rather large and dark looking blade that seemed to be emitting some deep purple mist around it.</p><p>As everyone, both around the central plaza and within it, stared at the raised-up sword that looked more like a sharped hunk of metal, the mist around it thickened for a brief moment before exploding out; the sound of another slice echoed in the air as the Nomu was sent hurtling onto its back, now without its legs.</p><p>The purple mist that surrounded the sword billowed and pulsed around the now standing silhouette of the sword wielder, everyone around them covering or cowering slightly from the intense pressure given off by it. The Nomu began pushing itself up by its remaining arm as its other limbs started to regenerate, albeit slowly. Its head was suddenly slammed back onto the ground when the blade of the claymore-like sword sliced through its upper beak and part of its brain, catching one of the eyes in the cut as well.</p><p>The monster screamed in agony as blood sprayed out of the wound like a small fountain, while also pouring out from the entry point of the injury, covering the blade and the pure ebony armor of its assailant in it's blood. However, due to how black the rancid-smelling liquid was, it only had a wet sheen look on said armor. The purple mist quickly retracted itself into the blade as the sword wielder slowly lifted the weapon up slightly before driving it down with a roar, "FLOOD OF SHADOW!"</p><p>A hum of pure power burst straight down the blade into the Nomu's head; it screeched more in pain as wave after wave of the purple mist spewed out of the edge as the assailant kept thrusting the blade up and down until the cries of agony from the creature went silent</p><p>The dark armored being tugged the sword tip out of the small crater he had made with his last attack, straightening his back as he stepped over the now lifeless body of the monster and began to slowly walk his way towards Shigaraki, the mist on the sword still billowing out of it slightly, but not in the same amount as it was while fighting the fallen creature. And because of said lack of obscuring mist, the students that were watching and the two villains could now see the armor.</p><p>If the class of 1-A had thought that the Dragoon kit looked wicked before, it couldn't compare to this demonic armor before them. It was covered head to toe in plates that looked more akin to sharp-looking pieces of chitin, to the few that would know; however, it would be considered a more sinister mockery of Izuku's paladin armor, although lacking a helmet.</p><p>That was the one thing Tsuyu wished for now; well, she hoped for many things currently. Still, the one on the top of her list was the wish that whatever this new 'kit' of Izuku's was currently, was that it had a helmet or something because she hated seeing the face of her crush as it was right now.</p><p>It was a cold imitation of the boy she knew, a good part of it covered in the blood of the monster he had just slain as his once emerald eyes were now this dull orange color that seemed lifeless as if it wasn't Izuku at all. It also didn't help that her damn "instincts" had kicked in again, keeping her rooted to the spot beside her dead classmate and unconscious teacher, but unlike before where it was both the fear of a predator and the desire of a powerful mate, this time it was a pure terror that kept her at bay.</p><p>The sudden shout of indignation and frustration coming from the villain covered in hands snapped the frog girl out of her own thoughts, making sure she remained quiet to keep her presence hidden from the three towering behemoths before her as she watched the scene play out in front of her.</p><p>"You cheater!" Shigaraki roared and pointed at Izuku, whose face remained emotionless as the villain snarled at him, "You absolute cheater! You can't just get some power up during a fight!" He raved on and continued to do so as Kurogiri just watched the hero student come to a stop, causing Shigaraki to cease his shouting and speak in a dark tone with a smirk underneath the hand covering his face, "Well, aren't you going to say anything for yourself? Didn't realize they were teaching you to KILL your enemies… not very heroic, I'd say."</p><p>The response the villain had got from Izuku was not the one he was expecting; no, Shigaraki was hoping for the typical heroic speech that 'heroes don't kill, but he had no choice', and then the pale-skinned man would retort that he didn't even try and attempt to subdue the Nomu and would hope in breaking the student's spirit long enough to reach into a portal and grab the cheater's head and dust him. Instead, all he received was a deep chuckle, which soon blew out into laughter that caused both villains to flinch at the somewhat ethereal tone it had.</p><p>"Don't… don't even start trying to pull that bullshit." Izuku spoke with a smug smirk on his lips, still chuckling slightly, "You don't get to say that when you broke into a hero school with a monster designed to kill All Might, all the while bringing a few dozen thugs and petty criminals to cause havoc and attempt to kill the other staff members and students."</p><p>"And why not? It's to change society and end the reign of All-"</p><p>"Yes, yes… 'need to change and/or destroy society' and all that…" Izuku said in a deadpan tone with a look to match, "You think this is the first time I've heard this speech before? Does it make you think you're 'special'?" The gaze of the orange eyes bore into Shigaraki as he continued to speak.</p><p>"You'd like to think you're some sort of 'mastermind', with the perfect plan to kill the number one hero, but you're not. You are nothing but a petulant child throwing tantrums left and right when things don't go your way."</p><p>Shigaraki snarled at the accusation, his fingers twitching on his right hand as he really wanted to grab this student's face and dust him to shut him up, "How fucking dare you-."</p><p>"I'd bet money you're not even the one to come up with the plan." Izuku interrupted the coming rebuttal, "It's painfully obvious considering you probably never took into account what would happen if All Might hadn't shown up; IF you did, then you would have allowed some communication to get through so we could warn the school and 'lo and behold', He shows up!"</p><p>"I mean, one of us did escape, so good job on fixing THAT mistake." Izuku said with a smirk and a thumbs up to Kurogiri, who merely squinted at the dark-clad boy.</p><p>"And who the hell do you think you are to question me?!" Shigaraki snarled again, his fingers wiggling stiffly as he kept his eyes on the student, "You're nothing but an ignorant brat! How dare you lecture me like I'm nothing."</p><p>"That's because you ARE nothing, or have I not been making that painfully clear yet?" Izuku shot back with a condescending look, earning him another snarl from Shigaraki, "You think of this as nothing but a game, something to amuse yourself with while you had that monster do your dirty work for you, and look what happened to it."</p><p>The reminder that the person before him had killed his 'ultimate weapon' was the final straw for the villain, quickly raising his hand and thrusting it forward into a dark portal created by Kurogiri, as the misty being had anticipated his young master to need one eventually, Shigaraki grinned widely as his hand quickly made its way towards the face of the green-haired bastard that dared to insult him.</p><p>However, that grin turned into shock as time had slowed to a crawl to allow those that could see what was transpiring. As the dark armored boy shifted to one side, making Shigaraki's hand miss its intended target, only for his wrist to be grabbed harshly by the clawed gauntlet of his 'victim' and his arm pulled more into the portal while also watching the large sword rise up into the air.</p><p>What followed next was the loudest blood-curdling scream ever to echo within the giant dome of the USJ, which caused everyone not aware of what was transpiring in the central plaza to stop and look towards where it originated from.</p><p>Shigaraki collapsed back, his left hand gripping the end of the long sleeve of his right arm, which was profusely bleeding as he backpedaled against the ground. Kurogiri had warped himself to be beside his master, helping the young man quickly tie up the wound.</p><p>"SHIT! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT SORT OF HERO CUTS A MAN'S HAND OFF!" The pale blue-haired man screamed at Izuku, whose blade now had the much more distinct color of red upon it. The green-haired boy lazily looked towards the screaming man, flicking his sword as if to messily get the blood off of it before he slowly began to walk towards them.</p><p>"What sort of Hero am I?" asked Izuku with his orange eyes glowing brightly and causing both villains to flinch a little, "I'm the sort that knows when to send a puppet back to their master with a message." The giant sword was raised up to a point directly at Shigaraki, the sheen off of the blade still present from not only the Nomu's blood but his own as the dark warrior continued, "Tell him or her that if you or ANY of their other followers dare set foot upon the soil of UA ever again… Well, it won't be just a hand next time."</p><p>Kurogiri took this opportunity to create a portal large enough for himself and his ward, taking the boy's medical needs into consideration. Kurogiri began pulling the raving and delusional from blood-loss Shigaraki through the portal he had made, not even bothering to retrieve the dead Nomu or the lost limb as he didn't know how long of a window their adversary would give them a chance to flee.</p><p>Izuku watched the two villains disappear into the portal of darkness, his gaze never leaving the spot for a few seconds more; he slowly sheathed the massive sword onto his back and sighed heavily, "Well, that was a bit anticlimactic…"</p><p>His gaze soon turned towards Tsuyu and the two bodies lying close to her, his orange eyes staring at the usually overdramatic boy's dead body. As he began to walk towards the pair, the being known as Izuku currently felt his mind go ablaze with flashbacks to a similar situation long ago, a valiant knight that had saved his life and had given him some advice before dying in his arms.</p><p>A croak caught his attention and out of his thoughts as standing between the body and the dark-clad warrior was Tsuyu, ready in a defensive stance and her fists raised up. While it usually was hard for her to show emotions, he could clearly see the rage within her eyes as she continued to give croaks of warning.</p><p>"Stay away! Don't you dare come any closer and give me back Izuku!" the frog girl demanded, forcing herself to remain rooted in place. She kept her eyes upon this… stranger… before her while questions ran through her mind as to what exactly was going on with Izuku. Usually, when he would get a new kit, it would only slightly shift his personality and he would still remain virtually the same.</p><p>However, this was far more different.</p><p>The way the 'person' before her carried himself was like they only ran on pure cold logic, a set path forward with no alternative course of actions even considered. She could feel her 'instincts' telling her to back off or flee. Still, Tsuyu knew she couldn't, not with her guarding over Aoyama and Aizawa's bodies as well as hopefully seeing if she could break Izuku out of whatever hold he was currently under.</p><p>As she kept looking over the person in front of her, Tsuyu's beady black eyes soon found it's way to where Izuku's usually green ones were supposed to be. When she got herself a good look at the now pure orange irises that he sported, her mouth went agape a tiny bit as she finally figured it out, "It was you...you're the one that's been making Izuku act differently."</p><p>"Differently?" asked the being with the still ethereal tone of voice that still sent shivers down her spine; Tsuyu took a step back if only to get into a better defensive stance as the dark armored person crossed his arms over his chest, "Oooh… were you referring to when the boy called out the blonde screamer or the way he teased and toyed with the pink-skinned woman?" The smirk that formed on his lips sent more shivers of uneasiness throughout Tsuyu's body; it looked and felt wrong upon the visage of her crush's own features.</p><p>"I would take full credit where it was due, but no… that wasn't entirely me, though I did have a hand in it." he shrugged as he leaned back a little, arms still crossed, "No, what happened was more of me letting all that 'inner darkness' within his heart flow out… you'd be surprised how much he has bottled up in there."</p><p>Tsuyu tilted her head in confusion, glaring at the person still who merely raised an eyebrow at her reaction. He then sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "To put it simply, everyone has those dark thoughts or emotions that they tend to bottle up deep inside, whatever the reason being, it normally stays that way." He looked at her again, his hand away from his nose and resting overtop the other arm again, "However, for Izuku, because of his 'gift', it can manifest into another aspect of himself, one that can and will act out those things he wishes to keep buried deep down if he didn't come to a compromise with it at least."</p><p>The look of utter confusion on the frog girl's face wasn't outwardly projected. Still, one could sense how confused she was by blinking her eyes a few times with that, oddly, cute tilt of her head, "...From the way you're wording it, it sounds like you are said manifestation."</p><p>"In a sense, but while I do harbor his darker tendencies, I'm not exactly his…"</p><p>"And what does that make you? You came from his quirk; no, you should be a part of it."</p><p>"Ah, yes… I forgot that is what you call the powers of this world." The being before her shrugged his shoulders, his orange eyes half-lidded as he continued to stare at her, "I am a part of his power, but I am not his power."</p><p>"That… doesn't make sense." Tsuyu spoke suddenly, "How can you be a part of his quirk, but not be his quirk, kero?" She asked as she frowned and readied herself again, "What are you?"</p><p>"A ghost... from a time long past."</p><p>The question and answer given were left hanging in the air, filling it with tension as the frog girl was clearly trying to weigh her options. On the one hand, she could possibly try to restrain him, keep him still, and hope that the staff would get there soon. The problem with that was clearly before her as she could still see the headless corpse of the Nomu, as well as the dismembered hand of the villain that escaped, was not too far from the person before her. Clearly, attacking or trying to subdue the 'ghost' as he called himself was out of the question.</p><p>That only left Tsuyu with the one option given to her. To stall for time.</p><p>"When you said you let some of Izuku's… 'inner darkness' out… What did you mean by that? I know it would be naive to think that anyone wouldn't have any dark thoughts or things they would want to keep secret, kero, but this is Izuku we are talking about."</p><p>"And you think he wouldn't have such dark intentions?" The 'ghost' questioned with a raised eyebrow, "The times where he could show all those that tormented him how much stronger he is now, rubbing it in their faces that HE made it to UA? Hell, the battle with Bakugo was nothing to what he could have done to the boy." The sly smirk returned and grew across his lips, which again made Tsuyu shiver slightly once more, "Or better yet, his true thoughts towards you and the other close to him…"</p><p>Tsuyu froze instantly at this, her face blank with emotion and a dusting of red on her cheeks; the look he was giving her was not helping in the slightest as he chuckled softly, "Curious? Do not worry; he's currently asleep and unaware of our little talk right now."</p><p>"That would still be a betrayal of his trust though, kero."</p><p>"True, but you have seen some of those thoughts already, those lovely little notes he made in his notebooks." He said with that smirk still plastered on his lips, slowly walking towards her as he continued to speak, "Take, for example, when you kissed him in his room, oh the things he wanted to do…"</p><p>Tsuyu was frozen as he kept approaching her. Eventually, he was standing right in front of her, a good foot away as he continued to speak, "How Izuku wanted to keep that kiss going, to run his hands all along your body as if to worship you like the goddess he believes you are… he thought about the possible future then as well, working side by side while being heroes, returning home after a long hard day on the job to spend time together… dinners at fancy restaurants, spending the holidays with one another and your families…" The 'ghost' leaned in and began to whisper, while the poor frog girl's heart was starting to rapidly beat as he continued, "marriage… the prospects of how cute the children would look… raising them…"</p><p>"I don't… I don't understand…" Tsuyu rasped a gentle breath as if to calm herself down to speak, "Those don't sound like anything dark or wrong… at all... "</p><p>"It's quite simple." whispered the person with the ethereal voice, "Despite everything he would think of, the darkness of all that can be summed up with one simple little phrase so ingrained in him, that he believes it to be one hundred percent truth."</p><p>What was said next had completely broken Tsuyu to the core; the ache in her heart nearly tore it in two, as with a perfect mimicry of Izuku's voice, he spoke gently.</p><p>"Who would fall in love with a <em>quirkless</em> deku like me anyway?"</p><p>Leaning back and walking away from the visibly distraught-looking frog girl, a sudden explosion could be heard coming from the front entrance of the USJ.</p><p>"TO THINK YOU HAD THE GALL TO ATTACK MY STUDENTS!" Shouted the number one hero, the scowl on his face as he took in the various states of the students at the entrance of the USJ, the looks of despair turned to bright smiles upon seeing him as All Might made his way towards the stairway to look over and assess the situation, "IT'S FINE NOW, FOR I AM- - " but his iconic catchphrase halted as his blue eyes caught the sight of the central area.</p><p>All Might was no stranger to horrific scenes throughout his hero career, but this one was one of the far more brutal ones he had witnessed. He looked on to what could be seen as a headless corpse with black blood slowly oozing out of the body into a small crater in the ground, the bloodied hand on the floor with an extensive trail of red a few meters away. Finally, to the two bodies beside Tsuyu Asui, one of which looked beaten to hell but alive while the other, another of his students, was pale in his skin tone, and the piece of debris lodged in his chest made it evident that the boy had not survived.</p><p>However, what got his full attention was Izuku Midoriya, wearing the evilest looking set of armor he ever did come across, which was saying something given how many villains he had fought. All Might could see the boy staring up at him with pure orange eyes that looked far older than they should have on the teenager from his perch above.</p><p>He heard the small gasps of the other students who had come close to the edge to look on with him; he heard a soft and almost frightened gasp coming from Mina Ashido, "Iz… Izuku?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, young Ashido…" All Might said quietly as the mentioned boy narrowed his eyes at the pro hero above, "But I don't think that's young Midoriya anymore…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. USJ - Part 4 (Finale): Faces New and Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Might gets scolded by Nezu until an unexpected visitor shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter I know, but this is more of ending the USJ and setting up for the coming storm with the next chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[During the events of the USJ, back at the University]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I understand that this will be a drastic change for you Toshinori, but you really need to not overexert yourself." Nezu spoke with his arms behind his back as he looked up to the emancipated number one hero who was hanging his head down in shame.</p><p>This had been the third time in a week where Toshinori had practically run around and continued his heroic duties, so much so that by the time he had got to UA, he was running on 'empty' when it came to how much time he had left in the day to teach while in his hero persona.</p><p>Though the dean was smiling at him, Toshinori could feel the anger radiate from the tiny being before him as the blonde gently nodded, "I-I understand, sir... I truly do… but I simply cannot stop being who I am and ignore the cries of those who call out for help!"</p><p>Nezu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as Recovery Girl huffed as well, looking over a few charts on a clipboard before retreating into her office, not willing to hear the same talk given to the oaf once again. As her door shut, she slowly walked over towards her desk and placed the clipboard on top.</p><p>The older woman stretched, hearing and feeling the popping of her wizened bones as she sighed heavily… she was really getting too old.</p><p>Using her cane to continue walking around her desk, she slowly opened one of the more oversized drawers and reached in towards a prepared bagged lunch full of some of her things she would need to 'keep her levels up'... she really wished she had something sweet to go with her snack though, as it had a taste to it that either you grew to like it… or just eat it as quickly as possible and get over it.</p><p>Her hand paused when her eyes came upon the wooden box that laid beside it. She blinked for a moment before reaching in and pulled the elegantly carved box out, and placed it on her desk as she climbed up onto her chair.</p><p>Once settled, she let her hand gently run along with the divots of the designs, tiny carvings depicting scenes of nature and beauty with various peoples etched along with such splendid scenery. Recovery girl's fingers soon hit the latch that had firmly kept the box sealed, gently moving it up and slowly opening the lid. Her old eyes gazed upon the two objects neatly sitting in the silken wrappings inside.</p><p>One sat pristinely, the size of a golf ball though it had a slightly oval shape to it that had a somewhat dim white colorization to it that made it more pearl-like in its appearance. One would merely pass it off as a polished stone of some kind had they not taken a closer look at the multi-aspected nature of the thing to reveal it was, in fact, a crystal, with very faint swirling white mists cascading within it.</p><p>Beside the perfect gem was a similar one; however, it looked far older than its counterpart. Much of the opaque coloring had all but faded away. The mists within barely visible, with a large crack traveling three-quarters down its surface. Recovery Girl kept staring hard at the damaged thing with a sad look… the memories it stirred up of days long since past, and of the friends and family she missed to this very day.</p><p>A crash and muffled high-pitched shouting knocked the old nurse out of her stupor as she grumbled lowly, closing and latching the box tight as she slid down off her chair and 'hastily' made her way towards the closed door and ready to smack whoever was making such a ruckus. Her anger, however, shifted into confusion when she came upon the scene before her.</p><p>A small Moogle was hugging the dean, crying and shouting, though muffled, into the vest of Nezu so fast that it would even put Midoriya to shame. She walked over and stood beside the equally confused Toshinori. The skeletal man looked down to Recovery Girl once he noticed her, "I didn't realize they could be much smaller than they already were."</p><p>"They are still sentient creatures, you oaf, of course they can have offspring… they don't just 'pop' out of thin air." Recovery Girl frowned and huffed back, causing Toshinori to wince before both heroes looked back at the spectacle before them.</p><p>"Shhh… calm down, Mogal." Nezu had said as he gently held the much younger Moogle like a concerned parent, "If you made a mistake at the USJ prep, it's perfectly fine; this was your first-"</p><p>"BAD MEN!" Mogal blurted out loudly, stunning the three other occupants as the tiny creature was panting, "Bad men at the USJ! They hurt some of the students, and there were a lot of them and-"</p><p>Whatever Mogal was going to say next was cut short as a gust of wind erupted in the room, and the door to the infirmary slammed open against the wall. Recovery Girl and Nezu looked to the now unoccupied bed and the missing Toshinori once the wind had died down, easy to realize what had caused such an event. Nezu looked down to the child of a Moogle who was shaking hard in his arms.</p><p>"Mogal, you did a great thing to come to me with this, but go to Moghome for now… I'll check up on you and the others once we get this sorted out, alright?" The dean spoke softly as Mogal 'looked' up to him, a few nods given, and the tiny creature floated up to one of the many 'Moogle Doors' and disappeared.</p><p>Nezu turned his attention to Recovery Girl, the smile gone and a fierce look in his eye, "Contact Ms. Midoriya and have her come to the infirmary and set up a triage. You are coming with me to the USJ to assess and prepare for the extraction of our students."</p><p>Recovery Girl nodded and briskly went to get her medical kit for any sort of first-aid that would be needed. At the same time, Nezu moved quickly to a panel against the wall, flipping it open and pressing the large red button that caused the alarm from yesterday to blare once again. The dean announced that the students remain in classes until further notice and for heroes within groups B-F to report to the vehicle bay for immediate departure, stating this was a 'code: omega.'.</p><p>Moving his small paw from the button, the dean began to head out of the infirmary with Recovery Girl, both with stern looks on their faces, though they were merely masks for their true feelings. For the older woman, it was a concern for the students and hoping that both Eraserhead and Thirteen would protect them as best as they could… despite being young adults, the students were still children in terms of the world of heroics, and something like this was far more than what they should be introduced too.</p><p>Nezu, on the other hand, was thinking more about how this would be the reason for the 'press attack' during the previous day. He frowned at the implications of what this could genuinely turn out to be.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two leaving figures, from within the office of Recovery Girl, the wooden box that had been left on top of her desk slowly began to shine a brilliant white through the crack of the sealed lid before soon dissipating like nothing had happened.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[One hour since the arrival of All Might at the USJ]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nezu's beady black eyes were taking the scene before him in its entirety.</p><p>At the entrance plaza of the USJ, the police were escorting out all of the defeated villains in half a dozen police vans, all in quirk inhibitor cuffs and collars. A few choice villains had to be placed in a single truck due to being identified as 'cannibalistic', as was the case with the one shark villain that had to be dredged up from the flood zone.</p><p>At the entrance, the students were given blankets and some tea, speaking with the police and sharing their testimonies with Recovery Girl checking over the still unconscious Thirteen. The damage from the reversal of their quirk was clearly evident as their spacesuit was practically destroyed from the back, and the older nurse was checking over the hero's vitals as carefully as she could.</p><p>But now, Nezu was looking over the scene of the central plaza, of the utter destruction and bloodbath which the small furred being knew would be a PR nightmare should word get out. Not for the mere fact that within twenty-four hours after the incident of the UA security gate being destroyed, had a group of villains broke into and attacked the school, specifically first-year heroic students, all in some vain of glory to murder the number one hero, All Might. But for the fact that one of the students had viciously killed and dismembered two of the villains. The one that had lost a hand had gotten away from what was conveyed back to the police as 'sending a message'. Simultaneously, a rather large and odd-looking villain was left headless, now covered by a white cloth.</p><p>Nezu looked to the left side to see the small gathering of the students present during the events of the fight. Many of them with blankets wrapped around them like the others far up at the entrance, but unlike their classmates, these few students were not in a calm state like their counterparts.</p><p>Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl within class 1-A, had been in hysterics since coming upon the scene when she had seen the dead body of Yuga Aoyama, the only 'friendly casualty' of the event. She was currently being held close and comforted by Momo Yaoyorozu, who, while keeping the calmest of the girls at least, the dean could sense her worry over one of her classmates.</p><p>Tsuyu Asui was standing near her classmates, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, and Minoru Mineta. Kyoka was speaking with Tsuyu in a hushed sort of tone, while both the boys were not that far from them, talking amongst themselves but clearly looking frightened or sick from the scene before them.</p><p>Then there were the other three boys, who seemed to be guarding the rest against the unknown force before them. However, if Nezu had to guess of the three, Bakugo was more interested in starting a fight and taking out the 'villain' before him.</p><p>Nezu noted he should raise Hound Dog's salary after this.</p><p>The other two, Eiji Kirishima and Shoto Toderoki, were actually looking out for their classmates from what he had observed, both ready to jump in if necessary to do so. The dean usually would be proud of their initiative to protect their fellow classmates if the circumstances were normal, however with the current unknown presented before them, Nezu had a horrible thought that not even All Might, who was standing beside him, could take on the threat all of them were facing.</p><p>And that possible threat was one Izuku Midoriya.</p><p>He was kneeling on the ground, both hands on his thighs and eyes staring directly at Nezu, which he noticed the dull orange color they now sported, which didn't sit well with the dean. In front of the now dark armored boy lay two people, Yuga Aoyama and Shota Aizawa.</p><p>Nezu looked over the underground hero from where he was, noticing the first-aid he had received and seemed to be merely knocked out. However, if not correctly taken care of by Recovery Girl soon, then the customarily tired teacher could face much more dire circumstances.</p><p>There had been a few attempts to reach the two bodies before Izuku. However, every time anyone had approached, the sword began to pulse with a dark sort of aura and mist, and the boy's eyes would shift to look in the direction of the person who was attempting to sneak upon him.</p><p>It only took two attempts to make the heroes realize that going anywhere near the boy or the two bodies was not an option.</p><p>Hound Dog growled low in his throat as he stood beside Nezu and All Might, not from any sort of anger or hostility but from confusion over the entire situation. To see a promising young and bright student cause so much chaos and carnage… the pro hero/guidance counselor did not know what to think. The dog man's thoughts were interrupted when Nezu began to speak to the 'being' before them.</p><p>"I guess introductions are in order; I am Nezu, dean of the UA Hero University. From your demeanor and my interactions with Izuku Midoriya previously, it is safe to assume you are not him."</p><p>The 'doppelganger' kept his gaze upon the small furry dean before a short huff of a chuckle escaped his lips; as he spoke in that ethereal tone, everyone could feel the area's temperature drop a few degrees, "You are a smart one… as I told Ms. Asui earlier, I am not Izuku Midoriya, yet I harbor… aspects of him to say the least."</p><p>"I see…" Nezu said and frowned slowly as he stood with his hands behind his back, "I will be blunt then, You have committed murder, and I am sure you are well aware that it is not tolerated here."</p><p>"If you are referring to the creature known as 'Nomu', there was no other choice."</p><p>"I find that highly doubtful, " Spoke the blood hero, Vlad King, whose arms were crossed over his chest and was one of the few heroes that were surrounding the boy from a distance, "Heroes must always do their utmost to subdue or incapacitate a villain."</p><p>'Izuku' looked over to the teacher with a raised eyebrow before suddenly breaking out into laughter, filling the area with such a dark tone to it that caused most of the students and some of the students to flinch, "Funny enough, the boy said that to me as well…"</p><p>The dark armored being glared at Vlad King then, causing the hero and teacher to immediately get into a battle stance, though was held back when the hand of Nezu rose up to prevent Vald King from outright attacking him, "So tell me, Vlad King, if the boy's memories and knowledge of heroes are anything to go by, how best would you deal with a literal 'monster'... something created to kill one of your 'gods'?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but 'killing a god'?" Present Mic spoke up suddenly, looking utterly confused, "I hate to tell ya Listener, but gods aren't real… and it sounds a little too far-fetched to even think anyone could 'make' something to kill one."</p><p>Orange eyes soon shifted to the rocker hero, a smirk still on the mysterious beings lips, "Oh? How naive to think there are no such things as gods…" His eyes soon began to drift across some of the heroes as well as the students, a glint in his eyes flashed as he looked upon Momo, who shivered slightly from the gaze before the orange irises landed upon All Might, "Considering we have one standing before us right now…"</p><p>"P-Preposterous, I am not a god!" The number one hero sputtered at the thought, but a heavy sigh escaped the 'possessed' boy's lips.</p><p>"True, you are not physically a god… given the circumstances." The kneeling figure said that caused all the teachers to get nervous, primarily All Might, since none of the students had known about his injury, "But this society you live in, they certainly treat you like one… Tell me, How would Japan react if you suddenly... disappeared… or worse yet, die?"</p><p>The question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, though it was a mere few minutes. Most of the other pro heroes had looked towards All Might, awaiting his answer. Still, despite the smile he was displaying, the eyes of the person... no… thing staring directly at him and asking the question gave him pause.</p><p>He then looked to his students, as they too were awaiting his answer, many of them looking hopeful and for him to tell them what they were expecting him to, that it would be alright. But a twisting feeling within his gut, or what was left of it, made him realize that if things were going to change… hell, needed to change, then he'd have to start here.</p><p>"I'd… wish I could say that there would be my fellow pro heroes who would be able to carry out what was needed to keep the peace, as well as the promising students not only with this school but also the others across this fine country… nor do I doubt any of their skills or their achievements…"</p><p>All Might spoke solemnly, the smile on his face fading as everyone kept watching and listening to him, "But… you are correct, I have seen it myself… and I am guilty of perpetuating this 'worship' you speak of. And the day I either retire or die… I fear the chaos that will ensue if this is not properly dealt with before such a time will cause untold devastation due to the villains that would normally hold back and hide within the shadows because of my presence."</p><p>Many of the students were shaking as the number one hero spoke; some looked fearful of what he said while Bakugo snarled while looking at his kneeling 'classmate'. The teachers and even Nezu were simply staring at All Might, who now was clenching his fist as he began to speak once again, "But that's why I am here... supposed to be here for! To teach and guide the future generations of heroes for however long I am on this mortal coil so that they will rise up above me and not have just a 'symbol of peace' but a multitude of them so that people wouldn't just have a single person to rely on."</p><p>What happened next stunned everyone as All Might stood straight up before bowing towards his students who were present there, "My dear students, forgive me for not being here today, as well as forgive me for not being the proper teacher you were expecting me to be. I now know what I must do, and I ask you to please be patient with me in the future so I can properly guide you along with the help of my fellow teachers to become the best heroes you can be!"</p><p>The students slowly began to smile, a few cheering at the number one hero, with a few exceptions. All Might then turned towards his teachers and bowed again, "My colleagues, I understand I have not been the best coworker and may have gotten some ire for my lackluster teacher methods; I am very sorry for my attitude towards the work ethic I have displayed so far, I kinda ask for your forgiveness as I strive to become just as wondrous educators as you all."</p><p>The teachers were smiling back at the number one hero. It was Present Mic that spoke up first, "Hey, it's not easy teacher right out the gate, and to be fair, we should have said something before, but I know I'd be more than happy to give ya a few pointers when it comes to teaching these troublemakers." He and a few of the teachers chuckled at the light jab while some of the students looked aghast to be called such a thing.</p><p>All Might then faced Nezu, kneeling down and bowing with his head on the ground to the small dean, "Sir, I understand I have been a poor example of a teacher here at this prestigious school, I humbly beg for another chance for teaching here and the next generation, as well as future ones as long as I am able. I will accept any punishment for my previous actions."</p><p>Everyone grew silent after that little proclamation, though more so the teachers worried looks and the students looking on in confusion. The silence was interrupted as a gentle sigh came from the dean and patted the head of the number one hero, "Apology accepted, and we shall see about that punishment later… but for now, we need to deal with our 'guest'."</p><p>"Who's a guest?" asked Ochako as the rest of Class 1-A and Recovery Girl had come down the stairs now, joining the circle formed around the three bodies in the middle. The newly joined group of students looked on in confusion at the still kneeling and bowing All Might as well as the kneeling form of Izuku, whose gaze seemed to be locked onto the older nurse.</p><p>Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow at the staring Izuku Midoriya before her, squinting at him for a few moments before the emotions on her face slowly turned to dread to one of pure ice as she spoke low, "Why are you staring at me, Midoriya?"</p><p>The boy in question's look went to one with a soft smile, eyes half-lidded as he chuckled low, and as he spoke to her, the voice of the doppelganger shifted once again from that ethereal voice to one that sounded utterly different even from Midoriya's own voice. It was soft and airy, with a hint of playfulness to it that was alien to the ordinarily stuttering boy, "To think I would see you once again after all this time…"</p><p>The older woman froze as she gripped the cane in her hand, clenching it tightly as he continued to speak.</p><p>"Hello Krile, it's so nice to see you again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dressed in White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revelations Galore!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLLOOOOO!</p><p>Well, that was a ride, wasn't it? So many crazy things that happened and makes you wonder how else it can go wrong, right?</p><p>Anyway, I said I would comment on all the reviews I had gotten for chapters 17-20, which I have, however, I actually made another document called "Bearer of the Light: MEGA REVIEW COMPILATION" - on both FFN and Ao3!</p><p>So go over there and check it out, though admittedly I should copy the questions next time so it would be easier to understand some of the answers haha.<br/>For FFN readers, you can just look it up in my profile since this site freaking hates links.</p><p>For Ao3 Readers, I'll post the link --&gt; https://archiveofourown.org/works/30736982/chapters/75860360</p><p>So sit back, relax and hope you all enjoy this chapter, as we have passed a hurdle in many of MHA fan fics!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Hero Academia and Final Fantasy XIV, they belong to their copyright holders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The absolute silence that surrounded the group of people, hell the entire complex of the USJ, was stifling, to say the least, when the being that was currently in use of Izuku's Midoriya's body had greeted Recovery Girl in such a voice that was utterly different from Izuku's own as well as the more ethereal tone it had adopted previously.</p><p>The older woman was staring in shock at the kneeling 'boy' before her when she not only heard the voice but the name he had called her. As everyone watched from the sidelines, they were mostly ignored as Recovery Girl clenched her hypodermic-looking cane tightly still.</p><p>Her shocked face slowly morphed into one of anger as she suddenly leaped towards the armored being; a shimmer of light coming from her cane had revealed a large shepherd's crook adorned with vines and flowers and a small crystal floating within the 'hook', which was now pointed directly at the face of the unmoving boy and glowing a bright white light.</p><p>"How dare you possess that boy's body!" Recovery Girl snarled low as everyone tensed up, the pro heroes looking to join her if need be while some of the hero students flinched to see a staff member turn a weapon against their classmate, 'possessed' or not.</p><p>"Leave him now apparition!" demanded the older heroine, the wooden hook inching closer to the unflinching face of Izuku, who slightly sighed and looked deadpanned at her with his dull orange eyes.</p><p>"You know that's not how this works, Krile, as I'm sure Quinn told you in the past, hell I'm sure he did." spoke the being in his ethereal like voice once again; he raised a gauntleted finger up and gently moved the crook from his face, "The boy agreed to do this, and trusts me to make sure nothing untoward happens."</p><p>"'<em>Untoward'</em>?... <em>UNTOWARD</em>?! Then care to explain why there is a dead body and a dismembered hand?" Recovery Girl screeched and suddenly smacked him on top of his head a few times, something that All Might winced at since he had been on the business end of one of her cane's more recently. What surprised the currently 'struggling to maintain his form' pro hero was how the boy's body didn't even flinch or react to the hits.</p><p>"I understand that killing one's enemies is frowned upon, as I have learned from the boy's memories as well as hearing it myself from him, but that 'thing' was far more than anyone here could have handled." Spoke the being with no emotion in his voice as he was stating the facts, "It took full hits of the Warrior with little effect, something about it having a 'shock nullification' quirk… so when the boy had switched to using more sharper weapons, whatever cuts and slices he delivered, all to hopefully incapacitate the monster mind you, had mended itself almost as quickly as he was making them."</p><p>All the teacher's eyes widened as they heard the abilities of the dead corpse not far from them as the possessed boy continued, "Magic seemed to have slowed down the regeneration partially. So when I entered the battle, I knew what I had to do."</p><p>"It had a fairly obvious weak spot," shrugged the kneeling boy, "Its brain was exposed to the open air, so utterly destroying it would have stopped the regeneration." He then looked to Krile, who was still glaring at him, "Krile, if I would hazard a comparison to something we have faced in the past, this 'Nomu' as it was called by the manchild, was very similar to one of the '<em>Hypertuned'</em>..."</p><p>The older woman's eyes widened and turned suddenly to the corpse not far from them, her anger fading into fear, something quickly picked up by the other heroes.</p><p>"Erm... sorry to point out the obvious, but… what exactly is a 'Hypertuned'?" asked Midnight, looking just as confused as everyone else. Before the older woman could stop him, the 'entity' answered.</p><p>"Basically, take a living person or animal, and through the use of horrific experimentation that is quite painful, created unrelenting and powerful machine people that only obeyed the will and command of the ones who did that to them." the orange eyes stared at the thinly dressed heroine as he addressed her, "Worse part, most of their 'subjects' were forced into the procedure… usually their enslaved population or prisoners of war."</p><p>The shock on the faces of not only the teachers, but the students as well now looked to the corpse as the 'dark knight' continued, "Thankfully, the Nomu seemed more… organic, in its design, which frankly should be worrying in itself more than anything I'd imagine. As for the hand, the villain that it used to belong to could disintegrate anything he touched with it, and was attempting to grab my face… so I took the appropriate action and, pardon the pun, 'disarmed' him."</p><p>He sighed gently, slowly rising to his feet as everyone turned their attention back to the possessed boy who had reached for the sword implanted into the ground and removed it, placing it on his back as he groaned gently and tilted his head as if to stretch it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Recovery Girl or Krile had asked with a frown, the wooden staff she held still raised up to attack him if he would attempt anything. But all she got in return was an emotionless look that shifted into a slight smirk.</p><p>"Time's up, I'm afraid… despite not being truly <em>him</em>, it was good seeing you again, Krile… may I ask one question? Something to put this old ghost's heart at ease?"</p><p>With a heavy sigh, having a feeling what was coming, she lowered her staff, "Fine, I figured it would pop up eventually before you would vanish back into whatever dark abyss you crawled out of… go on, ask it."</p><p>"In the end... was she happy?"</p><p>The question hung in the air for a few moments before the sound of wood meeting metal echoed in the air from the cane smacking against the leg of the armored individual, the smaller woman frowning up at him.</p><p>"You oaf! Of course, she was happy in the end. Granted, she was furious with you at first for not coming back… but then, she knew the life you led. There was a chance it would happen, yet she still fell for you…" Recovery girl sighed heavily as the being nodded his head, chuckling softly, but stopped when the older woman continued, "Besides, it's not like you totally left her alone, she had the others and myself, of course, to help her get through the first while… but that 'last gift' you left her is what kept her happy."</p><p>The being tilted his head in confusion at first, "'Last gift'?... I don't remember leaving- wait." For the first time, it was his eyes wide in shock, the dull orange eyes of his had actually lightened up a little, and the rather cold and confident tone of voice it had stuttered, "Y-you mean- s-she was…?"</p><p>He stopped speaking when he saw the smile on the older woman's lips; the entity blinked as before him stood the once more youthful visage of Krile staring up at him with that same smug yet mischievous smirk she often had as well as her long brown hair hidden underneath that yellow hooded jacket. He smiled softly before blinking again, and her visage returned to the more present-day look she now adopted.</p><p>He looked around to the people surrounding him before looking down at Krile again, "Try not to take it too hard on the boy. He honestly did his best… and help in regards to 'him'." A gauntlet finger pointed at the lifeless body of Yuga, and Recovery Girl huffed gently, knowing full well what the 'ghost' was referring to.</p><p>Without another word, the boy slowly stood up straight, his arms raised slightly out at his sides, and much to the shock and honestly pure awe of everyone around him, what looked like dark mist slowly started to roll off of Izuku's body, moving backwards like someone was peeling off a tightly worn blanket from around his frame.</p><p>As the mist began to coalesce into a being of pure darkness walking within his shadow, the dark armor that Izuku had been adorned with had reverted back to his paladin armor. However, it had some dirt patches on his back. It was still that same pristine white that was familiar to Class 1-A. In fact, any of the blood on his body seemed to have vanished as more and more rolled off Izuku until everyone could see two people standing back to back.</p><p>One, of course, being the green-haired boy looking straight out in front at nothing, his emerald eyes dulled, while the being of pure darkness behind him was doing the same. However, the orange eyes it wielded were just as bright as its 'host'.</p><p>"Before you go…" Tsuyu had spoken up, her eyes frowning at the being though it wasn't looking at her, but still awaited for what she was going to ask, "You... never gave us a name to call you by…"</p><p>The being behind Izuku huffed in amusement, and those that could see from that side saw a wisp of a smirk formed on the 'face'. Without a word, it raised its gloved hand towards the hilt of the sword on its back, plucking it off and slamming the tip of the blade into the shadow.</p><p>Everyone tensed as the being slowly knelt down to one knee as if it was swearing fealty to royalty. Its eyes were looking at the ground as it got into the pose, still remaining silent before the irises shot up and were staring directly at the person straight ahead of it.</p><p>Momo shivered as the orange eyes looked up to her gaze as if it was looking deep within her soul. She felt breathless for whatever reason and unable to look away from the being while she still held the frightened Toru. A few moments of silence passed before the 'being' spoke again.</p><p>"Call me… Fray."</p><p>And within a blink of an eye, the shadowy being now known as Fray had 'fallen' into young Izuku's shadow, causing the boy to release a breath of air he had not realized he had been holding in. He collapsed onto his knees, panting for breath as he held himself up with his arms shaking on the ground.</p><p>Cries of his name in worry filled the air as armor on his body disappeared in a flash of dim light, putting him back into his now torn-up UA gym outfit. Some of the teachers and students gasped to see how mangled up the clothes were, as parts of it were shredded and torn, revealing the many cuts and now forming bruises across his back as that part of his uniform had been totally blown open.</p><p>The same spots that were shared upon the boy's red outfit during his fight with Nomu.</p><p>As people went to rush to him and check if he was alright, he quickly raised a hand up to halt them. He dry heaved for a moment, spitting on the ground below him as he started to speak something in a hoarse tone of voice. With the small elder Recovery Girl close to him, she raised her eyebrow, "What was that, Midoriya? I couldn't make that out."</p><p>"R... Rapier… I need… my rapier…"</p><p>The older woman's eyes frowned in confusion for a moment. Still, then realization struck, and her eyes went wide before frowning once again, "No, absolutely not! You are in no shape to cast <em>that</em>!"</p><p>"N… Need to… save… Yuga… Rapier… where's my rapier?" Izuku began to ask again, almost ignoring the advice of the older woman.</p><p>"Midoriya! It will not work! Your weapon was damaged; it's too dangerous to cast such a high-level spell without it!"</p><p>"Recovery Girl, what is he trying to do?" asked Nezu, who had been watching this entire exchange from the start and had grown quiet as he let 'Krile' talk to Fray. The older woman groaned gently as she looked back to the dean, with an exasperated look on her face.</p><p>"The idiot wants to bring young Aoyama back to life using Verraise! " she exclaimed loudly; everyone around them looked on in confusion and shock as she turned back to the muttering boy on the ground, "You are going against the natural order of this world, Midoriya! What you are planning on doing here could change everything!"</p><p>"Need… Need to save him...want to be… a hero that saves everyone…"</p><p>"As much as I admire that spirit, young Midoriya… sometimes you cannot save everyone." All Might had spoken up, though he was far more muted than what he usually would be. The blond hero watched as his student kept looking around for the broken weapon like the boy had not even heard him. Despite the fact that the number one hero <strong>hated </strong>admitting that to Izuku and all of the other students standing around the scene, it was the truth, sadly.</p><p>Even All Might would often do his best to save everyone. Still, his many years of being a pro hero had quickly made him not only realize but live through the reality that not everyone can be saved, no matter how hard one wished it was possible. Still, watching his future successor willing to make that sacrifice to save someone did make his heart fill with pride, but also worry considering how 'out of it' the boy seemed to be.</p><p>"No… no more… no more death… not again… can't let it happen again." Izuku kept muttering, he had stopped looking, and his hands were curled up against the dirt; a stray tear fell from his cheek as his head looked over to his dead friend beside him.</p><p>"<em>Happen again</em>? What are you talking about, little listener?" Present Mic had asked as everyone on that side of the circle around him could see the almost lifeless look in his eyes and facial features. Being on that side, Mina gasped loudly while bringing her hands to her lips, aghast at how utterly 'destroyed' Izuku had looked.</p><p>Izuku had looked to his English Teacher; the glassy-eyed look given to the pro sent shivers down his spine as the boy spoke, "Won't let it happen again… Not Yuga… Not Haurchefant… never again…"</p><p>"Recovery Girl!" Mina cried out, tears streaming down her eyes as Izuku slowly began to shift himself to kneel beside Yuga, "What's wrong with Izuku? He's not acting right!"</p><p>"The fight with the Nomu and Fray's 'intervention' must have horribly depleted the Aether within his body. He's not thinking straight- SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Recovery Girl shrieked as she explained what was going on with the boy, only to interrupt herself when she saw he had his hands raised above Yuga's body, with flickers of what she could see as white magic pulsing from his hands.</p><p>As she, along with several of the pro heroes and some of the students, had lept towards Izuku, the green-haired boy was clenching his eyes shut trying to focus on what he was trying to do, time seemed to slow down as he could feel the presence of everyone trying to stop him, but Izuku kept thinking of how he wanted to save his friend… he NEEDED to save his friend! No matter the cost!</p><p>Shrieks and shouts of surprise as a blast of wind had knocked everyone back who was trying to get to the Izuku, who himself had tumbled backward onto his butt and hissed in pain as his probably now bruised tailbone. He then winced in pain as a brilliant white light had flashed and shone brightly in front of him, who slowly opened an eye to stare at the most peculiar sight.</p><p>Floating in the air, bathed in a brilliant ray of light shining down upon it, was a small opaque white crystal before him, swirling white mists moving slowly like clouds across the sky. It was round in shape, but not entirely a circle or oval… and what was peculiar about it was the strange symbol that rested upon its surface, one of an oversimplified version of Recovery Girl's hook cane, though it was slightly dulled.</p><p>He took a heavy breath in and exhaled out, now noticing the ringing in his ear similar to white noise, as his eyes adjusted and he could see the various people around him getting their bearings back. Some of them had shouted something at him, but he couldn't hear it over the ringing as his green eyes fixed upon the floating crystal before him. They grew determined as he quickly, though struggled to, rose up and reached out to the strange thing before him.</p><p>As he made a fist over it and clutching it tightly, it pulsed in his hand with heat, like a hot rock that had bathed out in the sunlight all day. The ringing in his ears stopped, only to be replaced with three familiar words that rang out in his head as his vision suddenly went pure white.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HEAR.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FEEL.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THINK.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>A gentle beam of sunlight slowly poked through the curtains of Momo's dorm room, settling upon the heiress's eyes, causing her to face to scrunch before moving her arm over top to avoid the offensive wake-up call from the star hanging in the sky.</p><p>She groaned gently as she slowly rose from her mattress, stretching and giving off a soft mewl of discomfort as she stretched and opened her eyes. Her hair hanging down her back was a bit frazzled looking as she slowly reached over to her bathrobe that was lazily hanging upon the back of her desk chair.</p><p>It had been another night of restless sleep for the poor girl, with nightmares about what she had experienced within the USJ and what could have happened if things had played out differently. Several times during the night, she awoke sweating and panting in fright only to pass out shortly after calming herself down and remembering that she had made it out safely.</p><p>In fact, to say that the outcome of that terrible experience she and her classmates had been a part of came out as well as it did was nothing to say short of a miracle.</p><p>And what a miracle it was.</p><p>It had happened so fast as well, the way Izuku seemed to move between the two people before him after touching that mysterious stone that just… appeared before him. Once the light had subsided, many people were shocked to see the state of dress Izuku was in. The outfit was pure white, like freshly fallen snow. Yet, it looked regal in its design, almost holy in a way with all the silver trimmings and sewn in ornaments patterned across the very tight-fitting clothing.</p><p>And yes, Momo had to admit that she really couldn't look upon her classmate without blushing just from the fact how the outfit just fit so snugly against his frame, even with his shoulders and half of his pectorals bare to all who could see him due to the odd sort of coat he was wearing. However, what was most strange about his outfit was the fact that his eyes were covered in a simple white cloth wrapped around his head and covering his eyes and possibly his ears from what she could see at the time.</p><p>It wasn't until after the event that Momo had asked Recovery Girl, no... Krile, what that was all about, and she remembered how the older woman sighed and told her it was of a familiar mantra of 'See no evil. Hear no Evil' that was commonly known throughout the world.</p><p>And possibly the most surprising aspect of Izuku's new kit was the weapon he wielded. It was a beautiful ornate metallic staff that would typically be placed in a museum. For some reason, at the top of the staff, it was glowing and pulsing with a bright white light that seemed to give off a sense of warmth and calm.</p><p>What followed once he was placed back on the ground, even Momo wouldn't come to a logical explanation. Izuku had turned his head towards their fallen teacher as if he could see past the bindings over his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The heiress watched as what looked like sparkles and mist surrounded the boy before he slowly brought the top of the staff down and hanging above Aizawa's chest, with the said teacher looking up to the boy as he had been woken from the shriek earlier.</p><p>"Mi… doriya… what are you… doing?"</p><p>"Shh…" Izuku lifted a finger to his lips, a gentle smile on them as he spoke, "Just relax, Mr. Aizawa… this won't hurt, but you will feel a slight numbness over your entire body. <em>Benediction</em>."</p><p>As he spoke that last word, a whirlwind of white surrounded the teacher and swirled around him for, but a few moments before dissipating into two thinly lined rings above him that spread out and faded along with the 'winds', if one could call them that. Aizawa slowly rose up from his back as everyone gasped to see the outcome of the 'spell'; seeing how cleaned up the teacher was, considering he was covered in blood and cuts across his skin. The tired-looking teacher looked down to his arm sling and slowly removed it, looking over his elbow. Even he looked astonished to see what was once just bare muscle out into the world had been fully healed, without any sort of scarring left to even show he was wounded there.</p><p>Aizawa moved his eyes to look upon the outreached hand of Izuku, who was smiling down at him, and then took it, "I would recommend getting a full night's rest, despite the healing I have provided, any lingering pain will still be present within the next few hours due to the fading of the magic from your body."</p><p>"Are you trying to order your teacher around, Midoriya?" asked Aizawa as he rose to his feet, wobbling slightly due to a bit of lightheadedness from having been on the ground for so long. His student chuckled lightly, which made Momo's heart smelt from how soft and happy it sounded.</p><p>"I wouldn't dare try to, sir, but you know the old saying… '<em>Never mess with the white mage.</em>'."</p><p>Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that, especially with how Izuku had said it in such a way that was not only a little threatening but also with some truth behind it. The teacher sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Izuku kept smiling at him before both of their focus turned towards the student covered by a blanket.</p><p>"You should step back, Mr. Aizawa…" Izuku spoke somberly, the smile on his lips still present, though everyone who could see a hint of sadness as he 'looked' down to the body before him, "With how big of a wound Yuga had received, I'm going to have to go all out with this…"</p><p>Aizawa looked to his student with a frown, sighing gently and muttering out a 'problem child', which caused Izuku to chuckle lightly again. It was Recovery Girl who strolled towards Izuku next, her face still in a frown, "Me telling you that you're pushing your limits as they are right now due to the earlier fight is not going to make you stop this foolishness, is it?"</p><p>"He risked his life to save mine, Krile. I have to make an attempt to save him."</p><p>"And you're FAR too young to be calling me by my first name, brat! No matter how much you remind me of Quinn," she said with a huff and waving of her staff at him, ready to strike him in the shin. Izuku chuckled again, scratching his cheek with the hint of a blush coming across them.</p><p>"S… sorry, Ms. Baldesion."</p><p>The older woman lowered her cane back down, a shocked look in her eye as she sighed gently and headed towards the dean, who was merely smiling at the exchange.</p><p>Once she was far enough away, Izuku had turned his attention back to the sheet-covered body, slowly taking a deep inhale of breath before exhaling slowly. Everyone around him watched in pure fascination as most of those 'wisps of magic'; at least that's what Momo would identify them as; they would encircle around the green-haired boy's feet and lower legs while moving upwards before lifting him off the ground. Izuku would spread his arms wide as if to be carried by some unseen force.</p><p>When he ascended up off of the ground slowly, even Momo had to think there was someone around using a quirk to do so. Still, her mind reeled at the fact when two brilliantly beautiful wings made of the white magic blossomed out of his back, then slowly brought him back down onto the ground just as gently.</p><p>The bright new additions to Izuku's body did not move, and the way they moved around with his back was like the one time her mother had dressed as an angel, stiff and there for decoration. But the gentle sense of warmth the boy was radiating now had made her feel stronger, like she was able to take on a hit from any foe and would still be strong enough to create and fire a cannon in return. Her onyx eyes opened in pure awe as Izuku now raised his staff over top of Yuga's body, the top of the odd metallic cane slowly beginning to brighten and flicker as time passed while Izuku was muttering something low to himself.</p><p>It was Izuku's voice once again snapping her out of her amazement and awe of seeing actual magic being used as he waved his staff and called out in a loud voice, sounding almost similar to the way that Fray had spoken with an ethereal tone, but unlike the darker being's voice sending shivers of dread, Izuku's made her feel 'safe' and 'joy'... amongst other things.</p><p>"<em><strong>RAISE</strong></em><strong>!</strong>"</p><p>As the green-haired boy spoke that word, two baseball-sized orbs twirled around and descended upon the unmoving corpse, colliding into one another at the center before bursting into a small blast of air and what appeared to be images of feathers bursting out from the collision. The blanket lifted off of the body during the burst, however before anyone could see the corpse, a flash of light enveloped it similar to whenever Izuku had changed kits and vanished, only to appear above said cloth with his arms spread open wide and slowly rotating his body in the upwards onto his feet with another pulse of magic causing the blonde boy to shake from the sudden 'impact'.</p><p>With his feet settled on the ground, Yuga slowly brought his hand up to his forehead, groaning in pain as he was slightly hunched over, his voice sounding weak and hoarse as he spoke, "<em>Pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne après un week-end chez grand-mère…</em>"</p><p>"I… don't quite understand what you just said, Yuga, but I can guess it's about you feeling a little weak due to being revived." Izuku spoke calmly and gently, walking towards Yuga and placing his hand on his shoulder as the 'wings' on his back dissipated into nothing but sparkles of tiny lights that fell and faded to the ground. Yuga looked towards Izuku and saw the bright smile of his classmate, "Like you said, a hero should always smile… Welcome back, Yuga."</p><p>The french boy blinked for a few moments before realization came upon him. He quickly patted himself where the sharpened piece of broken cement had lodged itself, only to find nothing but his bare skin where the hole in his hero suit indicated where the offending thing had once been.</p><p>Yuga looked to Izuku, who was still smiling before a sudden weight almost took him down once again, and the crying wails of Toru filled his ear as he could feel her hug his head close to her chest. Yuga wrapped his arms around his invisible friend before more cheers of joy and jubilation came from all around him as most of his classmates had suddenly joined in on the impromptu group hug.</p><p>Standing back from the ensuing chaos, Izuku was smiling as he 'watched' the scene. Momo watched from afar and out of the current mass of people welcoming Yuga back, with a look of pure awe at what friend had just performed.</p><p>Never before had she witnessed such a miracle being done by a quirk, to bring back someone from the dead with what she could see with no drawbacks. It then dawned on Momo at what Recovery Girl had said just a few minutes ago, about how Izuku was going against 'the natural order of this world' by doing what was deemed impossible in any sort of logical sense.</p><p>As the pony-tailed girl continued to watch Midoriya, she noticed as his smile faltered. He clenched his teeth, dropping the cane with a loud metallic clang echoing in the air as he brought both hands to his chest, and he was finding it difficult to breathe.</p><p>A cry of his name escaped her lips as Momo leaped towards him as Izuku fell to the ground, the outfit he was wearing reverting back to the mangled gym uniform, with Momo sliding down beside him to make sure he was breathing, and unbeknownst to her and everyone else, a new symbol appeared within one of the panels of the 'crystal' on his back.</p><p>Momo sighed heavily as she looked into her bedroom mirror, putting on the finishing touches of today's outfit and tying her hair back into the classic ponytail she often sported and was well known for. She kept staring into the mirror for a few moments as the events of Izuku's newest awakening kept replaying in her head, then quickly going over her itinerary of the day's activities that hadn't changed since the USJ incident.</p><p>Momo would have a small breakfast, then attend the small group therapy with Hound Dog for the first part of the morning. She would have her one on one with the hero afterward until it was lunchtime, where she would spend the rest of the day sitting by Izuku's side while reading a book until he had awoken.</p><p>This was the third day that Izuku had not yet woken up since he collapsed after reviving Yuga. Nezu had given everyone two weeks off of classes so that there would be new security cameras and various other devices put around the school to prevent what had happened from happening again, given that a villain had used a teleportation quirk to get into the USJ, which was rare in of itself.</p><p>For the last three days, the school was on lockdown while the new security was being put in, and now that it was the weekend, many of the students could go and visit families who were no doubt worried… Momo sighed heavily at the reminder sitting on top of her bedroom desk.</p><p>She loved her parents, very much so! But, there were times where the 'obligations' of being one of the better-off families would get to her, not like any of the other families of similar wealth seemed to care about her opinion at least. As many times as she could remember, Momo had constant offers of marriage proposals due to her quirk and the fact the groom and their families had more interest in the Yaoyorozu Company than her.</p><p>She smiled gently to herself when she remembered the 'scandal' it had caused when it was announced to the crowd at the last party hosted by her family that Momo would be training to be a pro hero.</p><p>Still, her smile faded, and he went to pick up the small envelope with the candle wax seal still on it. While often noted to be quite old-fashioned, it was something her father took pride in doing when it came to these parties. Momo honestly loved the wax seal, as it reminded her of how young couples would send notes to one another in the romance novels she often read.</p><p>The thought of receiving one such letter like this from a certain green-haired boy made her blush madly and coo gently.</p><p>Momo quickly shook her head and clapped her cheeks gently to remove such thinking, as lovely as it was. She tucked the envelope into one of the pouches of her bag, which carried things for the group therapy, and made her way out of her dorm room, ready to get her day started.</p><hr/><p>"Oh goodness, pardon me…" Momo spoke gently as she covered her mouth with a tiny fist as she gently burped. Today's lunch had been incredibly delicious, and honestly, the creation user could not get enough of it and was once again thankful her quirk caused her metabolism to be hyperactive.</p><p>She was sitting alone in the medical room where Izuku was resting in one of the beds. Her eyes wandered from the textbook she had been reading to look towards her sleeping friend and give off a gentle smile. Izuku had been sleeping somewhat peacefully, but Momo could see the way his closed eyes darted left or right, with his hands and legs twitching at times, which meant he must have been dreaming quite intensely.</p><p>She sighed as her gaze drifted down from his sleeping face to his bare upper body with a rather odd-looking crystal resting over the top of his heart. Her cheeks blushed as she once again took in the view of Izuku's muscles and the thoughts oh how they would look with him over top of- <em><strong>*SLAP*</strong></em></p><p>The heiress winced after she struck her own cheek to get those invasive, perverted… but admittedly pleasant thoughts out of her head. Sighing softly, she turned her attention back towards her textbook and puffed her cheeks a little with a soft frown as she had gotten rather bored of it. She blinked as she quickly closed the book and then reached for her bag.</p><p>Exchanging thick textbook for a much smaller novel that had been given to her by Recovery Girl, Momo smiled gently as she ran her fingers across the leatherbound cover before her, taking in how the embossed insignia the was proudly displayed in the middle of it while the beautifully stitched-into-leather letters that, while written in English, had expressed the name of the book in such elegance that anyone who would find the title would be instantly intrigued by the name.</p><p>'<strong>HEAVENSWARD</strong>'.</p><p>She had already finished reading the first couple chapters of the book, and Momo found it a pretty exciting tale, surprisingly. The first few chapters had described the beginning of an event called 'The Dragonsong War', a one thousand year conflict between the citizens of a grand city known as Ishgard and the Dravanian Hordes of a being known as Nighogg, a mighty dragon bent on revenge for the death of his sister.</p><p>It then went on to describe some of the 'Houses' of Ishgard as well as the 'Holy See', a religious faction that was in charge of the government of Ishgard, and Momo had a nasty feeling where the story would go in regards to this religious group in control of everything, despite how the first chapter had painted them in a good light, she knew they must have had some skeletons in their closet as no organization was that 'clean'.</p><p>It also helped that many of her favorite novels had similar organizations that turned out for the worst.</p><p>She was just starting the third chapter now. The narrative soon became something closer to memoirs… in fact, that's what they actually were as they were written by one Lord Edmont de Fortemps, head of House Fortemps. He was just describing the day that three young people on the run and brought to his house to become wards, thanks to the recommendation of his son, one Commander Greystone.</p><p>Momo thought it was odd that the Lord's son had a completely different last name than him, and no mention of a first? Well, perhaps later on, she will get his name.</p><p>She kept reading about the descriptions of the three new 'wards' of the house and how Lord Fortemps initially thought of them. The first one was an 'elezen' boy, approximately two years younger than Momo or her classmates, but with an intellect that far surpassed his years named Alphinaud Leveilleur.</p><p>The second of the new wards was a young female 'lalafell' named Tataru Taru. From what was described of her general demeanor, she was overexcitable and probably the most innocent woman he had ever come across. However, she seemed to be very shrewd when it came to bookkeeping, something she often berated Alphinaud for on occasion.</p><p>The last person was someone who Momo was genuinely interested in, as there was no initial description of the being in the beginning. Lord Fortemps had started off listing the many accomplishments of the person, how they did so many fantastic things like kill horrible creatures known as 'Primals', and saving the lives of many people, including Commander Greystone.</p><p>In her mind, Momo smiled at the image of Izuku in his paladin kit in place of this hero and how he would often be heroic when it mattered, only to be his typical but adorable stuttering mess. Coming out of her thoughts, she went back to reading where the Lord was about to describe what the young man had looked like when a voice caught her attention.</p><p>"M… Momo?"</p><p>Immediately, the heiress closed the book and placed it back into her bag as she moved beside Izuku's bed. The young man had risen up slightly, the crystal on his chest falling into his lap as Izuku turned his head towards his friend, "Where… am I?"</p><p>"You are in the infirmary of UA… how are you feeling? What do you remember last?" Momo asked with a slightly worried tone to her voice, though it was barely holding back the sheer joy of seeing Izuku wake up.</p><p>"Like… someone just ran me over with a truck…" Izuku groaned and rubbed his forehead softly, "And the last thing I… well… it was everyone hugging Yug-" His eyes opened wide in alarm, "Yuga! Is he alright? Is everyone alright?"</p><p>Momo smiled wistfully as, of course, Izuku would think of others before himself. She gently took his hand and held it gently as she spoke, "He's fine, whatever you did brought him back, though he was in here with you for the first day, Recovery Girl gave him a clean bill of health after spending the night and some tests."</p><p>"And everyone else?"</p><p>"Some cuts and bruises, but those have long since passed at this point." Momo gently rubbed her thumb over his, causing Izuku to blush lightly at the contact, "Thirteen is still recovering, but should be up and about on Monday from what we were told… Mina and Ochako were anxious since they were with them at the time."</p><p>Izuku nodded gently, rubbing his chin in thought before getting flicked on the forehead by his friend. Izuku frowned and turned to look at her, only to see her own frown, and his look shifted into one of worry, "Don't you even think it, Izuku Midoriya… Recovery Girl said she had it covered and told me explicitly that you are not to use any of your kits until she gives you the go-ahead."</p><p>Izuku chuckled nervously, nodding his head in agreement as Momo sighed. She then let go of his hand, both young people already missing the warmth as she slowly stood up, grabbing her bag as well, "I'm going to go let your mother and Recovery Girl know you are awake now… I'm sure they will have much to discuss with you."</p><p>Izuku looked fearful for the moment before hanging his head in despair at the thought of what both older women were going to do to him. Momo giggled gently at his antics; seeing him already looking and acting like himself had relieved some of her worries.</p><p>However, she slowly began to blush and fidget a little, reaching into her bag and pulling out the envelope from before, pushing it towards Izuku. The green-haired boy looked at it before looking up to Momo in some confusion, "It's… an invitation to a party this Sunday night… hosted by my parents, and I was allowed to bring someone… so I was wondering if-"</p><p>"S-Sure."</p><p>Momo froze and looked at Izuku, who was blushing lightly with that gentle smile of his as he spoke, while gently taking the envelope, "I'd... I'd be happy to attend with you… if I'm well enough, of course."</p><p>Momo kept staring at him for a brief moment before her lips curled into a bright smile as well, suddenly leaning close and kissing Izuku's cheek, pulling back and giggling gently, all the while the bed-ridden boy was staring at her in shock, with a deep crimson blush running across his cheeks.</p><p>"I'll send you the details after I finish packing my things. The dean has allowed us to go home for the weekend and Monday." Momo said excitedly as she flung her bag over her shoulder and dashed quickly out of the infirmary to do as she said she would while giggling and smiling brightly.</p><p>Now alone in the room, Izuku blinked out of his stupor, looking at the fancy piece of paper in his hands. His mind began to replay the scene that just happened, and his blushing face slowly turned into one of shock and utter confusion.</p><p>"D… Did Momo just ask me out on a date?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I know this will be asked, here is the link to get a good idea what White Mage looks like! https://tinyurl.com/whmizuku</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. UPDATE POST-NoPanic2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update post - No one panic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all! Hope you have all been alright.</p>
<p>So, big story reveals last chapter- Krile is Recovery Girl, Fray is somehow back, and we also learned the name of the Warrior of Light! (dunno if anyone caught that).</p>
<p>Anyway, This is just an update chapter to let you know chapter 22 is being worked upon, but it's coming in slowly as I have been dealing with both physical sickness and the mental fatigue it comes with, plus going full tilt with the release of the USJ didn't help much. I do hope to have it out by either this Sunday or early next week, so I thank you all for your patience.</p>
<p>I'll do what I did before, and delete and resubmit this chapter when it's up and hope to return to the once-a-week upload schedule.</p>
<p>Until then, here are the latest reviews from here on FFN!</p>
<p>And anyone wants to ask me questions here on A03, just make a comment and I'll answer then ASAP :D</p>
<p>Reviews:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>HanKanoya says: Awesome, update soon please.</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>HanKanoya:</strong> Thank you and fret not, here is the next chapter!</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>PMC-Midnight Mariners says:<br/>Well this made me nostalgic for Heavensward and Izuku rewrote a great wrong and saved his boy Yuga. However it is clear that the "cost" of using any kind of raise spell is definitely greater than before. That on top of the fact that Izuku was pretty much dead ass tired physically and mentally it makes sense that he passed out after he healed Shota and Yuga. Well at least while he was passed out Momo was thinking on her feelings for the cinnamon bun. Clearly she now has a clear goal and is making her move. Methinks she wasn't informed of the updated pact yet? Also is there an updated harem list it's been awhile and things have changed clearly from the original one. Great chapter as always and hope for more in the future.</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>PMC-Midnight Mariners:</strong> Yea, I had a feeling that bringing Fray and the introduction of Krile as Recovery Girl would bring up some Heavensward memories hehe, certainly did for me as I wrote it. And while the cost of the raise spell was pretty harsh, it's more of the fact that Izuku had somehow given himself the 'weakness debuff meant for Yuga to put less strain on his friend, then add up all the other issues... yea, our boy going to be knocked out for while.</p>
<p>And you could say that the reality of losing her life and never expressing her feelings for Izuku is making Momo step up her plans to woo the boy. And no, the others have not talked to her about the pact... so... shenanigans will happen after the party.</p>
<p>As for the list:<br/>Class 1-A: Kyoka, Mina, Tsuyu, and Momo<br/>Class 1-B: TBA :D (but no Setsuna, got plans for her)</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>R reyes chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>oh my XD momo made the first move nice</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>R reyes:</strong> I mean, Tsuyu did kiss him first? So wouldn't she have been the one to make the first move?</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>AceTrainer2712 chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>As a whm main, I approve of the use of temperance. And I have to say, I love the way you’ve blended the two worlds together, it feels incredibly organic and well thought out.</p>
  <p>My only comment is in terms of Izuku unlocking so many jobs one after the other and instantly using some of the highest level skills there are. You’ve done a great job scaling the opponents, but may I suggest a lull in unlocking new jobs or a slower learning curve for different skillsmaybe that’d be an interesting plot point?</p>
  <p>Either way, great job!</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>AceTrainer2712:</strong> Thank you! I had to spend a couple of hours going over my own toon's WHM actions and jobs to give it justice, and I am doing my best with making sure the jobs and the MHA-verse work together.</p>
<p>As for your comment about him unlocking his jobs and such, I understand it's been nothing but unlocking everything, but there is a story reason why they have been unlocking moreso than say prior to UA (GNB was unlocked 3 months after Paladin, and then RDM was unlocked after almost a year since the sludge villain). And the only reason he has access to the high-level spells will be explained later sadly... :(</p>
<p>And thank you for the praise and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>draculyn28 chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>good chapter</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>draculyn28:</strong> Thank you!</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Silvanium chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>Ok.. just shooting in the dark here but I'm guessing either the Source was destroyed and the survivors wound up on Earth like how Midgardsormr did or Earth is the Source Rejoined?</p>
  <p>Which also brings up the question on how the hell Krile is still alive</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Silvanium:</strong> Sorry to debunk your theories but Source is fine, and MHA Earth is not the rejoined Source... this will be explained in time. ^^;</p>
<p>As for Krile, well, not to spoil the story of FFXIV for those who have not gotten to that part, or for the future talk and explanation... sorry again ^^;</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Laplase chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>Thanks for the chapter</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Laplase:</strong> Thank you!</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>human dragon chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>An amazing chapter like always my friend great job :)</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>human dragon: </strong>Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>hunt1103 chapter 1 . Apr 26<br/>than he peaked at his little izuku just out of curiosity, just curiosity huh lier</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>hunt1103:</strong> I MEAN, his body just went through radical change, so obviously he was going to make sure everything was ok! XD</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anonymous chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>Hey what a great chapter, seriously this is one of My favourite fanfiction a of Bnha.</p>
  <p>YESSS!, Welcome back Aoyama, You are not allowed to be put down just yet, the is so much You have to do (like, in My mind was like "Aoyama dies", izuku: "Not on My watch")</p>
  <p>And on another note, Am i the only one that thinks that Momo inviting izuku to that high clases party Will end up Bad? I mean You are inviting a person that has a very, very, VERY strong case of inferiority complex to a place where most likely most of the persons there would look down on him, i think that Momo still doesn't know how deep are the insecurities of izuku (which is understantable that Tsuyu and the other one that You mentioned that hear, hasn't told anyone yet because they are recovering from the USJ, mentally speaking) beacuse i know if Momo Knows that she would not invite him to not cause him more problems. Don't get me wrong i would love to see Momo spending more time with Izuku, seeing that the girl really wants to have some Quality time with the man of her dreams, but still i have some very Bad vives about that party (i just hope that it end up Well for Izuku and Momo)</p>
  <p>And on another note, in what scale would You put the girls hate for Bakugou, (i mean, i AM sure that all of them have at least some little (read:BIG) hate for the person who bullied for almost the entire life of Izuku and suicide bait him), but with the new context of how truly deep is the damage that Bakugou caused izuku, i thinks the girls Will move from *I hate you, trash* to "You are fucked now, scum"</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Anon:</strong> Oh wow! thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D</p>
<p>In regards to Momo asking Izuku to the party, while she knows this would be out of his comfort zone, also take note that our boy is a little more confident than canon Izuku is at this point. Plus, she would hope her parents wouldn't show off her 'date'... well... find out this chapter how that turns out hehehehehehe.</p>
<p>As for the hate? Well, they are heroes... they can't just kill him outright.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>AnimeFan13579 chapter 21 . Apr 26<br/>Yup never mess with the White Mage otherwise they might shove a Holy where the sun don't shine. ROFL.</p>
  <p>It's also lucky he gained that form as it's heavily attuned to healing he would suffer less of a recoil trying to go against the natural order. Still gets hit by it but the attunement towards those acts would lessen the strain. Decent way to explain it so if he'd tried to do it in the other form he'd have suffered far worse.</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>AnimeFan13579:</strong> You NEVER mess with the White Mage lol. As for the attunement, still going to have some kickback, but again, will be explained later.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Xperior chapter 4 . Apr 26<br/>Boi saves your life and the first thing you do is slap him? Fucking re***ded.</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Xperior:</strong> Please don't use that type of language.</p>
<p>As for the slap, she knew about the first "vigilantism" incident, which already had him on thin ice, so doing it again? Big yikes, plus he was actually hurt pretty bad and focused on others than himself.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>fallendemon248 chapter 21 . Apr 27<br/>He’s so screwed his mother and recovery girl are gonna let him have it</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>fallendemon248:</strong> Recovery Girl would have words, for Inko? Mad at first before finding out about the party invite.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>TheRealShenron chapter 1 . Apr 30<br/>All might has his theme, izukus theme is just the main theme from Final Fantasy</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>TheRealShenron:</strong> Honestly the theme song for Izuku I have in my head would be the song "High Treason" from Shadowbringers.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>darkkrt chapter 19 . Apr 30<br/>so is it right to assume this latest kit is shadobringers flag ship armor set?</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>darkkrt:</strong> For Dark Knight? That was the armor Fray had worn, yes... but that doesn't mean it's Izuku's since it hasn't been fully unlocked. ;3</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>RandomReader867 chapter 21 . May 1<br/>Thanks for the chapter!</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>RandomReader867: </strong>Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>